KAMEN RIDER DAYS II: SUMMER BREAK
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Well, they saved the world so now it's time for Summer Break! Let's see what Ifrit and the gang will be up to during summer. You'll laugh, cry, and cheer them on as the adventures of the Kamen Riders continue when they're supposed to have a vacation!
1. The Night before Break

"A test of courage?" questioned Ryuji as he and Sekai were on their way to toss out some garbage.

"Yeah, I read it on the message board this morning. The teachers are organizing this so the students can have fun," explained Sekai.

Ryuji scoffed, "Cheh, it's more likely they want to have fun with us." He asked, "Is it mandatory or something?"

"Oh, no, it's voluntary," said Sekai. "But there is a prize."

"So, they're gonna bribe us into participating," Ryuji deadpanned.

"You don't sound too excited," observed Sekai as they both arrived at the back of the school.

"Well, it's the last day of school before summer break starts," answered Ryuji as he dumped the garbage into the incinerator. "I got better things to do than to just come to some silly test of courage thing."

"Like what?" Sekai inquired as she took her turn and dumped the garbage she was carrying into the incinerator as well.

"Like curling up on the floor and resting my head in Koto-chan's soft lap," he answered.

Sekai quirked an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I can see what you mean. You really do love Kotonoha-san."

"Well, she's my angel," he told Sekai. Sekai stared oddly at him. "What?"

"You've changed, Ryuji," Sekai pointed out. "I mean last year you were always angry and scowling at stuff but now you're mellow."

"I'm just glad to have Koto-chan, that's all," answered Ryuji. Actually, he was actually relieved that no more Imagin would be coming to cause trouble. With Nanimo locked up and the doorway which allowed the Imagin to cross into this timeline gone, they stopped coming. He would miss the battles with the Imagin but he wouldn't give up this peace for anything. "And, since today's the last day that means I won't have to deal with those groupies."

Sekai sweatdropped. The KLLA, SSSS and LLRB were still active. They were all united against Ryuji because he was 'hogging' their idols Kotonoha, Siera and Rina respectively. It surprised Sekai on how Kotonoha could get so many admirers, but maybe it was only after Kotonoha and Ryuji officially became a couple that they started to act out of petty jealousy that she was no longer available. Of course, if Kotonoha and Makoto were still dating then Makoto would be beaten to death by them. Ryuji could handle them all on his own, but he still had help from his sisters and Kenzaki from time to time.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Those guys are insane. No matter how many times you send them to the hospital, they come back for more," said Sekai as they headed back to class.

"Hey, they keep me on my toes and give me good exercise," said Ryuji. "I just hope they don't attack me during summer break. Those guys need to get lives."

"And so we shall!" Ryuji and Sekai heard and both turned to see three male generic students. One was in a t-shirt, wearing red shorts and boxing gloves. He had on a headband with KLLA stamped across it. He stood between two other students. The one to his left wore the garb of the wrestling team, and the one to his right was wearing a karate gi. The wrestler wore a badge with SSSS on it and the karate guy wore the letters LLRB on his right sleeve.

"I shall never relinquish Kotonoha Katsura to you!" announced Boxer.

"And I shall free Siera from you!" exclaimed Karate.

"Even if we have to force you to free your hold on Rina!" proclaimed Wrestler.

Ryuji made a motion for Sekai to get going and she did. She said, "Good luck," before running off back to class. Ryuji eyed the three idiots before him and said, "OK, you guys, this is the last day of school. So, we can either not do this and I won't send you all to the hospital, or you can all spend the rest of summer vacation in body casts." The trio charged. "Yeah…that's what I thought."

* * *

**"THE NIGHT BEFORE BREAK"**

* * *

"Oh, Ryuji-kun," greeted Kotonoha as she saw her boyfriend enter the classroom. "You're late. Everyone's gone home already."

"I haven't," smirked Rina.

"We all waited to walk home with you," said Siera.

"Sure, whatever." Ryuji shrugged. He went to his desk and picked up his bag. "Let's go." They exited the classroom and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

Kotonoha asked, "Why were you late?"

"Sekai didn't tell you?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Let's just say I had to deal with three minor problems."

* * *

"He's…a monster…" groaned Karate as he was on the ground, twitching in pain and covered in bruises. Wrestler and Boxer were in the same condition. They were all stacked up in a neat pile, one on top of each other with Karate at the bottom, Boxer on top of him, and Wrestler at the top.

"Damn you, Ryuji Hasuma…" the trio said before a dog padded over, sniffed them, then peed on them.

* * *

Once arriving at their neighbourhood, Siera and Rina went into their own house as Kotonoha and Ryuji went into theirs. They were growing into close friends and even Kotonoha was starting to get along with them. She did have a problem with how Rina would flirt with Ryuji or throw herself at him but that was the way she was. Siera was sweet and demure and sometimes shy when alone with Ryuji. The two princesses genuinely loved Ryuji, but Kotonoha actually had nothing to fear since Ryuji had imprinted and chosen her as his bride. Still, Kotonoha didn't fully trust the two princesses but she did trust them enough to call them friends. They'd sympathised with her after her miscarriage and helped her out during her time of need along with Ryuji.

They didn't have to go to work today so Ryuji decided to ask, "Hey, Koto-chan, did you hear about that Test of Courage thing?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I even found out where they are going to be doing it."

"The school?" he questioned.

"No, a graveyard."

Ryuji blinked. "A graveyard? An actual graveyard? How did they get permission for that?"

"Oh, I asked around and found out that Warren-sensei and Rachel-sensei were responsible for organizing this event."

Ryuji frowned. He should've known his dear 'sempai' would be involved. If it involved ghost or cemeteries then it had to be him and his wife.

* * *

The Radish was still going with the Catgirl Maid and Catboy Butler theme as the staff waited tables and served customers. Among the staff were Kenzaki and Neko, sporting the Radish's new uniforms, including the gimmicks (cat ears and matching tails).

"A test of courage, tonight?" Kenzaki questioned as he behind the counter with Neko. They were on their break and there weren't many customers at the moment.

"Yup," nodded Neko. "You wanna go?"

"I guess," Kenzaki shrugged. "But tonight? It's our last day here."

"Then let's make it a date!" Neko gave Kenzaki a thumbs up before getting back to work.

"Boy, she has you on a tight leash, Kenny," said Kat who sat on a stool at the counter and facing Kenzaki. She was having a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," agreed Kenzaki. "But it's worth it." He watched as Neko took orders.

"You're whipped, Kenny, but it could be worse," commented Kat.

"Of course, Imouto," teased Kenzaki. Kat hissed in response.

"I still can't believe Mom adopted you into the family," muttered Kat.

Kenzaki was still allowed to keep his surname, but in the family records he was known 'officially' as Kenzaki Hasuma.

"Well, I deserved it after what I went through," stated Kenzaki.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts. Mom is gonna expect you to be married and having kids soon."

Kenzaki changed the subject. "So, are you gonna go on this test of courage thing?"

"Cathy and Bobby want to go," answered Kat. "And as their guardians, Rose and I have to go too." She sipped her drink. "It's gonna be lame, I bet."

"Don't be too sure," said Neko as she went over. She'd overheard the conversation. "I heard Warren-sensei and Rachel-sensei helped to organize it."

"And knowing them, it's gonna be scary," Kenzaki chuckled.

"Hey, I've seen scarier," scoffed Kat. "I don't think anybody can make a school activity THAT scary."

"Don't underestimate those two," spoke Kenzaki.

"Whatever. I'll believe it when I see it." Kat yawned.

* * *

"Yay! Daddy! Can I come too?" Tessa asked as she bounced up and down in front of her father.

"Sorry, Tessa, it's gonna be after your bedtime," answered Warren. Tessa pouted. "And don't even try it. You're too young to be out that late."

"But I wanna go too," whined Tessa.

"Me too," added Alex.

"You heard your father," said Rachel. "It's going to be done late at night and you two shouldn't be out. You should be in bed before that."

"Yes, Mommy," the twins answered. They then ran off to their play room where Vash would look after them and play some games with them too.

"Heh, kids," snickered Warren. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well, speaking of kids, are we going to use our powers during the whole thing?" asked Rachel.

"To make it realistic, of course," said Warren.

"You just want to scare Kenzaki and Ryuji," Rachel deadpanned. She knew her husband well and how he liked to torture his two 'favourite' students. "How do you know they'll come anyway?"

"Oh, I know they won't want to look like complete sissies in front of their girlfriends, so they'll have to do it to prove their courage," answered Warren.

"And saving the world didn't count as courage?" she questioned.

"Aw, Rae!" Warren frowned. "Don't suck the fun out of this for me!"

"It's what I do."

* * *

It was later that night when Ryuji came over to Warren's for some sparing. Both were in the room Warren had set up for this type of thing. They started to circle each other before throwing blows. At the same time they made conversation.

"So, anyway, I heard you organised this 'test of courage' thing," said Ryuji as he dodged a kick.

"Yep," nodded Warren. "This kind of thing is always fun." He blocked a punch.

"You're taking this whole teacher thing way too seriously, you know?" Ryuji pointed out as he threw a right hook.

Warren ducked. "Well, there's a lot going on back on my world, so, I might as well fit in here," shrugged Warren. He then performed a roundhouse kick that hit Ryuji in the side.

"Guess you want your kids to grow up in a stable and peaceful environment?" Ryuji asked sarcastically. It was sarcastic because of the whole Imagin thing awhile back. He then leapt up to deal an axe kick but Warren rolled out of the way.

"Better than having them watch supervillains run around playing the heroes," grimaced Warren. He flipped back to his feet.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryuji as he started throwing punches.

Warren blocked and evaded each blow. "Ever since Stark, Pym and Richards pushed through with the SHRA, they've been hiring villains to hunt down heroes that won't register," explained Warren. "Damn Thunderbolts."

"Damn, things in your world are messed up. Heroes hiring villains? No wonder you prefer this and Ryuki's world," said Ryuji as he switched to using several front kicks.

"Well, I'm actually considered a wanted fugitive right now because I won't register. And being stuck in London gets really boring," Warren answered as he blocked the kicks with his hands.

"The Titans? What about them?" questioned Ryuji as he sidestepped a left hook but then got a right hook in the chest.

Warren was hopping on his feet as he got into a boxing stance. "They registered. The rest of my team moved back to London and are acting like Titans there."

"Guess you're still doing good. So, with you here, who's in charge in London?" Ryuji continued on the offensive, throwing a combination of kicks and punches at Warren.

"Integra, my boss from Hellsing," answered Warren. With his superior speed he was able tod dodge and block.

"Oh," grimaced Ryuji. Warren had told Ryuji about Integra a few times. "That woman that reminds me of Shadow sometimes?" He got sent tumbling to the mat by a hard punch to the face.

"Yep, that's the one. My buddy Sammy is field commander though." Warren was swept off his feet by a sweep kick.

"Good. You know, from how his armor looks, he looks like a Kamen Rider. Have you told him that?" Ryuji asked. The two sparring partners flipped back to their feet before circling each other again.

"Yeah, I did," nodded Warren. "He's been calling himself the Hell Rider."

"Fitting, since he's named 'Iblis'. Still, it's funny how he can snag a girl like Blackfire."

"Eh, she fell for his personality," shrugged Warren.

"Whatever you say. So, tonight at ten at the cemetery, huh?"

"Yep" said Warren. "Got a few surprise guests coming too."

"It better be worth my time. Oh, and I learnt a new trick. Wanna see? I haven't tested it out in combat yet."

"Sure, let's see it…" Warren challenged.

"Hope you don't catch a cold," smirked Ryuji.

Ryuji then began to recite:

"_I am the bone of my blade._

_Ice is my body, and frost is my blood._

_I have fought many battles._

_Unknown to warmth._

_Nor known to cold._

_Have withstood the pain of fighting many battles._

_Yet, those hands will freeze everything._

_So as I say, 'Eternal Frost's Realm'_."

The spell activated, transporting Ryuji and Warren to a frozen tundra with a powerful blizzard blowing, blue flames shooting out of the ground like geysers and spikes of ice jutting out from the ground. "This provides me the home field advantage, so it was totally worth it," smiled Ryuji.

A pair of ice swords shot out of the ground and Ryuji grabbed the handles, holding them horizontally with the blades pointing outwards. "So, are we gonna stand here and twiddle our thumbs, or are we gonna get down to some real business?" asked Ryuji.

Warren answered by summoning his claymore. "Let's see what you've got, kohai," grinned the teacher.

They then charged at each other with their weapons.

* * *

That night at the cemetery there was a large group of students who'd come to participate. It seemed like a big deal if they were all here.

"So, you guys came, huh?" asked Ryuji as he noticed Kenzaki and Neko in the crowd.

"Neko convinced me," shrugged Kenzaki.

"It sounded like fun. One last thing to do before we leave," said Neko as she wrapped her arms around Kenzaki's arm.

"You're both leaving?" asked Kotonoha. She knew of their job as bounty hunters and didn't want to lose her friends.

"Well, Nanimo was stopped…" began Kenzaki. "And Neko wants to show me around her hometown."

"Plus, we are bounty hunters so we need to get back to work again," added Neko. "Still, it was fun playing school students, ne, Ken-kun?"

"Yeah, it was. It felt strange to be slightly normal for a change," said Kenzaki.

"Normal is relative," shrugged Ryuji. "Well, wonder what Warren will have us do?"

"These candles must be a clue," said Kotonoha as she held up a black candle.

"Alright, listen up, people!" called Warren through a wireless microphone, getting everyone's attention. With him was Rachel. "OK, the rules are simple. At the other side of the cemetery there's a shrine. You gotta light your candle there and bring it back here. There are traps and obstacles between here and there. Now, I hope you all have fun!" Warren then added, "Oh, and watch out for evil spirits."

"Warren-sensei has a weird sense of what's supposed to be fun," said Makoto.

"Aw, cheer up, Makoto!" said Sekai as she kissed his cheek.

"So, Itou, Sekai dragged you along too?" asked Ryuji.

"It's a couple's thing, she said," answered Makoto.

Rina and Siera were stuck together. "This is so unfair!" complained Rina. "I wanted to be paired with my darling!"

"It's okay, Rina," said Siera, trying to calm down her cousin.

"Ladies, need a partner?" asked Vash as he suddenly popped up with Taisuke.

"Two strong men at your service," posed Taisuke as he and Vash flexed their muscles.

"Buzz off!" scowled Rina.

"Oh, come on! If we don't get any girls we'll be stuck together!" groaned Vash.

"And this kind of thing is great with the opposite sex!" added Taisuke.

"As the girl is frightened, she leaps into her man's arms!" finished Vash.

"Cheh, they need lives," scoffed Kat.

"I agree. They are too desperate for their own good," agreed Rose.

Kat nodded and noticed another familiar pair. "Oi, Hikari, so you're with ghost-boy here?" asked Kat.

"Yup," smiled Hikari. "Beni-kun will protect me, right, Beni-kun?"

"Of course I will Hikari-chan!" proclaimed Benitora.

"And, the pairs that can complete this test all get a free coupon to eat at a high class, 5 star hotel restaurant, at the very top floor, which has a panoramic view of the whole city!" announced Warren.

That got all the kids fired up.

"Yes, I get to have a romantic dinner with Cathy!" said Bobby happily.

"Please, be my brave knight, good sir," swooned Cathy as she hugged Bobby.

"Yes, my lady!" said Bobby.

'_Why can't I go? Why? Why? Why?_' complained Koneko in Neko's head.

'_Koneko-chan, it's past your bedtime,'_ answered Neko.

"Alright, line up, people," called Warren. "And no fighting. You'll all get your chance. You'll have to take turns."

"Great, this is a long line," grumbled Kat sarcastically.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight," said Rose as she looked around.

"You worry too much, Rosie-chan. The Imagin are gone," said Kat.

"I know, but it's a feeling…call it instinct," said Rose.

"Is it a vision?" asked Kat.

"Well, I saw dark figures. Big ones," answered Rose.

Kat frowned seriously. She knew Rose's visions were accurate. She always had brief glimpses into the future and since Rose was never really wrong Kat never ignored her worries.

"We'll keep an eye out then," said Kat as she took Rose's hand.

Shortly after, two by two, the couples went in one at a time. It didn't take long for each pair to run out of the cemetery and back at the starting point in absolute terror. This was starting to make those who hadn't gone in nervous.

"S-Sekai!" stammered Makoto. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" After the 8th couple came running out screaming like they'd seen ghosts, Makoto was starting to get a little freaked out. He knew this was all make-believe, but even this was starting to scare him.

His girlfriend, however, wasn't deterred. "Oh, come on, Makoto! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It ran back home," mumbled Makoto.

Ryuji himself was wondering what had scared the other pairs so much to make them run like that. Knowing Warren, it could be anything. He could've used his powers in tandem with Rachel's to make anything happen.

Of course, Ryuji couldn't be anymore wrong. The truth was that Warren had asked for some help from a few friends.

"Alright, we're next!" said Sekai excitedly as she dragged Makoto in. Makoto was trying to protest but Sekai was incredibly strong.

"Gambatte, Makoto-kun, Sekai-san!" Kotonoha encouraged.

"Try not to piss in your pants, Itou!" Ryuji added, earning a glare from his fiancée. "What?"

"I don't think it's nice for you to pick on Makoto-kun like that," chided Kotonoha.

"Come on, Koto-chan, I was just teasing!" Ryuji replied.

"Sides, you're one to talk," said Kenzaki tauntingly. "I mean, didn't you freak out when we went camping that one time?"

Ryuji glowered. He remembered how he'd dragged Warren through the forest as he ran. "You know I can't fight ghosts. My fists will just go through them."

"Tell that to someone who cares," Kenzaki said as he rolled his eyes.

"You want to get your ass kicked, Kenzaki!" snapped Ryuji angrily.

"Like you ever could," Kenzaki shot back.

"Oh, I can," Ryuji said with his eyes narrowed. Kenzaki glared right back.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha cried.

"Ken-kun!" added Neko.

"Yamette kudasai!" both girls finished.

Ryuji and Kenzaki sighed and calmed down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto and Sekai were walking through the cemetery. The lack of light coupled with the silence was unnerving. The only sound he ever heard was the wind and some crickets. Sekai, however, was confidently leading the way and holding the candle.

Makoto heard something and whispered, "What was that!"

"Just the wind, Makoto," assured Sekai. "Now, come on, I think I see the shrine!"

It was strange that they hadn't seen anything that could've been responsible for making the others couple flee, but then Makoto was sure that he saw something move in the distance. "Sekai…I don't think we're alone."

Sekai snorted, "Probably one of the teachers playing with us, Makoto."

"I sure hope so…" he whimpered.

Suddenly, they were 'attacked'.

* * *

At the starting point, people heard a pair of feminine screams. This shocked Kotonoha and caused her to latch onto Ryuji. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he grinned while holding onto her waist.

"Oh, dear!" the girl whimpered.

"Don't worry," whispered Ryuji softly, "I'll protect you."

Makoto and Sekai both ran back out of the cemetery with their skin as white as sheets and eyes as wide as dinner plates. Once they were sure they were safe, they panted and gasped for breath.

"Sorry, but it looks like you both fail," said Warren in sympathy.

"Sensei, there's something in there!" Sekai pointed.

"Is that what made you both hit the high notes?" Rachel deadpanned. Makoto blushed, humiliated.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Warren. A few had already gone home after the seeing the first few couples' reactions. This brought down the number of competition, leaving just a handful of them. "Anyone brave enough to win the coupons?"

* * *

Back in the cemetery, there was howling laughter.

"Man, this is the most fun I've had in centuries!" laughed a large man with crazy spiked hair with bells at the tips, an eye patch and dressed in black. "Smith sure knows what gives me a good laugh! Scaring mortals! Hah! They scare easily!"

"Ken-chan!" exclaimed a little girl as she climbed up on top of him. "Here come some more!" She was also in black and had pink hair. "So, what are you gonna do to these ones?"

"Hm…not sure let." A psychotic smile appeared on his face. "I'll improvise!"

* * *

Benitora's eyes narrowed. When he concentrated, he could actually sense a couple of Shinigami's reiatsus but then they flickered out like lights. He blinked in confusion. What was going on?

"Beni-kun, what's wrong?" asked Hikari. "You seem anxious." Both she and Benitora were the next pair walking into the cemetery. It didn't look so bad right now. There was nothing scary about the cemetery at night. It was just eerie with the crickets chirping and the fog rolling by.

"Nothing, Hikari-chan," he replied. He didn't what to worry her. He looked up at the sky and said, "The stars look lovely tonight."

"They do," agreed Hikari. "The sky's really clear so you can see them."

"Back in Hueco Mundo, you don't see stars in the sky. It's like an eternally dark void," said Benitora.

"Beni-kun, I know I shouldn't ask, but what kind of Hollow were you before you…changed?" asked Hikari tentatively.

"Hm…I can't really remember. But, given my released state I'd have to assume something feline. Probably similar to a tiger," answered Benitora. It was true. He didn't remember most of his life as a Hollow, or even as a Menos for that matter. He had faced a few Shinigami, but now it was mostly a blur. Since becoming an Arrancar, he had spent most of his time trying to stay out of trouble. There was only one thing he remembered as a Menos. He was one of the strongest of their species. He was known as a Vasto Lorde Menos.

"I guess that makes-" A sudden rustle caused her to jump onto Benitora. "What was that!" She felt his hands on her shoulders and looked up. "Beni-kun?"

"It's alright, I'll always protect you, Hikari-chan," stated Benitora. Hikari blushed. She felt safe in his arms. "I see the shrine ahead."

"Great!" Hikari said cheerfully. "When we come back with our candle lit, we can go on a really fancy date!"

"I look forward to it," said Benitora with a nod.

* * *

"I haven't heard any screaming yet," observed Taisuke.

"Benitora's a tough guy," said Vash. "I don't think anything can scare him." Well, Benitora was technically a ghost too, so Vash doubted a pretend ghost could scare a real ghost.

Ryuji went up to Warren and asked, "Hey, Warren, what exactly is in there scaring everyone?" He was asking because he didn't want Kotonoha to get hurt or traumatized.

"Well, you see, I…" Warren began but then heard a shrill shriek. "Heh, looks like we got a couple more victims."

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow but when he looked up at the sky his eyes went wide.

"Oh…shit!" he cursed. There were dark figures flying in the sky and they weren't birds. Judging by their size they were huge, bigger than humans, but not gigantic and the holes in their chests as well as the masks they wore further identified what they were.

"Hollows!" shouted Ryuji. "Here!"

"Hollows?" Warren stared up at the sky. Why hadn't he detected them?

"MONSTERS!"

The remaining participants screamed in terror as these strange monsters suddenly appeared.

The demonic spirits were all hovering in the air. They all varied in form. Some looked bestial, others insectoid, and a fair number looked demonic. They all did share the same skeletal masks which hid their human faces underneath and just made them look plain ferocious. They also had holes where their hearts once were but were now empty gaps within their very souls.

Since they crossed into this world, which had strange properties for first-timers who came here, they were visible to everyone.

"AHH! MONSTERS!" shouted Taisuke.

"RUN AWAY!" shrieked Vash. He may be brave, but even he had limits, so he and Taisuke ran with their tails between their legs. The other participants followed their example and fled as well.

One Hollow was flying straight for Kotonoha and opened its jaws wide. She screamed, but fortunately for her, a dark knight had come to her aid.

POW!

Ryuji's fist managed to knock the Hollow backwards, cracking its mask on impact. It was a good thing that Hollows were corporeal despite being spirits, so Ryuji had no trouble fighting them.

"Koto-chan, take cover!" said Ryuji.

Kotonoha nodded and was about to run when all of a sudden a green haze of energy entered her body and changed her. Her hair was in a ponytail with a green streak and her eyes flashed green.

"Sorry, but it's been a long time since we've fought together," said A-Kotonoha.

"Athena, now's not the time to use Koto-chan's body!" snapped Ryuji.

"Don't order me around!" A-Kotonoha shot back. "With me guiding Lady Kotonoha's actions, we can't fail!" She brandished Kotonoha's signature dozuki.

Ryuji knew there was no way he could force Athena out without harming Kotonoha. "Fine…" he relented, "But at the first sight of trouble, you run!"

A Hollow lunged at A-Kotonoha from behind…

SLASH!

…And subsequently lost its head. The dozuki blade had sawed right through its neck, splattering black blood on the ground.

"I can handle myself," boasted A-Kotonoha.

Ryuji sighed and mumbled about arrogant Amazons with huge egos.

Warren watched all the Hollows appeared; ready to cause death and carnage. "I can't have one night of peace, can I?" sighed Warren. He summoned his zanpakuto. "OK, let's get this over with…"

Rachel allowed her dark energy to engulf her before changing her clothes into her battle uniform. She raised her dark hood and said to Warren, "Let's do this." She was now Raven, former member of the Titans.

Gekiryuken's blade sliced through a Hollow's midsection as Neko swung. It was a good thing that the 'normies' were gone. Normies were people without powers or special abilities. Well, with them gone, she could cut loose and attack.

"Neko, behind you!" she heard and spun around just in time to see Tenrou's blade impale the Hollow's head from behind. It disintegrated upon death and Neko was relieved to see her fiancé defending her.

"Thank you, Ken-kun," she said gratefully.

"Hey, you're my girl," said Kenzaki with a smile. "I have to protect you. Can't risk losing you."

"That's so sweet…"

"RAIGO DAN!"

BOOM!

A Hollow exploded from the energy ball colliding with it as Kat yelled to the couple, "Make eyes at each other later! Fight!"

"She's got the right idea," agreed Neko.

"Right, fight now, make out later," said Kenzaki.

* * *

Benitora was carrying Hikari bridal style and running through the cemetery, dodging strikes left and right. Hikari was his main concern. He had to get her to safety before going to fight the Hollows.

"Beni-kun!" cried Hikari as the Hollows began to advance on them.

"Hold on!" warned Benitora as he sped up, escaping the Hollows.

* * *

Kenpachi laughed insanely as he began slashing madly at the Hollows. Yachiru was over on the sidelines cheering him on. "Yay, Ken-chan!"

Ryuji looked at Kenpachi and his eyes widened. "You brought that psycho here!" shouted Ryuji.

"What?" shrugged Warren. "He's good at scaring people." Both he and Ryuji witnessed Kenpachi slashing at the Hollows.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," sighed Ryuji. "Would've thought you'd use your own powers, though."

"He's my former Captain," answered Warren. "I know not to butt in when he's having a good time."

"And he just had to bring Chibi Pinku-chan with him, huh?"

The pink haired girl looked at Ryuji and Warren and smiled brightly. "Hi Ryu-Ryu! Hi Oni-chan!" She waved at them, as if unaware of the Hollows around her.

"Should've known," muttered Ryuji. He still couldn't believe she was a lieutenant of all things. He summoned his Ifrit Dao and charged at a couple of Hollows that resembled mantises. They tried to strike at him but he evaded them and jumped up to slice both their heads off with his blades.

One by one the Hollows were being cut down by the warriors. Benitora and Hikari showed up and the Arrancar ushered her away to safety. He didn't want her to be put in any danger in this fight. He eyed the Shinigami Captain and bristled before drawing out his own Zanpakuto. These lesser Hollows had ruined his fun night with Hikari and now they were going to pay.

Like Warren and Kenpachi, Benitora began slicing the Hollow's to bits. Both Warren and Benitora were annoyed. They had just wanted a fun night together with their loved ones. Instead, they had to deal with these monsters. Kenpachi didn't mind, but then again, Kenpachi Zaraki was a certified lunatic.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and she sent blasts of dark energy at the Hollows which tore them apart. A dark ball of energy crackled between her hands and then she sent it flying into a Hollow, blowing it up into pieces.

Neko stood back to back with A-Kotonoha. Her eyes went to the dozuki her possessed friend was holding. "Excuse me!" said Neko quickly as she grabbed onto the blunt side of the blade and absorbed its properties. Her entire body, skin, clothes, and hair all became coated in solid steel. Now she was properly protected. "Thanks!"

"No problem," nodded A-Kotonoha, blushing a little.

Since these Hollows were weak, there was no need for any of the Riders to transform. It was just as well. There was no need to waste any valuable energy on these fiends.

Once all the Hollows were slain, they all faded away, leaving nothing behind. They were either purified or just erased, depending on what had slain them.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Kenpachi as he slapped Warren on the back. "That was great!"

"Glad you liked it," sighed Warren. He then noticed that Zaraki was staring at Benitora.

"Hey!" shouted the Shinigami captain as he approached Benitora. "You're the Arrancar right?" Benitora nodded. "Good, I could use a real fight after that warm up…"

"Leave my Beni-kun alone!" scolded Hikari as she latched onto Benitora.

"Damn women!" snorted Kenpachi. Yachiru then leapt onto Kenpachi's shoulders and hung on tight to her spot. "Well, Smith, I have to go. If you need anything, give me a call. You know my number."

"Will do," said Warren. He watched as Kenpachi and Yachiru shunpoed away. With a smile he turned to look at the others who were staring back at him. "What?"

"Warren, you owe us dinner…" said Ryuji simply.

* * *

Several days later, at a 5 Star Hotel, in the restaurant at the top with a panoramic view…

At a large round table, clad in formal wear, were Warren, Rachel, Teresa, Ryuji, Kotonoha, Benitora, Hikari, Neko, Kenzaki, Kat, Rose, Cathy and Bobby. The guys were all dressed in three-piece suits and the girls were in evening gowns that enhanced their natural beauty.

"You know, Warren, I was having doubts about this free dinner deal," admitted Ryuji. "But at least I know you come through."

"Well, just remember that I paid for all this," muttered Warren. The coupons had, unfortunately, been destroyed in the battle with the Hollows that night so Warren had to pay for dinner using his own wallet.

"Hey, we stayed and fought," said Kat. "So, we earned this fair and square."

"That's right," added Bobby. "Big Sis won this for us." Bobby had been busy helping Rose and Cathy escape from the Hollows, which would explain his absence in the fight. He did slay a few who'd tried to make a grab for Cathy.

Hikari felt a little embarrassed, but since she was with Benitora she was okay with it. She enjoyed her dinner with him as well. She would've preferred eating alone with just Benitora, but this was nice too.

"So, does anyone have any plans for summer?" asked Kotonoha. She hadn't remembered much about the fight as Athena had hijacked her body. Ryuji had to tell her what happened.

"Ken-kun and I are going to be doing what we do best," said Neko. "Capturing criminals and claiming the rewards."

"Dangerous work, but it's well worth it," added Kenzaki.

"Well, we're going to go and see Slade-sama," said Kat. "It's been awhile seen we last saw him. I bet he misses us." She then asked, "Hey, Neko-chan, mind if we hitched a ride on the GaroLiner?"

Kenzaki was ready to protest but Neko beat him to it, "Sure, you bet!"

"Awesome!" said Kat happily before she continued to chow down.

"Well, as for me, I'm going to have some fun this summer," said Ryuji. What did he mean by that? Most would mean the beach or just relaxing at home…but this was Ryuji we were talking about.

* * *

Later that night, the city slept, but they had a silent guardian. He was the dark knight of Sakakino City, and a hero they could count on…and I don't mean Batman.

"Let's ride," said Ryuji as he sped out of an alley, dressed in black, and into the streets.

Looks like this Rider wasn't going to be taking a break. Well, what else would you expect from Ryuji Hasuma, who was also known as Kamen Rider Ifrit?

**SUMMER DAYS**


	2. Our Son the Shinigami

Both Kotonoha and Ryuji were having a private and romantic dinner onboard the DynoLiner as it travelled through Sands of Time. The lights of the dining car were dimmed and they would be eating by candlelight…how romantic. Both were dressed their very best. The booth they sat in had a tablecloth and napkins folded in a fancy way with the silverware set to their side. Loki had on a vest and wore a bowtie, acting as their waiter. He was also their cook.

"Ryuji-kun, this is so romantic," said Kotonoha as she raised her glass of sparkling grape juice to her lips. She took a sip.

"Nothing is too good for my girl," Ryuji told her. That was true. He would never treat any girl better than this.

"So, I can order anything I want and Loki will make it?" she inquired.

"Anything, off and on the menu," said Ryuji.

"Curry rice," she said.

Ryuji blinked. "Huh?"

"I want a plate of Loki's special curry rice," she said.

Ryuji chuckled. It was a simple dish, nothing fancy, but if it what she wanted then she would have it. "Loki, two plates of curry rice," he ordered as he snapped his fingers.

"Right away, sir," said Loki in his best French accent, which wasn't as good as he would like to think. He then darted into the kitchen to make the dish for them.

"Curry rice?" Ryuji asked.

"It's simple and tasty," reasoned Kotonoha. "And you don't need to try so hard to impress me. I love you."

Ryuji just praised his good fortune. "I don't believe in fate, nor do I believe in love at first sight."

"You don't?" She always read about it in her romance novels.

"Well, I didn't believe in love at first sight…until I met you," he corrected, blushing bashfully while rubbing the back of his head. Kotonoha blushed too. He continued, "When I saw you the first time I went into your class, my heart actually skipped a beat." He placed his hand on his chest. "It did, I'm not joking, and it never happened to me…only to Ryuki." He felt her hand on his and he looked up to her smiling face.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

It was beautiful moment. Just the two of them here, with the candlelight and the romantic atmosphere. It felt good when it was just them, like this. No more Imagin, so Ryuji didn't have to go into battle anymore whenever they were on a date. He no longer had a reason to assume his Kamen Rider identity…well, almost no reason.

"Your curry rice is here!" Loki announced as he brought out the two plates of delicious curry rice on his hands.

Way to spoil the moment, Loki.

* * *

**"OUR SON THE SHINIGAMI"**

* * *

It was now officially summer break. Kenzaki and Neko had both gone away to do their bounty hunter work as Kat and her family did the same to go stay with Slade until the end of it. That was just fine by Ryuji. At least he would be the only Rider in this world again without them on his turf. Though he was grateful for their help against the Imagin, it felt good to be this world's lone Rider again.

Of course, Warren still stayed with his own family. They liked it here and it was a peaceful world. At least his kids would grow up in a stable environment.

Ryuji did get bored without any Imagin to fight, but he was able to take care of it…but that's a different story.

Currently, Ryuji, Warren and Kotonoha were in Warren's living room. The two teens were sitting on the couch as Warren stood before them, looking serious.

Ryuji had his arms crossed and staring at his senior Rider in irritation, "Okay, Warren, what's this all about? Why did you call us?" Moments ago, he'd been making out with Kotonoha when Warren just suddenly called. Ryuji would've ignored it, but Warren only made personal calls whenever it was important.

Kotonoha added, looking concerned instead of annoyed, "You sounded urgent."

Warren went straight to the point, "What would you say if I told you that you could meet your child?" He didn't beat around the bush. He was more of the blunt and direct type of person.

Kotonoha stammered in shock, "W-what?"

Ryuji had gotten up and glared at Warren angrily. He growled, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

Warren sighed. "You know I don't joke about this kind of stuff, kohai. I've had my Squad looking into it, and they found him."

Kotonoha just couldn't believe it. It just seemed so impossible. "Him? But how? I had a miscarriage."

Ryuji demanded, "You better be straight with me. How is this possible?"

Warren explained, "Even with a miscarriage, your child still had a soul. He entered the Soul Society not long after."

Kotonoha asked for clarification, "The home of the Shinigami? That Soul Society?" She'd heard about it many times before.

Ryuji recalled the place, "I remember. People who die here end up in Soul Society and souls that die there are reborn on this side. It's to maintain a balance, right?"

Warren confirmed, "Yep. Your son is currently being looked after by my former Captain."

Ryuji gawked. "Wait...that psycho!"

Kotonoha blinked. "Psycho?"

Kotonoha didn't know this, but Ryuji had met Kenpachi Zaraki in the past...During his one year long training mission, Warren had offered to help him train. Of course, Kenpachi Zaraki had joined in on the fun train too.

Warren countered, "He may be a psycho, but you've seen his relationship with the shrimp, and my kids love him."

Ryuji shot back, "He chased me around, shouting, "Fight me!" every time he saw me!"

Warren smirked, "Yep, that sounds about right."

Ryuji had a lot of raw power in him that Kenpachi liked. That was how he treats people he liked. Unfortunately, Ryuji hadn't appreciated nor liked the attention.

Kotonoha demanded, "Take me to my child!" She was insistent and anxious. She wanted the chance to see the child she'd been denied. She really wanted to see him.

"Alright, all aboard the ChronoLiner," said Warren as he took out a world ticket. "We're headed to the Soul Society!"

What Warren hadn't told them was that the kid aged fast and hit a growth spurt. They didn't know how the kid could grow up so fast and that mad scientist of a Shinigami, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, tried to take him for study. Luckily, Warren managed to stop him from nearly dissecting the kid in his sleep. Last time Warren saw him, he looked to be 13. He was a Shinigami in training with water-based powers. He also wielded a Zanpakuto named Mizu no Ryu.

* * *

The ChronoLiner sped into Soul Society and dropped off the trio, just outside the Squad 11 building.

Warren pointed, "So, this is where your son has been."

Ryuji asked impatiently, "OK, so where is he?"

Warren went and knocked on the door. It suddenly opened to reveal a gigantic man in black with a white coat, crazy spikes for hair with gold bells at the tips and an eye patch. This was Kenpachi Zaraki. Kotonoha could only stare at how big and intimidating he looked and Ryuji had a brief nightmarish flashback about this guy.

Zaraki saw who was at the door, "Oh, Smith, it's you…" He drew his sword. "You want to fight don't ya?" His eye then landed on Ryuji. "Oh, and I see you're back too Hasuma..." This statement was punctuated by an evil grin that actually made Ryuji nervous.

Ryuji shivered. "Yeah, unfortunately I can't fight you right now."

A small girl who looked like she belonged in kindergarten and dressed in black bounded over and cried out, "Oni-chan!" She was Yachiru.

Warren snapped, "Don't call me Oni!" He didn't like that nickname.

Kotonoha squealed, "Kawaii!" She couldn't help but swoon and fawn over Yachiru. She squatted down and asked, "What's your name, little girl?"

Warren answered for her, "This is Lieutenant Yachiru."

Kotonoha gasped, surprised, and in disbelief. "Nani! Lieutenant! But she's so young!"

Ryuji added, "I was surprised too. That's how most people react when they first meet her."

Yachiru hopped up and down, spouting, "Oni-chan! Did you bring the Chibi Onis?"

Warren snapped, "Don't call them that!"

Yachiru recognized Ryuji and grinned, "Ryu-Ryu's here too!"

Ryuji said to her, "We don't have time to play, Chibi-Pinku-chan. We're here to meet someone."

Suddenly, there was a loud voice that shouted rudely, "Oi! Zaraki-taichou! Are we gonna spar or what!" The owner of the voice then walked out.

The kid was in a Shinigami uniform like Kenpachi and Yachiru. He was currently an unseated member. The kid that showed up wore the standard black Shinigami uniform and gripping his Zanpakuto. He appeared to be 13. What was shocking was his appearance. If one were to look closely, he looked like Ryuji, except his hair was straight instead of wild and unkempt. It was also tied into a braid which was currently hanging down his back.

The kid added when he saw Warren, "Oh, Smith-taichou, I didn't know you were here. Hm, who are those people with you?" Ryuji and Kotonoha could only stare at the kid. This just annoyed him. He didn't like people staring and keeping silent. "Oi! What the hell are you people staring at?"

Warren said to the kid, "Kid, you've got a way with people that only your dad could match. Right, Ryuji?"

Ryuji's eyes widened to the size of cup saucers. "Warren...are you saying that he's...?" Kotonoha was close to tears right now, trying to hold back the waterworks.

Warren introduced, "Ryuji, Kotonoha, meet your son, Tatsu."

Tatsu shouted out, "NANI!" Kotonoha was overwhelmed with emotion and Ryuji was stunned. "Smith-taichou! Are you joking!"

Warren sighed, "Why does everyone always think I'm joking?"

Tatsu grew up with stories of his parents. He just never knew their names. Kotonoha looks deeply into Tatsu's eyes and the boy Shinigami felt something familiar about her. Tears were trailing from his eyes, down his face, and he wiped them away in confusion with his sleeve. He then said one thing...

Tatsu uttered, "Kaa...chan?"

Kotonoha couldn't hold it in anymore and her arms grabbed him and held him quickly, pressing his face against her chest.

Kotonoha shouted, "MY BABY! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

Ryuji demanded answers, "Warren, what's going on? How is he here? How is he...alive? Koto-chan had a miscarriage." That was true. The Peacock Imagin had made sure of it.

Warren answered, "Didn't I already explain this? He still had a soul. When Kotonoha had the miscarriage, he came here. I had my Squad look for him and when they found him I had him placed in Zaraki's care. He's really wanted to meet you guys."

Tatsu cried, "Kaa-chan! You're my Kaa-chan, right?"

Kotonoha just smiled with tears in her eyes as she continued to hold her lost son. "Yes, that's me." Ryuji had never seen Kotonoha so happy before.

Ryuji asked, "So, he aged pretty quick, huh?"

Tatsu had let go of Kotonoha, who was just lost in her happiness, and walked up to Ryuji. He only came up to Ryuji's shoulders. He questioned, "So, you're my Oyaji, right?"

Ryuji replied, "Yep, I guess I am, kid."

Tatsu nodded, "OK"

WHAM!

Ryuji howled, "OW!" He just got kicked in the shin. "Oi! What was that for, you brat!"

Warren snickered, "Oh yeah, he's Ryuji's kid alright."

Tatsu glared, "You couldn't protect Kaa-chan and me." He then smiled, "So, can I get a hug now?"

Ryuji frowned, "One step at a time, kid."

Tatsu snapped, "Don't call me Kid! I'm Tatsu!"

Warren pointed out, "See, Kotonoha. Like father, like son."

Kotonoha was just so elated. "Oh, I'm so happy...My child...he's come back."

Tatsu smiled excitedly, "Kaa-chan, it's really fun here!" Tatsu had never been this happy before. But, of course, he was now reunited with his parents. It was a reason to be incredibly happy.

Ryuji asked, "He doesn't normally act like this, does he?"

Warren replied, "He's your kid, what do you think?"

Ryuji smiled in gratitude, "Thanks for taking care of him." His smile quickly turned into a frown, "But couldn't you have told us earlier?"

Warren explained, "I wanted to make sure all three of you were ready."

Ryuji had to admit that Warren was right. "So, our kid's a Shinigami, huh? So, tell me, how many Hollows has he killed?"

Tatsu said, "Smith-taichou and Zaraki-taichou won't let me go into combat yet." Tatsu had been itching for fights since he got assigned here but hadn't gotten any action save for the spars.

Zaraki added, "The kid's still too weak. He's got spirit though."

Ryuji glared, "Are you calling my kid weak?"

Tatsu whined, "I'm not weak! Come on, I wanna go, go, go!"

Warren stated, "He's been training like hell. Once we give him a seat in the Squad, he'll be able to kill all the Hollows he wants. I'm even pulling some strings with the old man to get him positioned on your world, in your town."

Kotonoha requested, hopefully, "Can he live with us?"

Warren shrugged, "I don't see why not. He's been looking forward to seeing you. Would be cruel to not let you live together."

"Kaa-chan, there's so much I want to tell you!" said Tatsu excitedly.

"You can tell me everything, Tatsu-kun," said Kotonoha as she wiped her moist eyes. This reunion was unexpected, but it wasn't unwelcomed.

"Come on, Koto-chan," said Ryuji. "Let's go home, with our son…" It still felt weird.

"You guys hang here," said Warren. "I just gotta finish up some paperwork and then we can head out of here…God, I hate paperwork."

* * *

Kotonoha, Ryuji and Tatsu walked through the door with the DynoLiner speeding away behind them as the door slowly shut close. Tatsu admired Kotonoha's home. "Wow…Kaa-chan, you're rich."

Kotonoha giggled. Tatsu was so innocent even with his rough exterior.

"Yes, I suppose I am, and you'll be staying with us," she answered.

"Really?" Tatsu was elated. After finishing the paperwork, Kenpachi and Warren both had Tatsu assigned in this world to fight Hollows. Ever since Hollows showed up last time, it was probably a good idea to have another Shinigami in the area. Tatsu was the logical choice. He needed field experience, but most of all he always wanted to see his folks.

Along the way on the ride in the DynoLiner, Ryuji apologized to Tatsu for his failure to save him. It took awhile, and a fight, before Tatsu forgave his dad. During the fight, Tatsu displayed some very raw talent, skill, and power, which made sense since he was part of Kenpachi's squad where 'Might is Right' or something like that. Ryuji decided that, while Tatsu was here, he would be trained by him.

Tatsu actually learnt about his parents from Warren. He never got their names, but Warren never lied to him about his parents who'd been saddened by his premature death. Tatsu had wanted to go to comfort his mother but Warren told him she wasn't ready yet. She needed time to fully recover before the big news.

"Make yourself at home, Tatsu-kun," said Kotonoha.

"Hai, Kaa-chan!" said Tatsu as he ran inside. Kotonoha was smiling and also wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Can you believe he's our kid?" asked Ryuji.

"Oh…this is so wonderful," said Kotonoha as she embraced Ryuji.

"Let's go introduce the kid to the others."

* * *

Tatsu was quickly introduced to Kokoro, Eros, Athena and Loki who were surprised to actually see him. He looked like Ryuji and has some of the same personality traits. Kokoro was happy that the baby her sister would've had was okay, but didn't enjoy the fact that she was now an aunt. She and Tatsu were about the same age after all. Tatsu did tease her by calling her, "Auntie Kokoro," which resulted in a small argument between them.

Tatsu didn't need a Gigai. Once he arrived in this world he was completely visible. That would mean he would have to be more discrete when he performed his Shinigami duties at night or learn how to turn invisible.

This world was still an odd one. Hollows weren't supposed to be visible to normal folk with weak spiritual awareness, and yet at the cemetery they were completely visible. Maybe it was the because of something unique about this world, which was why the ChronoLiner Riders had lost their powers when they first arrived and were de-aged as well. Warren was still looking into it, as was Ant.

Tatsu, being new to this world and just getting to know his parents, was curious. Therefore he decided to ask some questions about them. One question did require a long answer, though.

"So, Smith-taichou told me you were a Kamen Rider like him," Tatsu asked Ryuji as they both sat in his room while Kotonoha was down in the kitchen making some tea.

"Well, not exactly like him," answered Ryuji. Warren's Rider powers were mythical in nature while Ryuji's was technological. "But, yes, we are both Kamen Riders."

Kotonoha overheard the conversation as she came in with a tray of tea. She added, "And your father is one of the best. He helped saved the world."

"He did?" Tatsu blinked. He stared at Ryuji skeptically. "Really?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Ryuji asked. '_What did Warren tell this kid?_'

"Well, Smith-taichou did tell me that you only took this job because you were being paid," said Tatsu bluntly. Ryuji facefaulted as Kotonoha sweatdropped.

Recovering, Ryuji muttered, "Should've known…"

"Well, your father did get paid, but his reason for being a Rider was to protect me and this world," clarified Kotonoha.

Tatsu nodded. That made sense. "So, how did Oyaji become famous?"

"I didn't want to be famous," Ryuji said, "but at that time I had no choice."

"That time?"

"Before he became known to the public, Ryuji-kun fought the Imagin in secret," explained Kotonoha. "However, one day…"

* * *

_It was Sunday and Ryuji and Kotonoha were on one of their dates. Because the movie they were going to see would be on in an hour, the two decided to kill time at an arcade. Kotonoha remembered the time Makoto had brought her to the arcade. It'd been fun, but a little awkward, especially when he won all those dolls for her at the claw grabbing game. It hadn't felt like a date since Makoto hadn't known what to do on an actual date. Of course, Ryuji was different._

_Kotonoha was shy, true, but she was open to new experiences. Dating Ryuji was one of them. Since he was secretly a superhero, she didn't know what to expect on a date with him. Their first date had been interrupted but he was able to make up for it by taking her to the Sands of Time and the King's Terminal. The Sands of Time were beautiful with its tall mountains, golden desert and the rainbow-colored sky. Almost like an eternal aurora. As for the King's Terminal, that had been a treat too. For a train station is was well equipped with various stores, a restaurant, an amusement park, a zoo, and also a hotel where she and Ryuji made love for the first time. Recalling that time always made Kotonoha feel oddly warm because she could still vividly remember having their naked bodies pressed together passionately._

_There was no doubt in her mind that Ryuji loved her. He always said so to her, but only in private when they were alone. He had some trouble expressing his emotions verbally. Physically, however, was no problem to him. When angered, he could get really violent, but he never allowed his anger to be targeted at her. In fact, she was the only one able to calm him down whenever he did get angry._

_Ryuji was special to her in a lot of ways. He had special powers, but those weren't the reasons why he was special. It was because he never ignored her, always supported her, helped her when she was in need, and never turned his back on her. He also worried for her safety and always told her to take cover whenever he had to fight. He didn't want her getting hurt. He treated her like a fragile porcelain doll and did his best to protect her, even if it meant risking his own life in the process._

_That was worrisome. The first time he risked himself to save her he nearly lost his life. She didn't want him to die but he was determined to protect her despite the danger he would be put in by such actions. To him, her life was more important than hers. It was like he had little value for his own life._

_Kotonoha shoved those thoughts into the back of her mind. She shouldn't be thinking such things right now. Here she was in an arcade and she was supposed to be having fun, not getting herself worried over such depressing thoughts. She was with her boyfriend, Ryuji, and if she got worried, so would he. It was like he could sense whenever she was distressed._

"_Hey, Koto-chan?" he asked._

"_Hai, Ryuji-kun?" she replied_

"_Ever tried air hockey?" Ryuji asked._

_She shook her head in response._

"_Come on, I'll show you how to play," he told her._

"_Alright," she nodded. It might be fun._

_

* * *

_

"Kaa-chan didn't do so well, did she?" Tatsu asked.

"Let's just say she lacked the proper hand-eye coordination required for the game," answered Ryuji, which got him a smack on the arm from Kotonoha.

"I wasn't that bad!" she said with a frown.

"Oh, really?" Ryuji responded as he quirked an eyebrow.

_

* * *

_

_The air hockey game hadn't gone so well for her at the beginning. Ryuji swung the paddle to hard which sent the puck sliding across the board into her goal. She hadn't even had time to blink. Of course, once Ryuji slowed things down, she was able to knock the puck back at him. She didn't win, but she did have fun competing with him at air hockey. It wasn't her type of game but as long as she was with Ryuji, she was alright with it._

_Next, they played 'Whack-a-Mole'. She was the first to try it and wasn't fast enough to hit any of the moles which popped out of their holes. Ryuji, on the other hand, had awesome reflexes and was able to hit nearly all of them. However, he did nearly break the machine. Maybe he was just trying to impress her. But, he didn't need to impress her. He already did when he saved her life._

_They then bumped into Taisuke and Kotonoha hid behind Ryuji. She remembered how he tried to assault her and was feeling nervous around him. Taisuke took one look at Ryuji and then hastily made tracks. He still recalled how Ryuji had beaten him up, which made Ryuji smirk. _

_Ryuji actually started to gain a reputation for beating the crap out of Taisuke and the rumors escalated. Some say he was part of a gang, and could summon the members with the snap of his fingers. Others said he was the HEAD of a gang with about 1000 members. They were ridiculous, but kept most of the students from harassing him. The teachers often gave him grief about his long and messy hair but he ignored them. He wasn't hurting anybody with it._

_It was likely that Kotonoha was his only friend at school and personally he preferred it that way. She knew his secret and kept it as her secret. Also, because she knew him, it also got some of the girls who bullied her to back off._

* * *

"So when does the Imagin show up?" Tatsu asked.

"We're getting there," replied Ryuji.

* * *

_All of a sudden, right in the middle of their date, an Imagin attacked. It just barged right in through the door and started attacking all the arcade games, shouting, "WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS THAT GAME!" It was like it was looking for a specific one and obviously doing so to grant its contractor a wish. Ryuji's eyes narrowed at the monster's appearance as his watch beeped frantically._

"_Koto-chan," Ryuji said with deep concern as he held her shoulders in a firm yet gentle grip, "Take cover and stay safe." She nodded and quickly went to hide. Ryuji turned his attention back towards the rampaging Boat Imagin that was thrashing all the arcade games. Said Imagin had a pair of oars crisscrossing across its front with a sail hanging down its back like a cape. It also wore a captain's hat with a pirate symbol on it and had forearms and shins covered in wood-like armor that resembled a ship's mast. A port hole was in the centre of the chest where the oars were mounted and it had a hook for one hand. It had a beard and one eye patch. Finally, hanging at its hip was a cutlass._

_Using its large hook, the Boat Imagin smashed the arcade games to pieces. "Damn it, where is that game!" it snarled._

"_Oi, teme!" The boat Imagin spun around to see Ryuji glaring at it with his hands in his pocket. "You got some nerve to interrupt my date with my girl!"_

"_So, what is a kid like you gonna do about it?" the Boat Imagin sneered. Ryuji reply was to take out his Rider Pass from his pocket and grip it in his hand before thrusting it forward to show the emblem on it at the Imagin. A metal belt then appeared and wrapped itself around his waist. Ryuji tapped a button at the top, activating it, before bringing the Rider Pass close to his belt._

"_Henshin!" Ryuji called before sliding the pass into the large rectangular slot in the front._

"_**IFRIT FORM!**__"_

_Ryuji's armor formed from energy shards which were drawn to her body. They combined into his suit which quickly gained some additional army that equipped to his shoulders and chest. Finally, a black horizontally grilled visor slid down his faceplate and settled into position where his eyes were._

"_Oh, how interesting," the Boat Imagin admired, "Never expected to see one of you in this world."_

"_You'd be surprised," Ifrit remarked before he charged at the Imagin. He started to pummel the Imagin with a savage array of punches which caused the monster to stagger backwards with each hit. The Imagin got hit in the face, chest and stomach. Ifrit was actually pushing the Imagin out of the arcade before tossing it out right through the window, shattering it to pieces. The Imagin rolled along the open streets as Ifrit leapt after him._

_Up until now, Ifrit's existence was a secret. The monsters always made the tabloid news but he was never mentioned. It suited him just fine. He never wanted to catch the public's eye. However, now there was a crowd watching the fight. He had no time to care about the spectators. His primary focus was on the Imagin who'd just recovered as it drew out its cutlass and started to attack him. Sparks flew as Ifrit received a cut on his chest, sending him reeling before he was struck by the Imagin's hook. Again, the Imagin slashed him over the chest with its sword before kicking Ifrit backwards into a car, thus breaking the windows._

"_OK, if that's how you want to play it, then fine," growled Ifrit as he summoned his twin swords, shocking the spectators. He then charged at the Imagin and took a swipe at it. The Imagin parried with its sword but Ifrit thrust his second sword forwards and ran the Imagin through. He withdrew his blade as sand spilt out of the wound. The Imagin tried an overhead swing, leaving itself wide open. Ryuji parried the strike with his own blade and then using his second sword to slice off the Imagin's sword-wielding hand._

"_MY HAND!" the Boat Imagin howled._

"_You're about to lose more than that!" Ifrit remarked before he continued his assault. Displaying the savagery he was known for in the past, Ifrit attacked the Imagin using his twin swords savagely. Sparks flew off the boat Imagin's body as he showed no mercy upon the monster as he slashed with his blades. Finally, he used a sidekick that sent the Imagin tumbling along the streets. Without a care, Ifrit dropped his swords which vanished before they hit the ground. Once he saw that the Imagin was helpless, he pressed a thumb upon the button on his belt._

"_**FULL CHARGE**__!"_

_Ifrit bent his knees as he spread his arms to the side, slowly crossing them in front of his face. The charge up transferred from his belt into his right foot and then he ran straight for the Imagin. His energized right foot was swung at the Boat Imagin's head and rammed hard against it. The Imagin was instantly encased in ice before it shattered into a million pieces due to the powerful impact of the kick. Ifrit pulled his leg back and turned away from the Imagin's remains. All around him, people stared. He cursed himself for appearing in public but now the damage had been done. His existence was now exposed to the public. He would've preferred anonymity to this circus. He could hear several police siren and decided to make tracks. People were still taking pictures of him as he leapt up and landed on a nearby rooftop before fleeing the scene._

_

* * *

_

"So you just left without a word?" questioned Tatsu.

"Pretty much. I already did my job so why bother sticking around?" replied Ryuji.

"Of course, he still got attention, which we found out about when we got home," continued Kotonoha.

_

* * *

_

_Ryuji was dropping Kotonoha off at her home with his bike. When she removed her helmet and got off, he apologized, "Sorry about today. I was really hoping I didn't have to fight one of those Imagin."_

"_That's fine," she said to him. "You were just doing your job."_

_Ryuji scoffed. Fighting Imagin just wasn't worth it if it cut into his time with Kotonoha. At least they hadn't missed the movie. The previews were still playing. He was just a little sore from all the hits he got from that thing. If he ever found out who'd made a contract with the damn thing, he was going to make them pay._

"_You want to come inside?" Kotonoha invited._

"_Sure," he said as he dismounted from his ride and then wheeled it along through the gate, following behind her. He hung the helmet from one of the handlebars as the gate closed behind them. She opened the door and invited him inside. Once inside, they took of their shoes and slipped on the indoor slippers before making their way inside the living room. Kokoro was watching TV when they came in._

"_Tadaima," Kotonoha greeted._

"_Okaeri, Onee-chan!" Kokoro greeted back. "Oh, Ryuji-niichan, you're here too!"_

"_Hey, Kokoro-chan," Ryuji said with a wave._

_Suddenly, there was a news flash on TV._

"_Today in the Sakakino Shopping District, a fight broke out between what appeared to be a monster and an armoured individual. This may be the same as the monsters rumored to have appeared less than a month ago." There was a clip of the fight which made Ryuji grimace. The last seconds of the fight were shown when he defeated the Boat Imagin "This is the first time any of these monsters have been recorded. However, no information is available on this mysterious black armoured individual who destroyed it. If you have any information, please call this station."_

"_Just great," Ryuji muttered sarcastically. Now people would want to know who Ifrit was._

"_Sugoi, a real superhero!" Kokoro said in amazement._

* * *

"And then it began…" Ryuji continued.

_

* * *

_

_It was an absolute circus at school the following day. Ever since his first appearance in public and on the news during the previous day, students at school were either holding pictures of him or surrounding pictures of him that were on the message board. The first page of the day's paper actually had his alter-ego's picture on it fighting the Boat Imagin with the caption "MYSTERIOUS ARMOURED HERO SIGHTED AND DEFEATS MYSTERIOUS MONSTER" above it._

_They couldn't believe that a real tokusatsu hero actually existed and was in their city. It was unbelievable and yet Ifrit's existence was now confirmed along with the existence of the monsters (Imagin). Ifrit had become an overnight sensation after his first (and hopefully his last) public appearance._

_As for Taisuke, he couldn't get enough of bragging about actually being there when Ifrit appeared. "That's right, I was right there!" he boasted to all the students crowding around him. He was just milking this attention for all it was worth. What a loser…_

"_Aw, shut it," spoke Ryuji with a frown as he walked past. Taisuke shrieked like a little girl and quickly hid amongst the students. Ryuji grinned. He still got it._

_Kotonoha was feeling very smug at the moment. She was proud of Ryuji for being recognized as an official hero. That wasn't the only reason why she was so smug. She was the only person who knew Ifrit's true identity and the person who could see behind the mask. She was also the only person, and always will be the only person, to kiss him when the day was done._

_Still…the media would keep on calling him the 'Mysterious Armoured Hero' until they got a name. _

* * *

"So…how did they find out your name?" Tatsu asked. "I mean you didn't stick around to tell anybody."

"Well, I didn't really care if nobody knew my Rider name," stated Ryuji bluntly. "Of course, your mother convinced me otherwise."

"So, I suggested the next time an Imagin appeared and Ryuji-kun had to save someone, he would leave his name," admitted Kotonoha.

"Of course you would suggest something like that, Kaa-chan," remarked Tatsu. "You're the smart one." She blushed at the compliment as Ryuji scowled. His kid had a smart mouth…like him.

"The opportunity presented itself a week later," Kotonoha told him.

* * *

_The Hornet Imagin was holding the cop against the hood of his car and was ready to finish him off when all of a sudden it was pulled off and sent tumbling by a fist. The cop looked up to see Ifrit's back facing him and was stunned. Ifrit looked over his shoulder at the cop before turning his attention back to the Bee Imagin. "I suggest you take cover," said Ifrit and the cop quickly got into his car. The engine was busted but not the radio and so he quickly called for backup._

_Meanwhile, Ifrit was fighting with the Imagin who was stabbing at him with the stinger needle equipped to its wrist. Ifrit dodged all the strikes and then spun around to backhand the Imagin across the face before kneeing it hard in the gut. He then kicked it and watched as it reeled backwards._

"_Cheh, a weakling," snorted Ifrit in disgust. "Better finish it."_

_The Hornet Imagin yelled and charged at Ifrit but was stopped in its tracks by a blast of frost that froze its entire body in place. Once frozen, Ifrit decided it was time to finish it off._

"_**FULL CHARGE!**__"_

_Ifrit swung up his leg as the belt charged up his attack. He then performed an incredible roundhouse kick that shattered the frozen Imagin apart and each fragment exploded into small balls of flame. Ifrit stretched and decided to leave when he heard a click of a gun._

"_Freeze!" the cop ordered. Ifrit spun around._

"_You want me to freeze?" Ifrit questioned._

"_Put your hands up, now!" the cop ordered. Ifrit did as told. "OK, who are you?" the cop asked as he got out his cuffs. He wanted to get Ifrit to the station and ask him some questions._

"_Cheh, after I saved you, is this how you repay me?" questioned Ifrit._

"_You're a vigilante," countered the cop. He ordered, "Turn around and put your hands behind your back." With a shrug, Ifrit did as told and the cop cuffed him. "You're coming with me."_

"_I don't think so," denied Ifrit as he froze the cuffs and made them brittle before breaking them, shocking the officer. The cop took out his gun but dropped it when it became too cold to hold. "Ja ne," said Ifrit with a wave as he walked off._

"_Hey, who are you!" the cop demanded._

"_Just a Kamen Rider who stopped by," Ifrit answered as he mounted his bike._

"_Kamen…Rider?" the cop questioned._

"_Yep, and the name's Ifrit," the Rider finished before he turned his bike around and sped away, riding past the surprised cop._

* * *

"So, he tried to arrest you, even after you saved him?" asked Tatsu.

"Yeah, he was one of those ungrateful people I encounter on the job," answered Ryuji.

"But he was right about you being a vigilante," added Kotonoha.

Ryuji boasted, "Heh, like any jail cell can hold me."

"So, how come they don't arrest you now?" Tatsu inquired.

Ryuji replied, "Well, since I'm the only one who can fight the Imagin, they leave me alone. As long as I don't take the law into my own hands, then they won't bust me."

"Ryuji-kun…you do take the law into your own hands. You go out fighting crime at night," said Kotonoha. She'd caught him sneaking back into his room one night so he was forced to confess about his nightly activities.

"Can I come?" asked Tatsu.

"No," Kotonoha answered as Ryuji answered, "Yes," at the same time.

"So…maybe?"

"We'll see," said Kotonoha. "But, for now, let's get you settled in."

* * *

That night, Tatsu enjoyed his first time sleeping in an actual bed instead of a futon. He was sleeping in Ryuji's room while Ryuji was with Kotonoha in her room.

"Things are changing," spoke Ryuji.

"Yes, and for the better it seems," smiled Kotonoha.

"Let's hope so," he said while kissing her forehead as he held her body close to his.


	3. Ryuushin

Just because the Imagin were gone, didn't mean that Ryuji was idle. At night, when Kotonoha and the others were asleep, Ryuji would be out in the city. He rode through the night on his Dyno-Breaker.

It was probably something he got from Ryuki, but there was just something about fighting crime in the dead of night that felt exhilarating.

The Dyno-Breaker was a special bike and allowed him to run up walls, which he was doing right now. He landed on the rooftop of an apartment complex overlooking the city. He crossed his arms and looked around for any signs of trouble.

Ryuji wore a black jumpsuit with armoured padding on his shoulders, elbows and knees. The suit was made out of Soul Fibre which was flexible like rubber and as protective as Kevlar. He wore matching gloves and boots. He wore a black mask which covered the upper half of his face with blue film covering the eyes. His hair was in a tight braid.

He then heard a couple of figures walking up behind him and didn't have to turn to identify them. "Nice night to be fighting crime, isn't it, Wraith and Raven?"

Behind him was Warren and Rachel, or rather, their superhero personas. Rachel looked like she did during her time as a Titan and the Hollow attack, dressed in her dark colored leotard and cloak. Warren wore a black bodysuit that shined in the pale moonlight with pale white bandages that were wrapped around his forearms and shins. He wore a trench coat over the bodysuit. His gun was holstered to his right thigh. Lastly, his skin had changed color, becoming chalk white.

This was a form he hadn't used in ages. His former superhero persona, the Wraith.

Raven pulled down her hood and said, "Well, Warren and I have been doing this far longer than you have." It was true. At night they'd gone out to fight crime while the rest of the family was fast asleep. As for Ryuji, he'd started doing this right after the Imagin was gone. It was a way for him to get rid of some boredom and do some good at the same time.

Raven and Wraith had actually been reported in the newspaper a few times as the 'Mysterious Vigilante Duo'. Nobody knew who they were and Raven and Wraith never stuck around long enough to be captured on film. All the news reports had on them were just claims and sightings. They were mostly considered an urban legend like Batman had been in his early days of crime fighting.

"So, see anything interesting?" asked Wraith.

"Let me check," said Ryuji as he closed his eyes tuned out all his others senses while letting only his hearing remained. This was how he enhanced his already incredible senses. By tuning the others out, he could focus on just one and one was enough to tell him where a crime was being committed. "A break in at a jewellery store is about to take place…there," Ryuji pointed.

"Let's move," said Wraith. "Let's go, Ryuji."

"On the field, call me Ifrit," said Ryuji as he put on his helmet and revved up his engine.

"Alright, Ifrit, let's move."

With a smirk, Ifrit pulled down the visor of his biking helmet and then rode down the wall as Wraith flew after him. Raven rolled her eyes, uttering, "Boys," before pulling up her hood and flying after them.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw the three would-be-thieves sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Some looked like they had broken bones. Someone had gotten to them before the trio of heroes did.

"Guess we gotta call a police or an ambulance," said Wraith.

Ifrit wasn't amused. He went over and looked at the three. One of them was barely conscious so Ifrit knelt down and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt before lifting him up in a sitting position. He pulled off the ski mask the guy was wearing and demanded, "Who did this?"

"He just came out of nowhere…and started beating the crap out of us," said the guy.

"Why?" asked Wraith.

"All he said was…he was bored…"

Ifrit let him go and grumbled. "Looks like there's another vigilante," said Raven.

"Or someone looking for a fight," added Wraith.

"Well, if he's looking for one, then he's gonna get one," growled Ifrit. A stranger was on his turf and his territorial tendencies were starting to take control.

Wraith's senses detected another crime in progress. "Come on, there's gonna be break in at the bank."

"Good, let's ride!" Ifrit sped off with Wraith and Raven flying after him.

* * *

**"RYUUSHIN"**

* * *

Wraith, Raven and Ifrit arrived at the latest scene. The criminals were sprawled all over the street and the car was overturned. The money was strewn everywhere. Wraith walked over to the car and examined it. "I don't believe it…" said Wraith.

"What is it?" asked Ifrit.

"This was done by hand," answered Wraith as he examined the car.

"So, we got someone with super strength walking around in my city?" Ifrit frowned. He didn't like having unknown competition. It irritated him. "Just great," he muttered sarcastically.

* * *

It went like this all night. Wherever they went to when a crime was in progress, someone beat them to it and beat up the criminals without mercy. They had to call the police and an ambulance before fleeing the scene.

It was the most boring night Ifrit ever had. He was the one who beat up the criminals, and not some unknown vigilante.

* * *

The following day, Ryuji's mood still hadn't improved as he and Kotonoha went to Radish to do their part time job. Siera, however, had woken up late and missed the two who'd left on their bike. Rina wasn't around, having gone back to their world with her dad for some important matters in their kingdom.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Siera exclaimed as she ran down the street towards the Radish. When she turned a corner, she bumped into someone and fell on her rear. "I'm sorry!" She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a pair of thugs leering at her. "Ulp!" she gulped.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Thug 1 as Siera got back up. "A little cutie."

"And a curvy one too," Thug 2 leered as he looked her up and down.

"Sorry, but I'm late!" Siera then spun around to escape but jumped in shock as she was grabbed from behind. "Le-let me go!" shouted the scared princess.

"I don't think so, little lady," laughed Thug 1.

"Nice legs!" added Thug 2 as he began lifting up her skirt.

"Stop!" screeched Siera.

"C'mon baby, we just wanna…ULK!" Thug 2 choked out as a foot connected with his gut, knocking him away from Siera. Thug 1 dropped Siera and ran over to his partner.

Siera looked up to see who'd saved her. He had long, wild, untamed black hair, though a bolt of crimson went through it. His eyes were a bright crimson. He wore black denim jeans and a red t-shirt. She could see the muscles he was hiding behind the shirt. He was also tall, standing well over 6 and a half feet tall. He reminded her of Ryuji, oddly enough.

"Two men against one girl," spoke the stranger. "How brave…" He then smiled, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. "Why don't you try fighting me?"

"Bastard!" roared Thug 1 as he charged at the stranger. The stranger smiled again and grabbed the man's face, before slamming it against a nearby wall, leaving a crater.

"Gah!" groaned the man. "So boring!" Thug two took out a switchblade and the stranger yawned. The thug stabbed at him but the stranger dodged to the side and then kicked him in the back. The thug spun around but was knocked out by a brutal punch to the face that knocked him backwards and onto his back. "Che, not even worth my time."

"Thank you," Siera said gratefully.

"No problem," said the man. "You OK? Did these bastards do anything?"

"No, I'm fine," said Siera. "Who are you?"

"Name's Ryuushin. Nice to meet you…um…" Ryuushin trailed off.

"Siera, my name is Siera" answered Siera.

"Well, take care Siera. Maybe we'll meet up again," shrugged Ryuushin as he walked away.

Siera sighed with a blush on her cheeks. "Wow..."

* * *

At the Radish, Siera was telling Ryuji and Kotonoha what happened and her two friends looked in concern, though Ryuji was more concerned about the guy who'd rescued Siera.

"My goodness, are you alright?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yes, I am," nodded Siera. "You should've seen it. It was like watching Sir Ryuji fight."

Ryuji snorted, unimpressed, "He can't be that good." Still, if there was a fighter like that, then Ryuji wanted to take a crack at him. With the Imagin gone he didn't have many fights anymore and it was summer break, which meant rare run-ins with the groupies.

"Did he tell you his name?" Kotonoha questioned.

"He said his name was Ryuushin," said Siera. "But that's all he said before he left. Of course, he made sure I was OK first." She seemed to blush and looked like she was swooning. Ryuji smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. At least it would get Siera off his back.

* * *

Kotonoha and Siera had gone off to do some shopping with Sekai and Setsuna, leaving Ryuji alone to amuse himself as he rode back home. Of course, his ears picked up the sound of a fight. He grinned ferally and then rode to where the sound was coming from. He pulled his bike over to see a guy beating up a random thug violently.

Pulling off his helmet, Ryuji got off his bike and walked over to the scene, stepping over an unconscious thug lying between him and the stranger.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ryuji.

"Eh, I was bored," shrugged Ryuushin as he kept punching the thug. "They looked at me funny. So, I decided to beat them up."

"Well, they were punks. Harassed me and my girl two weeks ago," said Ryuji as he recognised them.

"Really?" asked Ryuushin as he threw one of the punks at Ryuji's feet. "Here, you beat them up now. It's starting to get boring."

"I don't take sloppy seconds," glared Ryuji.

"Whatever," sighed Ryuushin. "You know any other place where I can fight someone?"

"Nah," said Ryuji, shaking his head.

"Damn," cursed Ryuushin. "Oh well…"

Ryuushin suddenly threw a punch at Ryuji that sent him staggering backwards. Ryuji growled and wiped his cheek. Ryuji snarled, "Oh, if that's the way you want to play it, then fine by me." His eyes glowed gold as he roared and charged at Ryuushin.

They traded violent blows, grunting in pain when their attacks hit. Ryuushin got a punch in the chest. He then retaliated with a kick Ryuji's side. Ryuji recovered quickly and spun around to backhand Ryuushin in the face. Ryuushin grabbed Ryuji's wrist and flipped him onto his back.

"Is that all?" questioned Ryuushin with a yawn. "I'm not impressed."

"JIGOKUHA!" Ryuji roared out and sent his aura out in the form of an Ifrit to smash into Ryuushin and send him flying backwards. Ryuushin landed roughly on the pavement. He sat up and stared at Ryuji. He smirked.

"OK, so you got a lot of power hidden in that human body of yours," said Ryuushin.

Ryuji got back to his feet and said, "So, are you just going to lie there and twiddle around, or are we going to get down to business?"

"OK then…" answered Ryuushin. "Let's have some fun!" He let out a growl as his body began to change shape.

Ryuushin's true form was MASSIVE, standing at nearly 8 feet tall with powerful looking heavy and bulky build. His body seemed to be made of pure muscle. He had a dragon-like snout and narrowed slits for eyes. Atop his head were large dragon horns. His feet had three clawed toes on each. His fingers had sharp claws on them. Frills flanked his head where his ears should be. His teeth were razor sharp. Spikes protruded from his shoulders, knees and elbows. Glowing crimson eyes glared down at Ryuji.

"I don't usually assume my true form, but I can sense that you're stronger than you look," said Ryuushin. "So, let get this show on the road!"

Ryuji smirked as he saw Ryuushin assume his true form. "Well, if you're going to show your inner monster, then I should do the same." He unleashed a roar as his body became enveloped by blue flames. Once the flames dispersed, Ryuji was in his Ifrit Orphenoch form. He used to hate what he was, but he remembered Kotonoha telling him that what he looked like on the outside didn't reflect who he really was.

The two of them roared and lunged at each other. Their claws struck at each other, igniting sparks as the two beasts battled.

* * *

In a clothing store where Kotonoha, Siera, Sekai and Setsuna were trying out some new clothes, the dark haired fiancée of Ifrit shivered. There was an unpleasant chill running down her spine. It was like she could sense something was wrong.

* * *

Both the Orphenoch and Dragon Demon were still locked in deadly combat. They slashed and bit at each other and even used some fire power. The ice covering Ryuushin was melting off as blue flames healed the cuts on the Ifrit's Orphenoch body.

"It's been awhile since I've felt this excited," spoke the Ifrit Orphenoch.

"Likewise," agreed Ryuushin. "But, is that all you got?"

The Ifrit Orphenoch was about to snap back with a sharp retort when his nose twitched and then his eyes focused upon an odd man walking towards the battle. He didn't look well and his eyes seemed crazy. "Huh?"

"Give me your life energy…" the odd man said as stained glass markings appeared on his skin. A pair of sharp fang-like glass objects came out of his body and was poised above his head before he sent them flying at the Dragon Demon and Ifrit Orphenoch. The two monster boys disengaged and rolled along the pavement. The glass fangs impaled the ground before they vanished. "_Life Energy…give it to me…_" the man said before he shifted into a monstrous form resembling a crab with rainbow colored stained glass patches all over its body. His hands had turn into wicked looking pincers and he was foaming at the mouth. The foam dripped off his mouth and landed on the ground, causing the asphalt to sizzle. It was acidic. That was bad.

"Truce?" Ryuji asked as he assumed his human form again. He got out his Dyno Belt and slung it around his waist.

"Just don't make this boring," grinned Ryuushin.

"Oh, I promise it won't! Let's Ride! Henshin!"

"**TYRANO FORM!**"

"Let me say you from the start; it's time for extinction," Ifrit announced. He'd encountered Fangires before. They weren't so tough, at least the ones he'd fought weren't. Still, it was best to be careful.

The Crab Fangire hissed and then spat out the foam like a fire extinguisher. Ifrit performed a cartwheel to avoid the blast of acidic foam.

Ryuushin was hit by the acid but it didn't even slow him down. He charged forward and smashed into the Fangire. He began wailing on the Fangire, not giving it a chance to recover.

Ifrit spread his arms to the sides as he landed on his feet, allowing the shoulders of the armor to slide to his fists and open up to reveal the Tyrano-Katanas. With a roar befitting the dinosaur he was currently based on, he charged at the Fangire and slashed it with his blades savagely.

Ryuushin kept his assault going as well. Massive burning fists pummelled the Fangire. It roared in pain as the Dragon Demon mercilessly beat it. It was unable to counter from the deadly attacks it was receiving from Ryuushin and Ifrit.

Ifrit then decided to finish it off. Once the Tyrano-Katanas were sheathed and the shoulderpads slid back up to their original positions, he started to remove parts of the DynoGasher from his belt and put them together before the combined bars extended into a long staff. With his pass in hand, he dropped it in front of his belt buckle

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"Hyah!" Ifrit tossed his DynoGasher Rod through the air and it stabbed right through the Fangire's chest like a harpoon.

Ifrit then leapt up and then came down again with a flying kick. Ryuushin charged too and engulfed one of his fists in flames. The two attacks struck and the Fangire was knocked backwards.

It got back to its feet, its body now covered in cracks that were starting to spread all over its body. The Fangire wailed before it shattered into a million glass shards. The two fighters then looked towards each other.

Ifrit admitted, "You know, you didn't do so bad, Dragon Boy."

Ryuushin corrected, "The name is Ryuushin, ya little punk."

Ifrit added, "Well, Ryuushin, want to pick up where we left off? I'm itching to finish our fight but that glass freak interrupted us."

Ryuushin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nah…I'm bored now."

Ifrit exclaimed, "Nani!? Oi, you wanted to fight so let's fight! Don't you walk out on me, teme!"

Ryuushin snapped, "I said I'm bored! Fighting one guy is no fun."

"Then I'll make it fun!"

Of course, before they could come to blows, they were stopped by a united feminine yell, "Yamette!" The two boys turned away from each to find the source and saw Kotonoha and Siera standing not too far from them.

Ryuushin quickly reverted to human form as Ryuji's armor vanished from his body.

Ryuji questioned their presence here, "Siera? Koto-chan? What are you girls doin here?"

Kotonoha frowned, "Ryuji-kun, are you always so rude with new people?" She remembered how his meeting with Kenzaki and Devlin had went a few months back. This was starting to become a habit with him.

Ryuji said defensively, "Hey, this jerk provoked me!"

Ryuushin spoke, "Hey, I was bored."

Siera asked, "Are you alright, Ryuushin?"

Ryuushin replied, smiling softly, "Yeah, I'm fine. See you later." Pocketing his hands, he then walked off.

"I hope I don't see him again," mumbled Ryuji. He then sensed something was wrong and looked towards the glass pile which was the remains of the Fangire. His eyes then widened as he saw a glowing orb rise up into the air and start expanding. "Holy...shit!"

The orb rocketed into the air before it exploded and in its place was a gigantic monster that could only be described as a 'Chandelier from Hell'. It had a three eyed skull for a head at the end of a long neck with flaps around the head and long skeletal arms with sharp bony fingers. Its core shone as it roared. The thing was also rainbow colored like its original Fangire self.

It was a Sabbat, a Fangire's equivalent to a Gigandeath.

It dropped down and caused the ground the shake as it swiped down with one of its claws. "Move!" Ryuji shouted as he grabbed the girls around the waist and then jumped out of the way as the clawed hand slammed down. "Kuso...!" Ryuji cursed.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha called.

"I know! Henshin!" he called out.

"**MAMMOTH FORM!**"

"Take cover," he said as he pushed the girls aside as the claw came back up and swung down to crush him. However, Ifrit's Mammoth Form provided him with unbeatable strength and added with his powerful Genki and already inhuman strength, he was a force to be reckoned with.

Ifrit was holding the claw in his hands and pushing up as the Sabbat pushed down. It let loose a shriek and tried for an energy blast from its mouth. Of course, someone else had something to say about it and was going to shut the thing up.

"Now this is more like it!" roared Ryuushin, again in his Dragon Demon form, as he leapt and tackled into the Sabbat. The monstrous creature was actually knocked back as the demon slammed into it.

Seeing the giant monster was stunned, shockingly by Ryuushin, Ifrit took out his Rider Pass and summoned the DynoLiner Mammoth which sped out of a portal. He then leapt up and landed upon the train's head. Hearing the approaching train, Ryuushin got out of the way as the Mammoth smashed into the Sabbat and its tusks stabbed into it, holding it still as it struggled. It was unfazed by the energy shard blasts which the Sabbat was shooting at the train to force it to let go.

On top of the Mammoth's head was Ifrit and he had the Liner Cross-Rod in hand and the Ptera-Glider on his back. The Glider then took him high up into the air and once he reached the right altitude he popped open the Cross-Rod's chamber and slid in his Dyno Pass before closing it.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

"HYAH!" roared Ifrit as he flew straight at the Sabbat while the Liner Cross-Rod was charging up. Surrounding him was a red AuraLiner that resembled the DynoLiner Mammoth and it trumpeted as Ifrit flew at the Sabbat. Once he was in range, Ifrit swung down the Liner Cross-Rod, which released an arch of red energy that flew at the monster.

The arch smashed into the Sabbat, causing it to roar out, right before the AuraLiner smashed into it. The Sabbat exploded as it was completely destroyed.

Ifrit landed on the ground as the Ptera-Glider released him. He turned to see Ryuushin grinning at him in his Demon Dragon form before reverting back to human form. The DynoLiner Mammoth sped into a newly formed portal which then blinked out of existence once the train had entered it.

"Had fun?" asked Ifrit as he hefted his Liner-Cross Rod on his shoulder.

"Most fun I've had in a long time!" laughed Ryuushin.

Ryuji reverted back to normal. '_So much for summer break being relaxing..._' Still, at least he wouldn't be bored.

* * *

The next day, Ryuji was working at the Radish as he did everyday and when a new customer came in, being close to the door, he went to greet them.

Ryuji began, "Welcome to the Ra…" before his tone changed from welcoming into aggressive, "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Ryuushin remarked, "Hell of a greeting you got." He looked Ryuji up and down. The Radish was still going for the catboy and catgirl theme for their employees. "Nice costume."

Ryuji shot back, "It's my work uniform! Now, if you want to order something, go ahead."

Siera saw Ryuushin and smiled. She went to greet him, "Ryuushin, welcome!"

Ryuushin smiled, "Hey, Siera." He admired her up and down. "Nice costume."

"Thanks," she replied, blushing a little. "How can I help you?"

Ryuji interrupted, "You want him? You can have him. I'm gonna clean up some tables." He stalked off in a bad mood.

Ryuushin asked sarcastically, "Is he always this cheery?"

Siera replied, "Well, he's usually in a much better mood. Sorry if he comes off as being impolite. It's just the way he is, sometimes."

Ryuushin snorted, "Whatever." He asked, "So, what do you guys got to eat here?"

Siera said, "Follow me, I'll show you to an empty table." He did as told and sat down. She then handed him a menu, "Here's a menu. Please, enjoy your time here at Radish, Goshujin-sama. Call me if you need anything." She bowed before walking off to serve some other customers.

Ryuushin gazed up from his menu at Siera's retreating form, "I think I'm going to like it here…"

* * *

In the ChronoLiner, two men were talking over a game of Chess regarding something serious. It had to be serious if these two met. It was never something idle at all. The game only served to lessen the tension.

"It would appear that the barrier between worlds is weakening," spoke Ant as he sat on one side of the table, opposite of Topper who was sitting across from him. Between them was a Chessboard with the pieces standing on it. Oddly enough, they resembled some familiar figures. Ant's side was white as Topper's was black.

"It would appear so," agreed Topper as he moved his Rook forward only for Ant to take it with his Knight.

"Then this thing could get serious," said Ant worriedly as he moved his Bishop diagonally to take one of Topper's Pawns.

"Exactly, which is why you need to prepare your crew for the worse," spoke Topper as he picked up and moved his piece before putting it down. "Checkmate."

Ant grumbled, but he had no time to wallow in his defeat to the Elder. The recent appearance of a Fangire in the world Ryuji was residing was only the beginning. Soon, other beings would end up crossing over to this world and other worlds and it was only a matter of time before IT happened...

"Another game?" Topper challenged as he snapped his fingers, thus resetting the board.

"You're on." Ant ordered, "Andie, fetch us something to drink!"

"OK!" Andie saluted.

* * *

Warren was sitting in his study; in front of him was a massive computer, which seemed to be mapping something. "Hm, the barriers are starting to weaken. Could it have been Ryuji's attack?" questioned Warren. "At this point, I don't think even the Source Wall could hold up for much longer." Warren let out a sigh. "Well, things always get worse before they get better, but at this rate…" Warren turned back to the screen. It showed a map of all the Worlds the Riders had visited. "I don't know if we'll survive to see the better…"

* * *

A/N: OK, a new OC. Also, the last chap introduces Tatsu. A few new OC's will be introduced in this short arc. So, the barriers are becoming weak? Interesting. Wonder what else will cross over?

Also, something extra:

* * *

**SAURON DAYS**

Sauron was known by many names. She was the Living Gate, the Eraser of Existence, the Devourer of Worlds (she got into arguments with Unicron and Galactus about that), the She-Demon and various other titles. Of course she preferred the title "Overlord Sauron of Horrors". Fitting name, though.

Her full name, which she gave herself, was Sauron Katherine Wilson. She would never again take on the name of Hasuma, which had been the name of her weak host. Never, ever, ever again would she be subjugated to being sealed and limited, only influencing and never totally in control.

Sauron was evil, heartless, ruthless and incredibly devious, with a lack of mercy for anyone and a lack of regard for human life. She was bloodthirsty and lacked a conscience or any morals. She was warped and a sociopathic psychopath with a mean streak that could only be rivalled by a few other demons in the underworld, like Trigon for example and look what happened to him.

She ruled over Venthara after overthrowing the previous ruler, who'd been incredibly cruel for a mere mortal. Now, she was its new cruel ruler but she was able to sway the people with charismatic charm. She was the King and she would stay that way, and a King had a Queen.

Sitting demurely on the throne next to hers was Rosalinda, a former slave girl of Damien's. She now wore a black silk kimono with a blood red obi and decorated by blood red roses. Her hair flowed smoothly down her back and sitting atop her head was a crown of black diamonds.

As for Sauron, to look like a King, she wore a suit of regal armor that hid her feminine form under it. She could shapeshift into a man, but she'd rather not. She always wore that steel hockey mask to intimidate her subjects and on her head was a magnificent crown of spikes that were pointed up with blood red jewels decorating it. A black cape with red lining hung from her shoulders.

Her court was filled with loyal knights who she'd implanted with Horror Seeds to keep them obedient, Ministers who she'd also implanted with Horror Seeds, and various other servants from noble clans whom supported her with some coercion and given the same treatment to cement their loyalty. She was the absolute ruler of this world and that would never change.

This was the way she portrayed herself; a powerful ruler, a tyrant and dictator. None dared to challenge her rule and the fools who did were dealt with swiftly. Her word was law and nobody was above the law. She was he law, in fact, and all should follow the law.

Of course, even Sauron had another face which she rarely showed to others but her family…

* * *

Sauron, once out of her royal costume, and wearing a black tank top and shorts that were comfortable, was holding a small child in her arms, a child with silver hair, black sclera and red irises. It was a baby girl, judging by the cute little dress it wore.

"And you will one day become a beautiful princess with men throwing themselves at your feet to trample or elevate as you wish. No one will dare be nasty to you because you're gonna be able to be nasty back in spades. My darling blood red diamond. My beautiful, precious gem. My little princess. My sweet, vicious widdle princess!" Sauron gushed over her daughter, not wearing her mask at all. The little child giggled and Sauron laughed, "Aw, you're so adorable!" She rubbed her cheek against the baby's. "Oh, yes you are! Yes you are!" She tickled the baby's nose, "Koochie-koochie-koo…" The baby grabbed her finger in her small digits. "My little Demona…"

"Dear, are you trying to warp the baby again?" asked Rosalinda, who still wore a kimono but it was just black without any decorations. In her arms was another baby, a boy with similar features as the girl.

"Of course not, Rosa-chan," said Sauron. Demona was sucking on her finger. She seemed to be trying very hard to bite, but lacked the necessary teeth. "Aw…how cute."

"My King, I have a request," said Rosalinda.

"Anything, My Queen."

* * *

"Remind me never to make unconditional promises like that to Rosa-chan again…" Sauron groaned as she stood in a supermarket. "Jeez, we have hundreds of servants… Why do _I _have to do the shopping?"

'_Because the shopping requires the use of the HorrorLiner to go to other worlds_,' Grimm stated.

"Oh, well, duh, of course!" Sauron rolled her eyes. "That was a rhetorical question, Grimm-kun!" They didn't have supermarkets or convenience stores in Venthara. It was medieval and primitive, so they had to go to other worlds to do their shopping. She was wearing a black jacket over a black t-shirt and wore blue jeans with boots. Her demonic eyes were covered by sunglasses and she hid her facial cracks using her shapeshifting skills. She was carrying a shopping basket and was reading from a list. "Baby formula, get some fresh meat and pig's blood from the butcher, and fresh diapers."

Once Sauron got her items she stood at the checkout line. There were like 30 people in front of her. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Grr! Slow much? Hurry up!"

"Hey, lady, shut up! We're all waiting, so shut yer yap!" snapped a man in front of her. Sauron growled. This man had no idea who he was dealing with.

* * *

"Finally, some service!" said Sauron, laughing as she paid for her stuff. The cashier looked shaken. "Come on, ring em up!" The guy, a teen with pimples, shakily ran the items' barcodes on the reader. There was a reason he was freaked out. The supermarket was a scene of carnage. Every other person besides Sauron and the cashier was lying dead and broken on the floor with their blood splattered everywhere. He had some on his apron. Only Sauron remained clean.

It had happened so fast... Despite that, the cashier was sure he was going to have nightmares.

He rang up the price and Sauron paid with a credit card.

"W-w-will t-t-that b-b-be p-p-paper o-or p-p-plastic?" the terrified cashier stammered.

"Paper, thank you," said Sauron. He filled up the bags and handed them to Sauron. "Bye!"

She then strolled out of the supermarket humming happily at a tedious chore completed as the cashier called the police. With a whistle from her, the HorrorLiner came, chugging along on its tracks of bone as it sped past and picked her up.

* * *

A couple of years later…

Rosalinda had come to the children's play room just in time to see her 'husband' play with the children. She loved seeing their family so happy, but the activities weren't exactly suitable.

CHOP!

A rat head rolled to her feet, still leaking blood. She sighed. "Dear, what are you doing with the children?"

Sauron looked up and smiled, "Oh, we're playing guillotine, and the kids love it!"

"Again! Again!" Damon said, hopping up and down.

"Again!" Demona chimed in.

"And why rats?" asked Rosalinda.

"Well, you said we had a rodent problem," shrugged Sauron. "I thought that we could get rid of them and let the kids have fun at the same time."

"Papa, one more rat!" Demona said as she put the struggling rodent into the guillotine. Damon was holding the string which held the guillotine blade up. He let go and let the blade fall.

CHOP!

Another rat head rolled by, dripping more blood on the already stained floor.

"See? They're learning how to kill," Sauron grinned.

Rosalinda sighed. She knew from the day they first met that her beloved was a psychopathic monster…who could also be gentle and tender with her children.

"Again!" Demona called.

CHOP!

"Yay!" both kids exclaimed.

Sauron _was_ a good father, but still, Rosalinda was afraid her children would become just as warped. Although…it _was _awfully cute.

"Hey, kids, wanna tear the wings off birdies next?" asked Sauron.

"Yay! Birdy!" exclaimed the twins.

Well, as cute as a family of psychos could ever be.

* * *

A couple more years later…

A family that went to the zoo together was a happy one. Of course, it depended on what type of zoo it was and the family that went to it. Sauron had a private zoo. The animals in this zoo were, of course, her Animal Horrors which she had started to create again. They were ferocious mismatched creations with ridiculous names that didn't exactly reflect the sheer danger they posed. They were macabre, horrid and unsightly…also ugly as hell. Heck, ugly didn't even do them justice so she would call them 'fugly'.

The kids still loved coming to see all the demonic animals their father kept.

'Fido' was the size of a pony but with the appearance of a mangy, flea-ridden cur and the bottom half of an enormous warty toad. Powerful gorilla arms had also replaced the more usual canine forepaws. Furry, pointed ears pricked and lips drawn back from a hairy muzzle full of fangs, a face that looked as though it had once been human growled and snarled in rabid fury, no trace of reason now in its scarred face or golden eyes. It roared and a hurricane of fire burst from its jaws, causing the twins to clap and whoop with glee at the wonderful display.

The next creature was a giant armoured crab, as large as two horses. From the crab's rear, like peculiar mockeries of tails, sprouted a whole host of awkwardly-jointed limbs and tentacles. Some of the limbs ended in what looked like long-clawed, horribly stretched and distended human hands. Others simply ended in scythes or knife blades. Pincers clicking hungrily, a long serpentine neck reared from the monster's front and was topped by the face of a teenage girl. The girl's hair was loose and unbound; her blue eyes bitter with hate. She hissed to reveal a forked tongue and a mouth filled with sharp, needle-like teeth in her otherwise human face. Sauron had decided to call this one 'Ariel, the Little Mermonster,"

In contrast to the previous beast's huge size, 'Chimpy' was about the size and shape of a monkey….A monkey with six arms, and two pairs of gauzy, insect-like wings to be exact. Also, numerous heads, each about the size of a small fist, dotted its hide like rotting, adolescent pustules. The heads grew in a line down its chest and again up its back. Each head had dark, fractured eyes, again like those of an insect, and tiny lipless mouths which stretched to reveal row upon row of sharp, pointy teeth. Every once in a while, one or more of the heads would spit miniature bolts of lightning.

These horrific bits were some of many kept in this zoo...a truly horrifying and macabre display of terrifying beasts that had ever walked the Earth. It truly proved how twisted Sauron really was when it came to creating a collection of creatures for her own amusement, as well as the amusement of her children.

* * *

Later that night, Sauron and Rosalinda tucked their prince and princess into bed. The two demonic children would have dreams filled with blood and gore, sleeping blissfully as the horrifying images played out. To them, their nightmares were their pleasant dreams and vice versa. It only served to show how warped they were becoming because of their father's influence.

As for Sauron, she'd taken Rosalinda to bed and tore off her clothes before shoving her back onto the soft mattress and mounting her. Rosalinda gazed up at the beautiful face of her Overlord as Sauron slowly relieved herself of her clothes. Rosalinda heart thumped in anticipation as Sauron leaned down and whispered, "Prepare to scream," before crushing their lips together.


	4. The Overzealous Miko

She sat in a meditative pose in front of her altar, hands on her knees and eyes closed.

She had observed them the moment they appeared. Something just felt off about them and she hadn't liked it. So, she continued to observe and study them. She stayed out of sight and remained silent as she watched them. They had powerful abilities, inhuman abilities, and it just angered her to see them walking around freely among humans.

Creatures like them shouldn't exist and as a miko it was her responsibility to banish them from this realm.

"Demons…your end is near," she said firmly, filled with conviction.

* * *

**"THE OVERZEALOUS MIKO"**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Ryuushin first showed up and he was welcomed into the group almost immediately, thanks to Siera who had grown fond of the Dragon Demon. However, Ryuji and Ryuushin had a sort of rivalry going on about who was the best fighter and ended up fighting almost all the time. They still had fun, however, and kept score on who won or lost. Still, there were a lot of things the others didn't know about Ryuushin and he was keeping his past a secret. Well, Ryuji understood why it was important to keep secrets, but this just made him less trusting of Ryuushin. Ryuji just didn't trust anybody off the bat. They had to earn his trust and that could take a very long time, longer if he initially didn't like you.

Tonight there was going to be a fireworks show near a temple as well as a summer festival with a lot of stands being set up for the people who wanted to come and have fun. It also meant the girls would be wearing yukatas.

Athena, Kotonoha and Kokoro were currently modeling their yukatas for the men in the house. Eros, Tatsu, Ryuji and Loki were just amazed at how beautiful they looked.

Furthermore, the three Imagin now looked human. Warren finally got the working Gigai's made for the Imagin to use as faux bodies when they went out. It was far better than traveling inside their hosts.

Loki's Gigai resembled his holographic disguise, which was an elderly gentleman with short bluish black hair, a moustache, and wearing a three-piece suit.

Eros' Gigai was a boy in his late teens with dark skin and blonde hair with blue eyes. He was dressed in an orange and red Hawaiian shirt with denim shorts.

Athena's Gigai was a tall beautiful woman with long black hair that came down in waves, green eyes, and also had some muscle to her body. She was modeling a yukata along with Kotonoha and Kokoro.

Tatsu had also gotten a change of clothes. They shopped at the King's Terminal since everything there was at half price for Time Train Riders (another perk of the job). Since Tatsu was used to wearing Japanese-styled clothing, it was hard to get him to try modern style western clothes. Of course, at his mother's coaxing (Kotonoha's puppy dog eyes), Tatsu surrendered and tried out some new clothes, which were later purchased. He had a taste for anything in black and red, which was why he was currently wearing a pair of red knee length shorts and a black t-shirt with a red dragon on it.

Tatsu was the son Kotonoha and Ryuji had lost to a miscarriage caused by the Peacock Imagin awhile back. However, his soul managed to find its way to Soul Society and was found. He grew up quickly and was trained in the art of the Shinigami. He came to stay with his parents to get to know them better, having learnt of them from Warren.

The cover story was that Tatsu was Ryuji's cousin that came to visit for summer. It was believable, but only people within their circle knew the truth. Tatsu still possessed Shinigami abilities, even now. He was completely visible to humans in this world for some reason, unlike other worlds where Shinigami were invisible to those without any spiritual awareness.

Tatsu and Ryuji often sparred and Tatsu always got his ass handed back to him. Still, like his Oyaji, he enjoyed a good fight and never knew when to quit. Fortunately, he didn't draw his sword in the fight and used the skills he learnt with the 11th Division Squad under Kenpachi Zaraki.

OK, back to the present. The girls were all modeling yukatas. They all had floral patterns but in different colors. Kotonoha was wearing a white yukata decorated by cherry blossoms with a red obi sash around her waist, Kokoro was in a red yukata decorated by orchids with a yellow obi sash around her waist, and finally Athena was in a green yukata decorated by chrysanthemums with a blue obi around her waist.

This left the males stunned.

"Wow, Kaa-chan looks beautiful," Tatsu stated. Ryuji nodded. Kotonoha smiled.

"Ladies, you are an absolute vision of beauty, especially Kokoro-chan," said Eros. Kokoro beamed in response.

"Lovely, simply lovely," said Loki, smiling. The two girls beamed while the disguised female Imagin could only hide her blush with a sleeve.

"Now I really can't wait to go to the festival," said Ryuji.

"You just want to eat everything there," deadpanned Athena.

"Hey, can you blame me?" Ryuji questioned. Hasumas loved to eat. It was a fact, and they loved to eat a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Smith's home, yukata modeling was being done by Rachel, Teresa and Tessa. Tessa looked incredibly cute in her yukata as Vash, Warren and Alex complimented them on their looks. Alex just clapped as he saw how pretty his mother and aunt were.

Rachel wore a black yukata with white roses decorating it, and a white obi sash. Tessa was dressed similarly to her mother, but with a bright yellow obi sash. Teresa wore a silvery yukata decorated with blood red flowers and a black obi sash.

"Wow, you girls look awesome!" Vash whistled.

"This is proof that I'm the luckiest guy alive," smiled Warren. "I got two beautiful women that love me and an adorable little girl."

"Daddy!" cheered Tessa as she hopped over and hugged her father. "Are you gonna dance with me?"

"Of course princess," said Warren. There would be a Bon Odori dance at the festival. They were looking forward to it.

* * *

Rina and Siera were posing for their father in their new yukatas. Rina was hoping to snag a certain Rider's heart in her dark blue yukata which was decorated with red roses. As for Siera, she was hoping to impress someone other than Ryuji. Her yukata was white and decorated with pink roses. Both wore matching red obi sashes around their waists.

"Daddy, does this look good on me?" Siera asked.

"Sure it does, honey," said King Eustace. "And with it you can steal Ryuji's heart!"

"Not unless my Rina does it first," said King Frederick. "She's got the beauty that can steal the heart of any man."

"We'll see about that!" King Eustace proclaimed. It was like a contest between them to see who could get Ryuji.

Rina smirked. Even if Kotonoha was pretty, Rina beat her by being sexy. Siera, however, was thinking differently. She accepted that Ryuji would love only Kotonoha. It was heartbreaking, but she had to give him up. Even if she would always love him, they would only be friends. Rina was still determined and Siera feared her friend would suffer a huge heartbreak if this went on. However, she could not discourage Rina.

And, someone else was filling up the void…slowly.

* * *

Hikari too was busy trying out her new yukata. She wanted to look pretty for Benitora, her boyfriend. Her yellow yukata was sure to gain his attention.

"Beni-kun, you're mine tonight!" she giggled. At these festivals, some couples snuck off to have sex in the woods behind the temple. All she had to do was play her cards right and then she and Benitora would have an explosive night together; their very first time.

* * *

She was making plans. Since those demons insisted to blend into human society, they would no doubt try and participate at the festival. Once she got them alone and away from the people, she would strike.

* * *

It was later in the evening when the group arrived at the festival grounds. Dozens of stalls and stands were set up, selling souvenirs (masks and toys), food, snacks, and some were even holding games like the traditional goldfish scooping game.

Various lanterns were lit up to brighten the place and there was a yagura (high wooden scaffold) where the band would be standing to play for the Bon Odori dance.

"Hey, Warren," greeted Ryuji. He was dressed in a black Chinese shirt with short sleeves, matching black pants, sandals and a leather belt around his waist. Warren and Tatsu were dressed in Shinigami garb.

"Hey yourself, kohai," Warren greeted back. "I see you brought your entire family." He noted Tatsu, the disguised Imagin, Kokoro and Kotonoha. Siera and Rina were with them too, having come together because they lived in the same neighborhood. Their fathers were nowhere in sight. They were probably off getting drunk or something. At least, that was what Ryuji guessed.

"Lookin' good, ladies," complimented Vash. He was wearing blue denim jeans with a red t-shirt. Little Alex was wearing a white t-shirt and denim overalls and his hand was holding his father's.

"Hey," Ryuushin greeted. He was wearing a black t-shirt and denim jeans. Since he didn't have a place to stay, being an off-worlder and all, Siera managed to convince Ryuji to let Ryuushin stay in his old apartment. With Kat and her family away, it was vacant and so Ryuji allowed their new friend to move into his old place.

"Hey guys!" Hikari called. She was in her yukata and standing with her was Benitora, dressed in what appeared to be his Arrancar uniform. Well, it didn't seem so out of place at the festival. With the couple were the rest of their friends. There was Nanami, Sekai, Taisuke and Makoto. Nanami and Sekai were in yukatas. Sekai's in red while Nanami's was blue. Makoto and Taisuke wore some plain clothes, just t-shirts and pants.

* * *

Her targets were in sight now, but unfortunately she couldn't act because they were surrounded by people. Probably humans who were too ignorant of the danger they were in or were being influenced and controlled by these filthy demons who were trying to pretend to be humans, biding their time before striking.

No…they would not get that chance.

She would destroy them before they had the chance to harm the innocent.

* * *

The group separated to have some fun. Ryuji was with Kotonoha as Kokoro took off with Tatsu somewhere. At least they could trust their Shinigami son to take care of their little sister. Ryuji considered Kokoro to be like his little sister. After all, he was going to marry Kotonoha someday. The Imagin trio was also wandering around the festival grounds. They weren't able to go out much due to them being Imagin, but with their new Gigai, they could pass for humans.

Hikari and Benitora had, of course, snuck off somewhere. It looked like they were headed for the woods. Wonder why?

The couple (Ryuji and Kotonoha) chatted happily as they went from stand to stand, admiring what was being sold or buying small souvenirs. Ryuji just went straight for the food stands and ate whatever was being sold. There was a lot of variety and Ryuji wanted to try them all.

For a Hasuma, food was the equivalent to paradise. Kotonoha just thought he had a healthy appetite.

The Smith family was currently at a shooting gallery. Tessa wanted a teddy bear, so Vash and Warren took up a pair of rifles and aimed.

"I'm winning that prize for Tessa. Nobody's a better shot than me," boasted Vash.

"In your dreams, Vash," Warren mocked.

* * *

One of the demons she was spying on had separated from the rest with a girl with him. She had to strike now when he was vulnerable and save the girl from being harmed. Despite the fact that the demon and girl seemed mutually fond of each other, it just had to be a trick. The demon was just influencing the girl.

She followed after them.

* * *

"So, you think we'll get a good view of the fireworks from here?" Kotonoha asked Ryuji. Both were far from the festival grounds but not too far. They could still see the lanterns from where they were. They had just gone into the woods for some privacy.

"Actually, I was thinking we could view the fireworks up close with this," said Ryuji as he showed her his Dyno Pass. "Imagine, watching out from the train car…"

"Actually…" Kotonoha leaned in close to him. "I was hoping to view it with everyone else. A fireworks show is better with a lot of people to enjoy it with."

Ryuji sighed. He didn't have a reason to disagree.

"The stars look lovely tonight," Kotonoha said as she gazed up at the night's sky. Ryuji looked up too.

"Just balls of light to me," said Ryuji dryly. "Still, you're right, they are lovely."

"Ryuji-kun, what else did you do when you were away?" she asked. She was talking about his training trips.

"Well, I actually went to another planet," he told her.

"Sugoi," said Kotonoha in amazement. "Really, another planet?" He nodded. "What was it like?"

"You know Orion's Belt?" he asked. She nodded. "In my universe, Orion's Belt is actually made up of three artificial planets called Sabre, Trika and Death."

Hearing about this just made Kotonoha want to visit his world once more. There was so much about this that was just amazing. "Which one did you go to, Ryuji-kun?"

"Planet Death," he said. "Every 3 months or so they have this event where they put 100 fighters into one big arena and then they gotta fight each other until only one remained, a Battle Royale."

"Sounds scary," said Kotonoha with concern.

"Yeah, it does sound scary, and well spectators bet on these fights," added Ryuji.

"So, you participated?" she asked.

"Naturally. I wanted to see how I compared against those aliens."

"Did you win?"

"Of course I did. But it was hard. A lot of them ganged up on me so I had to put them on ice," boasted Ryuji with a bit of modesty. "It was basically survival training for me. All I had to do was fight until I was the last man standing."

As Kotonoha and Ryuji continued to look up at the stars, Ryuji's ears picked up a noise. Someone was sneaking up on them and spying on them. He cautiously pulled Kotonoha closer to his person. Once the person struck, he would counter.

Of course, Ryuji sensed the person was waiting for him to make a move. Might as well make them come out. He waited for a full 5 minutes before losing patience and said, "I know you're there. You can come out."

Kotonoha wondered who her beloved was talking to when she saw someone walk towards them. She could see the person wearing a miko's clothing. It was a white kimono top with red hakama pants. She also had long black hair and wore a headband around her forehead. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Ryuji demanded.

"I am Rumiko Midou of the Midou Clan," the miko introduced herself, "I come from a long line of demon slayers and tonight is the last night of your life.

Ryuji's eyes narrowed. "I'm no demon," he denied. That was true. He was just a monster.

"Do not lie!" Rumiko snapped. "I've seen you change and using your demonic abilities as well as the abilities of others like you! You try to hide what you are but I can see right through your guise, you evil thing."

"Ryuji-kun isn't a demon!" Kotonoha yelled. Rumiko gave her a steely look.

"I see that you're being influenced. Once I slay him, then I will help you see the light," stated Rumiko.

"Koto-chan, take cover," he said to his fiancée.

"But-!" she began to protest but she saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't backing down.

"Go," he insisted. Kotonoha nodded and then stepped back from the confrontation.

"Tonight, demon, I shall exorcise you!" the overzealous shrine maiden announced as Ryuji narrowed his eyes at her. Kotonoha showed concern for both this girl and Ryuji. She knew how Ryuji hated to be reminded of his inhumanity. This girl was really starting to bug him and was pressing the wrong buttons.

"I am so sick and tired of being reminded that I'm not human," growled Ryuji. His eyes glowed and the Orphenoch markings showed up, "Well, you want a monster?" He roared, "YOU'VE GOT ONE!"

"Ryuji-kun…" Kotonoha trembled.

The miko smirked, noting the facial markings and glowing eyes, "So, you've revealed yourself for what you are." She took out her paper talismans. "Good, now I can finish you!" She threw the talismans which turned rigid in mid-air and they sliced through the air. Ryuji leapt back as the talismans stuck to the ground. This girl could use Ki as well.

Snarling, Ryuji glared at the girl. He couldn't hurt her too badly, but he would still defend himself.

Meanwhile, Kotonoha was sending an SMS to the others. It was an emergency SOS. Somehow, she needed to stop this.

* * *

Warren was with his family and they were all sitting down on a bench together, enjoying some sweet treats. Alex was in his mother's lap as Tessa sat in her father's lap as both parents sat close to each other. Teresa sitting on Warren's other side, putting the Wraith between the two lovely women in his lives. Vash had gone off to hit on girls. The two little kids were having cotton candy as the adults helped themselves to some candied apples. That was when Warren's cell went off. He dug into his clothes and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and his eyes widened as he scanned the message.

"What's wrong, Warren?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Kohai's in trouble," said Warren.

* * *

In another part of the woods, Hikari and Benitora were straightening their clothes. Hikari's hair was done and she was grinning brightly. Benitora too couldn't stop smiling.

"That…was amazing," said Benitora breathlessly.

"I know, and you were surprisingly gentle," she said, pulling him down by his jacket to press their lips together. He returned the kiss as passionately as she was giving it. He barely noticed the cell phone in his pocket vibrating. He removed one hand from Hikari's waist to dig it out of his pocket. One eye cracked open as he opened up the message he just received before abruptly breaking the kiss.

"Beni-kun?" she blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Our friends are in trouble," he told her.

* * *

"Here you go," Ryuushin said as he handed Siera a large teddy bear which she hugged close. He'd won it for her at one of the game stands.

"Thank you, Sir Ryuushin," she said with a blush. He was so nice.

Ryuushin smiled back at her but then his smile faded when he heard Siera's cell phone ring from her handbag. She handed the teddy back to him and then opened her handbag to take out the phone. Her eyes widened in panic as she gasped. Ryuushin, curious, peered over her shoulder to read the message and his eyes narrowed.

"He sure makes a habit of getting in trouble," the Dragon Demon muttered.

* * *

Ryuji was fighting the miko in human form since he didn't need to waste his claws, powers and fangs on this delusional shrine maiden who thought she was on a mission to slay demons. Right now, she was using a spear to strike at him but he managed to dodge all her thrusts. She did cut his cheek but it healed quickly.

He then sidestepped her next thrust and swung down his hand and broke the shaft in half with a karate chop. She stumbled and then was struck hard in the stomach by an open palm strike. Without hesitation, she dropped her ruined weapon and took out her talismans. Like before she focused her Ki into them and tossed them at Ryuji who bent his body backwards as they sailed over him and got stuck in a tree. Ryuji straightened his body and grinned cockily, "Heh, is that all you got?"

"You dare taunt me, demon?" she hissed.

"Of course I do, and I'm no demon," he told her.

"Still lying even after you revealed yourself! Typical demon behavior," the girl spat. "I am going to shut that unholy mouth up!"

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Ryuji questioned. She didn't answer. He continued, "Fighting demons, I mean. I can see it in the way you fight. You were trained to fight demons, but you've never actually fought one, have you?" She remained silent. "I'll take that as a no."

"Shut up and fight me!" Rumiko demanded.

"Why? So that when you kill me you can claim it was self defense? Sorry, but not happening. I may not want to kill you, but I will defend myself." He got into a stance. "So, are you just gonna stand there and twiddle around, or are we going to get down to business?"

With a shout, the girl unsheathed the katana she was carrying and charged at him. She swung at him diagonally but he blurred out of sight. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to strike him but he caught the blade with his fingers. She tried to pull her sword away but it didn't budge as he felt a firm grip on it.

"You're good, but not that good," he said. "And about this whole slaying all demons tirade, I think you should stop before you get hurt or hurt the wrong people."

"Shut up!" she snapped at him as she continued to struggle. He let her go. Huffing, she got into a ready stance.

"Demons aren't all evil," said Ryuji. "Sure, a lot of them are but humans aren't so different. To deem something as evil because of race is just xenophobic and bigoted. A close minded view."

"Stop lying! All demons are evil! That's a fact!" she snapped.

"Can you support that? Then are all humans good?" he retorted. "I mean, seriously, if all humans were good then why do we have wars and people locked up in prison? Let me tell you why. It's because humanity is corrupt."

"Silence!" She charged at him and swung down her sword, however, a white blur suddenly jumped out of the bushes and tackled into the miko. She struggled underneath the white-furred creature which was a humanoid cat staring down at her hungrily with yellow eyes. Its tail swung about as it licked its teeth and prepared to feed on her.

The Bakeneko was knocked off her by Ryuji who kicked the demon off her. Rumiko picked up her sword to finish both of the demons off, but she became stunned when Ryuji transformed.

"Henshin!" called out Ryuji as he swiped his pass over his belt.

"**TRICERA FORM!**"

Once transformed, Ifrit combined his DynoGasher pieces into Gun Mode and began shooting at the Bakeneko. The demonic cat-like monster tried to get away but Ifrit shot in its path before continuing his merciless assault on it. It leapt into the air and swung its claws down to slash at him but even when sparks erupted from his chest, he didn't flinch. He grabbed one of the Bakaneko's wrists in his hand and aimed at it with his gun.

"Gotcha," said Ifrit before pulling the trigger.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The shots rained upon the Bakeneko as it was held in place. Ifrit then kicked it in the stomach and let go, sending it tumbling.

"Time to finish this," said Ifrit as he swiped the Pass over his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**" Ifrit tossed the Pass over his shoulder and then gripped the gun in both hands as energy transferred from his belt into his gun. Once he pulled the trigger, a crackling ball of energy flew out of the barrel as the recoil caused Ifrit's arms to snap upwards. The Bakeneko looked up in time to become struck by the energy ball which destroyed it on sight. The Bakeneko exploded and was no more.

"You are now extinct," said Ifrit before his armor disappeared.

Rumiko could now see how big a threat the demon really was. That suit of armor had increased his power. Rumiko had to defeat him and take the power from him to be used for good. She got ready with her sword and prepared to strike him from behind, but she met another snag…

SNAP!

"Argh!" she cried out loudly as her sword dropped and she held her hand that now had a bleeding cut. She looked over to where Kotonoha was standing, holding an odd weapon. It looked like short snake sword but the blade was flexible and could extend, like a whip. With a flick of her wrist, the blade withdrew into the handle.

The weapon was actually a Fangire Slayer, something Ryuji had received from Devlin. It was a useful weapon, practical, and easily hidden since it could be separated into two bars so nobody could tell it was a weapon. Unlike the dozuki Kotonoha used to carry around, the Fangire Slayer was less noticeable.

"Leave Ryuji-kun alone," warned Kotonoha.

Rumiko was dumbfounded. Didn't this girl see that she was trying to help rid the world of one demon?

"Koto-chan, stay out of this," said Ryuji.

"No," she replied firmly. "Your fight is my fight. I won't stand on the sidelines and watch as a shortsighted and ungrateful person insults you and calls you a demon, even after you saved her life." She walked over to Ryuji and then wrapped her arms around him in the hug. Rumiko continued to stare.

"Silly girl," said Ryuji as he returned the embrace, "You silly girl." He was smiling.

Rumiko just didn't understand what was going on but then looked back down at her sword which was lying on the ground. The demon was distracted. All she needed was an opening and he would be dealt with. The girl would be purified once his presence was gone. She was convinced that this was all for the best.

She went to pick up her sword but suddenly it just vanished from sight. Her eyes went wide as she looked around for it. Where was it? Where was it!

She felt something hit the back of her head and was knocked out. She fell facedown onto the grass as Ryuushin stood over her. Warren and Benitora were there too, with Benitora holding Rumiko's sword.

"Hey, kohai, are you okay?" Warren asked. Ryuji pulled away from Kotonoha's hug but still kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I could've handled it," said Ryuji.

"You sure about that?" retorted Warren. "I mean Kotonoha texted us and said you were in trouble." Ryuji returned his gaze towards Kotonoha who blushed.

"Gomen, Ryuji-kun, but I thought you may need help," she said. She didn't look down on his skills, but she was still worried.

"Baka," he said affectionately, stroking her cheek before leaning down to kiss her lips briefly. Ryuushin, Benitora and Warren stared away for a bit.

"So, what do we do with her?" Ryuushin asked.

"I'll handle that," said Warren. "You kids go back and enjoy the festival."

"Arigatou, sensei," said Kotonoha before she grabbed Ryuji's hand and pulled her along with her back to the festival grounds.

As they were walking back to the festival grounds, Ryuushin was sniffing Benitora who responded with an annoyed, "What?"

"You smell like that girl you were with," said Ryuushin bluntly. Benitora wished he could hide his face behind his Hollow mask right now. He was turning bright red from Ryuushin's comment.

Warren then looked down on Rumiko's unconscious form. He hated to do this, but he had to make sure she wouldn't turn into a nuisance. He concentrated and dove into her mind to do some tweaking.

* * *

When Warren returned, the Bon Odori dance was about to start. The band was on top of the yagura and playing their instruments as the lead singer, a woman, sang the song for the dance.

"Daddy, dance with me!" Tessa hopped up and down in front of her father. He smiled.

The group all danced around the yagura. Heck, even Ryuushin was getting into it, even though he didn't know the steps. He was just following everyone's lead.

Ryuji and Kotonoha were close within the circle of dancers. She looked over her shoulder and beamed at him and he returned the smile with a smile of his own.

* * *

"Tamaya!" Hikari, Kokoro and Eros cheered.

"Kagiya!" Tatsu cheered along with Loki and Siera.

They were now viewing the fireworks. The groups of friends stood together and watched. Tessa was sitting on her father's shoulders as she watched in wonder and amazement as the colorful fireworks exploded in the sky.

Ryuji and Kotonoha were holding hands with their fingers interlocked as Makoto and Sekai did the same. Hikari had Benitora standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Ryuushin and Siera were also together and watching the fireworks show as Rina watched with them, glancing at Ryuji and Kotonoha with a frown. The two kings were also enjoying the show. They had sobered up enough to watch the show with their daughters. Taisuke and Vash were depressed since they didn't have any girlfriends. Setsuna, however, just appeared neutral but then her lips curled into a small smile. Nanami was with her boyfriend, a senior, named Kyouchi. Kokoro and Tatsu were there too, with the disguised Imagin trio. Miyako Serizawa was present and taking pictures of the fireworks with her camera. She'd come to cover the festival for her next article. With the lack of Kamen Rider activity, this was all she could do, really.

"Hey," Ryuji whispered to Warren. "What did you do with that miko?"

"Not much, but she won't be a problem anymore," replied Warren. Ryuji was glad to hear it. He was afraid that girl would one day attack his friends and he couldn't allow that. In the past, he would've just killed her, but now he was different. That was all in the past. He wasn't the same person anymore. He wasn't Ifrit, the apprentice of Slade. Now, he was Ryuji Hasuma, Kamen Rider Ifrit.

* * *

A/N: And that's one more chapter for Summer Days. Sorry if there wasn't any Rider action but they ARE on vacation. Monsters will come, just not as often.

To make up for it, here's some data on one of the Riders.

**Fictional Character BIO:**

Ryuji is an Orphenoch who hailed from another world. At first he was the manifestation of all of Ryuki's negative emotions. The day Yoshido tried to corrupt Ryuki gave birth to Ryuji who was granted sentience and used Ryuki as a host body to influence and control. He called himself Ifrit.

At first Ryuji was evil and influenced Ryuki into committing evil acts. Then, when the Power of the Tiger was used to separate them, Ryuji and Ryuki were separated and they did battle. Ryuki won and reabsorbed Ryuji into himself where the latter remained trapped for several months to come, only being able to communicate with Ryuki but no longer having any influence on Ryuki.

On occasion, Ryuji has assisted Ryuki, giving advice and allowed a limited form of control on the body whenever Ryuki's life was in peril because if Ryuki dies, so does he.

A couple of years after the Zodiac War, the ChronoLiner Riders ended up crash landing in the School Days Universe where Ryuji was separated from Ryuki. At first he tried to escape but he found that he'd lost his powers. Two weeks later, he was enrolled in Sakakino High until repairs on the ChronoLiner were completed. It was there that he met with Kotonoha Katsura.

He befriended the girl and his personality took a dramatic change, a positive change, and he became close to Warren Smith who became his mentor. Warren gives him advice. Ryuji had doubts of his own existence when Katherine/Kamen Rider Sauron called him a 'Nobody'.

During the school festival, he and Kotonoha became an official couple and went on their first date afterwards. The night of the date they were attacked by Kamen Rider Sauron and Ryuji was forced to assume his Orphenoch form. He was mortally wounded and Ryuki was forced to reabsorb him to save his life. He then assumed control of Ryuki's body to spend one last day with Kotonoha taking her to the Sands of Time.

He spent a year training in his original world before returning days after he left the School Days universe. He made a contract with Antonitis Fenton McCrown to become Kamen Rider Ifrit. He combats the Imagin threat. He also returned to be with Kotonoha again.

Ryuji once got himself possessed by an Imagin and forced to attack his friends with Kotonoha being the only one who could snap him out of it. Later, he was defeated and captured. He was then mentally tortured and turned on his friends. This was in fact done by Nanimo. Once again, Kotonoha was able to bring him back and restore his mind with Warren's help.

During the start of his second year of high school, he became chosen to pilot the DynoLiner. Following that, during the class trip to Kyoto, he gained the Dyno Belt and was able to access new Rider forms. He then began to gain new weapons in the form of the Ptera-Glider and Liner-Cross Rod and also gained access to a new form called "Dyno Form".

His relationship with Kotonoha had also gone up to another level as he proposed to her. However, that too would hit an obstacle as two princesses from another world claim to be his fiancées. His future self apparently saved their world and he was selected by the princesses' fathers to become their daughters groom.

During the final battle against the Imagin, Ryuji seemingly sacrificed himself to defeat them, using a Forbidden Gengi to destroy the Imagin. However, he survived, and after he healed he went on a training trip, returning to Kotonoha's side after he was done.

**APPEARANCE:**

Ryuji has long and messy black hair that comes down to his waist, a light skin tone and cold blue eyes. He mainly wears a black leather bomber jacket along with jeans and t-shirts when out of his school uniform. In school, he wears the uniform messily. He wears the tie loosely and his shirt un-tucked. He rolls up the jacket's sleeves and wears black gloves. He always has a cold glare in his eyes but it softens whenever he is alone with Kotonoha. Only on rare occasions does he braid his hair.

**PERSONALITY:**

Due to being made up of Ryuki's negative emotions, Ryuji's the Yin to his Yang. By nature he is mainly violent, vulgar mouthed, bad-tempered, abrasive and generally unpleasant. However, despite these traits he does have a softer and kinder side in him that Kotonoha brings out. For the sake of the people he loves, he will fight for them even at the risk of his own life. He dislikes anyone who's hurt Kotonoha but he eventually warms up to some of them and regards them as friends. He deeply loves Kotonoha and isn't afraid to show it. He has trouble saying the words "I love you" in public and only says it in private. Despite his tough exterior, he is afraid of thunder. He is insecure of his inhuman status and tries to hide it from his girlfriend. He has a habit of adding things/people he doesn't like on a list. He is also possessive and territorial and can be prone to fits of rage and jealousy. As time passes on, most of his negative personality traits seem to wane, but they still exist. He does have a temper and it isn't wise to provoke him.

**POWERS/ABILITIES:**

As an Orphenoch, Ryuji possesses enhanced speed, strength, agility, reflexes and senses. He also possesses the ability to generate freezing energy and control Mythical Ki. He practices a martial arts style known as the GenJyu Ifrit-Ken (Mythical Beast Ifrit Fist) and wields a pair of Chinese broad swords he conjures from his own Ki in combat. He can even fight barehanded. He rarely uses his Orphenoch form in battle unless he absolutely has to. Also, his status of an Orphenoch gives him an accelerated healing factor.

**RIDER SYSTEM DATA:**

Ryuji utilizes the Ifrit System which gives him two combat forms.

**Ifrit Form**

This is Ryuji's default Rider form and the most utilized form he uses in combat. It's statistically balanced in terms of strength, defense and speed. The armor augments his strength and gives him the same power his Orphenoch form does. He wields the Ifrit Dao and Sub-Zero Shooters in this form.

**Loki Form**

This is another form he has access to when he combines with Loki, his Imagin partner. In this form he possesses the power to conjure and manipulate fire which he applies in combat. He wields the Loki Slicer, a huge sword designed after a dozuki.

Later, Ryuji utilizes the Dyno System which gives him new weapons and several new combat forms.

**Sabre Form**

Though identical to Ifrit Form in terms of design, it is the most utilized form Ryuji uses once he dons the Dyno Belt. Like his previous suit, it augments his strength further and he still wields the same weapons like the Ifrit Dao and Sub-Zero Shooters. It is based on a saber-tooth tiger.

**Mammoth Form**

This form draws power from the DynoLiner Mammoth and the physically strongest of the new forms Ryuji has access to. Despite the loss of speed, this form can overpower any Imagin easily and possesses raw power while its thick armor provides adequate protection. It is based on a wooly mammoth.

**Tyrano Form**

This form focuses more on speed rather than defense and is pretty vulnerable to powerful attacks. However, this form's incredible speed helps to compensate for the lack of defensive strength. This form draws power from the DynoLiner Tyrano and the shoulder pads contain hidden blades known as the 'Tyrano-Katana'. This form can reach breakneck speeds that make the user appear as a blur. It is based on a tyrannosaurus-rex.

**Tricera Form**

This form draws power from the DynoLiner Tricera and while it lacks power, it makes up for it with invincible armor and compensates for its lack of offensive strength with the Tricera-Buster that equips to his left fist. It can be used as a powerful knuckle-duster or al cannon that can shoot powerful bursts of energy. It is based on a triceratops.

**Dyno Form**

This is the most powerful form Ryuji has access to at present. It draws power from all his trains and amalgamates his other forms into one. In this form he possesses the strength of his Mammoth Form, speed of his Tyrano Form, and the defensive prowess of his Tricera Form. In addition, he possesses the combat capabilities of all his current and previous forms. It's based around the Sabre Form, but has Mammoth's Form's chest, Tricera Form's left shoulder, Tyrano Form's right shoulder, and Loki Form's cape.

**EQUIPMENT**

**Ifrit Belt**

This is Ryuji's transformation device. It has a slot in the buckle for the Ifrit Pass to be inserted. There is a switch that allows Ryuji to execute FULL CHARGE and activate his finishers.

**Ifrit Pass**

This is Ryuji's Rider Pass. It is a black and silver rail pass. Inserting this pass into the Ifrit Belt will activate the transformation and armor.

**Ifrit Dao**

Ryuji's primary weapons in Ifrit Form are twin Chinese broad swords.

**Loki Slicer**

A giant dozuki Ryuji wields in Loki Form.

**Tyrano-Katana**

Ryuji's primary weapons in Tyrano Form. These are red blades contained within the T-Rex head-like Tyrano-Shoulders and are incredibly sharp.

**Tricera-Buster**

The left shoulder armor which resembles a triceratops' head becomes a powerful hand cannon that can shoot bursts of powerful energy.

**Sub-Zero Shooters**

A pair of shotguns Ryuji wields in Ifrit Form. They possess retractable bayonets. They are also versatile and can be used as make-shift tonfas for melee combat.

**Dyno Belt**

Ryuji's new belt and equipped with the Set Touch System that allows for Form Switch. Ryuji found it in a museum in Kyoto. It has four buttons, color-coded for each form, and draws power from the DynoLiner. A FULL CHARGE is activated by waving a Rider Pass over the buckle. The DynoGasher pieces are attached to the belt. When the buttons are pushed in a specific order (top to bottom) and the pass is locked between the jaws, this activates Dyno Form.

**Dyno Pass**

A red rail pass with flames around the borders that allows the Dyno Belt to be activated. This is also the key to activating Dyno Form.

**The DynoGasher**

Four bars that resemble bullet train cars. These bars can be configured into several modes for combat. The modes are "Sword", "Rod", "Axe" and "Gun".

**The Ptera-Glider**

A robotic pterodactyl that can be ridden like a surfboard or equip to Ifrit's back to allow him flight. The wings are sharp and can be utilized as weapons. The wings also hide missiles.

**The Liner Cross-Rod**

A powerful rod-like weapon attached to a basket hilt. It requires a Rider Pass to be placed inside the chamber to activate its full power. A Rider can, literally, hold the full power of their respective time trains in their hands. The weapon possesses a "Sword Mode" and "Gun Mode".

**DynoLiner**

The **DynoLiner** is an ancient and powerful time train that was lost in time and space and has the power to match the KingLiner. It was hidden in the School Days Universe and chose Ifrit to be its pilot. The bike that is used to control the train is known as the** Machine Dyno-Breaker**.

The** DynoLiner Mammoth** is the main engine car that is designed after a woolly mammoth with powerful looking tusks that shoot energy bolts. The trunk can also uncurl into a powerful cannon that shoots a freeze ray. It is a steam locomotive unlike Tyrano and Tricera. The Machine Dyno-Breaker is docked in this train.

The** DynoLiner Tyrano** is a bullet train car linked to the Mammoth. It is designed after a T-Rex with a powerful set of jaws. It can attack independently or connect to other time trains to add more power. It can breathe fire or use it jaws to attack by biting. The interior of the Tyrano resembles a dining car with fur covered seats. The walls also have ancient writing on them.

The **DynoLiner Tricera** is a bullet train car designed after a triceratops. Its horns can fire armor piercing lasers. It can attack independently or connect with other time trains to add more power. The interior of the Tricera contains fully furnished train cabins with comfortable beds and bathrooms. The walls also have ancient writing on them.

The **Machine Dyno-Breaker** is a motorbike used to steer and control the train. It's docked in the cockpit and allows Ryuji total control of the train. It can also undock and launch out of the train so Ryuji can ride it independently. It is armed with a pair of tusks which Ryuji uses for ramming attacks. The bike can be disguised simply by retracting the tusks.

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

**Kotonoha Katsura**

Ryuji's girlfriend (eventually his fiancée) and the only person he loves with all of his heart. Their relationship began with friendship that later blossomed into love. They have a romantic and sexual relationship which both find satisfying. She is the only person he allows to see his softer side. He is quite protective of her and can become extremely hostile to people who've hurt her in the past. He is also quite possessive of her and is prone to jealousy when she speaks fondly to her ex, Makoto Itou.

**Kokoro Katsura**

Kotonoha's little sister. Ryuji loves her like his own little sister as well despite the obvious crush she harbors for him. Like Kotonoha, he is protective of her as well.

**Loki**

Ryuji's Imagin partner. Loki mainly acts as Ryuji's servant and guardian. They have a close relationship though Ryuji sometimes finds Loki's behavior a little embarrassing and is annoyed by him. However, Ryuji does care for Loki and vice versa. He combines with Ryuji to access Loki Form. Loki enjoys baking confectionaries known as 'Loki Cookies'.

**Warren Smith**

Out of all the ChronoLiner Riders, Ryuji respects Warren the most. Ryuji reluctantly calls him 'sempai'. Ryuji would often go to him for advice which is sometimes helpful. Still, Ryuji finds Warren's presence annoying whenever Warren tries to get Ryuji to call him 'sempai' and Ryuji does so, albeit reluctantly. Warren also annoys Ryuji by referring to him as 'kohai'. Warren is also Ryuji's homeroom teacher and sometimes threatens to give extra homework.

**Kenzaki Tsukuba**

Kenzaki and Ryuji didn't get along well at first and barely tolerated each other, but overtime they started to consider each other friends, despite not willing to admit it. Ryuji only puts up with Kenzaki for the sake of his sister. They do eventually learn to get along and grow to respect each other.

**Neko Hasuma and Kat Hasuma**

Ryuji's sisters. He cares a lot for Neko but has a love-hate relationship with Kat. However, since he and Kat are a lot alike, he does have a measure of respect for her. Since they are family, he is obligated to help them whenever they are in need.

**Siera and Rina**

Ryuji's other two fiancées, though not by choice. He didn't like them at first but slowly accepted them as friends. Despite their obvious attraction to him, he doesn't treat them anymore than as friends, albeit good friends. He just can't return their feelings for he has already given them to Kotonoha. This upsets them, but he can't do anything about it.


	5. Shotgun Wedding

Change was a part of life and well the lives of two people were about to change. Whether it was for the better or for the worse remained to be seen. However, a new journey was about to be laid out for them.

It all began one morning…

* * *

**"SHOTGUN WEDDING"**

* * *

Neko snuggled against the warm form next to her. It was made of warm muscle and…

Back up a second…she usually slept alone.

Neko cracked her eyes opened slightly and in a matter of seconds they snapped wide open. She was gathering information right now.

1: She was naked.

2: She was in bed.

3: Someone else was in bed with her and also naked.

4. It was Kenzaki.

So, to recap, she was naked, in bed, with Kenzaki, who was also naked…

She did the most logical thing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"

Kenzaki shot out of bed and yelled, "What!? Are we under attack!?" He turned to look at Neko who had pulled the blanket up to cover herself. "What the? Neko!?"

"KEN-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET OUT OF MY BED!" Neko shrieked before slugging him in the face. It didn't hurt but he was flung out of bed. Neko watched as he slammed against the far wall and slid down towards the floor. Neko moaned in mortification. Could this get any worse?

* * *

It was an awkward morning for the two bounty hunters as they ate in silence in the dining car. Neko sat across from Kenzaki, eating in silence.

Finally, Neko decided to break the ice and asked, "OK…what happened, or do I even want to know?" She then asked, "Or did you take advantage of me?" with a glare in her eyes directed at her fiancé.

"Hey, I'm as much as a victim here as you are," Kenzaki said in defense only to receive an intense glare. He could almost tell what was going through her mind and he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. He was invulnerable, but he wasn't fond of the aspect of Neko trying her hardest to make it happen. "Neko, you know I would never take advantage of you."

"OK, does anybody remember what happened?" Neko asked. "I'm pretty much drawing a blank and I'm not sure if I want to talk with Buraki about this."

"Neither do I," agreed Kenzaki

Neko had lived with Kenzaki for a little more than 2 years now and was now 21. She loved Kenzaki; she really did, but wasn't interested in getting intimate with him just yet. She just wasn't sure if they were ready for such a thing and now _this_ had to happen.

"I think I can clear this up," began Gekiryuken before he continued, "You both caught this A-Class Bounty and received a huge reward. You later decided to celebrate at this tavern (bar) at the King's Terminal. You both got intoxicated and…" Gekiryuken decided to get straight to the point, not wanting to tell them about how they embarrassed themselves, "You returned to Kenzaki's room, starting to take off your clothes and I do believe you consummated together from the sounds you were making." Gekiryuken had been trapped under a pile of clothing during the whole night so he could only hear.

"Oh, dear Kami…we did do it," Neko groaned, mortified. "This is all your fault, Kenzaki!"

"How is this _my_ fault?" Kenzaki retorted. Neko was giving him the 'stay quiet if you know what's good for you' glare. "You drank too. I tried to stop you."

"You should've tried harder!" Neko snapped. "I can't believe it happened like that."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Kenzaki responded.

"I prefer to actually remember our first time! Makes it more special!" she blurted out.

Kenzaki fell silent, "Neko, I had no id-"

"URUSAI!!" Neko yelled, silencing him. "Just be quiet. I don't wanna talk about this anymore so let's pretend it never happened and move on…"

Kenzaki gave Neko one last look before sighing. "Fine…"

"Good."

* * *

A week later, after which Neko and Kenzaki agreed to never bring up the story about them accidentally sleeping together (having sex), Neko started to feel queasy whenever she woke up in the morning and started to vomit in the bathroom. Now, she was worried. And, she also became nauseous on the train. This could be motion sickness, but Kumiko suggested she go see a doctor.

And the diagnosis was…

* * *

"I'M WHAT!?" Neko screamed, looking at the doctor in front of her. He was a doctor that ran a clinic in the King's Terminal and he'd given her the news.

"Your test says here you are a week pregnant. Congratulations," the doctor smiled, oblivious to the girl's plight.

Neko was rubbing her belly, '_I'm really pregnant?_'

"Now, according to your information, you are a bounty hunter," the doctor spoke, reading their files. "I suggest you take it easy for the next 9 months. You are with child and you wouldn't want to cause any complications, would you?"

* * *

"You're upset, aren't you, Ojou-sama?" Gekiryuken asked Neko.

"I'm upset because I have to temporarily retire from bounty hunting," Neko frowned.

"Well, you shouldn't be endangering yourself while you're with child," Gekiryuken advised.

"So, you think I should keep the baby?" Neko asked.

"What about you? What do you think?" Gekiryuken asked. He never could imagine his owner contemplating abortion.

"I kinda want to. This baby's a part of me and Ken-kun," Neko admitted. She'd managed to calm down a bit. The doctor told her that stress wouldn't be healthy for her baby. It still felt strange for her to be pregnant. "I always wanted to start a family with Ken-kun; I just didn't want it now or like this." She'd wanted it to be special, after a wedding, and maybe during their first night together.

"We'll get through it together," Gekiryuken replied.

"Arigato, Geki-chan," Neko purred.

"You're welcome."

"You know something, I'm having cravings. I wonder if Shiori-chan can whip me up something…"

* * *

Later, Neko managed to get Kenzaki alone in the dining car to tell him the news. Of course she was nervous and fidgety and he was concerned.

"What's wrong, Neko?" he asked her.

"Ken-kun, you'll always love me, no matter what, right?" she asked gingerly, avoiding his eyes for a second.

"You know I will," said Kenzaki firmly.

"Well…I went to see a doctor and well…"

"You're not ill, are you?" he asked, worried.

"Actually…I'm pregnant." She quickly shut her eyes, waiting for the reaction. When he didn't make a sound, she slowly cracked her eyes open to see Kenzaki sitting across from her, stiff as a board.

Kenzaki, upon receiving the news, responded the only way he could.

BAM!

He fainted, his head slamming hard against the table.

"KEN-KUN!!!" Neko shrieked as she tried to revive him. "Wake up, Ken-kun!"

This was not going to be the worst thing that he'd have to confront. As the future father, he'd have to break the news to the parents.

* * *

Kenzaki's first stop was the Hasuma-Narukawa mansion to face Emiko Narukawa Hasuma. She couldn't be too furious, could she? Neko always spoke of how gentle the woman could be so he was safe…

Right?

He was in front of the door to her studio and gave it three knocks. After several seconds, Emiko opened the door.

"Oh, Kenzaki-kun, welcome," she said pleasantly. "Come inside and take a seat." He did as told. Emiko was just working on some designs at her drafting table when he arrived. She pulled her seat over to sit across from him. "So, what's new? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Emiko-okaasan, a week ago Neko and I captured a bounty and well…"

He told her everything.

Her reaction was furious.

"You WILL marry my daughter if you know what's good for you!" commanded Emiko, her hands crackling with electricity.

"YES MA'AM!" he replied fearfully.

* * *

Kenzaki barely survived his impromptu 'electroshock therapy session' and right now was heading out of the frying pan and into the fire. Now he had to talk to Kat and it wasn't something he wanted to do. That girl had inherited Slade's fortune, was living with Rose and was still a huge pain in the ass (his to be precise). Unlike Kenzaki, who was a bounty hunter, Kat was a mercenary for hire but not so much a villain. She did get into conflicts with other heroes due to differing methods when dealing with hostiles though.

* * *

Kat leveled a gaze on Kenzaki. He'd come to tell her, but she already got the news from her Mama. This was just a formality, but well as Neko's sister she was entitled to know what was going on. He told her the whole story, reluctantly, and she gave her reply…or to be more precise, it was a warning.

"You will take care of my sister and my future niece or nephew. If you do anything to mess this up, no matter what you do or where you run, I will find you and you will wish you had never been born," warned Kat, speaking as coolly and casually as though discussing flower arrangement. Standing by her side was Rose, who wore an unreadable expression.

"Right, got it," said Kenzaki, trying not to say anything that would make this conversation worse.

"Good…" nodded Kat, "I'm glad we had this talk as civilized people."

"So am I…Can you call off your robot guards now?"

"Sorry, I needed to make sure you wouldn't run away…" apologized Kat. She snapped her fingers and the robots fell back.

"You talked to Emiko-okaasan, didn't you?" asked Kenzaki, massaging his throat.

"She is my mother as much as she is Neko-chan's," answered Kat. "So, yes, we do communicate."

"You do not need to worry, Kat," said Kenzaki as he bowed. "I will protect them (Neko and the baby) with my life."

"I hope so. By the way, how fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast, I guess. Why?"

"I just released the cats," answered Kat, like she was talking about the weather.

Kenzaki was about to say something when he heard snarling. Kenzaki looked behind Kat and saw a lion, tiger, panther, leopard and jaguar, looking at him hungrily. "I think you better run," suggested Kat and Kenzaki hastily complied. He wasn't a coward or anything, but with everything that was happening it was best that he just run with it…or run away.

He just hoped he didn't have to face Libra. As brave as he was he wasn't sure if he could survive the father's wrath any more than he could endure Emiko and Kat's combined.

"Now…who else?" Kenzaki asked himself.

* * *

Kenzaki had called Ryuki to tell him the news. They were both in the ChronoLiner and talking in the dining car. It was the only place private enough to talk about something as private as this.

Ryuki was just stunned by the news. Kenzaki had just told him what was going on and he wasn't sure what to say aside from the obvious. His body went rigid as he allowed to words to sink in. Once he was able to recover his voice, he spoke, "Kenzaki…you got Neko-chan…pregnant?"

Kenzaki nodded, confirming it, "That's right…We got a little drunk…and one thing led to another…" Kenzaki was expecting Ryuki to be angry at him for 'defiling' his sister, but he didn't get much of a response as Ryuki remained silent.

Ryuki wasn't angry, however. He just expected that they would wait until they were married or something. That was the way Neko wanted it. Alcohol made people do funny things, which was why he never touched the stuff. Jinx, however, didn't share in that ideal and would drink. He did drink, but only a little. He never overindulged and for good reason too.

Ryuki replied, "Alright…So, are you going to take responsibility and do the honorable thing?"

Kenzaki said, "I am. I've already talked to your mother and we're planning for the end of the month."

Ryuki knew his mother would want Neko and Kenzaki to wed. She didn't want the baby (or babies) to be born out of wedlock. He questioned, "So, who's on the invite list?"

Kenzaki listed, "Well, you, Jinx, Ryuji, Kotonoha, Warren, Rachel…Your mother, I've been trying to get a hold of Libra…"

Ryuki questioned, warily, "Are you sure you want Otousan and Ryuji in the same room together?" It was obvious Ryuji and Libra didn't get along. After all, Ryuji was once part of Ryuki and despite being on speaking terms, their relationship was still strained. Ryuji, however, pretty much disliked Libra for not really being there for his family and just watched as all the shit happened.

Kenzaki assured Ryuki, "Don't worry about him. As long as Kotonoha and Warren are there he won't try anything."

Ryuki, "I guess you're right about that. But, wouldn't it be awkward and confusing for TWO Ravens to be there?" Ryuki was talking about Warren and Ichijyo's wives. Warren married the Raven from his dimension and she referred to herself as Rachel. Ichijyo too was married to the Raven of Ryuki's timeline. "You are going to invite Ichijyo, right?"

Kenzaki clarified, "Well, Warren's Raven refuses to wear white. So it won't be too difficult to tell the two apart."

Ryuki nodded, "I guess, and well if they wear different dresses then there won't be problem. At least they can tell their wives apart. So, what do you need me to do?"

Kenzaki explained, "I just need you to pass on the message to the others. There is one thing I'm worried about though…"

Ryuki knew what it was and guessed correctly, "Kat-neechan?"

Kenzaki nodded, "Exactly."

Ryuki gave Kenzaki a leveled look and said, "Do you actually believe she's going to try and ruin the wedding…?" He paused. "Knowing her…I'll ask for some extra security, just in case."

Kenzaki nodded, "It's Kat. She hates me more than anyone else…well, maybe not my brother but that's a whole different story."

Ryuki was puzzled. "I thought you both settled things already."

"That won't stop her from trying to piss me off. And when I told her what happened…well…"

Ryuki supplied, "She blew up?" That was what he expected from his older sister. She could get very angry and very dangerous…not to mention crazy.

Kenzaki scoffed, "Not exactly. She set her cats on me after making me swear to take care of Neko and the child. Of course, in the past, she swore she'd do everything she could to make my life a living hell. That's why I'm concerned." Though Kenzaki and Kat had a truce going, that didn't mean Kat was any less possessive of "her" Neko.

"But…I doubt she would try and ruin Neko-chan's special day. Kat-neechan cares more about Neko-chan's happiness, as much as you do."

Kenzaki retorted, "Kat cares about what SHE thinks makes Neko happy." Kenzaki may tolerate Kat, but he didn't trust her one bit.

Ryuki sighed and volunteered, "Alright. Ryuji and I will keep an eye on her, and we'll tell the Titans too."

Kenzaki smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Ryuki told him, "You're the one my sister's chosen, and a fellow Rider and friend. It's my duty to help you get through this. We're family, right?"

"Yeah, we are. At least now we are anyways."

Ryuki looked thoughtful. "You do realize, that, after you're married you will be related to Kat-neechan, right?"

Kenzaki snorted, "Only through marriage."

"But, family's family. So, are you going to invite Gou-san from the past?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of him. No luck so far though. I'm also trying to invite my sister to the wedding."

"No luck either?" Ryuki questioned.

Kenzaki stated, "Again, Kat's the problem."

Ryuki blinked. "How come?" He then realized the problem. "Oh, because the Living Gate used her face, right, and slaughtered your whole family?"

Kenzaki hesitated, "There's that…and well, you know your sister's a pervert, right?"

Ryuki deadpanned, "You think Kat-neechan's going to molest her?"

Kenzaki frowned, "I don't think my sister would take too kindly to that. My parents won't come at all though. Maya's the only member of my family that I think might come."

Ryuki questioned, "Why do you say that?"

Kenzaki answered, "My parents and I never had the best relationship."

"Oh...I see. Strained, huh?" That was putting it mildly. Ever since Kenzaki was a kid, Maya was the only one that ever paid attention to him. His parents were either too focused on work or on his brother, Nanimo. Nanimo was a child genius, and Maya was the only girl. Kenzaki was pretty much the forgotten middle child. "And being born different didn't help, huh?"

Kenzaki spoke rhetorically, "You mean the inability to feel pain? Well, most kids cry when they want attention. I couldn't cry, so I had to get attention some other way, so I picked fights."

Ryuki understood. "Guess you had to find some way to get your parents attention. You know, come to think of it, you and Kat-neechan have that in common."

Kenzaki reluctantly agreed, "I guess so. But, even then, Maya was the only one that cared."

* * *

Later, in the DynoLiner, Ryuji and Kotonoha received a surprise visit from a pair of good friends. To be precise, the pair was Kenzaki and Neko and they had some pretty important to news to give the other couple. The news they got surprised them and Kotonoha was elated.

"You're getting married?" Kotonoha gasped. "How wonderful."

"Yeah, and we came to tell you the news, and invite you over," added Neko.

Ryuji's eyes wandered over the pair. Something was up. Ryuji could read body language pretty well and noticed that both GaroLiner Hunters were feeling anxious. Though it made sense since they were going to be married, this just seemed so sudden. Ryuji decided it was time to interrogate them, "So, why the sudden impulse to get married?"

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha chided.

"Koto-chan, I can see it in their eyes that they didn't plan on getting married so soon. Something happened to speed things up," he told her. He gave his attention back to Kenzaki and Neko. "So, what happened?"

"Well, it's like this…" began Kenzaki as he felt a chill in the air. Normally he would ignore it but it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. "It was after we caught an A-Class bounty. We decided to go to a bar to celebrate. By the time we got back to the GaroLiner, we were drunk, and went to bed. Of course…one thing led to another and…"

"You had sex," Ryuji finished, causing Neko to blush and thus confirming his answer. "You had drunk, unplanned, and impulsive sex."

"In a nutshell, yeah," Kenzaki replied. "And then…"

"I'm pregnant," Neko blurted out without hesitation. Ryuji and Kotonoha's eyes went wide in surprise. "That's right, I'm carrying Ken-kun's baby."

The teacup Kotonoha was holding nearly fell to the floor if Ryuji didn't catch it in time. His gaze went over to Kenzaki and narrowed.

"So, basically, you knocked up my sister, and now you have to have a shotgun wedding," Ryuji stated. Both Hunters nodded. "Serves you both right for getting drunk."

"I know…I know…" Kenzaki groaned.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Kotonoha asked.

"How do you think we end up about to get married?" retorted Kenzaki

"Well, congratulations, you two. When's the wedding?" said Ryuji, but his tone was slightly cynical.

Kenzaki took an invitation out of his jacket. "Here's the invite. Bring a gift, and don't be late." He placed it on the table and pushed it over to the couple.

"We won't," Ryuji promised.

Kenzaki gave Ryuji a leveled look. "You know, I thought you'd be pissed at me for getting your sister pregnant."

"What happened wasn't planned," said Ryuji. "It was an accident." He grinned, "Besides, I think Mom already did a number on you before now, right?"

"You can say that again…" muttered Kenzaki. "Oh, and by the way, there's going to be a bachelor party."

"I'll be there," replied Ryuji.

"Oh, and Kotonoha-chan, you're going to come to my bachelorette party too, right?" asked Neko.

"Oh course I will. But…what is a bachelorette party?" Kotonoha asked.

"You'll see…" said Ryuji and Neko in unison.

* * *

The lights were bright and the music was loud as several young men were sitting at some bar stools while four Imagin mulled around looking for something to do. In celebration of his upcoming marriage, several of the boys managed to drag Kenzaki to a strip club. Takada and Buraki were enjoying the view and dancing with some of the waitresses while Shadow, who was goaded into coming by telling him Raven was doing the same with Neko, brooded on his stool. Ryuki was blushing brightly while trying not to look too hard at any girl, despite some of the dancers trying to catch his attention. Kenzaki and Warren were sitting together and discussing the perils of his upcoming marriage.

"So you knocked up your girlfriend," said Warren as he took a drink from his beer.

"Yep," answered Kenzaki simply, taking a swig from his beer. "She's a little pissed at me right now. She said she wanted her first time to be special, but neither of us could remember it. And now, not only am I gonna get married, I'm gonna be a dad too."

"Trust me; it's scary at first…" began Warren as he took another drink. "But my kids are the only things I've done right in my life, besides marrying Rae of course. Believe me, the first time you look into your kid's eyes, you'll realize it too."

"Thanks, Warren," said Kenzaki, as the two clinked their bottles together.

"Well, here's to you losing your freedom," said Ryuji as he held up a glass.

"How did Kotonoha let you come here?" asked Warren.

"I didn't know where we were going until the last minute," said Ryuji before taking downing his drink. "And, if she did, she'd kill me. So, right now, I'm picturing her face on all the dancers' bodies."

Warren and Kenzaki blinked.

"It works better when you're drunk," added Ryuji.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neko had been kidnapped by Jinx and Blackfire for a bachelorette party in her honor. A ladies club that they visited had everything they needed. Soon, alcohol got involved (none for the blushing bride of course) and some people were heating up.

"YEAH!! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT ALL OFF!!" shouted Jinx, obviously drunk.

Blackfire was lounging on her seat with a drink while Raven tried not to look obtrusive. Starfire was watching with rapt attention to the male dancers around them. Only Neko, Rose, and Kat, seemed to be the least entertained. Kotonoha was blushing hard and covering her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the stage, but even she was taking peeks. Siera and Rina were there too.

"Um...how much has she had to drink?" asked Neko, referring to her brother's girlfriend.

"More than you and Kenzaki had THAT night. We should probably cut her off," suggested Kumiko.

"If we can catch her," said Rose.

"True," said Kumiko. Jinx was up on stage dancing with the entertainment.

"This is similar to a something back home on Tamaran," said Starfire.

"Which usual ended with a massive orgy," added Blackfire.

"…You have some very interesting customs on Tamaran," said Kumiko.

"Orgies happen in satanic cults too, by the way," said Raven, adding her two cents.

"WHY are we talking about orgies?" whined Neko.

"Hey, you were the one who brought us to a sausage fest," said Raven.

"No, I didn't! They kidnapped me!" shouted Neko, pointing at Blackfire and Jinx. "Ugh, if I wasn't pregnant I'd be drinking right now."

"Yeah," Kat said to her double. "I can't believe you let him knock you up."

"I didn't let him," Neko responded coldly to her soul sister. "We got drunk and ended up sleeping together." She massaged her temple. "I wish I could remember. If I did maybe it would've been special."

"Heck, if the first thing I saw was him when I woke up naked in bed, I would've killed him," Kat shrugged.

"Kat, be nice," said Rose to her lover.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Neko-chan, let me explain to you about sex. Sex is just about pleasure. It's as special as you want it to be. So, your first time with him was when you were drunk and you got pregnant. Not the end of the world, really."

Neko looked at Kat, "It's…not?"

"There's still the wedding night," Kat shrugged. "I mean that will make it special, right?"

"I guess so," said Neko. Neko blushed as she remembered all the good times she'd had with Kenzaki. Her face turned beet red as she remembered Kenzaki and her naked together. She smiled a little.

"Oh…my…!" Kotonoha was now fixated on the half naked male dancers. Her face was flushed deep scarlet. "Is…is Ryuji-kun also watching this?"

"Probably," said Siera. She saw Rina slip a one dollar bill into one of the dancer's briefs. "Rina!"

"Hey, when in Rome, do as the Romans do," Rina grinned.

How did Rina, Kotonoha and Siera, who were obviously underage, get in here? You can thank Kat for that. She just made some fake ID's and got them dressed right, and it was easy.

Jinx managed to introduce Kotonoha to the rest of the female Titans, who immediately welcomed her into their circle of friends. This was the first time Kotonoha ever met Blackfire and Starfire. The Raven here was not the same Raven she knew, though she was similar to Rachel in terms of personality. Still, Kotonoha tried to have fun but her eyes kept darting over to the stage.

"Sekai-san will never believe me when I tell her this," mumbled Kotonoha.

"YEAH, TAKE IT OFF!" Jinx whooped.

* * *

The day of the wedding…

The dress Neko wore was stunningly beautiful. It was white, and strapless with white gloves that went up to her elbows. She wore a choker with a flower-shaped ornament around her neck and a veil hung from her head. Her skirt spread out and billowed as it came down to her feet. There were flowers at the hem of her skirt and she was holding the bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her makeup had also been done and her hair was worn down instead of a braid.

"Geki-chan, I'm getting married," said Neko, not able to believe it herself. Gekiryuken floated next to her and agreed.

"You are stunning, Ojou-sama," the medallion agreed. He then swooped down and tied his chain around Neko's waist before locking himself at her right hip.

Neko was admiring herself in her wedding dress through the mirror when she saw Kenzaki behind her.

"You look beautiful," said Kenzaki. She spun around and gasped. He was dressed in a sharp looking tuxedo. His silver hair was combed back.

"Ken-kun!" she exclaimed with a blush. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Heh, like I believe in that superstitious crap," snorted Kenzaki. "Just came to see my bride to be." He admired her dress. "Nice…" They then heard the door being knocked and looked over to see someone push it open to see…

"Ant?" Kenzaki and Neko blinked as they saw the ChronoLiner's owner enter. What was he doing here?

"Just came by to drop off an early wedding gift," Ant answered. Ant opened the door to allow a woman to enter. She was a beautiful young woman. She had soft features, bright blues eyes and long black hair. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress. Kenzaki's eyes went wide. Ant said, "I filled her in on what's happened. It took a LOT of convincing."

Kenzaki couldn't believe it and uttered, "Ma…Maya-nee?"

Maya bowed. She smiled, "Konichiwa, Ken-chan. It's been awhile since you last saw me, huh?"

Kenzaki just gazed at her in surprise. "Too long…Oh, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Your future bride, perhaps?"

"That's right. Meet my lovely wife to be, Neko."

As soon as Maya's eyes locked on Neko's, they went wide. Neko's eyes did the same.

Neko yelled, "I…need to go!" before she hurried out of the room, running past Ant.

Kenzaki sighed. "I was afraid something like this would happen. Maya-nee, I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Neko." He then went after his fiancée.

Maya stammered, "That was…she was…"

Ant said, "I told you, remember? The Living Gate used her as a host. She's human, but well…she still feels guilt."

Maya nodded. "I see." She had to fix this for her brother. It was what a good sister would do.

* * *

Neko cried, huddled in a corner, "I can't! I can't bear to see your sister!"

Kenzaki stood by her side and pled, "Please, Neko…I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too."

Neko sobbed, "When I saw her, I remember…her heart getting ripped out. Eaten…and then…Oh, god!" She screwed her eyes shut and covered her face in her hands. She was crying freely now. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and the only tears she was meant to shed were tears of joy, but now…

Maya suddenly appeared and said, "Ken-chan, may I speak with her?"

Kenzaki was reluctant. He didn't want to cause Neko anymore distress. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea Maya-nee."

Maya frowned, "Ken-chan, I'm talking to her, so stand aside, shut up, and let me do what a big sister is supposed to!"

Kenzaki agreed. He could never defy his sister and backed down, "Hai Nee-chan…"

Maya then approached Neko and spoke gently, "Neko-san?"

Neko cried, her voice filled with guilt and regret, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I did all those horrible things to you and your family! You helped me, but then that demon took control! I'm sorry!"

Maya's expression was soft and gentle as she replied, "Neko-san, its fine. Ant-san explained everything to me. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I still remember! I try to forget, but when I saw you…I just…I couldn't face you!"

"Please, Neko-san. You don't have to blame yourself."

"I…I know. Ken-kun's forgiven me, but I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for letting it happen."

Maya offered, "Then, let me forgive you…" She then wrapped her arms around the girl.

Neko questioned, surprised and confused, "Maya-san?" She had stopped crying too.

Maya said tenderly, "Neko-san, I don't blame you. Ant-san explained everything to me. Besides, I've seen how happy you make my little bro."

Neko sniffled and smiled, "Thank you…Maya-san."

Maya smiled and said, "Please, Neko-chan; you can call me Onee-chan!"

"Hai!"

"Now, dry those eyes and get yourself ready! You're gonna get married."

Kenzaki rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement. "Feh, finally."

"Thank you, Maya-sama," said Gekiryuken. He had wanted to say something but left this to her. Maya blinked.

"Did that thing just talk?" asked Maya.

"I'll tell you all about it later," said Kenzaki.

* * *

Kat had just arrived at the church and was climbing up the steps to see someone waiting at the door. She looked up and gulped. "Oh…damn."

Maya's eyes were narrowed, "So, you're Kat?"

Kat tried to be confident and said, "Yes, the one and only." However, she was really nervous now. She remembered this woman's face. It was hard to forget the face of a woman she'd killed under the influence of a demon.

Maya commented, "Ken-chan told me about you."

Kat frowned, "Nothing good, I suspect."

"He told me that I should be careful."

"Yeah, he worries too much." '_Better get straight to the point_.' "Anyway…sorry about ripping your heart out and eating it." Kat rubbed the back of her head in discomfort.

Maya blinked. "You're a lot more abrupt than Neko-chan."

Kat scoffed, "That's because I'm not the type to beat around the bush. I still remember what happened when I had that demon in me."

Maya paused. She then said, "Ken-chan asked me to forgive you. So, you're forgiven. Just don't molest me." In the blink of an eye, however, Kat had vanished from in front of her. "Huh?" She looked around. "Where is she?" she muttered.

Kat, however, had sneaked around behind her, with her usual catty grin, to grab her breasts from behind.

Kat complimented, "Wow, nice!"

Maya shouted in protest, "OI! Hand's off!" She slapped Kat's hands away.

Kat backed away, laughing, "Ha ha! Bye bye!" before teleporting away.

Maya sighed and went back into the church. She then went to the room where Neko was getting herself ready. She looked a bit flustered and Neko knew that look.

"She groped you," Neko stated the obvious.

Maya commented, "You weren't joking when you told me that she was perverted, Neko-chan." She asked, "So, Neko-chan, my little bro knocked you up?"

Neko nodded and explained, "We finished a mission, and we went to a bar to celebrate. We got drunk…and well…you know what happened next."

Maya grinned, "So, am I gonna have a little niece to spoil, or a nephew?"

"Maybe both. My family has a history of twins…more often than not."

Maya wondered about something and asked, "Have you and Ken-chan thought of any names?"

Neko answered, "The boy would be named after his adopted father. For a girl…he wanted to name her after his sister."

Maya was surprised. "He…he wanted to name her 'Maya'?"

Neko smiled, "In honor of his sister."

Maya smirked and looked to her side, "That boy. He may put up a tough front, but deep down he's a real softy."

Neko agreed, "Yes, he is. He helped me a lot too. I love him."

"I know. I've seen how happy you make him. I never once saw him that happy when he was growing up."

"He's told me about that." Neko asked hopefully, "So, do I have your blessings?"

Maya smiled, "Of course! I always wanted a sister. I'm not sure about Kat though…"

Neko tried to find a suitable way to describe her sister and came up with, "She's…complex."

Maya answered, "I was going to say perverted. She's already groped me!"

Neko shrugged, "That's how she is."

"She has a unique personality," added Gekiryuken.

Maya added, "Ken-chan also told me about the past the two of them had…"

Neko looked embarrassed. "Yes, they were at odds because of me. Nee-chan is very protective and possessive."

"Overly possessive and protective it seems," spoke up Gekiryuken.

Maya questioned, "Is it true that she caused a break up between the two of you?"

Neko nodded. "We both broke down because of it too. I cried whenever I wasn't with him and he got himself drunk. Our friends, however, decided to intervene."

Maya cracked her knuckles, "Guess I have to teach my little bro a lesson in manners…" Neko wondered if Maya was serious with her threat.

"Please, wait until after the wedding. I want him to be intact," said Neko.

"Of course you can give him a hit for me," requested Gekiryuken. Neko slapped his face. "Itai…"

* * *

And now…the actual wedding…

Kenzaki stood there at the altar as he waited for Neko to walk down the aisle. He had help from Emiko planning the wedding, and thanked his future mother-in-law for it. Next to him stood Joey, Ryuki, Okami and Byakko, all four dressed in fancy black tuxedos. Okami, who had been like an older brother to Kenzaki when he was growing up, was Kenzaki's best man for the wedding, with Joey, Byakko and Ryuki being the groomsmen. Kenzaki looked up at the keyboard and smiled as he watched Raion give him a thumbs up while doing the final preparations. He looked into the audience and saw some familiar faces. He saw the Titans and former Knights, their allies, as well as their extended families. He looked to the back and saw Buraki hitting on one of Emiko's bodyguards. He smiled when the guard put Buraki into a headlock.

On the other side of the altar stood the bridesmaids; Eri, Kori and Jennifer with Kat being the Maid of Honor. They all wore matching black and blue dresses. Kenzaki shifted uncomfortably and adjusted his collar. He never liked wearing a tuxedo. They were too stuffy, and yet here he was, about to be married, soon to be a father. Kenzaki knew Neko was the one he'd always be with since he saw her, begging for forgiveness of Copycat's past deeds. He kept looking and saw Emiko, filming the entire event. This made Kenzaki even more uncomfortable.

Then the keyboard started to play as the flower girl, who turned out to be Koneko, came out of the back of the church. Following closely behind her were Neko and her father, Kyousuke. Kenzaki nodded at Kyousuke who nodded back. Kenzaki had been unable to talk to him since Kyosuke had business with the Celestial court. Fortunately, the man was understanding about the situation.

As they came up the aisle, memories returned. Kenzaki knew they'd be together, since that fateful night they had proclaimed their love for each other. She looked so beautiful. To Kenzaki, she was beautiful everyday, but exceptionally so on this day.

When she got to the altar, Kenzaki smiled at her, and she smiled back nervously. Kenzaki grasped hands with Neko. Kenzaki still couldn't believe that they were getting married. They turned to face the minister.

Much to their surprise, Antonitis Fenton McCrown, former Dragon Force agent, and current owner of the ChronoLiner was going to be performing the ceremony.

"Ant?" Kenzaki asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a licensed minister so I can marry you," Ant informed, wearing priest robes. "Alright, let's get this thing started." He became serious, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Kenzaki Tsukuba, and Neko Hasuma in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to the union, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." There was silence. Nobody was dumb enough to object to this. Kat was tempted but doing so would only make a scene and this was her sister's happiest moment.

Then Ant started them on their vows. "I, Kenzaki, take you, Neko, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Then it was Neko's turn and she was nervous. This was her dream come true but the circumstances ruined some of the elation she'd had in her own dreams. She then recited the vows, "I, Neko, take you, Kenzaki, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Ant smiled widely. "Now the rings?" said Ant. A young boy, another one of Neko's cousins, brought out a small pillow, with two rings on it. First, Kenzaki picked up a ring and placed it on Neko's finger. Neko then picked up the second ring and slipped it on his finger. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kenzaki gulped and looked directly at Neko. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. Neko was also staring at him, waiting for him. She closed her eyes as he leaned forward, pulling the veil up and kissing her lips.

After that, everyone cheered. Kotonoha was wiping away tears of joy as Jinx blew her nose. Next, it was time for Neko to throw the bouquet. All the unmarried girls huddled together, wanting to catch the bouquet. Kotonoha was among them and was squeezed between Siera and Rina.

Neko giggled and spun around before she tossed the bouquet high into the air. That was when things started to go crazy as the girls who could fly darted into the air and started to fight over the bouquet before a pink wave snapped it out of their hands. It was dropping down to the crowd who shoved at each other. Athena instantly took possession of Kotonoha and the possessed girl began to shove people back as she leapt up to catch the bouquet.

The men stood back and watched. Ryuji asked, "Shouldn't we…stop this?"

"You want to get into the middle of that?" Warren pointed. Ryuji's gaze went back to the women and he cringed.

"Pass."

Unnoticed by everyone was Gou who was standing behind a pillar. The only one aware of his presence was Kyousuke.

"Looks like we're in-laws now, old friend," said Kyousuke.

"It appears so. Take care of the kid for me, will you?" requested Gou.

"He's family, and I always look after family."

"Good to know."

And now it was time for the throwing of the wedding garter. Let's hope the church is still standing after this.


	6. Beach Bonanza

Ifrit was in the middle of the city and in a huge battle. Another Imagin fell at his blade before he spun around and crossed his swords to block an attack coming from behind. He then pushed his opponent backwards and ran it through with his sword before kicking it backwards.

They weren't real opponents. They were just hard light holograms used for training. It was one of the scenarios he'd trained for before battling the army of 10,000 Imagin.

Once he was done, as attested by the various bodies lying all around him, Ifrit said, "End Simulation." At the command, the place shimmered and turned into a wide and empty white room with flat square tiles on the floor, walls and ceiling. The bodies had also vanished, since they weren't real.

Ifrit whipped off his belt and his armor shattered off his body, the fragments falling off his body before they faded away.

"Heh, too easy," said Ryuji with a smirk.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you can slack off," said Ant. Ryuji looked over to see the owner of the ChronoLiner leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He read a report and then spoke to Ryuji, "It seems that you've gotten a lot stronger since last time."

"Well, perfection is a myth, so I can only get better," said Ryuji. He didn't believe he had a limit. Even if he did, he believed he could surpass those limitations if he worked hard enough.

"I suppose," Ant half-agreed. "Still, why this simulation?" The simulation was named "Imagin Army".

"It was my toughest battle ever," Ryuji replied, recalling when he and Loki had battled the army of ten thousand Imagin on their own to save the world. "The most challenging battle I had yet."

"I'd call it a war," Ant corrected, giving in his own opinion. "But still, you've run this simulation 5 times now. Don't you think it's getting old?"

"It's the only one that can challenge me," stated Ryuji.

"I guess, but you're on summer vacation right now. Isn't there something you want to do besides train your butt off?"

"Well, Koto-chan's planning a one week stay in Okinawa," said Ryuji.

"There you go," Ant smiled. "Why don't you have fun?"

"I would if I could, but I just have this feeling that something big is about to happen." Ryuji looked troubled. He wasn't a precog, but he could just sense that trouble was just up on the horizon.

"You're talking about that Fangire that suddenly showed up," commented Ant.

"It wasn't supposed to be there," said Ryuji. "I know it. Something's wrong with the barriers that separate all the worlds."

"Let me worry about that," said Ant. "For now, you got a family to spend time with." He tossed his subordinate a towel. "Take a shower first, though. You reek of sweat."

"OK, captain!" Ryuji did a mock salute before running towards a door that led to the showers. Once Ryuji was gone, Ant's expression turned grim.

"That eye in the sky was only the beginning," he mumbled.

* * *

**"BEACH BONANZA"**

* * *

"Is it always this lively?" Ryuushin asked as he knocked another charging boy out.

"You should see what it's like during the school term," replied Ryuji as he performed a roundhouse kick which knocked another boy out.

"That would be something to see," Ryuushin agreed as he performed a jump kick and knocked an assailant upside the head.

Ryuji and Ryuushin were both on school grounds. Since it was summer, there weren't many students except for those taking extra classes to prepare for college entrance exams, stuck in summer school, or wanted to enjoy the facilities that were still open in the summer, like the library for example.

Ryuji and Ryuushin had accompanied Kotonoha and Siera to school because they needed stuff at the library. Just some books and reference materials. Once they stepped foot onto school grounds, the SSSS and KLLA suddenly jumped out of nowhere to ambush them. Did these people have nothing else to do?

Ryuji and Ryuushin had quickly ushered the girls safely inside and after that stood outside to take care of these rogues. It wasn't s hard. The usual army wasn't there and only a handful of members were present. They brandished various makeshift weapons like baseball bats and hockey sticks. They were all from the numerous sports teams that had practice in the summer.

One last uppercut from Ryuushin sent the final groupie into the land of nod. At the same time, Ryuji was counting. "What are you doing?" asked Ryuushin curiously.

"15, 16, 17," Ryuji stopped in mid-count to answer, "Counting how many we knocked out, each," before continuing, "18, 19 and 20." He smirked triumphantly. "I got 20 and you got 19."

"Bullshit," Ryuushin shot back. "You must've miscounted. I know I knocked out more. How can you even tell who you knocked out?"

"It's the ones that are shivering," Ryuji replied. "I've got ice-based powers, remember?"

Ryuushin looked around and noted the ones that were shivering. "You put a bit of your aura into your strikes."

"It just happens," Ryuji shrugged. "Now, come on, let's go find the girls."

"They're at the library, I believe."

"Yeah, I'll lead the way."

Both boys entered the building but not before exchanging their shoes for the indoor shoes. They slipped on the white shoes before heading inside.

"So, got any plans?" Ryuji asked as he led Ryuushin to where he knew the library was.

"Well, I was hoping to spend some more time with Siera," replied Ryuushin.

"I see." Ryuji smiled. "So, you must really like her then."

"A little," confessed Ryuushin. "She also told me that you both are engaged or something."

"That was her stupid father's decision," grumbled Ryuji.

"I know, but I think she's starting to realise that trying to win your heart is impossible."

"About time," Ryuji snorted. "I can't love her the way she wants me to."

"Because you love Kotonoha," Ryuushin finished. Ryuji nodded.

"Exactly. I just hope Rina eventually gives up before she ends up with a broken heart." Ryuji frowned.

"I don't know about that…" Ryuushin had gotten to know Rina and could see she was the type of person who wouldn't give up so easily. "She doesn't look like the type to give up so easily."

"Che, it's just so annoying to see her and Koto-chan fight over me," Ryuji said in irritation.

"Not to mention those fanclubs attacking you, right?" Ryuushin remarked.

"Oh, those I can handle," Ryuji said. "Gives me something to take my anger out on. It's just I don't want Rina to end up on the wrong end of a dozuki."

* * *

Otome was in her room, doing her homework. She paused for a moment and recalled the day she started to have second thoughts about Kotonoha. It happened one day in school back in her first year. She and her posse managed to corner Kotonoha in the hallway to harass her. Since she was alone, she was an easy target…or so she thought.

* * *

"_Well, guess without your bodyguard, you can't do anything, Katsura," sneered Otome._

_However, Kotonoha's eyes narrowed. She recalled her boyfriend's words. If she allowed herself to look like a target, then she would become a target. She then said in a firm voice, not her usual shaky tone, "Leave me alone."_

_Otome's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"_

"_I said leave me alone, you damn bully!" cursed Kotonoha. She gasped at the language she'd used but then it felt good to stand up for herself._

_Otome, shocked and enraged, pulled her arm back to slap Kotonoha for talking back but then felt a hand wrapped around her wrist. She heard her friends yell before they ran down the hallway. She was forced to turn around to face Ryuji Hasuma, who was gripping her wrist. "Lemme go!" she commanded. Instead, he tightened his grip and twisted. "Itai!"_

"_Koto-chan, please wait for me in the library," he told his girlfriend. "I want to spend a couple of minutes talking to this onna here."_

_Kotonoha nodded and then made tracks towards the library. Ryuji let go of Otome who massaged her sore wrist. She glared up at Ryuji. Ryuji rolled his eyes. He'd seen scarier glares coming from a huge and towering demon with four eyes. Her glare was useless._

"_Why do you still bully her?" Ryuji asked, growling a little._

"_None of your business!" she snapped._

_CRASH!_

_His fist collided with the wall and was inches from her head. She stiffened in fright as she saw that the portion he'd punched now looked caved in._

_He withdrew his fist and retorted, "Wrong answer." His voice was deep, almost a growl, and the look in his eyes chilled her to the bone. She trembled in this…demon's presence._

_She tried to put on a brave act and yelled, "The only reason you're defending that bitch is because she flaunts her boobs in your-"_

_SLAP!_

_Otome was silenced by a tight slap to her face, leaving a handprint on her left cheek. Ryuji was not afraid to hit girls if they insulted his mate._

"_What was that for!?" she snapped._

"_What do you think?" he shot back. "You insult her and you don't expect me to react? Yeah right!"_

"_No wonder you two deserve each other. You're both outcasts!" Otome retorted._

"_At least I got real friends. Your friends didn't even stay to help you right now. They just ran," he said. Otome was silenced. Her 'friends' had bailed on her._

"_So, where are these friends?" asked Otome._

"_Away, but I know they'll be around to back me up," he told her. "Now, let's get back on topic. You bullying my Koto-chan. I want you to stop."_

"_Why do you care so much about her?"_

"_Why shouldn't I care?"_

"_Well…because…"_

"_She's a freak?" he finished. "A lot of people said the same thing about me. Guess that's what we have in common." He glared at her more intently, "Do you know that bullying her just causes her more trouble?"_

"_She deserves it! Being all high and mighty! So what if she's rich and smart and…"_

"_Curvier?" he supplied. Ryuji snorted, "Che, you really are pathetic."_

"_What?"_

"_You're jealous of her."_

"_No I'm not!" she denied._

_Ryuji retorted, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Katou," He continued, "You see, I come to realize the reason you bully Kotonoha. She's got everything you don't." Otome didn't know how to respond to that. "And also something you will never have. She has the ability to love unconditionally. She's also sweet and gentle." He questioned, "Have you even bothered to get to know her, at all? Maybe just sit down and talk like normal people? I mean, seriously. Did you judge her at first glance or something and made it the only view you have of her? Did you just label her without a good reason?" Ryuji spat in disgust._

_He continued, "I think that's why you don't like her. You were jealous because she's more physically attractive compared to you, and smarter, and well…nicer," he continued. He stepped away. "You better change your act, or else I'll be back and you'll get more than a slap." He pocketed his hands and walked in the direction of the library._

_When he was gone, Otome slid down to the floor and pulled her knees up against her chest. She didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty much right about her reasons for bullying Kotonoha. Now…having it thrown at her face…made her think…was she really such a horrible person? Was that why Makoto didn't want to date her?_

_Guess that was why…and she took it out on Kotonoha…_

_Now she felt ashamed of her actions. Just what had she been doing up until now?_

_She needed time to think. Maybe…just maybe…it was possible for her to…apologize to Kotonoha?_

* * *

Otome was shocked out of her reminiscing by her phone ringing. She picked it up and saw whose name it was. "Kotonoha?" She flipped it open and pressed it against her ear. "Moshi moshi?" She was silent as she listened and her eyes brightened instantly. "Okinawa!? Sure! I'll be there! Bye!" She hung up and grinned.

Now Otome was glad to be friends with Kotonoha. OK, that sounded selfish but at least Otome would be able to enjoy her summer vacation with some good friends. She and her own friends had grown distant since she befriended Kotonoha. They probably weren't ready to accept Otome's new outlook. Well, it was their loss.

"So...which bathing suit should I bring?"

* * *

Ryuji yawned as he lay on the couch at home. Between the two groups of fanboys and fighting a holographic Imagin army five times in a row, he was beginning to feel the day catch up to him.

"Hey, Oyaji," Tatsu greeted as he walked past the reclining Ryuji. "Old age finally catching up with you?"

"Don't make me hurt you, brat," Ryuji growled. Son or not, he didn't like getting teased like that.

"You'll have to get up first, Oyaji," Tatsu chuckled. "So, what did you do today? Meet up with Zaraki-taichou again?"

"Fought an Imagin army five times and a bunch of fanboys for your mom and Siera," Ryuji sighed. "And some other stuff on my mind is not helping."

"Sounds about as bad as Zaraki-taichou's training," Tatsu chuckled. "Ah, what fun times those were."

"Wait until you start bashing Hollows," Ryuji laughed. "Those things can be tough. Hell, I've fought Arrancar. Those things are no picnic."

"Yeah. Benitora told me about that," Tatsu nodded. "I almost jumped him thinking he was a threat. Good thing Hikari was there to explain. Why didn't you or Kaa-chan tell me?"

"Slipped my mind," Ryuji shrugged. "Things have been kind of wild lately. I mean, you being the first and all."

"So, I basically caused your summer to go out of whack, huh?" assumed Tatsu.

"Pretty much, but you're a blessing," stated Ryuji honestly. "She broke down when she lost you and it took awhile before she recovered."

"She had you, Oyaji," said Tatsu. Ryuji stared at his young boy who bore a likeness to him but with a different spirit entirely. "If she didn't, she'd gone insane with grief."

Ryuji knew what grief and depression could do to Kotonoha having witnessed from watching the animated version of the 'School Days' universe. Those eyes…he hoped he would never see those dead and soulless eyes ever on his beloved Koto-chan.

"So, I heard that Kaa-chan is going to be taking us to Okinawa," said Tatsu hopefully.

"Hope it doesn't end up like what happened on Hawaii," said Ryuji.

"What are the chances of that happening again?" asked Tatsu. He'd been told stories of the exploits of the Riders.

"Kid, when you're me, anything is possible," stated Ryuji. It was a fact. Crazy things just kept happening to them for some reason or another.

Tatsu blinked and then said, "I'm gonna go up and read a book." He then zipped away using Shunpo.

"Damn, kid's fast," said Ryuji. "Wonder if he should join the Olympics?"

* * *

Kotonoha used her father's connections to score her and her friends free tickets to Okinawa…FIRST CLASS tickets to be exact. It wasn't hard to do since her father had friends in high places and such.

Their entire group consisted of Ryuushin, Ryuji, Siera, Rina, Kotonoha, Sekai, Makoto, Setsuna, Taisuke, Kokoro and Tatsu. Benitora and Hikari couldn't come along and neither could Warren and his family since they were busy with their own vacation plans. Nanami also had plans with her family. The Imagin stayed behind. If they were needed they would just teleport straight into their host's bodies, simple as that.

Kokoro looked out of the window and smiled. Tatsu was sitting next to her on the aisle seat. "Wow! Is that Okinawa?"

Tatsu chuckled, "You act like you've never been there before."

"Well, Otousan and Okaasan always brought us out of the country," stated Kokoro. "This would be our first time."

"Mine too," muttered Tatsu.

Taisuke ended up sitting next to Ryuushin and the Dragon Demon in disguise managed to drown out the other boy's ranting with a pair of headphones so he could watch a TV screen mounted on the seat in front of him. Taisuke was going on and on about hitting on girls and finally getting a girlfriend.

Like that would ever happen…

Kotonoha was asleep and seated next to Ryuji who rested his head on hers. Rina just glared from her seat that was on the other side of the aisle. Siera just sighed sympathetically at her cousin's determination.

Otome, however, was a little depressed since Makoto and Sekai were seated together. She was sitting next to Setsuna who was reading a magazine article.

Otome had long accepted that Makoto and Sekai were together. She blamed herself for not pursuing him sooner. She had her chances but had lost them. Her eyes went over to Kotonoha. A part of her was envious when she saw that she too had found happiness, even if the boy was Ryuji Hasuma. When a lot of people found out they were dating, they couldn't believe it. Some of the teachers who saw that Ryuji was beneath Kotonoha and dragging her down even tried to separate them but because Warren supported them, they couldn't do much. Also, the teachers weren't supposed to meddle in their students' private lives.

Kotonoha was happy with Ryuji. They should just respect that. Though Ryuji was seen as a negative influence, he was in fact helping Kotonoha to become stronger, physically, mentally and emotionally. Otome remembered how her friends tried to deal with Kotonoha and ended up with a black eye each. She couldn't believe that Kotonoha had been the one to have done that, but seeing as Ryuji was dating her, Otome just assumed that Ryuji had been teaching her martial arts.

Also, ever since they started their second year, Kotonoha started to become popular with the boys. The formation of the group known as the KLLA seemed like something out a bad manga, but it'd indeed occurred. Otome remembered looking out the window to see Ryuji knocking them out systematically without a scratch on him. It was truly remarkable what he could do.

She and Kotonoha were friends now and Otome was glad for it. Once she realised what she was turning into, she started to re-evaluate herself and change. Kotonoha never deserved to be bullied. It was just Otome being short-sighted and drawing conclusions too hastily. If she had taken notice of it sooner, then Kotonoha wouldn't have been so lonely in their class. Well, she wasn't lonely anymore. She had Ryuji now.

* * *

Once the group arrived in Okinawa and retrieved their luggage, they took the taxis that were at the airport which would take them to the hotel where they would be staying at for the duration of their visit. As luck would have it, they would be staying for free thanks to Kotonoha's family's connections.

They checked into the hotel and got two large rooms. They were suites, really. One suite was for the guys and the other was for the girls.

Since they were all still a little tired from the jet lag, the group all quickly got settled into their rooms to rest up.

* * *

"So this is what the ocean looks like up close," said Tatsu in wonderment. He was dressed in blue shorts and a red sleeveless shirt.

"You've never seen one?" Kokoro asked curiously. She was wearing a pink one piece. He shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure if there are any oceans in Soul Society. Spent most of my life training with Zaraki-taichou."

Kokoro grinned. "Well, Tatsu-chan, I'm going to teach you how to play at the beach!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged, "Come on!" before dragging him along.

Kotonoha, who was laying out a blanket, looked over to the two younger kids and smiled. "They look so cute together."

"Remember, Koto-chan, she's his aunt," reminded Ryuji as he opened up a beach umbrella and stabbed it into the sand.

"I know, I know," said Kotonoha with a nod. "Still, it's just so adorable."

Kotonoha was wearing a jade green bikini that really showed off her figure. Ryuji instantly too notice of all the guys ogling her, especially when she bent over and gave them a show of her derriere. This pissed him off but then Kotonoha kissed him, causing the guys to all falter at their bad luck. She was already taken.

As for Ryuji, he was wearing black swimming shorts and when he took off his shirt, a lot of the girls were giving him appraising looks and liked what they saw. His muscles just made him so delicious to look at and Kotonoha didn't like the hungry looks her beloved fiancée was getting. Ryuji either didn't realize the girls checking him out or just didn't care. Most probably it was the latter seeing as all his attention was focused on Kotonoha.

"Oh, darling~!" cooed Rina, who was wearing a blood red string tied bikini that got her a lot of attention, as she ran up to Ryuji. Kotonoha glared as Ryuji put down the cooler. "Do you mind putting some lotion on me?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes. This was yet another one of her attempts to flirt with/seduce him. He told her, "Sorry, Rina. I'm kinda busy. Maybe you can ask Sawanaga to do it for you."

"Did somebody call my name?" asked Taisuke eagerly as he suddenly popped out of nowhere in a pair of red Speedos. Rina's response was to smash her fist into the back of his head and knock him into the sandy ground.

Kotonoha could barely keep her victorious smile hidden. Rina scowled and then stomped off in a huff. Siera and Ryuushin watched him walk by. The Princess of the God Kingdom was wearing a purple one piece that showed off her great figure and Ryuushin was wearing brown shorts.

Ryuushin snorted in disgust, stating, "She doesn't give up, does she?"

"For as long as I've known Rina, she never has," Siera answered worriedly. She knew her cousin was still determined (obsessed) with getting Ryuji to become her husband. Siera gave up trying to win his heart a long time ago. He actually told her he wanted to just be friends since his heart belonged to Kotonoha. Siera was heartbroken, but she managed to recover.

Siera was content to see that Ryuji was happy and hoped she could find the same kind happiness. Her eyes wandered over to Ryuushin and she smiled while a tint of pink formed on her cheek. Maybe her happiness was closer than she realized.

Otome was sunbathing on a deck chair, trying to get a tan. Makoto and Sekai had both gone off for some scuba diving. Setsuna was of course doing something that seemed out of character for the stoic girl but she appeared talented as she was windsurfing.

She removed her sunglasses and looked around. She hoped her bikini would garner some attention from the males, but the only guys that hit on her so far were completely unattractive or not her type at all. She sighed and put her sunglasses back on. "When am I gonna get myself a freaking boyfriend?" She then realised that someone was blocking the sun and in annoyance whipped off her sunglasses to look up at Ryuushin and Siera. "What?" she snapped.

"Mind playing some beach volleyball with us?" Siera invited. Ryuushin was holding the ball. He was wearing beach shorts as well and a red t-shirt.

Otome shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever." She got off her chair and said confidently, "Game on."

Kokoro and Tatsu were building a sand castle and it was starting to look like a work of art. Their eyes then wandered over to the older kids they'd accompanied who were starting to play beach volleyball. There was a makeshift volleyball court with two long poles and a net stretched tight in-between said poles.

"You want to go see?" Tatsu asked.

"I want to go collect seashells instead," she said. He shrugged.

"Sure, let's go."

The teams were as followed:

Team A: Rina, Kotonoha and Ryuji.

Team B: Otome, Siera and Ryuushin.

Taisuke was playing referee, but it was obvious that he wanted to see boobage bounce around. What a pathetic perv.

Ryuji gave Taisuke warning signals. He pointed to himself, then to his eyes, then at Taisuke, before finally doing a cutting motion over his neck.

It meant: "I am watching you, so don't try anything or you're dead**.**"

Taisuke gulped.

"Alright, let's start the game!" said Otome as she held up the ball. She tossed it into the air and then jumped up to smash her fist against it to serve it over to the other side.

* * *

Makoto and Sekai were meanwhile doing some scuba diving. Sekai was amazed by all the aquatic life they could see at the reef and marvelled at their beauty. When they surfaced, Sekai removed her breathing mask and said to Makoto, "This is great, huh, Makoto?" He removed his mask as well and returned the smile.

"Sure is," he agreed with his girlfriend.

At the beginning, he actually regretted cheating on Kotonoha when he realised what he'd done. Sekai felt just as guilty. However, now they were happy that Kotonoha found a new boyfriend (Ryuji). It seemed like an odd pairing, but despite his tough exterior, unpleasant disposition, and volatile temper, he was the best thing to ever happen to Kotonoha.

At first, they (along with most of the school) were frightened of Ryuji because of his reputation, which led to some rumours like that he belonged to a gang, or once went to a juvenile detention centre. Of course, they were untrue (in a sense) and Ryuji slowly and reluctantly showed that he was a good person. He was just in a bad mood most of the time.

The duo climbed back upon the motorboat they'd anchored. Makoto pulled the anchor back up as Sekai started the engine. They were both going to head back to the beach when Sekai noticed something to her left. She looked over and saw what appeared to be an island, but it was covered by a thick fog. "Huh? What's that?" When she blinked, the island suddenly vanished. "Weird…maybe the sun's getting to me." She started up the engine and took the steering wheel before taking them back to shore.

* * *

By the time the couple returned, the volleyball game had ended. Ryuji's team won but it'd been close. The only reason Otome's team couldn't compete was because Rina slammed the ball into Otome's face, thus knocking the poor girl out. She was now lying under an umbrella until she regained consciousness.

"What happened to Otome?" Makoto asked, noting the sleeping form of his friend.

"She and the ball had a rough make out session," joked Ryuji. He clarified, "It hit her in the face and knocked her out. I think she'll wake up after a few hours. Though…" he threw a glare at Taisuke who cowered, "the idiot tried to revive her using CPR." Ryuji knew it was an excuse for Taisuke to grope Otome and kiss her while she was unconscious.

Taisuke said defensively, "I was just trying to help her!"

"You mean help yourself to her body," Ryuji retorted. Taisuke cringed at the accusation. '_Once a perv, always a perv_,' thought Ryuji scornfully. Setsuna was returning to the beach and Ryuji called, "Hey, Setsuna, how was windsurfing?"

"The wind wasn't strong enough," replied Setsuna dryly.

* * *

As per the tradition of going to the beach on summer, the classic "breaking a watermelon" game was next. Everyone would try to break a watermelon open with a stick, while being blindfolded. It was like breaking a piñata open to get to the candy.

"Just swing down when you feel you're in range," instructed Ryuji as he tied the blindfold over his fiancée's eyes. She gave a nod and gripped the stick tightly as she stumbled along the sand to seek out the watermelon. Ryuji was guiding her, calling out to her, "It's on your left! You're getting close! Just a little closer!" She then gave a swing but missed by a few inches.

Tatsu chuckled, saying, "It seems Kaa-chan isn't so good at this." Everyone who heard would just assume it was a playful nickname for Kotonoha since she had to take the role of the 'mother' in her home with her parents away. Only a select few people knew the truth that he was Ryuji and Kotonoha's unborn child.

"Well, why don't you give it a whack?" Ryuji challenged as Kotonoha removed her blindfold. She went over and handed it over to Tatsu. Tatsu took the blindfold and tied it over his eyes before taking the stick.

"See how a pro does it, old man," Tatsu boasted. He went over and gripped the stick like he did his Zanpakuto. He focused his senses and then smirked as he detected the watermelon. "Heh, this is easy." He casually walked, stopped at the watermelon, raised the stick over his head and the swung down. "Hyah!"

WHACK!

The watermelon was broken open and Tatsu removed his blindfold to grin victoriously. "How's that, old man?"

"You just got lucky, gaki," retorted Ryuji. Of course, internally, he was proud of his son.

* * *

It was late in the evening when both Kotonoha and Ryuji decided to take a stroll along the beach, just by themselves. She was in a red sundress and he wore a white hoodie with denim shorts that came down to his knees. Without the people around they had some privacy to just spend time and reflect. The waves were small and crashed gently against the shore.

The girl loved these rare times of peace. It reminded her of how life should be. Life shouldn't be about endless conflict. When she thought about conflict, she looked up at Ryuji whose gaze was aimed at her. She remembered when one of her teachers came to her and advised her to distance herself from Ryuji. That had been painful. She could never follow such an instruction without risking her heart. Ryuji would've been furious if he ever found out so she never told him.

Both then stopped walking and stood side by side as they watched the sunset. The sky was now colored a bright orange just over the horizon and the setting sun was being reflected off the water. Soon, the sky would be dark and dotted by stars.

Such a simple thing but that didn't change the fact that it was both wondrous and beautiful. It was also utterly priceless as was the moment.

The couple sat down on the sand and watched as the sky turned dark. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. Both had their knees pulled up to their chests as they continue to watch nature's show.

"Ryuji-kun, do you wonder what our wedding would be like?" Kotonoha asked out of the blue.

Ryuji closer his eyes and answered, "It would be a wonderful one. You would be dressed in a beautiful wedding gown and stand at my side as the minister performed the wedding."

"What if I wanted a traditional wedding?" she questioned.

"Then the kimono would be just as beautiful," he answered, honestly.

It was rare for Ryuji to be honest with his emotions. Well…he was honest whenever he was angry, but when it came to feelings like love, it was hard for him to verbally express them unless it was in private, like now.

"I love you," she murmured. He looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I love you too," he replied. He then leaned in to give her a soft and passionate kiss which she returned graciously.

It seemed to be the picture perfect romantic moment that most couples strived for. It was one of those magic moments that one could brag about to friends and tell as stories to children. It seemed that nothing would be able to ruin their moment together.

But something did.

A noise in the brush caught their attention. Looking to the brush, their eyes widened when several green creatures which looked similar to cocoons started crawling out of the bushes.

"Ahh!" Kotonoha screamed as she hid behind Ryuji.

"Worms?" Ryuji gaped at the sight of the monsters. "What the hell are they doing here?" Worms came from another timeline where a meteorite carrying the aliens crashed on Earth. So…how come they were here? Was it because of the same reason that brought that Fangire here?

Ryuji didn't bother with an answer though. He instantly grabbed his Dyno Belt and wrapped it around his waist. Pressing one of the buttons, he took his pass and swiped it across the buckle. "Henshin!"

"**TYRANO FORM!**"

The Tyrano Form armor covered the Rider, turning him into Ifrit. Growling, his right shoulder pad slid down his arm to his fist before a blade slid out of the mouth. He proclaimed, "Prepare for extinction!"

With a roar, Ifrit charged at the group of Pupaworms with his weapon raised. The monsters themselves gave off a united hiss and likewise charged. Ifrit reached the first one and slashed savagely at it. The blade cut the creature down the middle, causing it to explode in a haze of green fire. The remaining Pupaworms weren't deterred as they charged.

Kotonoha watched with baited breath as Worm after Worm exploded in green fire. She finally allowed herself to relax after Ifrit ran the last one through, making it explode. Ifrit then stood straight while removing his belt. Returning to Ryuji, the young man walked back to his fiancée.

"Talk about ruining a moment," he grumbled. '_Ant is going to get an earful about this!_'

* * *

**Character Bio**

Kotonoha was originally Makoto Itou's girlfriend. She is a shy bookworm who falls in love with Makoto but becomes heartbroken when she finds out he's been cheating on him with Sekai who was also her friends. Though initially kind and gentle, she has a fragile conscience that when under times of emotional duress would lead to delusions, obsession and even malice. In the original timeline, this would've led to her emotionally and mentally breaking down and also to the death of Sekai in which Kotonoha murders her on top of the school rooftop for both stealing Makoto and murdering him. However, in this fic's timeline, instead of plans of taking the life of the one who stole Makoto, she decides to end her own life by jumping off the top of the apartment building. She is, however, rescue by Ryuji and Vash (Vash tossed Ryuji up to catch her before activating a large airbag to break their fall). She then starts to befriend Ryuji. She initially meets Ryuji when he transferred into the school and took the empty seat next to hers. While originally afraid of him, she soon becomes friends with him when he stands up for her against Otome and her posse. Though he denies doing it for her, she sees that deep down he is a kind person. Their relationship eventually leads to love since he helped her to recover her heartbreak. Though he is reluctant to initiate a relationship with her due to his inhuman status, he reciprocates her newly awakened feelings for him. They share their first kiss on the final night of the school festival during the bonfire dance, beginning their romantic relationship.

It is on the night of their first date that she discovers he is an Orphenoch but instead of being repulsed, she comes to accept and love him even more when he confides in her about his inhuman status while at the same time comforting him whenever he is in need of emotional support. He nearly dies to protect her from Sauron and is forced to rebond with Ryuki to survive. He then returns to her days later to reunite with her.

Later, Kotonoha would become more involved in Ryuji's secret life when he returns as Kamen Rider Ifrit to fight the Imagin. She is worried for his safety but knows she can't stop him from doing what he feels is right and thus supports him from the sidelines. She would then gain a new friend in the form of Athena, an Amazon Imagin who becomes contracted to Kotonoha and would remain loyal to her and protect her. Also, Kotonoha eventually becomes friends with Otome who comes and apologizes to her as well as repairing her friendship with both Makoto and Sekai.

Since she is a normal human, she lacks any impressive abilities save for the ability to calm Ryuji down when he is lost in his berserker Orphenoch state. She later learns how to fight with her dozuki with Ryuji and Athena's guidance.

Despite being calm and gentle, if anyone attempts to get in-between her and Ryuji she can turn violent and whip out her dozuki to give a warning. She even makes a resolve to become stronger and wants to become a Kamen Rider to help Ryuji after seeing how much he is suffering fighting alone.

Kotonoha would remain as Ryuji's girlfriend until he proposed to her, in which she became his fiancée. She even became pregnant with his child but lost it in a miscarriage when the Peacock Imagin injures her. She breaks down but with the support of Ryuji and her friends she recovers. However, she also becomes distressed when she later learns that Ryuji has been overexerting himself to help her in which she is filled with regret for causing him to harm himself.

While Ryuji was the one to initially train her, he denies her the chance of sparing with him because he is afraid he may hurt her. So, she goes to ask for Kat's help for training. Kat proves to be a harsh taskmaster but Kotonoha does indeed become stronger with her help.

When entering their second year of high school, Kotonoha gains a fanclub calling themselves the "Kotonoha Love-Love Association" or the KLLA for short, made up of male admirers who harbor crushes for her. They attack Ryuji periodically but he dispatches them with little effort nonetheless, deeming them weak and pathetic and unworthy of Kotonoha. They still don't give up and still attack Ryuji, even after Kotonoha gave them a warning.

When Ryuji reveals to her the story of the original timeline and how he was assigned to stop her from making that same fatal error, she becomes angry and tries to walk away, only to be restrained by him. He tells her that he loves her and while at first it was a job, now it has become a solemn duty for him to protect her. He made an oath to protect her, an oath that soon extends to everyone else that has become close to them.

It is Kotonoha's involvement that turned Ryuji from an indifferent fighter who fights the Imagin for the sake of reward money, into a hero who fights to defend the world.

She is still greatly affected by the time he nearly died to protect her and doesn't want it to happen again. When Ryuji is about to leave to battle the Imagin army, she tries to seduce him to force him to stay. After they make love, he leaves anyway in order to save the world but he doesn't return. This causes her to breakdown, become depressed and introverted until he returns to her side. He promises to never leave her after that.


	7. Stranded Part 1

The group was presently stuck in the hotel because of the sudden rainstorm. It was their second day in Okinawa and while they had plans to have some more fun in the sun, they found that their plans were suddenly interrupted by the shower.

Ryuji was at the window and he pulled back the curtains with a grimace as he gazed out at the rain. He never liked storms and probably never will.

'_At least there isn't any thunder_,' he thought positively. Thunder hurt his ears and was one of the many things he loathed due to how it affected him. It made him feel weak and vulnerable and he hated feeling that way. It was due to his strong sense of pride as a warrior that he refused to appear weak and defenseless since he was neither. '_Although…_' he began to amend his thoughts as he briefly looked over his shoulder at his roommates.

Tatsu was busying himself with reading a training manual he'd brought along to pass the time, Makoto was fast asleep on one of the beds, and as for Taisuke…he as being his usual obnoxious self, which peeved Ryuji to no end.

"This is so unfair!" whined Taisuke. "I was gonna hit on some girls and charm them!"

'_Charm them? Yeah right!_' thought Ryuji cynically. Taisuke had as much charm as a wild boar. He rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to outside the window. He would just endure and ignore Taisuke.

The sudden and unexpected appearance of those Pupaworms the previous night made Ryuji feel a little apprehensive. _'It's weird. Worms don't belong in this timeline. It doesn't make any sense, like when that Fangire appeared._' Ryuji then reminded himself that logic and reason weren't always linear. He scratched his head in frustration. Something was definitely wrong with the barriers that separated the alternate worlds in the Multiverse. That was the obvious conclusion.

'_I wonder what the girls are up to…_' Ryuji mused.

* * *

**"STRANDED PART 1"**

* * *

"OK, Kotonoha-san, truth or dare?" Sekai asked.

"Ano…truth?" Kotonoha answered hesitantly.

"Does Ryuji sleep in the same bed with you?" Sekai questioned.

Otome rolled her eyes and said, "Sekai, it's obvious that he does! They live together!"

"I just wanna hear it from her," replied Sekai before she prompted Kotonoha. "So…does he?"

"Yes, he does," confessed Kotonoha. Whenever they slept together, he would always hold her close. She felt safe whenever in his arms and she didn't want him to let go.

To pass the time, the girls played a game of "Truth or Dare". Since Kokoro was also playing along, they had to keep the game tasteful and not ask any dirty questions or dare each other to do anything overly outrageous or humiliating. They had enough of that during the slumber party at Kotonoha's.

"I got a question," spoke Rina as she raised her hand. She used the same hand to point at the balcony to shift everyone's attention to the rain outside. "How long is this going to last?"

"The weather forecast says that it would last until late in the afternoon," answered Setsuna.

"Damn, that means we won't have that much time in the sun," Rina said depressingly.

"So, who's next?" asked Sekai.

"Oh, let me go next!" said Kokoro eagerly.

* * *

Taisuke's whining was starting to really get on Ryuji's nerves. The only reason Tatsu wasn't disturbed was because he was listening to his MP3 player. This forced Ryuji to endure his annoying roommate's equally annoying voice.

Up until now, Ryuji had (barely) tolerated Taisuke. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was because it would probably upset Kotonoha. Though, that shouldn't really be a problem after what he tried to do to her at last year's school festival.

"Sawanaga, urusei," Ryuji threatened with a growl. Taisuke cringed and instantly obeyed, silencing himself so he didn't end up being a victim of Ryuji's wrath. Ryuji smirked. '_I still got it._' His eyes darted over to the door. He recalled Ryuushin saying he wanted to explore the hotel some more. "Maybe there's a gym," Ryuji wondered aloud. He needed to train and exercise so maybe a trip to the gym was just what he needed to let out some aggression.

He pocketed his hands and went to the door. He took hold of the knob but before he opened it he shot Taisuke a glare that made him stand straight at attention. With a smug smirk on his face, Ryuji pulled the door open and walked out before it swung closed.

* * *

The sky eventually cleared in the afternoon like Setsuna said but it was still a little chilly to go out to the beach. It didn't stop the hotel's guests from having a bit of fun of their own.

Currently, the girls were all in a large hot tub. The water was warm and relaxing. It was just what the doctor ordered.

"Now this is the life," said Otome with a sigh. "This is what summer vacation is all about."

"I hear ya," agreed Rina. "Though, I wouldn't mind having my darling Ryuji here."

Kotonoha's eyes narrowed at hearing Rina call Ryuji 'her darling'. '_He's my darling, not yours!_' snapped Kotonoha mentally. She didn't want to make a scene but Rina was pushing the wrong buttons right now. It irked Kotonoha how Rina still hadn't given up trying to steal Ryuji away. Though they were on better terms now than at the beginning, Kotonoha had to keep her eyes on Rina.

As much as she trusted Ryuji, she trusted Rina less. She felt horrible for thinking this way, but since Sekai had stolen Makoto, Kotonoha was more cautious now. Ryuji was hers. He fought for her and came back to her. That was how much he loved her. The imprint would make sure he stayed faithful, but she also knew that it was also fragile. Luckily, she'd proven herself worthy and received Emiko's blessings.

Neko had told her about the 7 Tests of Worthiness and Kotonoha wasn't sure if she'd be able to perform them all, especially the Test of Strength. From what she heard from Neko, you'd have to fight against the strongest member of the clan to pass. Even with the training she received, Kotonoha was nowhere near as skilled or as strong as Ryuji and members of his family. She was just an average teenager.

"I'm curious," began Otome. "Just what is it about Ryuji that makes you like him so much?"

"I have a thing for strong and powerful men," explained Rina. "And, did you see him without a shirt on?" Rina licked her lips. "Yummy…"

Otome would never vocally admit it, but Ryuji did have a nice body to look at. It was well-muscled but not overly bulky. It was between buff and athletic, which made it a balanced physique.

"But…he's with Kotonoha," reminded Otome which made Rina frown and Kotonoha smile.

"I know," Rina murmured. She looked over at Kotonoha and said, "You're really lucky, Kotonoha. Maybe if he'd met me first then things would've been different. But…he loves you." She sunk deeper into the water. '_I wish I had someone to love me like that._' As much as her father wanted her to marry Ryuji because of him being the hero that had saved their world, she wanted to marry out of love. Speaking of love, she noticed how close Siera and Ryuushin were becoming. Her best friend and cousin had obviously given up on Ryuji. Though it left Siera heartbroken for a while, she accepted the fact that Ryuji would never love her like he did Kotonoha. It just wasn't meant to be. '_Could there be someone out there in this vast Multiverse just for me?_'

* * *

Ryuji managed to find the gym to see Ryuushin beating the crap out of a punching bag. The Rider surveyed the place and examined the equipment from afar. What should he try first? The weight machines, the treadmill, or the exercise bikes. There were some dumbbells laid out near a bench and so he opted to try those out first. He hadn't had much time to train so he was hoping to remedy that with a bit of a workout.

* * *

It was during lunch in the hotel's dining room that Kotonoha had a great idea of what they could do.

"A fishing trip?" Otome inquired.

"Of course. We can all take a boat and go out to sea" she elaborated.

"So, just us?" Sekai questioned apprehensively.

"I got some experience with steering a boat," admitted Ryuji. "I can navigate pretty well too."

"Where do you learn stuff like that from?" Sekai asked curiously.

"Here, there, everywhere," said Ryuji vaguely.

"Well, count me out," said Ryuushin. "I don't feel like going on a boat."

"Good, because we need someone to watch the kids," said Ryuji s he gestured to Kokoro and Tatsu.

"Hey, why can't we go?" demanded Tatsu. Kokoro wanted to know too.

"It's for us teenagers only," replied Ryuji with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm a teen!" protested Tatsu. Kokoro wanted to add that she was a few month away before turning 13 as well.

"Barely…" Ryuji murmured.

"Tatsu-chan, we may not have that much space on the boat for everybody, so some people need to stay behind," explained Kotonoha gently. "You understand, right?"

"Kay…" Tatsu frowned. Like Ryuji, Tatsu couldn't say no to his mother.

"So, when do we leave?" Taisuke asked eagerly.

"Once we get some gear, which we can rent at a shop nearby," Kotonoha said. "Buy your own bait, though."

* * *

After renting their gear and purchasing their bait, the group stood at the dock as Kotonoha and Ryuji spoke with the dock master who was holding a clipboard and making a few notations on it. They were also looking at the 15 meter long fishing boat dubbed "Medaka-maru".

"OK, it's in tip-top shape. It's ready to go out," said the dock master.

"Thank you for lending us this boat, sir," said Kotonoha gratefully.

"Hey, you're Kenji's little girl," the dock master grinned. Kenji was Kotonoha's father's name (I made it up for the sake of the story). "I'd feel bad if I didn't help out."

"Well, thank you again, Mizuki-san," said Kotonoha again.

"And we'll be sure to bring it back the way it is," assured Ryuji.

"You better," the man warned. "This boat here is one of my prides and joy. Ain't nothing like her."

"So, are we set?" asked Sekai.

"Yep, we are," replied Ryuji. "Climb aboard."

The fishing crew, one by one, went up the ramp and into the boat. Kokoro, Tatsu and Ryuushin were left at the dock to see them off.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, so don't worry about anything!" said Ryuji.

"See that you do, and take care of Siera," Ryuushin told him.

Ryuji smirked before saying teasingly, "Oh, I'll bring your girlfriend back safe and sound." Ryuushin sputtered before the boat's motors came to life. Ryuji was at the steering wheel as Kotonoha stood at his side. He increased the power of the motors and steered out into the open sea. Once the boat was clear of the harbor, the others began to unpack their gear.

"OK, let's get down to doing some fishing!" said Taisuke hopefully as he rubbed his hands together.

Otome leaned over the side and stared into the water. She asked, "You sure we're going to catch something here?"

"With a little luck and patience, Otome," said Makoto as he prepared his fishing rod, reel, line and hook. He was going to use some worms he'd gotten for bait. He hooked one of the worms through the hook and then tossed in his line with the swing of his arm. The hook dropped into the water and Makoto waited.

"You're pretty good with that," admired Sekai.

"Well, my dad used to take me out to fish," he told Sekai.

Kotonoha, meanwhile, was having trouble with her rod so Ryuji offered to help her. She'd never gone fishing before so this was a first for her. He helped her hook the bait and then he stood behind her with his hands on hers, guiding her. Rina scowled as she saw this and focused on her own fishing gear.

"Need help, Siera?" offered Taisuke.

"Thank you, but I can do this," declined Siera politely.

Taisuke sighed and decided to start on his own fishing. He swung his rod backwards but his hook got caught on the back of Otome's shirt. He didn't notice and tossed his arm forward.

RRIP!!!

Thus, Taisuke ended up tearing off Otome's top and exposing her bra-covered chest. The girl spun furiously and glared at Taisuke. "TAISUKE!!!" she shouted.

"Ah, gomen!" Taisuke apologized but Otome refused to accept his apology and chased him around for ripping up her favorite shirt.

"Moron," Ryuji said while rolling his eyes before he continued to guide Kotonoha at fishing. Using a fishing rod was a waste of time in his opinion. If one wanted to catch fish, one needed to get up close and personal with the fish and a fast swimmer. Ryuji had caught a fair share of fish like that alone and it never failed him.

* * *

Kokoro, Tatsu and Ryuushin were busy playing Old Maid when the Dragon Demon looked out towards the window. The sky was getting dark as dark clouds rolled by. He frowned, feeling apprehensive, which didn't go unnoticed by Tatsu.

"Hey, what's wrong, Aniki?" asked Tatsu. Tatsu actually started calling Ryuushin that after Tatsu challenged Ryuushin to a fight. Ryuushin won and earned Tatsu's respect.

"A storm's brewing," stated Ryuushin with a frown. "And Siera's out at sea."

"Hey, they'll be fine," assured Tatsu. "They've got Oyaji with them."

"Yes, Ryuji-niichan won't let anything happen to them," said Kokoro confidently.

"I sure hope you're right," said Ryuushin. Maybe he should've gone. That way he wouldn't be so worried about Siera.

* * *

Back on the boat in the middle of the ocean, Kotonoha and Ryuji were marking the boat's changing position as Makoto watched the horizon. Makoto frowned, and then tapped Ryuji on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Ryuji in an irritated tone.

Makoto was pointing to the skyline in front of them. "Um…it looks like it's getting cloudy ahead. Did you have a chance to check the weather?"

Ryuji looked towards the clouds and frowned. "No, I haven't."

"I have," said Setsuna. "Last night, the report said there was a storm front building up nearby, but it wasn't supposed to be close to Okinawa until a few days from now."

Makoto picked up a set of binoculars and looked through them towards the southern horizon. He then passed the binoculars over to Ryuji and said, "I'm no weather expert, but those look like thunderheads to me."

Ryuji looked through the binocular and nodded sharply, agreeing with Makoto, "Damn, they are, and coming this way." He turned on the short-wave radio and listened as the news came to the top of the hour. The weather report started as he adjusted the fine-tuning and listened carefully.

"…_and with the radar showing gathering clouds, the NHK has issued a small craft warning for boats in the Okinawan area. Repeat: The weather front of storm clouds has shifted directions in the last six hours and is now heading towards the Shikoku/Honshu area. Winds gusting as high as 80 kph are expected, and small and medium craft are strongly advised to_…"

Ryuji frowned, "Hmm…that doesn't sound good." He checked his maps.

Kotonoha asked worriedly, "Is that coming anywhere near us?"

"Possibly. We might want to start heading back to port. Since the storm's southwest of us, we'd better hurry." He informed the others, "OK, everyone, please gather all your equipment together and go below deck. We're going to have to head back early."

Kotonoha asked, "Below deck?"

Ryuji explained, "It could get rough. You'll all be safer in the cabin with the others."

The group began to pack and stow their gear in the cabin. Makoto and Sekai weighed the anchor, and then Ryuji turned the boat back to the direction of port and gunned the motor. As they do so, the swells of the sea began to grow at an alarming rate. Overhead, the sun was blotted out as the storm clouds darkened. Rain began to fall, tentatively at first, then in sheets. The ominous rumble of thunder was accompanied by lightning streaking across the sky. This made Ryuji flinch since thunder was not a good sign, along with lightning. He refused to appear weak and vulnerable.

Ryuji pointed to the cabin, commanding, "Everyone get below!" He then said to Makoto, "Itou, I need you to help steer while I take down the sails. I'm gonna need you to try and steer us back!"

Makoto nodded, "Got it!" Makoto took hold and spun the wheel, then held it steady as the boat began to change course.

Sekai asked, "Is there anything else we can do?"

Ryuji pointed to the extra life vests, ropes, and other tack gear. "Tie down the rest of the equipment. It's going to be rough!"

Sekai nodded in determination. "I've got it!"

Ryuji pointed to the cabin. "Alright, everyone else get below!"

Taisuke, Setsuna, Otome, Rina and Siera complied and went into the cabin. Kotonoha followed last but managed to give Ryuji a quick kiss before following the rest. As the cabin door closed, Sekai finished stowing the extra gear next to Makoto who was doing his best to keep the wheel steady as he steered them back to port. Ryuji struggled with the rigging as the increasing winds whip around him, blowing the sails into a violent frenzy.

Makoto increased the motor speed. He shouted, "I can't keep it steady! The storm's too strong!"

Ryuji shouted, "Damn it, just try! I need to get the sails down before the rigging snaps!" He clung to the main mast as the boat pitched against the waves. "It's getting worse! Itou, turn us into the waves! If we hit broadside, we'll capsize for sure!"

Inside the cabin, fear gripped the passengers as the turbulence got stronger by the minute.

Taisuke was staring at the incoming waves from the cabin window. "N-no way…! We're not going to make it!" He started crying and grabbed onto Otome, "Waah…! I'm going to die without ever having a girlfriend…!"

Otome exclaimed fearfully as she shoved Taisuke away, "L-let go…! I-if I'm going to die, I don't want you hanging all over me…!"

The wave hit the boat, tilting the cabin thirty degrees to one side, tossing everyone to the starboard side of the cabin before swinging back. Taisuke lost his balance and fell in Kotonoha's chest.

Kotonoha cried out as she fell back onto one of the couches, "Kyaa…!"

Taisuke was paralyzed with fear and embarrassment, knowing how Ryuji would react if he saw this. "Th-this isn't what…"

Kotonoha angrily shoved Taisuke away and crossed her arms over her chest. "How long were you going to keep lying there…!?"

The boat pitched back, causing everyone to tumble to the other side. Taisuke landed in Rina's lap. She shoved him off, yelling, "Get off of me!"

Taisuke said despairingly, "I-I just can't win…!"

Siera was concerned, and asked, "Are we going to die?"

Setsuna said calmly, "No, we're not! Just hang on tight and keep low to the ground." She said to everyone else, "Everyone, stay calm. We'll get through this if we keep our heads cool."

Taisuke retorted, "H-how do you keep cool at a time like this…?!"

Setsuna replied, "We can't help things by panicking. All we can do is ride it out and trust that Ryuji, Itou, and Sekai are doing their best."

Rina was impressed. "W-wow…she's very cool under pressure."

Siera was looking out of the window. She then said, "Ah…what a big one…!"

Kotonoha went over to the window and saw a large wave building and heading straight towards the boat. Her eyes widened as she shouted, "Oh no! Everyone, hold on tight!"

Back on the main deck of the ship, Sekai looked on with dread as the large waves head straight towards them. She pointed to the next incoming swell of water, shouting, "Look out!"

Ryuji cried, "Brace yourselves!"

The swell of water rolled towards them broadside, threatening to capsize the boat.

Makoto cursed, "Shit!"

"Out of the way!" Ryuji decided to take control of things and pulled Makoto away from the steering wheel. "You two get down in the cabin! I'll handle this!" He gripped the steering wheel. He used all his strength and the wheel spun as he brought his power to bear. The boat pivoted hard to starboard, meeting the wave at stern. Makoto and Sekai braced themselves as the water crashed down. The water wave hit the boat full force, which knocked Makoto overboard. As the water cleared, Sekai saw Makoto getting swept away.

Sekai cried out, "Makoto!" She went to get a life preserver but Ryuji grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!"

"Get down to the cabin!" he ordered.

"But, Makoto's gonna die!!!" she protested.

"Don't worry! I'll get him!" he assured her.

"How?"

"You just have to trust me!" he told her.

Sekai reluctantly nodded and went down to the cabin. Ryuji's eyes went towards Makoto and he growled, "Damn, gotta save that bastard." He took hold of the life preserver as he kept the wheel steady with one hand. He then tossed the life preserver out into water. Makoto saw it and grabbed onto it tight. Ryuji then tugged as hard as he could on the rope, pulling Makoto back into the boat. The boy coughed out sea water and looked up at Ryuji who let go of the life preserver's rope.

"Arigatou," said Makoto.

"You can thank me later, just get down below deck! Let me handle this!" said Ryuji as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Makoto nodded and fled towards below deck. Ryuji was really controlling his fear now. The thunder was causing his ears to go sore as each boom made him flinch. "I gotta find land!" The map was gone, having been swept away by the previous wave. The compass was still there and functional though and was the only guide he had. "Looks like it's time to put my skills to the test!" He spun the boat around 180 degrees and thrust it forward in an easterly direction. He flinched as each wave crashed against the boat but he managed to keep the boat steady. For almost half an hour, the boat continued forward as Ryuji began to tremble because of his phobia. If there was any time to conquer his fear, now would be it. Everyone was counting on him.

He remembered some wise words from Tazuka: "True courage isn't the absence of fear, it's the ability to act when you are overwhelmed by it."

He focused his eyes and saw land. It was an island, but that was good enough for him.

"Now or never…" Ryuji murmured. He then let go of the steering wheel and spun around. He called out, "Gengi! Genki Hou (Mythical Ki Cannon)!" as he thrust his hands forward. He fired a blast of energy that sent the boat lunging forward for the last hundred meters into the island lagoon. "Yatta…" he said as he suddenly collapsed. The boat's remaining momentum managed to beach them on land.

Back down in the cabin, Kotonoha said, "I don't feel the waves. I think we're on land."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Otome. She then watched as Kotonoha went for the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To check on Ryuji-kun," she said to Otome. Even if it was raining cats and dogs out there, Kotonoha wanted to see if he was okay. She looked over to Rina, who'd fallen unconscious during the entire thing. The Demon Princess' head was lying on Siera's lap as the God Princess fanned her with her hand.

Kotonoha got out and shielded herself from the rain. She gasped and cried out, "Ryuji-kun!" before she ran towards him. She knelt down and sheltered him from the storm the best she could. She stroked his face, relieved that he was alive, and whispered softly, "Rest easy...you've earned it."

* * *

Warren suddenly looked up. He had gotten a bad feeling. "Kohai…" murmured Warren.

* * *

The boat was beached on a tropical island and the sun was slowly beginning to set. Overhead, the sun was setting as the skies started to clear and the wind began to die down. Ryuji and Makoto were recovering on deck as Taisuke, Otome and Rina were cleaning up the boat the best they could.

Taisuke was sweeping water off the front of the deck with a squeegee. He frowned and said, "Boy, this thing is a mess."

Otome added as she picked up some clutter off the rear deck, "Not exactly what we ere looking forward to, huh?"

Rina was coiling the ship lines and snapped, "Oh, quit whining…!" She was feeling a little irate because when she had eventually come to and walked up deck, she saw Ryuji resting on deck with his head on Kotonoha's lap. It just served to irk the princess because it reminded her of how she was losing to a commoner (Kotonoha).

Makoto said to Ryuji, "I don't know how you did it…but it looks like you saved us."

Ryuji crossed his arms and looked away. He said, "Well, don't get used to it. You won't always have me around to save your skins."

"Well, thanks anyway, Hasuma," said Makoto.

Ryuji looked over to Makoto and said, "My name's Ryuji. You can call me that now." Makoto blinked.

"Really?" Makoto was surprised.

Ryuji warned, "But, don't think we'll be best chums here. I just thought it'd be best if we were on a first-name basis."

"Well, you can call me Makoto," offered Makoto.

Ryuji retorted sharply, "Don't push it, Itou. We're not that close yet."

"Well, thanks again for saving us," Makoto said.

Taisuke was dubious. He said, "Saved us?" He then relented, "Well…maybe he did, but where exactly are we?"

Ryuji confessed, "I'm not really sure. Sekai, Setsuna, Koto-chan and Siera should be back in a few minutes. Hopefully they'll find someone who can tell us where we are." He added mentally, '_Though I seriously doubt that. This is a big island and I haven't sensed any Ki signatures, save for ours and a few animals._'

"I can't be sure either," said Makoto as he stood up. "The map got lost in the storm."

"Well, can we call for help?" asked Otome hopefully.

"Nope, coz the radio and transmitter aren't working. They shorted out during the storm and we ran out of fuel getting here," answered Ryuji.

Taisuke shook his head ad grumbled, "Oh…that's just great! How are we supposed to get off this island now!?"

Ryuji was beginning to become irritated by Taisuke but then he saw Siera, Sekai, Setsuna and Kotonoha coming over towards the boat. Everyone saw them coming too. As they got closer, Ryuji noted the looks of gloom on their faces.

"Well, we've got good news and bad news," began Sekai. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good news would be nice," answered Otome.

"Well, the good news is that there seems to be quite a bit of food an a lake on the island," she explained.

"And the bad news?" asked Otome.

Setsuna nodded gloomily and answered, "The bad news is…there doesn't seem to be anyone else here."

Makoto's eyes widened and he questioned for clarification, "So…you mean we're…stranded here?"

There was a long pause as all activity on the boat came to a halt. The late-afternoon sun hung uncomfortably low as everyone drew their own conclusions.

Taisuke tried to sound positive and said, "Um…well, it's a pretty big island. Maybe you missed a settlement or something." He was really hoping for a positive answer.

Sekai murmured as she shook her head, "Yeah, right…" She said aloud, "We walked the entire perimeter. There's no one else here!"

Taisuke snapped, "You don't know that!"

Sekai retorted, "There isn't ay sign of civilization! If someone was here, don't you think there would have been some kind of power source or other structure?"

Kotonoha pleaded, "Wait a minute! We can't just give up!"

"Kotonoha-san's right," said Setsuna as she nodded. She said to Sekai, "Until we know for sure, 'don't know' means just that."

Sekai looked like she was about to reply but held her peace.

Ryuji sighed as he stood up. He said, "Well, whatever the case may be, it's getting late." He suggested, "We should find some shelter, and get started fresh in the morning. I can only assess the boat when we have enough sunlight."

Taisuke questioned, "What about food? We didn't bring that much!"

Siera offered, "We have fish, and while we were scouting the island we saw lots of various fruits. There's more than enough wood to start a fire."

Taisuke retorted, "Everything's wet!" He said sarcastically, "How exactly are we going to start a fire?"

"Then you should pay more attention in chemistry class," said Ryuji.

"Huh?" Taisuke blinked.

Kotonoha explained, "We can use sulphur and magnesium from one of the boat's signal flares. I read about it in a book. It should be easy."

Makoto said, "We should think about shelter too. The boat cabin isn't big enough for all of us."

Ryuji agreed, "That's true. Perhaps some of us should try and find some shelter nearer to the tree line. I'm willing to sleep outside." He was used to it. On his travels he would sleep outside.

Sekai protested, "I don't want to sleep outside. We saw some caves. Maybe we can sleep there."

Taisuke stuttered fearfully, "B-but caves might have wild animals in them!"

Otome mocked, "Oh, so scared are we? At least there won't be any ghosts…"

Taisuke was getting upset over that statement. He snapped, "That was a long time ago!"

Setsuna said in a reassuring tone, "Well, actually, it's not all that likely. The eco-system of an island like this doesn't promote a lot of carnivores. The worst we'll see are snaked."

Rina responded sarcastically, "Oh, you're so full of good news…"

Siera said brightly, "Besides, it's too nice a night to spend indoors."

Rina deadpanned, "We're on a deserted island. Everywhere is outdoors." Sometimes Rina just couldn't believe what a ditz her best friend and cousin could be sometimes.

As the group looked towards the ocean as the sun began to set for the day, none of them knew what the future held or how they were going to get off the island. Kotonoha approached Ryuji who was wearing a frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. She was still worried about him after he'd collapsed on deck. She knew he was afraid of thunder and yet he managed to save them all. That was pretty noble in her book.

"A little, thanks for asking," he replied. "But in the storm I lost both my passes." Kotonoha's eyes widened. That wasn't good. Without a Rider Pass, Ryuji couldn't transform into a Kamen Rider, nor call for the DynoLiner. "I was worried about you, though."

"How come?" she asked.

Ryuji's eyes narrowed as he explained, "I…just have this odd feeling like we're not alone…like something is watching us."

Kotonoha was going to say he was thinking too much and sounding paranoid. Earlier, she Sekai, Siera and Setsuna had scouted the entire island and found no trace of civilization. However, she trusted Ryuji's senses too.

* * *

On the island itself, something was happening. Several pairs of eyes were watching the number of people who had suddenly appeared. There hadn't been people there for a long time now. Things were truly boring. Now though, people were here. Something interesting was happening.

"Gegeru?" asked one pair of eyes to another.

"Gegeru," the second pair nodded. "Bohita shum derem Linto. Grongi eka fush doi Gegeru."

* * *

Looks like the group is stranded, but they aren't alone. Who are these natives and what is this "Gegeru?"

And another character bio:

Warren is a powerful being who comes from another world. He is the hybrid son of the human Nathaniel Smith and the angel Kara. However Nathaniel's human blood only makes up 4 percent of his body, while Kara's angelic blood makes up 46 percent. The last 50 percent belong to the demon Dahaka, the living embodiment of darkness. Warren was meant to bring about the end of humanity, similar to Raven. Kara died soon after childbirth and Nathaniel, the first Wraith, died fighting against Dahaka, hoping to spare his son his fate. When his father died, a powerful demonic entity, known as Arrach, searched for a new host. Warren was passed along from foster family to foster family. This lasted until he was 10, when he was adopted by the Rains family. George and Samantha Rains. Samantha was the first person Warren ever considered a mother, the first woman in his life that didn't treat him like a freak. George was a different matter. He was a wealthy business man and a horrendous human being.

George ritualistically beat Samantha and Warren. One day he went too far, beating Samantha to death. It was here that Warren's demonic abilities first showed themselves. He blasted George with shadow energy. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to stop him, and Warren was shot. Warren was legally dead for twenty minutes.

During these twenty minutes Warren was confronted by the demonic Wraith spirit, Arrach. Together, Warren and Arrach made a pact. In exchange for returning Warren to life, Arrach will be allowed to inhabit Warren's body.

Warren returned to life and was sent to an orphanage in Gotham City. Here he was an outcast due to his looks and his returning to life. He lived there for a year before the orphanage was taken over by a group of terrorists who held the children hostage. He was forced to watch as they raped and killed a friend of his from the orphanage. He snapped and a new personality, calling himself Damien, awakened and slaughtered the terrorists, even as they begged for mercy. He was sent to Arkham Asylum afterward. He spent two years in the asylum before being declared mentally stable and released. He was released into the custody of Alan Scott, the First Green Lantern and founding member of the Justice Society of America. He stayed with them for a year before striking out on his own. Upon leaving, he was found by Shahdee Farah, an agent of a secret British organization known as Hellsing. After meeting her he joined Hellsing as a member of the Nomads, a special division of Hellsing that traveled around the world. He would later meet Samuel Grest, his best friend, on one such mission.

Nomads:

Shahdee Farah: Elemental witch

Jacob Caspian: No known powers

Kaileena "Leena" Farah: Pyromancer

Warren Smith: Shadow manipulation

Samuel "Sammy" Grest: Demonic armor

Upon joining Hellsing and moving to Britain, he met a 15 year old girl named Meryl. The two quickly became a couple and it was obvious to everyone that they cared for each other deeply. One night, upon returning from a mission, Warren and Meryl became drunk and ended up sleeping together, Meryl becoming pregnant as a result. Warren thought that with this his life would finally take a good turn. However, this was not the case, as Meryl passed away during childbirth due to exhaustion, and their baby, a girl, was a stillborn. This shattered Warren, and he reacted by throwing himself into his work.

For a year afterward Warren lived a relatively good life, though he didn't really notice because of his loss, until the Valentine Brothers attacked. The two brothers attacked Hellsing headquarters with an army of Ghouls. Hellsing eventually defeated them, but not without casualties. Out of all of 85 members of Hellsing's forces, only 13 survived, eight of which because they were not on base at the time. Shahdee was killed when a traitor was revealed amongst Hellsing members, in the form of Jacob Caspian, the second in command of the Nomads. After the attack, the Nomads officially disbanded, though they still remained with Hellsing.

One year later, the Nomads reformed in Jump City, though they no longer go by that name. Here they met the Teen Titans and added three new members.

New members:

Desmond Nekrad: Vampire

Tate Razencroft: Werewolf

Erika Razencroft: Werecat

They moved to Jump City to deal with a group of inter-dimensional demons known as Wraiths, who feed off of human souls. Warren eventually began to date Raven. After several months in Jump City the heroes were attacked by a powerful demon lord known as The Corruptor. The demon literally corrupted the heroes' villains, destroying their souls and turning them into demons. Most of the villains were defeated and The Corruptor was sealed within another dimension. The fight cost Warren and his team their home, causing them to move in with the Titans. However, Raven had been kidnapped, by a demonic Dr. Light.

Warren went alone to fight the villain, and after seeing the torture the demon had wrought upon his beloved Raven, Warren snapped. He transformed into his Wraith Form, but instead of using his angelic energy like normal, he used demon energy. The energy corrupted him and unleashed something Warren thought was gone for good, his second personality known as Damien. Damien killed Dr. Light before Warren could regain control of his body.

Warren later suffered an identity crisis with Damien constantly taking over his body without his knowledge. He nearly went on a bloody rampage, but was stopped by the Titans. Warren would then go to therapy and was put on medication to repress his evil personality.

After Warren's 18th birthday, he and the others were attacked by the Demon Lord D'Spayre, who easily outmatched the Titans. Warren was forced to access his Angel Form, even with the knowledge that the spiritual strain would kill him. Warren finally managed to kill D'Spayre, but lost his life in the process.

Warren was then given a mission to regain his life, as his death left open a gateway for Dahaka to get through. Warren traveled to different universes and spiritual planes to train. He first arrived in the Claymore World, where he met and, unexpectedly, fell in love with one of the most powerful warriors on that world, Teresa. However, Teresa was killed and before Warren could avenge her, he was transported to the Soul Society. Here he trained under Kenpachi Zaraki. There he mastered Shikai and Bankai and stopped a Hollow invasion. He then trained with Anna and participated in the Shaman Tournament. He then traveled back in time and met up with Inuyasha, before teaming up with Ryuki and the others.

Upon returning home, he found Raven pregnant and that he was the father, as well as stopping a worldwide vampire attack. Raven soon gave birth to twins when Warren was called by Ant to participate in the attack on Occultus. He would come and go on Ryuki's world whenever he pleased after that. Warren eventually faced his father and defeated him, absorbing his essence into him, his mother's light cancelling out his father's darkness. He then returned to Ryuki's world to help fight against Katherine's dark forces.

Following this, Warren returned home to face one last threat. His brother, Vicious. Vicious proved to be Warren's most powerful adversary. In order to fight Vicious, Warren trained and went through Hollowfication. This allowed Warren access to the power of the Vizards. Warren finally managed to defeat Vicious by calling upon the deepest recesses of his powers, awakening his Keyblade. Warren managed to seal away most of Vicious' power before splitting what remained into three pieces.

Warren would later join up with the ChronoLiner Riders once again, this time to take on a different threat, himself. The ChronoLiner Riders joined together with the GaroLiner Hunters and Sauron to fight Damien, an evil version of Warren. Damien, however, proved to be unbeatable in his world, and was eventually sealed permanently within his own castle.

A couple of years after the Zodiac War and the fight against Vicious, the ChronoLiner Riders ended up crash landing in the School Days Universe. At first he wasn't sure what had happened but he found that he'd lost his powers, something he didn't really like. Two weeks later, he was enrolled in Sakakino High until repairs on the ChronoLiner were completed.

Warren left with the others but returned to keep an eye on Ryuji, as well as any unusual events on the world.


	8. Stranded Part 2

The boat was beached on a tropical island and the sun was slowly beginning to set. Overhead, the sun was setting as the skies started to clear and the wind began to die down. Ryuji and Makoto were recovering on deck as Taisuke, Otome and Rina were cleaning up the boat the best they could.

Taisuke was sweeping water off the front of the deck with a squeegee. He frowned and said, "Boy, this thing is a mess."

Otome added as she picked up some clutter off the rear deck, "Not exactly what we were looking forward to, huh?"

Rina was coiling the ship lines and snapped, "Oh, quit whining…!" She was feeling a little irate because when she had eventually come to and walked up deck, she saw Ryuji resting on deck with his head on Kotonoha's lap. It just served to irk the princess because it reminded her of how she was losing to a commoner (Kotonoha).

Makoto said to Ryuji, "I don't know how you did it…but it looks like you saved us."

Ryuji crossed his arms and looked away. He said, "Well, don't get used to it. You won't always have me around to save your skin."

"Well, thanks anyway, Hasuma," said Makoto.

Ryuji looked over to Makoto and said, "My name's Ryuji. You can call me that now." Makoto blinked.

"Really?" Makoto was surprised.

Ryuji warned, "But, don't think we'll be best chums here. I just thought it'd be best if we were on a first-name basis."

"Well, you can call me Makoto," offered Makoto.

Ryuji retorted sharply, "Don't push it, Itou. We're not that close yet."

"Well, thanks again for saving us," Makoto said.

Taisuke was dubious. He said, "Saved us?" He then relented, "Well…maybe he did, but where exactly are we?"

Ryuji confessed, "I'm not really sure. Sekai, Setsuna, Koto-chan and Siera should be back in a few minutes. Hopefully they'll find someone who can tell us where we are." He added mentally, '_Though I seriously doubt that. This is a big island and I haven't sensed any Ki signatures, save for ours and a few animals._'

"I can't be sure either," said Makoto as he stood up. "The map got lost in the storm."

"Well, can we call for help?" asked Otome hopefully.

"Nope, coz the radio and transmitter aren't working. They shorted out during the storm and we ran out of fuel getting here," answered Ryuji.

Taisuke shook his head ad grumbled, "Oh…that's just great! How are we supposed to get off this island now!"

Ryuji was beginning to become irritated by Taisuke but then he saw Siera, Sekai, Setsuna and Kotonoha coming over towards the boat. Everyone saw them coming too. As they got closer, Ryuji noted the looks of gloom on their faces.

"Well, we've got good news and bad news," began Sekai. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good news would be nice," answered Otome.

"Well, the good news is that there seems to be quite a bit of food and a lake on the island," she explained.

"And the bad news?" asked Otome.

Setsuna nodded gloomily and answered, "The bad news is…there doesn't seem to be anyone else here."

Makoto's eyes widened and he questioned for clarification, "So…you mean we're…stranded here?"

There was a long pause as all activity on the boat came to a halt. The late-afternoon sun hung uncomfortably low as everyone drew their own conclusions.

Taisuke tried to sound positive and said, "Um…well, it's a pretty big island. Maybe you missed a settlement or something." He was really hoping for a positive answer.

Sekai murmured as she shook her head, "Yeah, right…" She said aloud, "We walked the entire perimeter. There's no one else here!"

Taisuke snapped, "You don't know that!"

Sekai retorted, "There isn't any sign of civilization! If someone was here, don't you think there would have been some kind of power source or other structure?"

Kotonoha pleaded, "Wait a minute! We can't just give up!"

"Kotonoha-san's right," said Setsuna as she nodded. She said to Sekai, "Until we know for sure, 'don't know' means just that."

Sekai looked like she was about to reply but held her peace.

Ryuji sighed as he stood up. He said, "Well, whatever the case may be, it's getting late." He suggested, "We should find some shelter, and get started fresh in the morning. I can only assess the boat when we have enough sunlight."

Taisuke questioned, "What about food? We didn't bring that much!"

Siera offered, "We have fish, and while we were scouting the island we saw lots of various fruits. There's more than enough wood to start a fire."

Taisuke retorted, "Everything's wet!" He said sarcastically, "How exactly are _we_ going to start a fire?"

"Then you should pay more attention in chemistry class," said Ryuji.

"Huh?" Taisuke blinked.

Kotonoha explained, "We can use sulphur and magnesium from one of the boat's signal flares. I read about it in a book. It should be easy."

Makoto said, "We should think about shelter too. The boat cabin isn't big enough for all of us."

Ryuji agreed, "That's true. Perhaps some of us should try and find some shelter nearer to the tree line. I'm willing to sleep outside." He was used to it. On his travels he would sleep outside.

Sekai protested, "I don't want to sleep outside. We saw some caves. Maybe we can sleep there."

Taisuke stuttered fearfully, "B-but caves might have wild animals in them!"

Otome mocked, "Oh, so scared are we? At least there won't be any ghosts…"

Taisuke was getting upset over that statement. He snapped, "That was a long time ago!"

Setsuna said in a reassuring tone, "Well, actually, it's not all that likely. The eco-system of an island like this doesn't promote a lot of carnivores. The worst we'll see are snakes."

Rina responded sarcastically, "Oh, you're so full of good news…"

Siera said brightly, "Besides, it's too nice a night to spend indoors."

Rina deadpanned, "We're on a deserted island. Everywhere is outdoors." Sometimes Rina just couldn't believe what a ditz her best friend and cousin could be sometimes. Well, Siera was an optimist by nature.

As the group looked towards the ocean as the sun began to set for the day, none of them knew what the future held or how they were going to get off the island. Kotonoha approached Ryuji who was wearing a frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. She was still worried about him after he'd collapsed on deck. She knew he was afraid of thunder and yet he managed to save them all. That was pretty noble in her book.

"A little, thanks for asking," he replied. "But in the storm I lost both my passes." Kotonoha's eyes widened. That wasn't good. Without a Rider Pass, Ryuji couldn't transform into a Kamen Rider, nor call for the DynoLiner. "I was worried about you, though."

"How come?" she asked.

Ryuji's eyes narrowed as he explained, "I…just have this odd feeling like we're not alone…like something is watching us."

Kotonoha was going to say he was thinking too much and sounding paranoid. Earlier, she Sekai, Siera and Setsuna had scouted the entire island and found no trace of civilization. However, she trusted Ryuji's senses too.

* * *

**"STRANDED PART 2"**

* * *

"_Game?_"

"_Game. They are all Linto. The Grongi will again have their Game_."

* * *

Warren was not a worrywart of any of the sort, but what he felt for his friends/students was concern. He shouldn't be worried, of course. They did have Ryuji with them, as well as Tatsu, Rina and Siera. They had special powers.

So, why couldn't Warren get that odd feeling out of his head?

"Warren, what's wrong?" Rachel asked her husband as she took notice of his expression.

He chuckled humorlessly and replied, "Just worried about Ryuji and the others."

"They're in Okinawa, right?" Rachel asked.

"That's right, and-" his cell phone rang so he picked it up. "Excuse me," he said to Rachel as he flipped it open and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?"

"_Warren-san!_" Kokoro's voice came from the other end. "_Warren-san, it's terrible!_"

"Calm down, Kokoro," said Warren calmly. "What happened?"

"_Onee-chan and Ryuji-niichan went out for some fishing, but they're not back yet. Plus, there was a storm!_"

Warren tried to console the young girl, "Kokoro-chan, it's probably nothing."

"_But I tried calling them and they haven't answered!_" Kokoro said in panic.

Now this was bad. The SB-Cells had a pretty long transmission and reception range. If they weren't answering, then it had to be bad.

This may even confirm his feelings.

"Just wait a bit longer, Kokoro," said Warren. "If they aren't back in a couple of hours, call me again."

"_OK_," Kokoro said before hanging up.

Warren said in a hushed tone, "Kohai…"

* * *

3 days later…

The ChronoLiner was running along the sea, the odd vehicle slicing through the calm morning waters. Inside were Ant, Andie and Warren. The train was running on auto-pilot as both men sat in the dining car with grim expressions on their faces.

"This is not good," said Warren.

"I'm glad you told me," said Ant. "When I did a sweep and didn't detect them, I knew something was up."

"Where do you think they are?" questioned Warren.

"In another dimension, no doubt," said Ant. "That's the only conclusion I can draw."

"But the DynoLiner's still docked in the King's Terminal," retorted Warren. "So, how exactly would they end up on a different world**?**"

"I studied the storm that happened a few days ago and found that right in the middle of it was a dimensional rift," Ant explained.

"A rift?"

"The barriers are getting weaker, Warren," warned Ant. "We have to find out what's going on."

"Yeah, but we gotta find those kids first."

"You know that Ryuji's a resilient one."

"Well, he's my kohai and I can't help but worry. I mean…3 days without any extra food or water…and you know how upset Ryuji can be when he's hungry."

"Don't lose hope, my friend," offered Ant. "We'll find those kids."

"I just hope they can stay strong."

* * *

THUD!

"Bah, you're weak, Itou!" Rina cheered triumphantly after violently slamming Makoto's arm on an improvised table made from a water cooler.

Makoto held his arm gingerly, groaning, "Itai…"

The others were gathered around the beach, watching the match. A collective cheer came from a number of them.

"Yay, another hundred yen!" cheered Taisuke.

Otome gaped at him. "You bet only a hundred? I bet 300!"

"I really thought he could do it," said Kotonoha.

"Well, Makoto's an embarrassment to all mankind!" said Taisuke snidely.

Makoto was starting to get annoyed and asked, "Did anybody even bet on me?"

Sekai confessed, "I did, Makoto. You can pay me back later."

"S…Sekai!"

"That was a joke, Makoto!"

The group had been marooned on the island for three days. Although recovering from the storm and then survival occupied their thoughts, they found that they had plenty to eat and drink: the jungle was full of fruit trees, they caught plenty of fish, and there was a clear stream right where they'd shipwrecked. There hadn't been any rain, and the nights had been warm - just right for sleeping under the stars. Although they still had no idea how they were getting home, spirits were high. Somehow it almost seems like a little vacation. Ryuji couldn't help but reminded of a show called Gilligan's Island Ryuki watched along with Gar.

"OK, who's next?" Rina challenged.

Taisuke and Otome immediately hid their hands behind their backs and backed away from the cooler.

"How about me?" Ryuji said with a glint in his eye as he knelt down across from Rina.

Rina began to turn pale. As confident as she was about her own strength (even demon princesses were trained in the art of fighting), she wasn't sure if she could match up against Ryuji. She stammered, "Um…well…I think that's enough for the day." She really didn't want to arm-wrestle with Ryuji. "You know, I'm getting hungry. Come on, Siera, let's go catch some dinner!"

Siera agreed, "Sure, let's go." She then called, "Come on, Setsuna!"

"Wait for me!" Kotonoha called.

"Maybe you should stay and help with the signal fire," said Rina.

Kotonoha blinked. "Oh…okay."

Sekai approached Makoto who was still rubbing his arm. "Are you hurt, Makoto?"

"Just my pride," he answered. "Didn't know she was that strong."

"You'd be surprised," said Ryuji. "She's tougher than she looks."

"I think the pain in my arm is evidence enough," commented Makoto. He coughed a little.

"Are you okay?" Sekai asked.

"Yes, I am. I just can't get the taste of sea-water out of my mouth yet," he told her.

"It'll pass," Ryuji told him. "Don't worry."

"You know, you're a lot like Setsuna," pointed out Sekai.

"Meaning?"

"You're both calm under pressure."

"Let's just say that I've been through worse," Ryuji answered cryptically. A memory when he used to be locked up in Ryuki's mind flashed in his head and he screwed his eyes shut in response.

"We better start a signal fire then," said Sekai. "Let's go."

"Go where?" asked Makoto.

"To find some firewood," she answered. "Kotonoha-san, let's go."

"Hai, Sekai-san," Kotonoha said with a smile.

"I'll stay here," said Ryuji. His eyes darted over to Taisuke. "Oi, Sawanaga!"

"Hai!" Taisuke stood up instantly.

"I'm bored. Entertain me," Ryuji ordered.

"How?" Taisuke asked.

"Use your imagination!" Ryuji snapped.

Taisuke's eyes darted around for assistance but Sekai, Makoto and Kotonoha had left to find some firewood. Taisuke then began to try and entertain Ryuji. "OK, how about a joke?"

* * *

"_When the Linto are together, we start the Gegeru._"

"_Wipe them all out?_"

"_How else?_"

* * *

After gathering firewood, Kotonoha saw Ryuji putting Taisuke in a headlock. Apparently, Ryuji got so bored that he challenged Taisuke to a wrestling match. When she managed to get her fiancé to remove his grip from the hapless boy, she took him into the jungle for a private stroll. Rina watched them go and frowned sadly.

In the jungle, Ryuji as wondering where Kotonoha was taking him and so he asked, "Where are you taking me, Koto-chan?"

"Just follow me," she said. "I want to show you something." For a while, they walk along the stream, Kotonoha leading the way and Ryuji following. Then Kotonoha stopped suddenly.

Kotonoha spoke quietly, "This is so... perfect."

Ryuji caught up with her and also stopped in awe. The source of the stream was ahead of them: it was a lake, surrounded by swaying palm trees. At the far end, a waterfall descended into the lake from a rocky outcropping twenty feet overhead.

"How did you find this?" asked Ryuji.

"Sekai-san showed it to me," she answered. Sekai also told her about how she took Makoto here to have some private…alone time, if you know what I mean. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ryuji uttered in appreciation, at a loss for words, "Yeah…"

For a minute, they watched the waterfall sparkle in the afternoon sun.

Kotonoha said to him, "Turn away."

Ryuji blinked and asked, "Uh…why?"

"Because I'm asking you?"

Ryuji shrugged and turned away. In a minute, there was a splash behind him.

Kotonoha yelled, "You can turn back!"

Ryuji turned back to see Kotonoha swimming in the lake.

"Looks like those swimming lessons paid off, huh?" smiled Ryuji. He looked down and saw Kotonoha's clothes piled on the grass next to him. He did a double take as he realized that all her clothes were on the ground. He looked back up. She waved at him from the middle of the lake, laughing gleefully.

"Dive in! The water's great!" she called.

He began to remove his own clothes too and in less than a minute his own pile of clothes was laying next to hers. Ryuji then dove into the lake and swam towards Kotonoha. He said to her, shockingly, "You are insane! I never thought you'd try skinny-dipping!" He laughed.

"That was before I met you," she said. "Come on let's swim over to the waterfall." The afternoon sun shone through the palm leaves, and the water was full of bright orange sparkles. The two swam together to the waterfall.

Kotonoha yelled, "This is great!"

Ryuji agreed, "I know!"

Kotonoha yelled over the noise of the falling water, "WHAT?" Unlike Ryuji, she didn't have the same kind of sharp hearing he had.

Ryuji repeated, raising his voice so she could hear, "I KNOW!" He added, "THIS IS GREAT!"

"It is!" she yelled again, "Ryuji-kun!"

"WHAT?"

They were almost under the waterfall. Kotonoha took a deep breath, turned, and stared at Ryuji. Both were floating face to face.

Kotonoha said, "Kiss me!"

In front of the wall of falling water, Ryuji and Kotonoha floated, holding each other, and the kiss lasted a long time before Kotonoha broke away, and took a deep breath, and brushed her wet hair out of her eyes, and laughed as the water splashed her in the face.

She pointed, "You're blushing!"

He replied, "YOU TOO!"

She laughed and beckoned, "Follow me!" She dove into the waterfall with Ryuji following her. They glided underneath the surface behind it. The world around them was full of bright lights and tumbling water. Outside, the waterfall rushed down in a cascade of colors, and the couple floating behind appeared blurry and indistinct.

Kotonoha moaned, "Wait (kiss) Ryuji-kun (kiss) wait-ooohhh!"

The waterfall roared and the lights sparkled orange.

"We can't (kiss) not here (kiss) not on this island (kiss) not all the way…ooohhhhh!" But her protests were obviously ignored as she moaned in sheer pleasure. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm making you feel good," he answered huskily and she released another moan.

"Please…Ryuji-kun...ooooohhhhh! We can't do that here. We don't…oooohhhhh…have protection…" She paused. "Where are you going?"

Ryuji replied, "Uh…you said no…so..."

"I only said not all the way. Get yourself back here, Senshi-kun! Kiss me again!"

* * *

When Sekai saw Kotonoha and Ryuji step out of the jungle, hand in hand with the girl leaning her head against the boy's shoulder, she grinned and then went over to the couple to do a little innocent teasing.

"So, did you two have a good time in the jungle?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear. Ryuji knew what she was implying so he remained silent. Kotonoha blushed. Sekai got her answer just by watching them. It was nice to see that some romances never died under dire circumstances like these.

Rina watched them and felt her heartbreaking bit by bit and Siera looked over to her best friend and cousin sympathetically.

* * *

That night dinner was the same fish that they'd caught and some fruits collected from the jungle. Ryuji was chewing on the fish but his eyes kept darting over to the jungle. He knew something was watching them but his senses couldn't detect exactly what they were. He had to keep his guard up, though. Despite Rina and Siera possessing magic, Siera's powers were focused on defensive spells and healing magic, while Rina's powers were devastating when released unrestrained. Even though his Genki was destructive, he could focus and control it.

But, with their friends around, they couldn't reveal their abilities. Also, if anything attacked them, Ryuji had no choice but to use his bare hands. Both his Rider Passes were gone. He suspected that both items had been swept away by the waves when the storm hit. His SB-Cell was also damaged and he couldn't use it.

* * *

"_Now the Gegeru starts._"

"_Good. Let's have some fun_."

* * *

There was a rustling coming from the jungle and Ryuji tensed up. He'd heard strange voices speaking in an equally strange language he'd never heard before. He stood up quickly and everyone took notice of his expression. The rustling in the jungle grew louder, which made Taisuke tense up and panic as well.

"Did anyone hear that?" he questioned, scared as he recalled that nightmarish camping trip with Makoto, Kenzaki and Warren.

"Maybe it's the wind?" Otome suggested. She really wished that was the wind.

Ryuji's eyes narrowed when a figure came out and stalked towards them. "That's no wind," he said.

The creature that came stalking towards them was hideous. It had a pair of narrow red eyes and jaws filled with needle thin and sharp teeth. It was hunched over with long arms and its claws dragged along the sand. Its legs were double jointed and its body was covered by scales. A fishlike tail hung down its back while some kind of fin was sticking out of its back. As shark-like and monstrous as it seemed, it was also wearing clothes. The arms and legs were wrapped in some kind of old cloth and a necklace that looked like it should have been from an ancient civilization was wrapped around its neck. The creature was even wearing a loincloth with some kind of ornate demonic belt buckle helping hold it up.

"MONSTER!" shouted Sawanaga in panic.

"Kuso!" cursed Ryuji. He hadn't expected a monster to appear on this island but he knew he had to face this thing and protect everyone. The biggest problem on his mind was just how he was going to do it without blowing his secret to everyone else.

"R-run!" shouted Otome.

"But run where?" questioned Makoto, scared.

"Anywhere!" snapped Sekai. The group of teens made a break for it but the creature was faster and it chased after them. It was about to make a grab for Siera. The princess let out a loud shriek of fright as the creature's fingers were about to wrap around her.

POW!

A kick in the chin sent the beast tumbling backwards and everyone stopped to see what had happened. They saw Ryuji, standing in the monster's way with his fists clenched.

The beast growled angrily as it got back to its feet, snapping its jaws at Ryuji. "I've seen scarier things in Gar's laundry," mocked Ryuji. He made a 'come here' gesture with his hand. "Come on, ugly. Let's dance!"

His friends, of course, were freaked. "Is he insane!" screamed Makoto.

The monster took a swipe at Ryuji who ducked and rolled to the side. He swept out his leg and knocked it off its feet. It swung its tail at Ryuji who caught it and then pulled hard to lift the beast up and slam it down on the ground. Everyone else watched as Ryuji fought.

"Woah," Otome was stunned. "I knew he was tough, but I never knew he was this tough."

Taisuke cheered, "Go, Hasuma!"

"Kick its ass!" cheered Rina.

Ryuji, however, miss-timed his movements and the monster lunged, jaws open. Kotonoha watched in horror as it snapped its jaw down on Ryuji's left arm. Everyone was horrified as well.

"RYUJI!" shrieked Kotonoha, Siera and Rina.

Of course, Ryuji seemed unfazed, for the most part. He gritted his teeth and stared hatefully into the eyes of the monster that was chewing on his arm. "CHEW ON THIS, YOU UGLY TEME!" Ryuji roared as his eyes flashed bright blue. His entire body became engulfed in bright blue flames and when they dispersed he was now the Ifrit Orphenoch. The forearm spikes forced the creature to remove its mouth from its opponent and howl in pain.

The monster spoke in its native tongue in confusion, "_Not Linto? Not Grongi?_" It was all gibberish to Ryuji and the others.

The Ifrit Orphenoch stared at his arm as the blue flames healed him. "Heh, not so tough now, are ya?" He then realized that the others were watching but he didn't have time to care about that. He had a monster to slay.

With a roar of his own, the Ifrit Orphenoch lunged and struck with his claws, slashing at the monster ruthlessly. Blood littered the sand as they dripped out of its wounds. The Ifrit Orphenoch then leapt up and smashed his feet into its chest, sending it tumbling.

The Ifrit Orphenoch then got on all fours and opened up his mouth wide. A blue ball of flame formed between his jaws before he sent out a torrent of flames at the monster. The flames weren't hot, but ice cold instead, and slowly engulfing it in ice. Once the monster was completely frozen, the Ifrit Orphenoch charged and with a single strike burst the frozen monster to pieces.

After killing the creature, Ryuji allowed himself to return back to human form. One problem had been solved yet another one had arisen. Because of the direness and how extreme the situation was, he'd been forced to reveal that he was an Orphenoch…that he wasn't human. He could see the fear in Sekai, Makoto, Taisuke and Otome's eyes. It was like they believed he would turn on them. He couldn't blame then since he was a monster himself. When his eyes fell on Setsuna, however, he didn't see any fear in her eyes.

Why was that?

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha exclaimed as he limped towards her. "Your arm…" She helped him back to the campfire.

"Is fine," he told her as the blue flames bled out of the wound. "It'll be okay after a few minutes."

"Well, you did save us," smiled Rina. If he hadn't, she would've used her magic, but he had decided to reveal his own secret and not allow her to blow her own.

"And you got hurt," added Siera guiltily. She and Rina should've helped instead of standing on the sidelines watching.

Ryuji looked towards the other normal humans they had in the group and called, "Oi, don't just stand there. Get over here and sit down by the fire."

"We would, but well…" Taisuke shivered. Setsuna walked over without hesitation. "Kiyoura-san!"

"Setsuna!" exclaimed Sekai in surprise.

"He isn't dangerous, at least not to us," said Setsuna. "He protected us from that thing."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Ryuji with a frown.

"I only said the truth. If you wanted to hurt us you would've done so a long time ago," she answered. "But you're welcome."

Hesitantly, Sekai, Makoto, Taisuke and Otome came in close and sat down around the campfire as well with the latter two giving critical looks at Ryuji. It didn't take long for the blue flames around Ryuji's arm to finally fade and the wound healed itself. Silence passed amongst the group but Sekai broke the silence.

"So…you're…" Sekai tried to find the right words as she tried to make conversation. The silence was bothering her.

"Not human? That's right," finished Ryuji.

"I remembered hearing you changed into that thing on the train and we were told it was because of that Baboon thing," reminded Otome. "But it didn't turn you into anything because…"

"It forced me to change," he interrupted. He didn't want her to finish that sentence.

Taisuke just stared at Ryuji with distrust and fear but Ryuji couldn't blame him. He hadn't actually been very friendly with him up until now. Makoto asked, "So…what are you?"

"I'm not human and let's just leave it at that," said Ryuji.

"But…"

"Drop it!" Ryuji snapped. He stood up, "I'm gonna go search for food. If you need me, just scream." He walked away from the rest of the campers.

"Makoto-kun, please don't pry," requested Kotonoha.

"You've known all this time, haven't you, Kotonoha?" Makoto asked. Kotonoha nodded. "How? Since when?"

"When he saved my life," Kotonoha told him.

"And you two…?" Makoto continued looking at Siera and Rina.

"Of course," nodded Rina. "It's no surprise to us."

"That's right," added Siera in agreement.

"But what is he? A werewolf?" questioned Sekai.

"Sekai-san, everyone, please don't ask him anymore questions about what he is," Kotonoha requested. "Please, just don't. He hates being reminded of it."

Otome blinked. "He hates it?"

"He hates being reminded that he's not human and it makes him think of himself as…a monster," Kotonoha cringed.

"Well, he is one!" exclaimed Taisuke. Kotonoha glared coldly and he gulped in fear. He had said the wrong thing.

"He isn't one, even if he changes form," said Kotonoha firmly. "True monsters DON'T have feelings and Ryuji has those. He's not like that thing that tried to kill us. He risked his life and secret for all of us. He even saved us." Taisuke looked down guiltily.

"Guess he kept this a secret from us for a reason too, huh?" Otome questioned. "It explains the chills I get when around him."

"His…abilities only manifest when he's angry, or annoyed, or upset…" Kotonoha listed when Ryuji would cause the temperature to drop. "It happens when he's in a bad mood."

"Still, this is a lot to take in," said Sekai. She looked to Setsuna. "Aren't you curious about him?"

"No," Setsuna answered. "His secrets are his own and his reasons are his own too. We have no right to pry. If he wishes to tell us, it will be his choice. We can't force him."

* * *

"_Hmmm. It seems he has lost. Too bad. He didn't even get a single one."_

"_My turn! My turn!"_

"_Be quiet! Your turn will come when it comes."_

"_We will decide who goes next."_

"_One Linto is strange. It changed like us."_

"_Then it is not a Linto. Kill it anyway."_

* * *

Ryuji was leaning against a tree with his fists clenched and teeth gritted. He growled out, "No matter what I do, as long as I turn into…into…that thing, I'll always be a monster!" With a roar he swung around and made slash marks in the bark of the tree he'd been leaning against. Birds flew off in fear. Frustrated, he bowed his head and placed his hands against the tree. "I'm just a monster trying to pretend to be human after all…" He heard footsteps and turned around to see that it was Kotonoha. "Koto-chan?" She strode over and took his hands in hers and placed them gently against her cheeks. She smiled, furthering confusing him. "Koto-chan?"

"These hands aren't those of a monster," she told him. He looked embarrassed.

"You heard all that?" he asked. She nodded. He took his hands off her face and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"It's funny," he said, chuckling mirthlessly. "I shouldn't care how people think of me but when I saw the looks on their faces, I couldn't help but be disgusted by what I am." He stared at his hands and clenched them tight. "The horns, claws and fangs make up what I really am. I'm not human and this form you see is just a disguise. It's not the real me…"

"No," she protested. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, Ryuji-kun, that you're human." She placed her hand on his chest where his heart was and then took his hand to her heart. "Can you feel that? How our hearts beat and resonate in harmony?"

"Koto-chan…?"

"You have a human heart, Ryuji-kun," she told him. "In whatever shape or form you take, that will never change."

Ryuji smiled. Kotonoha always knew how to make him feel better. It was like she knew him better than he did. "Arigatou, Tenshi-chan."

"Come on, let's go," she said as she took his hand but she was suddenly pulled against his chest before he kissed her. He broke the kiss after nearly a minute and she gasped with cheeks flushed.

"That's to properly thank you," he explained.

* * *

It took some convincing on her part to bring Ryuji back to the other. Though Makoto, Sekai, Otome and Taisuke were still a bit fearful of him, they understood after talking to Rina and Siera. He had his reasons for hiding this from them.

"Guess he still has trust issues," murmured Otome, recalling the time she and Ryuji had worked on that assignment together.

* * *

"_Is it my turn yet?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_But I want to try!"_

"_You will. But not yet."_

"_I'll save some for you. Since it is my turn."_

"_No fair…"_

* * *

"Ryuji," Sekai spoke up. "I know…you aren't comfortable with telling us, but you can't really blame us for being curious. I mean…next to those sand monsters, we haven't seen anyone like you before."

Ryuji was half tempted to snap at her since the questioning was getting on his nerves. Still, the fact that she referred to him as 'him' instead of 'it' was something to notice. Grumbling he turned his gaze to the fire and prodded it with a stick. Kotonoha was gently rubbing his shoulder and comforting him.

"…nnnnn! Fine, if it will get you off of my case," Ryuji growled. This was getting hard to do but they probably weren't going to stop bugging him no matter how much he threatened them. It wasn't like he could go through with it. Kotonoha would never forgive him.

"What I'm called is an Orphenoch," Ryuji explained, his eyes never leaving the flames. "Basically, we're just the same as humans except that we have one extra gene."

"What does it do?" asked Setsuna.

"When someone who has it dies, they come back to life with the ability to change into a different form like you guys saw me do," Ryuji explained. "What the form looks like varies between Orphenochs."

"So…you're still human then," All eyes went to Makoto. He flushed slightly. "I mean…your DNA and stuff is still the same right? You just have an extra gene. A really cool and scary one but basically everything else is still human, right?"

Ryuji blinked at that. Ichijyo had dozens of studies done on Ryuki when he first revealed himself as an Orphenoch. Not that the flame-brain really knew what they were talking about. Ryuji wasn't much to pay attention to details like that either. It just finally gave him an outlet to fight with.

"Wait a second," Siera frowned. "You said that the gene only works when…" She gasped. "Oh my goodness! You died!"

Gasps from the group were heard as the group reached the same conclusion. All eyes were on Ryuji as they begged with their eyes to the answer to their question. They all wanted to know just when and where Ryuji had first become an Orphenoch.

"I picked a fight with a guy who was hurting and even killing people left and right for no reason," Ryuji frowned, remembering Asakura. "He was tougher than I thought and he snapped my neck. Next thing I knew, I woke up where I fell and no one even knew I had died."

Everyone stared. They were seeing someone who'd actually risen from the dead. This was something Ryuji wanted to avoid. These stares and their scrutiny were something he could do without but then he felt Kotonoha's hand in his and their fingers interlocked.

"You know, this explains a whole lot," began Sekai. "I mean the way you can fight all those groupies single-handedly without so much as a scratch or breaking a sweat. Normal people can't do that."

"And then that fight against Tsukuba-san," added Makoto. "Not to mention several other things."

"I was a trained martial artist before I turned and still am. As an Orphenoch I'm stronger, faster and have better reflexes. Not to mention that I have sharper senses," explained Ryuji.

"How sharp?" asked Taisuke.

"Sharp enough to hear a pin drop from ten miles away if I tune out any background noise," said Ryuji. Now they wanted to ask more of what he could do. He looked towards Kotonoha who gave a comforting smile and squeezed his hand. "You want to know what else I can do? It's a LONG list."

* * *

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Always."_

"_Beware the Linto that is not a Linto. It is strong."_

"_Well, I am stronger."_

"_You say that now…"_

* * *

"There could be more of those things out there," said Ryuji to the group as he stood up. "I'll stand watch."

"Me too!" volunteered Makoto.

"Itou…you don't have to," said Ryuji.

"Listen, you helped save us and risked your life!" said Makoto with pure determination. "I mean, you nearly lost your arm for us! It's the least any of us can do."

"Thanks, but I think you should rest. I'm the only one that can fight them head-to-head and survive," replied Ryuji. His face flashed with his Orphenoch markings before they faded. "Unlike you I can grow back limbs. Just get some rest for tomorrow. Then, we can work on getting off this island."

"The sooner the better," agreed Otome.

Makoto said stubbornly, "I'm still going to keep watch with you."

Ryuji huffed, "Fine, just don't fall asleep and at the first sign of trouble run."

"Alright," Makoto nodded.

* * *

Tatsu was looking out the window in worry as Kokoro stood by his side. Warren had come when he heard the news and so he and Ryuushin were off looking for their missing friends.

"Kaa-chan…" said Tatsu worriedly, feeling depressed because his parents were missing. "Oyaji…" Was this how they felt when they'd lost him? His gaze went towards Kokoro whose eyes were wet with tears. Gently, he took her into his arms and hugged her. "They'll be back. Aniki and Smith-taichou will find them."

"I'm scared," said Kokoro.

"Don't be. I'm sure Oyaji can handle things there." Tatsu had full confidence in his father's abilities and knew that Ryuji would do anything to defend his friends. "He won't let anything happen to Kaa-chan."

"Thank you, Tatsu-chan," said Kokoro as she smiled with a pink blush on her face. She had a crush on Ryuji, true, but she was also developing feelings for Tatsu, which had to be wrong. He was the son of her sister and 'big-brother', but he was so much like Ryuji, who she admired.

Tatsu of course was still feeling worried despite his words. He couldn't sense his parents and usually their reiatsu was like a beacon. '_Where are you?_'

* * *

As promised, Ryuji was keeping watch as he sat at the fire. His senses were in tune and he would be ready for any more of those monsters if that thing wasn't the only one out there. Judging from the presence of clothes and that belt buckle, he knew that more would come.

Makoto too was keeping watch but barely keeping awake. He was dozing in and out of sleep and looked ready to pass out. Of course, it'd been hours and well Makoto had never stayed out so late before.

"Get some sleep, Itou," Ryuji ordered. "You look like crap."

"I (yawn) can do this," replied Makoto.

"Go to sleep," Ryuji repeated. "You won't be of any use to anyone if you pass out like a rock the next morning."

Makoto sighed and knew he couldn't argue with Ryuji. As much as Makoto wanted to look brave and protect everyone like Ryuji, he knew he was useless in comparison. Still, he also wanted to impress Sekai but what was the point? He couldn't really match up to Ryuji.

Ryuji felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders and looked over, expecting to see Kotonoha. Instead, he saw Rina. "Oh." She sat down on the log next to him. "It's you."

Makoto could sense some tension and got up. "I guess I could use some sleep. See ya." He walked off towards camp.

There was a pregnant silence between Rina and Ryuji before Rina began to speak, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Ryuji groaned, "Not this again."

"Well, can you tell me why I can't win your heart at all? Is it because of that girl?" Rina demanded.

Ryuji gave her a hard look. "To me Koto-chan is my heart," he confessed.

Rina sighed, depressed. "So, I really have lost, huh?"

"This wasn't a competition in the first place," he retorted.

"I know that now. It took me awhile to think about things, but I just couldn't let go." She paused. "Did you know Siera's given up on you?"

"With how she hangs around Ryuushin, it's pretty obvious."

"Well, I asked her and she said that it was better for her to give up. She told me that you could never love her like she wanted."

"Like how I love Koto-chan."

"And, she told me to just give up and move on or suffer further heartbreak," Rina finished.

"But you didn't listen."

"I've been trying my best to get you to fall for me, but all I've been doing is push you away," she said.

"So, why haven't you given up?" he asked.

"Demons, by nature, are obsessive," she explained. "And I'm the Princess of the Demon Kingdom. You're my chosen fiancée. If you reject me, I can't show my face in public."

'_Honor…it's a matter of honor…_' he realized. "Rina, I'm sorry, but I really can't become your husband. I made my choice a long time ago."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I was just hoping for something to happen."

"Maybe somewhere out there in this vast Multiverse there is someone for you." He shrugged. "Who knows?"

Rina smiled, albeit a little sadly, "I'm glad we had this talk." Rina requested, "Can I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" she asked. Ryuji frowned. "Just one kiss, that's all I ask."

He warned, "You do know what will happen if Koto-chan finds out."

"Then don't tell her."

"I can't do that."

"Please..." she pleaded, sounding desperate.

Ryuji sighed. "Close your eyes." She did and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. She blinked and looked up at him in confusion. "Sorry, but I won't kiss anyone's lips but Koto-chan's."

"Fine, then let me give you this in return." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He then watched as she left to go back to camp.

"Well, that solves that problem," Ryuji said as he stared at the fire, "But what about their fathers?"

* * *

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! MY POOR BABY GIRL!" wailed King Eustace.

"AND MY DARLING RINA TOO! WHERE ARE YOU!" wailed King Frederick.


	9. Stranded Part 3

A week passed since the group was marooned on the island and they haven't seen any sign of rescuers. Despite the fact that the place was feeling a little like home, the revelations that there were monsters deep in he jungle did little to calm their nerves. Although no other monsters had attacked in days, Ryuji still kept watch. They were still quite lucky in many ways. They didn't starve, thankfully, because there was no shortage of food nor did they go thirsty because they had clean water the drink. However, they were careful when going into the jungle. One of those things could just attack them. Luckily, Ryuji was fast and could get to them in time whenever they needed help.

Rina and Siera both even agreed to use their powers if there was trouble. A few days ago they'd revealed their powers. Rina demonstrated by magically creating a signal fire when it went out and Siera healed Taisuke when he skinned his knees. Like when they found out about Ryuji's secret they had many questions. Rina and Siera didn't reveal themselves to be a goddess and a demon.

At least Rina could support Ryuji offensively. Ever since she gave up her claim on him, she and Kotonoha had become friends. Not exactly close friends. Rina would still tease the busty girl in a playful manner and Kotonoha had a sharp retort, but they shared some laughs.

Currently, the girls were having some fun on the beach. Luckily they'd brought along their bathing suits. They splashed in the water and Otome was sunbathing. She might as well make the best of the situation as did the others. Makoto and Ryuji kept watch over them while Taisuke just liked watching the girls in bathing suits.

Ryuji also did his training to prepare himself and displayed his above-average skills. Well, he was an Orphenoch so he was naturally stronger and faster. The moves he displayed were something to see, though Siera, Rina and Kotonoha had seen them many times.

"What style is that?" Setsuna asked.

"It's something I picked up," he replied. "You may not have heard of it."

* * *

**"STRANDED PART 3"**

* * *

"_How long will you wait? It's your turn_."

"_I waited to learn more of that strange Linto so I can better fight it_."

"_Don't call it a Linto. He is not one. It's like us._"

"_But it's not Grongi either_."

"_Then it will make an excellent prize when I kill it._"

* * *

Ryuji tensed up as his eyes looked towards the jungle. "Everyone, get back!" He ordered, "Rina, Siera, back me up!" They knew what he meant. Siera could use defensive barrier magic while Rina would blast with her own offensive magic.

A black skinned humanoid with features of a lion came out of the foliage. It had dark brown mane of hair and sharp fangs. He also wore the same loincloth and belt as the previous shark-like creature and wore dirty cloth bindings around its forearms and lower legs.

"_Gegeru, starts!_" It then lunged for the ground but met an obstacle. Ryuji roared and engulfed his body in blue flames before they dispersed and he turned into his Orphenoch form. The two monsters fought with claws and swiped at each other savagely. Ryuji could hear his friends cheering him on. Their voices encouraged him and so he used a diagonal slash to wound the monster.

However, the lion monster didn't immediately fall and managed to ram its fist into the Orphenoch's stomach that caused Ryuji to double over. Then, another punch rammed into his face. Somehow, that hit managed to force him to revert to human form, shocking everyone.

Ryuji was thrown backwards by the beast that roared at him as it tried to take a swipe at him with its massive claws. Ryuji saw the claw coming to kill him and Kotonoha cried out, "RYUJI-KUN!"

**CLANG!**

The monster never got to kill him because a figure wearing familiar looking wolf-based armor had stopped its claws using their sword. The figure turned to look at him and Ryuji identified who it was, "Garoh?" He saw the figure. The curves weren't Kenzaki's unless he ended up getting a curse like Ranma but he doubt Kenzaki would be that dumb. Still, there was no doubt that this Garoh was a girl.

"Go! Run!" the female Garoh shouted as she strained with her sword.

"Oh, no!" Ryuji growled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily!" He pushed himself up off the ground with his hands and then touched something that wasn't sand. "Huh?" Looking down, he could see what it was. His eyes widened at the black & silver rectangular rail pass that was poking out of the sand before he grinned. "Oh, it's my lucky day!" He pulled it out of the sand and stood up.

At first the others assumed he was gonna turn back into his Orphenoch form like before but then a metal belt wrapped around his waist, causing all of them, minus Siera, Kotonoha, Rina and Setsuna, to stare in surprise.

"Henshin!" shouted Ryuji as he slid in the pass.

"**IFRIT FORM!**"

The armor encased his body and then he popped his neck, saying, "Still fits," before running straight for the fight. It was one surprise after another. First Ryuji's secret of not being human was exposed, but then now they found out he was…

"HE'S KAMEN RIDER IFRIT!" shouted Taisuke in shock. The hero he admired, and the guy he was afraid of, were one and the same!

"NO WAY!" Otome shouted in disbelief. Did Kotonoha know this like she knew Ryuji's other secrets?

Makoto and Sekai were also staring at Ifrit in surprise. All this time a superhero had been living right under their noses?

Ifrit leapt up and kicked the creature upside the head, causing it to stagger backwards. The female Garoh stared at him for a moment but he silently gestured at the beast and the female Rider gave a nod before turning her own attention back to it.

"Hyah!" both Riders leapt up and dealt a punch each on the monster. This was then followed up by a double flying kick attack that sent the creature flying and then falling hard against the ground. The two Riders decided to finish the assault and called out their weapons. Ifrit summoned one of his Sub-Zero Shooters as the female Garoh took out her pass.

"It's extinction time," said Ifrit with a growl.

"Let's finish this," said the female Garoh. Both activated their finisher systems.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

With the energy transferring to their weapons, both Kamen Riders took careful aim before they attacked. The blade of She-Garoh's scimitar flew off its handle and followed her downward swing as Ifrit's gun unleashed a blast of freezing ice cold energy. The energy collided with the creature, freezing it in a block of ice before the scimitar blade cut it straight down the middle. As a result the frozen creature shattered to pieces, dead.

"Heh, nice work," snickered Ifrit as he patted the new Rider on the shoulder.

"You too, Ifrit," said She-Garoh. Ifrit blinked in confusion.

"You know who I am?"

"Let's just say we both have a mutual friend."

Ifrit nodded and reached down to remove his pass from his belt, causing the entire suit to vanish. He then turned to see the surprised faces of his classmates. Well, only Makoto, Sekai, Otome and Taisuke seemed shocked by the revelation. Overwhelmed by all the surprises, Otome fainted dead away.

"Ah, Otome!" Makoto cried out as he caught his friend.

"Otome-san, daijoubu?" inquired Kotonoha worriedly.

Ryuji eyed Setsuna strangely and then it occurred to him.

She knew.

* * *

"I can't believe you're Ifrit," said Sekai in surprise.

"Me neither," said Otome depressingly. She had regained consciousness after her shock. The heroic images of her idol were all crushed after finding out the truth.

"I don't believe it," muttered Taisuke, in self denial. He had those t-shirts, posters, and even some action figures, but now this was going to make him rethink of his admiration.

"Well, would you have believed it if I told you?" Ryuji countered.

"Probably not," answered Makoto. "So, how did you become a Rider in the first place? Where did you get that gear?"

"From the same place I came from," said Ryuji with a shrug. "Off this world."

Everyone was shocked by the answer.

"You mean…you're…" began Sekai.

"Not of this world," finished Ryuji. "And neither are the other Riders."

"Hah, I knew it!" shouted Taisuke. "The Riders are aliens!" One of the many rumors was that the Riders were aliens from another planet, which would explain their hi-tech weapons and suits.

Ryuji sighed, "Well, technically we are, but from a different timeline. Another Earth."

"Why did you come here?" asked Otome suspiciously. "What made you stay?"

Ryuji gazed fondly at Kotonoha. "Why else?" he answered. Ryuji then stared at their new addition. "Furthermore, who are you and how come you have Garoh's armor?"

"Yeah, I thought Garoh was a guy," said Sekai.

"He is," Ryuji confirmed. Sekai wanted to ask more but he cut her off, "And I'm not gonna tell you or anyone else who the other Riders are."

"Damn."

"Actually, I took over for my father when he retired," answered She-Garoh.

"Your father…?" Ryuji blinked and then it dawned on him. "No way, you're from the future?" He actually suspected that she must've come from an alternate timeline and was a female version of Kenzaki, not from the future.

"You're from another world and you're shocked that I'm from the future?" She-Garoh retorted. Under her mask she was cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't meet that many people from the future…" said Ryuji truthfully. The few times he had hadn't been under good conditions. Ryuga was a good example of that.

"Maybe you should remove that suit, please," suggested Kotonoha politely. "I mean it's hard to talk to someone when we can't see their face. If you don't mind, I mean,"

The female Garoh let out a sigh as she undid her transformation by removing her belt. She was slightly shorter than 6 feet. She had waist long silver hair that was braided. Her left eye was a bright crimson and her right eye was blue. She also had a scar going across her right cheek. She wore a tight black turtleneck top that exposed her midriff, dark grey cargo pants, gloves, boots, a pair of goggles on her forehead and a dark grey vest.

Taisuke couldn't stop ogling at her until Setsuna smacked him upside the head for staring at the newcomer indecently.

Ryuji examined the girl, "You look like someone I know." There was something about her face that reminded him of someone.

"I take after my dad, and you should keep a better eye on this," suggested the girl as she reached inside her vest. She took out and handed him the Dyno Pass.

Ryuji was happy to see it, "Hey, I thought I lost it! Thanks…um…what's your name?"

"My name is Kendra," answered the girl.

"Kendra-san, who is your father?" asked Kotonoha. She suspected who the father was, but she wanted to be sure…

Kendra shook her head. "I don't think I should reveal that. You know; laws of time and stuff. So, that info is confidential."

Otome let out an exasperated sigh. "People from other worlds and time travelers…and I thought life was crazy enough with the Riders and those monsters." She then eyed Ryuji. "And you're Kamen Rider Ifrit?"

"Did a good job fooling you all, didn't I?" smirked Ryuji.

"That would explain Neko calling you Ifrit when she was high on painkillers," said Otome. She would've never suspected, in a million years, that Ryuji was a Kamen Rider. To her the Kamen Riders were noble and heroic and well…Ryuji didn't exactly fit those qualities to a letter.

"Look, we've all had a shocking day, but we need to get off this island," reasoned Makoto. "I mean more of these monsters-"

"They are called Grongi," interrupted Kendra.

"Yeah, I mean more of these Grongi might come out to get us," finished Makoto.

"I could call my train and…" began Ryuji.

"You can't," interrupted Kendra. She explained, "There's some sort of energy field surrounding this island. I've been trying to call my train since I got here and it hasn't responded." She'd shown up earlier and ended up fighting a Grongi that'd ambushed her. She managed to kill it, fortunately.

Ryuji closed his eyes and extended his senses. He could detect some sort of weird energy surrounding the island if he focused hard enough. '_She's right_,' he realized. '_How could I have missed it?_' "So much for that solution, and some of us either lost our phones or they got damaged in the storm," said Ryuji. "Not like they'll work if we had them anyway," he muttered.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" cried Taisuke. "AND I'M GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!" He got bonked on the head by Setsuna. "Itai! Kiyoura!"

"Be quiet and calm down," said Setsuna. "Panicking won't help us right now. We need to focus and find a way off this island or at least call for help." Once again she was taking control of the situation

"Ano, Kendra-san, why did you come to this island?" asked Kotonoha.

"I'm hunting," she answered simply. "And I'm just another Kamen Rider that's passing through."

"So, you know what these creatures are? These Grongi?" Ryuji asked Kendra who nodded in response. "What do they want?"

She nodded and answered, "The Grongi Tribe is an ancient civilization, and right now they are playing a game."

"A game?" Otome questioned. "What kind of game?" Obviously it wasn't a game of tag.

"Kill all the humans," Kendra summarized. Everyone gawked. "I'm not joking. That's their game. You also need to know something else," said Kendra, "You're not on your world."

"What do you mean?" asked Sekai.

"First, how did you end up on this island?" asked Kendra. "Before I can tell you how you ended up in a different world, I need to know how you ended up on this island in the first place."

"There was a storm," Ryuji explained. "I took control of the steering wheel and took us here."

"Then you must have passed through a dimensional rift without realizing it," reasoned Kendra.

"A dimensional rift?" Makoto blinked.

"Kinda like a random portal that transport people between dimensions," explained Kendra.

* * *

"_The Linto have strong warriors on their side._"

"_Then let's change the Gegeru. Let us kill these warriors._"

"_I have an idea. Let's capture the Linto and use them as bait!_"

"_A fun idea. That will make the Gegeru more interesting._"

* * *

"Nice going, Ryuji!" Otome snapped. "You sailed us right into another dimension!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Ryuji retorted sharply.

"You're a Kamen Rider!"

"Doesn't make me a genius about this stuff!"

"Otome-san, Ryuji-kun, please, don't fight," pleaded Kotonoha.

"She's right. Now's not the time to argue. Right now I think what you have you all have to do is to fix that boat of yours and soon," said Kendra.

"But none of us know how," stated Taisuke.

"Then it looks like we gotta learn how," said Ryuji as he stood. "No use sitting here on our butts and wasting time while those things are gonna attack us again."

"I'll help," volunteered Kendra.

"Alright, let's see if we can fix up that thing!" said Ryuji as he clapped his hands together.

Ryuji and Kendra went to the boat and before long they were lifting the furled sail out of the boat.

"Easy there," said Ryuji.

"I'm stronger than I look," reminded Kendra.

"You got that from your dad, huh? Mind telling me who he is?"

"If I did, I'd have to kill you," she joked. "That info is classified. Figure it out yourself."

"Oh, I'll find out, Kendra," he retorted. He would collect some more clues but the answer was actually staring him in the face. Who else could it be?

The two Riders lifted the sail and carried it to the beach. "Alright, set it down here," guided Ryuji. "I just hope there isn't much damage. Without fuel, then wind power is our only hope of getting off this island."

"That is if there is going to be wind before those Grongi things come back," Otome remarked.

Ryuji ignored her and said, "Itou, I need you to help Kendra and me unfold the sail. Siera, Rina, you two hold the spar!"

"Hai!" said Makoto, Siera and Rina in unison before they got to work. Ryuji and Kendra grab the sail as Makoto held onto the middle. It was soon apparent that the sail was badly torn: they held three separate pieces, with strips of canvas flopping between them. Once unrolled, several large horizontal tears were visible at the edge, and a vertical gash created a sizable hole near the base of the sail.

Otome stared at the unrolled sail stretched along the sand and said, "We're doomed."

"We could fix it," said Kendra.

"With what?"

Ryuji looked it over. In his travels he'd experienced a lot and even worked on a ship in exchange for a trip on it. Fixing the sails was one of those duties. He said, "Actually, the sail looks better than I thought. It's the worst in this section; the canvas looks more like bandages than a sail. But if we remove this part, the canvas strips can be used to patch that large tear. Then we patch that section, and reinforce the edge with the remaining canvas. It won't survive another storm, but it should hold long enough to sail north, if we don't get rescued first. We'll need to collect vines, fashion an awl out of flint, and-"

"Or we could use my sewing kit!" said Siera brightly. Everyone stared at her. "My mother says a lady should always carry a sewing kit, since she never knows when her dress may tear. Also, Daddy sometimes ends up tearing up his clothes so I have a lot of practice mending them."

"But, there's still a problem. Where are we going to find enough canvas to patch up every tear?" asked Sekai.

"Good question," nodded Makoto.

"We're going to need cloth and a lot of it," said Ryuji.

"Where are we going to find cloth on this island?" asked Makoto.

Kotonoha suggested, "Why not use our clothes?" Everyone stared at her. "Well, it's the only choice we have. We girls are in our bathing suits and so we can sacrifice our clothes."

"Not me!" said Rina vehemently. "My clothes are designer labels. No way am I letting them be used for canvas."

"Everyone has to help, Rina," Ryuji said as he removed his shirt and tossed it onto the beach.

"But, even if we get the boat fixed, what about fuel?" questioned Otome.

"I think I saw a spare canister of fuel loaded in the cabin," said Makoto. "We could use that."

"Provided there's still enough so we don't end up stuck in the middle of the ocean," muttered Ryuji. He spoke aloud, "For now we need to rely on wind power so we can save that fuel for later. Anyone who has any clothes on them: strip. Anyone who doesn't: bring back some clothes and add them to the pile." Everyone looked hesitant. "Well? You want off this island or not?"

It didn't take long, but there some reluctance from some of the girls (Otome and Rina) in sacrificing clothing to fix the sail. Still, it gave them some hope in finding a way to get off this island. The sooner the better since those Grongi were still out there.

Everyone was hard at work fixing the sail, using Siera's sewing kit and the cloth they'd collected to patch up and mend the sail. Taisuke kept staring at Kotonoha who looked incredible in her bathing suit but a small rock to the head shifted his attention back on his work.

"Don't ogle my girl, Sawanaga!" Ryuji snapped.

"I was just looking!" Taisuke defended.

"Well, look elsewhere! There are plenty of girls here for you to stare at!" growled Ryuji. Taisuke gulped and averted his eyes from Kotonoha.

"We need to fix the sail, baka!" snapped Otome. "So stop being a pervert!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Taisuke squeaked.

* * *

Later that night, Setsuna was standing at the boat and looking at the stars. The sail was repaired and after that Makoto had gone and checked the spare fuel canister to only find it half full. They needed to work fast, though. More of those Grongi may strike them without warning.

So much had occurred on the island but maybe the most memorable experience was the discovery of Ryuji's secret identity as Kamen Rider Ifrit. It'd surprised everyone who hadn't known before.

Setsuna had known before and as she stood at the boat she heard footsteps approaching from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Ryuji approaching her. "Ryuji."

"How long have you known?" Ryuji asked out of the blue. Setsuna's eyes looked towards him.

"Pardon?" she replied.

"I saw the look in your eyes and your reaction, or lack of it," Ryuji elaborated. "You knew I was a Kamen Rider before this. So, how long have you known?" She blinked. "Well?"

"It was when the KLLA had that coyote monster attack you," she answered. That had been months ago.

Ryuji questioned suspiciously, "So, you've known all this time and never said anything, to anyone?"

"We all have secrets, Ryuji," she told him. "And it wasn't my secret to tell."

Ryuji smiled in appreciation. Now he knew who he could trust. Setsuna had been keeping this a secret when she could've told everyone. Yet, she hadn't. His respect for her grew.

"Thank you," he said.

"I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, so I did some research about you Kamen Riders. There wasn't much I could find though aside from reports of sightings. Just who are you exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Like I said: I am a man from another world," he told her.

"So, what made you come to our world? What made you stay?"

"I arrived on accident, and the reason I stayed was because…I fell in love."

* * *

"_Now! Let's take them now!_"

* * *

Suddenly, there were screams coming from the camp and Ryuji panicked, "Koto-chan!"

"Sekai and the others!" gasped Setsuna. Ryuji ran towards camp and quickly slung on his Dyno Belt before swiping his pass over the device. "Henshin!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

No matter how many times Setsuna saw it, it was still amazing.

They arrived at camp to see Kendra fighting off a couple of Grongi on her own, but she was still being overpowered. Nobody else was there. Where were they?

Ifrit swiped his pass over his belt and shouted, "MOVE!" Kendra did as told and quickly got out of the way.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"HI-YAH!" Ifrit roared as he swung his DynoGasher, letting the blade sail through the air and strike at the two Grongi with a horizontal slash before he swung the DynoGasher in the opposite direction to cut the Grongi through again with a second horizontal slash. The two of them exploded, destroyed by the DynoGasher Sword's blade. The blade returned to the DynoGasher before his armor vanished. Kendra was leaning against a tree.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Ryuji questioned as he helped Kendra to stand.

"They came out of nowhere and took everybody. I managed to kill two, but then two more double-teamed me while the rest of those freaks took them," explained Kendra. "I don't know where they went."

"Then let's go hunting," said Ryuji.

"Let me come too," said Setsuna.

"It'll be dangerous," warned Ryuji.

"I helped make a map of the island," said Setsuna. "We can use that to track them. Right now, they need us so you're going to need my help."

Ryuji fell silent and sighed. He accepted her help, "Fine…but at the first sign of trouble, take cover while She-Garoh here and I take care of business."

Kendra deadpanned, "I really wish you wouldn't call me that. It sounds degrading."

"I just don't see you as Garoh," he admitted.

"I'll change your mind then," she retorted.

"I got the map! Let's go!" Setsuna called.

* * *

Following Ryuji's map and the map and compass Setsuna had brought along, the trio now stood in front of the entrance of a cave.

"Isn't this the cave you, Sekai and Siera found?" questioned Ryuji.

"One of the, but we never entered," Setsuna said.

"Well, my nose is telling me they are in there," said Ryuji. "Does anybody got a light?"

"I got a flashlight," said Kendra.

"OK, and I got my own," said Ryuji as he enveloped his hand in bright, blue and cold flames. "Just follow my lead."

The trio did as told and as they passed by the walls, they could see ancient looking writing on the surface.

"Amazing," said Setsuna in awe. "The Grongi look like an ancient civilization."

"I don't care what they are, but for taking my Koto-chan they're going to be an extinct civilization," snarled Ryuji.

"I've found stairs!" Kendra called as she flashed her light on a flight of stairs.

"Let's go."

They went down the steps and it was lined up with torches. The same ancient writing was etched on the walls but they went ignored by Ryuji. Once they reached the bottom, Ryuji pressed himself against the wall and ordered in a hush tone, "Kill the light!" He extinguished his flames too.

"Woah," said Setsuna eloquently.

There was an entire city down here and also Grongi were everywhere. There was also a temple in the middle that doubled as a palace. It looked like an old Aztec pyramid. Could the Aztecs be descended from Grongi?

Sitting at the top of said temple, in a throne, was a red skinned Grongi clad in gold armor that covered his shoulders, forearms and ankles. He wore the same demonic belt buckle and also wore a golden armored skirt which hung from said belt. Upon his head was a golden crown and red hair stuck out at all sides. His face looked wolfish appearance. At the base of the temple, their friends were all tied up to wooden poles and were gagged. This didn't look good.

"What are they doing?" Setsuna asked.

Ryuji had seen similar set ups like this and said, "It's a sacrificial ceremony. We gotta stop this."

"Any ideas?" Kendra asked.

"Just one," Ryuji said as he stepped out of the entrance and then called out, drawing attention to him, "OI! YOU GRONGI-TEME! LET MY PEOPLE GO!"

Setsuna gawked as Kendra sighed. "It's just like how Otou-sama told me. He's loud and impulsive." She said to Setsuna, "Stay here," before running over to join him.

The Grongi surrounded them as Ryuji and Kendra stared the tribe down. On his throne the Grongi King demanded, speaking in perfect Japanese, "**Who are you two who dare interrupt this ceremony?**"

"First, tell us what this is about?" Kendra shot back.

"**The Gegeru here needs to be completed**," the Grongi King explained. "**Then, we can spread our power all over from this island.**"

"Gegeru?"

"What for?" Ryuji questioned.

"**We, the Grongi, are the strongest. It is the law of nature. All Linto must follow the Grongi and such must become Grongi. To do that we must sacrifice the Linto**."

"You're not sacrificing anyone," said Ryuji. "Henshin!"

Kendra joined him and called, "Henshin!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

"**HUNTER FORM!**"

"Go and save your friends," said She-Garoh as the Grongi surrounded them. "I'll handle these freaks."

"You sure?" questioned Ifrit.

"Trust me."

Ifrit nodded and then barreled through the horde standing in his way with a loud roar. He tossed them away as they tried to block his path. The Grongi King merely watched as these two armored Linto tried to stop the ceremony. It was an interesting show.

Ifrit punched at a random Grongi as he quickly began to assemble his DynoGasher. He backhanded a Grongi behind him and kicked one that was flanking him. Once the weapon was completed, he slashed at them with his sword. They kept coming to block his path, angering him.

"Out of my way!" Ifrit roared as he swiped his pass over his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"RARGH!" he roared as he swung his DynoGasher, cutting at several Grongi with his flying blade before he continued on his way towards the base of the temple.

She-Garoh, meanwhile, was showing off what she could do. Like Ryuji, she practiced JyuKen, but it was not a school he expected.

She practiced the RinJyuKen.

"Okumansho (Thousand Billion Palms)!" She-Garoh announced as she gave hundred upon hundred of palm strikes at the opposing Grongi. Some tried to strike at him when she left an opening but she called out, "Taiyupao (Oily Body Armor)!" Her Rinki then formed around her in a gelatinous barrier that absorbed the attacks. She dropped the shield and called out, "Shuben Kyaku (Vermillion Whip Kick)!" She got on her hands and raised her legs up into the air before spreading them out in a split and then spinning around like a tornado, striking at the Grongi, pushing them away. She then used her hands to send her into the air, only to drop down to strike them down with her legs. She reached down to her Gasher pieces and tossed them around her, knocking several Grongi upside the head. The pieces then combined in mid-air and the blade extended when she grasped the handle. She danced around her opponents and slashed at them with her sword. "Yojazan (Mysterious Snake Cut)!" She sliced at them with her scimitar.

The Grongi King watched, in deep interest, as the two armored Linto tore through his subject. "**Hm…interesting…**" He the got up from his throne and went down the steps of his temple.

"Koto-chan, don't worry, I got ya," said Ifrit as he reached his fiancée but before he could untie them, a red hand clamped onto his wrist. "Huh?"

**BOOM!**

Ifrit was sent flying before he smashed into a nearby building which was a Grongi dwelling. Rubble fell around him and he looked up to see the Grongi King walking towards him.

"**Come, let us fight, Linto**," said the Grongi King.

"My name…is Kamen Rider Ifrit!"

She-Garoh had defeated the Grongi. Their bodies were sprawled all over the ground. She then looked over to see Ifrit was in trouble and then dashed towards him.

The Grongi King used a palm strike energized by his power to obliterate Ryuji's armor and then knock him backwards onto the ground. He then quickly spun around and caught She-Garoh's sword before he swung her about and then used the same energized palm blast to send her flying. She fell next to Ryuji as his armor deactivated.

"Are you okay?" Kendra asked Ryuji.

"I've been better," he answered.

Kendra and Ryuji were lying on the ground as the Grongi King approached them menacingly "**Why do you continue to fight, knowing how useless it is?**" he questioned.

"Because we have to," said Ryuji as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Because we must stop you," added Kendra.

"And we're not going to give up without a fight!" they shouted in unison before.

"**Just who are you?**" the Grongi King asked "**I can sense that you both are neither Linto nor Grongi.**"

"We're Kamen Riders!" the two answered before calling out, "Henshin!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

"**HUNTER FORM!**"

The Grongi King snorted and said, "**Again? It's useless.**"

The two Riders got into their stances before they attacked. The Grongi King met them halfway and the battle began anew. The Grongi King blocked all their attacks with his forearms before countering with his own punches that sent them flying backwards.

"**MAMMOTH FORM!**"

Ifrit landed on the ground in his red Mammoth Form armor. With a snort, he charged at the Grongi King and threw a fist. The King did the same and their fists connected with their faces. The Grongi King was sent reeling. Ifrit then followed up with several more punches as She-Garoh joined him.

"Okumansho!" she called out as she hit the Grongi King with a flurry of palm strikes. Ifrit then sent him skyward with an uppercut. The Grongi King landed facedown.

"**Damn…you…!**" the Grongi King growled as he got back to his feet.

"**TYRANO FORM!**"

"Huh!" the Grongi King saw Ifrit vanish but then let out howls of pain as he was struck at all sides by an invisible source. Sparks flew off whenever he was struck and he stumbled around on his feet as whatever that was attacking him went on with the assault.

"**TRICERA FORM!**"

"HYAH!" Ifrit shouted as he finally reappeared and rammed his Tricera-Buster into the Grongi King's chest. The explosive force of the attack sent the Grongi King flying straight into the steps of the temple.

"Nice shot," said She-Garoh.

"Thanks," Ifrit said. "But it ain't over."

"Not until it is over," she added. The Grongi King snarled as he stumbled towards them and then he unleashed a roar. His fallen subjects then 'melted' and turned into red energy that flowed into his mouth. In an instant, al his wounds were healed and he was reenergized.

"Not good," said Ifrit.

"**ROARGH!**" the Grongi King roared as he fired a blast of energy at the two Riders who cart-wheeled out of the way. They then double-teamed the King again but were knocked backwards by violent haymakers. "Now you've witnessed my power! Become Grongi like me and enjoy the power too!"

"Kuso…" Ifrit cursed as he got back to his feet. "Kendra, can you distract him?"

"I can try. You got a plan?" she asked.

"I do, I just need time…and a lot of hope."

"Then you can count on me," said She-Garoh. She then charged at the Grongi King in order to give Ifrit time.

Under his helmet, Ifrit closed his eyes before he began to recite an incantation, "_I am the bone of my blade._"

She-Garoh was striking at the ferocious Grongi King with her sword as Ifrit continued.

"_Ice is my body, and frost is my blood."_

She-Garoh leapt backwards from a strike aimed for her head and then parried the strikes of the Grongi King with her weapon.

"_I have fought many battles."_

The female Rider ducked under a swing and then tripped the Grongi King with a sweep kick.

"_Unknown to warmth."_

She-Garoh got struck across the chest and grunted.

"_Nor known to cold."_

She-Garoh rolled along the ground and then flipped back to her feet. She charged and thrust with her sword repeatedly.

"_Have withstood the pain of fighting many battles."_

The Grongi King staggered backwards from the strikes and growled as he tried to knock She-Garoh's head off.

"_Yet, those hands will freeze everything."_

She-Garoh prepared one last strike to keep the monster at bay. This was when Ifrit finally finished:

"_So as I say, 'Eternal Frost's Realm'_."

That was when things started to turn freaky. The two Riders and the Grongi King were instantly transported to a new place. They were now standing in a snow covered tundra with spikes of ice jutting out from the ground. Blue flames spouted out like geysers and there seemed to be giant snowflake patterns hanging in the sky.

"**What trickery is this!**" the Grongi King demanded.

"Your grave!" snarled Ifrit. He then pressed the buttons on his belt from top to bottom order before calling out, "Cho Henshin!" and sliding the pass in between the jaws of his belt buckle.

"**DYNO FORM!**"

His Tricera Form armor broke off him, leaving only the Tricera-Buster which was now on his left shoulder again. The additional pieces of armor then formed and attached to his suit. The cape hung from his back as his visor flashed, signaling the finished transformation.

Ifrit snapped his fingers and a dozen ice blades shot out of the ground. He the pointed his hand forward, which made the blades level themselves at the Grongi King. "Kendra, move!" She-Garoh got the message and got out of the way as soon as Ifrit flicked his wrist, sending the ice blades flying at the Grongi King. The Grongi King attempted to defend himself but suddenly several pillars of ice sprouted out from the snow and surrounded him, trapping him in place. With a roar, he smashed the ice pillars to bits and this allowed the blades to cut into his body. The Grongi King howled in pain as the blades cut at him. They flew past him before turning back around the cut through him again. Ifrit was controlling the blades like a master manipulator. The final assault was for the blades to arrange themselves in a circle around the Grongi King before they shot right at him and ran through his body. The twelve blades had pierced him and melted, yet despite his injuries he was still standing.

"**I…cannot be..defeated!**" the Grongi King struggled as the wounds became too much for him.

"Sorry, _Your Majesty_, but in this world the advantage is mine," announced Ifrit, "Because this is MY kingdom!" The geysers then sprayed their flames at the Grongi King and instead of burning him they began to freeze portions of his body in ice. The numbing cold was getting to the Grongi King ad he found himself unable to move.

"**Im…possible…!**" the Grongi King shivered.

"Not for us," said Ifrit. "Kendra, let's finish this." He summoned his Liner Cross-Rod as well. The two Riders popped open the chamber

"Right!" she agreed. She flicked her wrist and summoned her own Liner Cross-Rod, which was identical to his. Ifrit stared. "What? You didn't think you were the only one who had one, did you? I'm from the future, after all."

Both Riders popped open the chambers and slipped in their respective Rider Passes before closing them.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

Energy tracks appeared under their feet and the Riders rode on the tracks and rushed along them as the AuraLiners resembling the DynoLiner and GaroLiner surrounded them. Oddly enough, She-Garoh's AuraLiner was purple even if it included the other trains that made up the DynoLiner. As for Ifrit, his AuraLiner was golden, the color of his Mythical Ki.

Once the two got into range, they slashed at the Grongi King with their weapons before they stopped and stood behind him. He managed to turn around to say a few final words, "**You…who are you both…?**"

"Like we said before," began She-Garoh.

"We're Kamen Riders," Ifrit finished.

Once he got his answer, the Grongi King fell onto his knees and collapsed forward before he self destructed in a fiery blaze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Setsuna had gone and untied her friends. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said.

"But what about Kendra-san and Ryuji-kun?" Kotonoha asked worriedly. They'd just disappeared.

"Yo!" Ryuji and Kendra called as they suddenly reappeared in a flash.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha cried out happily as she jumped onto him, hugging him tight.

"Woah, settle down there, Koto-chan," he chuckled.

"What happened to the Grongi King?" asked Makoto.

"Oh, we left him in permanent hibernation," answered Ryuji. Suddenly, the cavern began to shake. "Shit!" Pieces of the ceiling were falling as the temples and various buildings began to crumble.

"What the hell!" cried out Makoto.

"The place is coming down! Let's get out of here!" shouted Kendra.

"Don't worry," said Ryuji confidently, "Our ride's coming here!"

"Huh?"

One of the walls exploded and out came the DynoLiner as the Mammoth announced its arrival with a trumpeting sound.

"How?" Kendra asked. The energy field around the island should've blocked out the time trains.

"Get inside, now!" Ryuji ordered, with no time to explain, as one of the doors opened and he quickly ushered everyone inside. "Let's go, go, go!" They all got in like their lives depended on it, which they did. Ryuji was the last to enter but before the door closed he said, "Good riddance."

The DynoLiner then rammed right through another wall. It burrowed its way through the dirt before exiting out from the ground and flying off the island. The DynoLiner's passengers then watched as the island sunk down into the middle of the ocean, along with the remains of the Grongi Tribe.

* * *

Onboard the DynoLiner, Kotonoha and Ryuji were having some time to themselves. The others were exploring the other cars, admiring how they were in Kamen Rider Ifrit's train. Kotonoha and Ryuji just decided to get away from it all.

Kendra had said that a strange energy field surrounded the island that blocked out their trains. However, Ryuji explained that when he got close to the Grongi King, he noticed a sort of energy that the King was releasing. It was the same as the energy field Ryuji had detected surrounding the island. The energy field had been produced by the King himself. When they destroyed the Grongi King, the energy field vanished along with him and well because he was the heart of the Grongi Tribe, their entire island sank as a result of his demise.

"You know they're going to be bugging me for rides from now on," Ryuji grumbled as he held Kotonoha close. Both were in one of the cabins of the train and sitting on the bed together.

"Oh well. It's to be expected since you told them," Kotonoha commented. "Although I feel better now that we don't have to lie to them anymore."

"I guess so," Ryuji shrugged. "Still, I kinda liked the whole secret identity thing."

"You would. Always doing something heroic," Kotonoha giggled. "They are going to ask why you came in the first place. Are you going to tell them about that show in your world?"

"I'd prefer not to, but if they really pry, I guess I might have to," Ryuji answered. "They won't like what they hear though."

"No, but they deserve the truth after all the lies," Kotonoha frowned sadly.

"I guess," Ryuji nodded. "For now, let's just head home."


	10. Fitting In

From the Diary of Kotonoha Katsura:

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened during this summer break but I think the most amazing experience I had was when I and a few friends of mine ended up stranded on a deserted island (or so we thought at first). The island wasn't exactly deserted but I'll get back to that later._

_It'd started out as a harmless fishing trip, which soon turned for the worse when a storm suddenly hit us from out of nowhere. Luckily for us, Senshi-kun (that's my nickname for Ryuji-kun) was able to steer us to safety, even though the boat we were on ended up beached and damaged. We survived, thankfully. Makoto-kun nearly got swept away by the current but Senshi-kun rescued him._

_On the island, we managed to survive on the fish we could catch and some fruits on the island. We even managed to find a stream of clean water. Of course, there wasn't anyone else there. Well, to be precise, there weren't any other humans on the island._

_There were natives on the island and they weren't friendly, nor were they human. They were a tribe of demons called the Grongi and one of them attacked us. Senshi-kun had no choice but to fight the Grongi and was forced to reveal his biggest secret to the rest of us. After he killed the Grongi, Senshi-kun and I sat down with everyone else to explain everything. It took awhile but they accepted him because he'd risked his life to save us._

_We knew then that we had to get off that island as soon as possible, lest another one of those Grongi attacked. Days passed before another one attacked but we made a new friend as well. Her name was Kendra and together with Senshi-kun managed to kill the other Grongi._

_Oddly enough, Kendra-san reminds me of Kenzaki-san. She looked like a more feminine version of him. Could there be a connection? Senshi-kun seems to suspect that but hasn't found any evidence to support his claim save for the Garoh Armor Kendra wore._

_On the island we were kidnapped by the Grongi for a sacrificial ceremony. Fortunately for us, Ryuji-kun and Kendra-san came to our rescue. After they defeated the Grongi King, we all left the island as it sank under the sea._

_Oh, and by the way, Ryuji-kun was forced to reveal his secret. They now know that Ryuji-kun is Kamen Rider Ifrit. However, I am a little concerned though about Sawanaga-san and Otome-san. They were huge fans of Kamen Rider Ifrit and finding out that Ryuji-kun was Ifrit must've shattered their views. They were in a denial for a bit but soon accepted it. I don't know what will happen to their Fanclub, but I guess I just have to wait and see.

* * *

_

**"FITTING IN"**

* * *

The DynoLiner roared past the beach and dropped off the passengers before flying off. Ryuji and Kendra managed to land on their feet but since the DynoLiner literally dropped them off on the sand, they ended up in a heap. Kotonoha, of course, was cradled in Ryuji's arms and once they landed, he put her down.

"Rough landing," said Makoto with a groan as he and the others got up to their feet.

"Well, get used to it. That's how it usually drops people off in a hurry," stated Ryuji.

"Still, that was one wild ride!" said Taisuke excitedly. "I can't wait to tell someone!"

Ryuji was immediately in Taisuke face and threatened, "You will not tell anyone else!" Taisuke fell back on his rear in fear.

"He's right, Taisuke," said Makoto. "He saved our lives and shared his secret with us. We owe him that much."

"Sorry…" Taisuke apologized in embarrassment, "But, you gotta admit that this is one cool secret."

"You want cool, how about I freeze you?" threatened Ryuji as blue flames enveloped his hand. He then noticed a few people running towards them. "Hm?"

"Onee-chan! Ryuji-niichan!" Kokoro cried out.

"Kaa-chan! Old Man!" Tatsu cried out.

"YOU'RE BACK!" they cried out in unison. Kotonoha and Ryuji both smiled at the two.

The two younger kids ran towards the two teens. Kokoro hugged her sister tight as Tatsu kicked Ryuji in the shins.

"Itai!" shouted Ryuji. "What was that for, brat!"

"For making Kokoro-chan cry," Tatsu retorted.

"Ryuji-niichan!" Kokoro called out as she glomped onto Ryuji.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Ryuji shouted in protest.

Ryuta looked up at Kotonoha and smiled before wrapping his arms around her, sighing, "Kaa-chan…" a tear fell from his eye.

"Sir Ryuushin!" Siera called out before she ran over and hugged the Dragon Demon. He smiled as he returned the hug.

"Welcome back, Princess," he said softly.

"Guess they're happy to see them," noted Makoto. Sekai nodded too.

"We must've been gone long," said Sekai.

"A week, actually," said Warren as he approached the group.

"Sensei!"

* * *

Warren asked, "So, how was the trip?"

While everyone was glad to be back in Okinawa and off Grongi Island, Warren wanted to know the full story. Their friends were all resting up in the hotel, taking a bath, sleeping in nice soft beds again, or just stuffing their faces. Right now, Warren, Kendra and Ryuji were in the hotel lobby.

Ryuji answered with an exasperated sigh, "You know that when you're hoping for a vacation, it just ends up turning into work? That was what it was like."

"What happened?"

"OK, but first let me introduce you to someone."

Kendra greeted with a small wave, "Hi."

Warren blinked and stared. "OK…did someone turn Kenzaki into a chick? Cause, I'm confused."

Ryuji explained, "This is Kendra, and apparently she's from the future and in her time she's Garoh. Of course, she won't tell us who her parents are."

"And for good reason," she remarked. "Confidential info to maintain the timeline."

Warren nodded, "Nice to meet you Kendra."

Ryuji added, "Kendra here helped me against a tribe of Grongi that was trying to take over the world. We stopped them for good."

Kendra finished, "We beat the King too, Warren-sensei."

Warren smiled, "Well, good job. I had to deal with Kokoro while you were off on your little adventure."

Ryuji remarked, "Yeah, so I saw. She was hugging Koto-chan and wouldn't let go. She then hugged me and I had to pry her off. Tatsu kicked me in the shins before he hugged Koto-chan. So how were Siera and Rina's dads?"

Warren groaned and rubbed his temples. He answered, "My kids cried less when they were babies."

Ryuji commented, "Well, the good news is that Siera and Rina have given up their claim on me."

Warren knew that was what Ryuji wanted. He and Kotonoha didn't need any more obstacles in their relationship. "Well, that's two problems out of the way."

Ryuji continued, sadly, "Of course, now they may have to leave…and well…I don't want them to go. And then I'd have to rein in Ryuushin and that isn't gonna be easy. "

Warren reassured him, "Well, I don't think Siera will be leaving any time soon. She'll stay, simply because of Ryuushin."

Ryuji retorted, "But, we don't know much about him. He keeps his past a secret. Not sure of Siera's dad is gonna accept a replacement since he expected me to be her husband."

Warren stated, "Ryuji, everyone has secrets for a reason. Like why Kendra here won't tell us who her parents are."

"Exactly," agreed Kendra.

Ryuji also said, "Well, now my classmates know who I really am…and well…should I trust them?"

Warren advised, "I think you can trust them Ryuji."

Ryuji frowned, "You know I have my reasons for distrusting them, Warren. We saw the show. What they did…part of me can't forgive."

Warren nodded and said, "I know the feeling. There are a few people on my world who I can never forgive."

"I've met my fair share too," added Kendra.

Ryuji said, "Still, Koto-chan told me to give them a chance."

Warren cemented the suggestion, "Then give them a chance. They may surprise you."

Ryuji sighed. "Fine. At least this time they aren't the same people we saw. Because of us they've changed and have longer and happier lives."

Warren agreed with a smile, "Exactly."

Ryuji grumbled, "Of course, it's annoying when they keep asking for rides."

Warren shrugged, "Eh, it could be worse. They could ask you to appear as Ifrit at one of their Fanclub meetings."

Ryuji chuckled, "Actually, when Otome and Sawanaga found out, they were in denial for a bit. I think I shattered their image of a perfect hero."

Warren pointed out, "See? Something good came out of it."

Ryuji added, "I mean, look at me. Do I look or sound like some sort of heroic champion?"

Warren answered, "Out of the armor? Not one bit."

"You look more like a thug," joked Kendra, receiving a glare that faded. She just rolled her eyes in response.

Ryuji remarked, "Exactly, and it works for me. I mean when people think of Kamen Riders, they think of noble heroes or knights in shining armor. I ain't no knight in shining armor."

Warren stated, "That's why I downplay being a hero. I like being just an average guy for a change."

Ryuji sighed, "I don't think I can stomach an average life. You know I enjoy a good brawl. But…"

Warren placed a hand on Ryuji's shoulder and said, "Trust me, Ryuji. Once you start up a family the heroic life loses most of its glamour."

Ryuji admitted, "I just have crazy thoughts about settling down and retiring."

"Like I said. Wait till you start up a family, then you'll see what I mean."

Ryuji stated, "Warren, I got a kid already who's close to my age. I think I got the family thing covered."

Warren wagged his finger and said, "Wait till you have younger kids. I didn't even realize my life was that important until I looked at those two."

Ryuji shook his head and said, "Won't be until a few years, sempai."

Warren exclaimed, grinning triumphantly, "Aha! You just called me Sempai!"

Ryuji denied the slip of the tongue, "No I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

Kendra sighed and smiled wistfully, "Some things never change…"

"Wonder who else from the future is gonna drop by?" Ryuji muttered a question.

* * *

A train resembling the DynoLiner stopped at a train station and trumpeted to announce its arrival. A door at the side opened up and out stepped a young teen with short and messy black hair with goggles on his eyes. He pulled the goggles up and then gazed around with his brilliant blue eyes.

"So this is the early 21st century," he said. "Just like how Obaa-chan described it." He stretched. "Well, let's see if there's anything interesting to do around here in this time period." He then turned to the train and said, "OK, you can go now! I'll call when I need ya!" The train trumpeted before it ran off and vanished into a portal. "Now, to have some fun!" He pocketed his hands and walked off while whistling.

* * *

Since Kendra didn't have anywhere to stay, Kotonoha invited the female Rider from the future to stay at her place. It would allow them to get to know her better while also giving Ryuji a chance to figure out her origins. So far he suspected that Kenzaki was her father, which was obvious judging from their resemblance. However, the fact that Kendra used RinJyuKen was noted as well and Ryuji knew that Kenzaki would never willingly allow a child of his to practice the art that was the direct opposite of GekiJyuKen.

And…if Kenzaki was her (possible) father, then who was her mother? She wouldn't say and wouldn't divulge any information nor confirm their suspicions. She was adamant with her decision to keep stuff about her and the future a secret using a simple excuse that it was to preserve the timeline. Either that was a ruse, or it was a very big deal that dealt with her existence.

Well, at least she proved to be a great help.

* * *

Later that night and dressed in his 'work clothes', Ryuji stood on a rooftop and surveyed the city. He was keeping his senses focused for any sign of trouble. He then heard someone behind him and turned around to see Kendra walking towards him.

"So, is this what you do every night? Patrol around and play hero at night?" Kendra questioned.

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow and questioned, "How did you get up here?"

"I climbed," Kendra answered. "So, why are you up here alone?"

"It's because I _prefer_ working alone," he retorted. "What's it to ya?"

"Need help?"

"Can you keep up?" he said as he pointed to his bike, the Machine Dyno-Breaker. Kendra jabbed behind her to gesture towards her own ride, which was the Machine Garo-Hunter.

"Got anymore objections?" she asked.

Ryuji was about to retort when he saw his son, Tatsu, land on the rooftop in his Shinigami garbs. "Found you, old man!"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, young man?" remarked Ryuji.

"And shouldn't _you_ be at home, Oyaji?" retorted Tatsu.

Ryuji blanched. He'd snuck out when Kotonoha was asleep. She knew he went out at night but she also wanted him to tell her beforehand. "OK, fine, kid." As much as he loved his kid, he couldn't help but be annoyed.

"A chip of the old block, isn't he?" commented Kendra.

Ryuji rolled his eyes. '_Where's Warren when you need him?_'

* * *

**The following day...**

"My sister says this place has the cutest waiters," said a girl with brown hair in pigtails with orange bow ribbons as she entered the Radish along with a pair of identical twins who could only be differentiated by the color of their headbands. "And the best sweets!"

"I think Ohara Sweets is better," stated Futuba.

"But you have to admit that the uniforms are cute," pointed out Kuzuha. "They're still going with the catgirl maid and catboy butler theme."

"Did your sister recommend this place, Karen-chan?" Futuba asked.

"Yep!" Karen, the girl with pigtails, smiled. "Otome-neechan told me about this place! Just never took the time to come here before."

"Just let us find a place and…" Futuba's eyes widened. "Kuzuha-chan, look!" She pointed to one of the waiters.

"Onee-chan, what is it?" Kuzuha followed to where Futuba was pointing to and gasped. "It's him!"

Karen blinked. "Who?"

"That guy with the cat ears over there!" the twins cried.

Karen then saw said guy walking towards them and welcoming them, "Welcome home, Mistresses." He gave a bow and smiled. He then looked up and his eyes widened, recognizing them but recognizing Karen the most. "Karen!"

"Oh, it's you, Ryuji-sempai," said Karen, recognizing the boy. "Nice cat ears." He blushed as he stood straight up.

"Karen-chan, do you know him?" Futuba asked.

"He's one of my sister's classmates," said Karen. "He came over to our house a few months ago to work with her on a class assignment."

Ryuji remember that Social Studies assignment. He and Otome hadn't been able to work well together but they still managed to get some work done.

"Hey, where's your friend?" Kuzuha asked.

"Kenzaki?" Ryuji answered, "Oh, he's gone away for the summer. He'll be back when school starts again, I think." Kuzuha frowned but then perked up.

"So, Mr. Catboy, shouldn't you be taking us to our table?" Kuzuha said.

"Right this way," Ryuji said as he led them to an empty table. He then handed them their menus and said, "Call me if you need me." He then walked off to wait on another table and take orders. Karen grinned as she stared at the twins.

"You both have crushes on him!" she teased. The twins blushed instantly, yet couldn't speak clearly to deny her. Karen advised, "Well, don't get your hopes up. He's got a girlfriend." Karen pointed to Kotonoha who was also working in the Radish. "That's her."

Still, Kuzuha and Futaba gazed upon Ryuji and blushed. "Ryuji-sempai…"

As Ryuji as busy, his watch suddenly beeped. He eyed it and narrowed his eyes. "I knew it was just too good to be true. Damn Imagin."

* * *

The 'damn Imagin' Ryuji was referring to was currently tearing up a parking lot. It was tossing cars into the air and flipping them while laughing. "Time to clean up the place!" The Imagin resembled a stag beetle. It had the pincers for horns, a body covered in blue carapace, red eyes, and sharp claws on its fingers and toes. It also looked incredibly powerful and the tough shell wasn't just for show.

The Imagin then heard a bike roaring towards it and spun around just in time to be smacked to the side by said vehicle and its rider. The bike then spun back around as the rider put one foot onto the ground after kicking down the stand. His head was covered by a white helmet with a red black visor obscuring his features. "So, there are Imagin in this time too." He grabbed his helmet and pulled it off his head as he dismounted. He then placed it on his seat as he stood facing the Imagin.

Oddly enough, the boy resembled Ryuji, except that his hair was cut short and he wore a pair of goggles on his forehead. His eyes were also softer and had a warmth appearance that could turn cold at a moment's notice. Over his red t-shirt he wore a black leather vest and he wore blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

When Ryuji, Kendra and Kotonoha arrived (both Kotonoha and Ryuji had switched into street clothes) because of the sudden Imagin alert, they were shocked to find one person standing up against the Imagin.

"You," the young man said as he pointed his finger at the Imagin before giving a thumbs down with the same hand, "Show's over."

"Who are you?' the Beetle Imagin questioned. That was the same question in Ryuji, Kotonoha and Kendra's minds.

"Ore wa Katsura Yuji," the young man introduced himself, "But, you can call me your executioner." He then took out something from inside his vest and thrust it forward. Ryuji's eyes widened.

"Nani!" Ryuji cried out in shock it was his Ifrit Pass. He recognized that silver and black object anywhere. His eyes also widened when he saw the belt form around the young man's waist. Of course, it looked different and slightly aged.

The young man then pressed the button that was on top and called out, "Henshin!" before sliding in the Rider Pass.

"**NEO FORM!**"

The midnight blue bodysuit formed over his body and then the armor was next as it bonded to his torso. When the armor fully formed, Ryuji felt like he was looking at a mirror. It was Kamen Rider Ifrit's Ifrit Form, but this time the chestplate was black instead of blue and he had no armor plating on his upper arms or thighs. The shoulder pads now resembled the paws of a beast. The torso armor was also trimmed in blue and he had blue bands around his wrists and ankles. The next difference in design was the shining blue eyepieces mounted on the grilled visor. Also, there were holsters at his hips which held a pair of shotguns which resembled the Sub-Zero Shooters.

"Who is he?" Ryuji asked as this Neo-Ifrit charged into battle.

Neo-Ifrit charged at the Beetle Imagin who struck with its claws but at the last second, Neo-Ifrit ducked under the swing and rolled along the ground before getting on one knee. He then reached down to his right holster and pulled out the gun before leveling it at the Imagin and firing several shots that sent it staggering backwards. He then pulled up the grip, aligning it with the rest of the gun. When that was done a blade folded out at the other end, turning the gun into a sword.

Neo-Ifrit charged and struck with the sword, causing sparks to fly with each strike when the weapon connected with the Beetle Imagin's carapace.

"Hyah!" Neo-Ifrit yelled as he smashed a foot into the Beetle Imagin's chest and sent it rolling along the ground. Neo-Ifrit then thrust his sword into the ground and suddenly spikes of stone rose up around the Beetle Imagin, trapping it. The spikes actually connected above the Imagin at their tips, forming a cone-shaped cage of sorts.

Kotonoha gasped. "Was that magic?"

"No, it's elemental Ki. Hasuma Elemental Ki," said Ryuji. Members of the Hasuma Clan could use one element each. Only the Head of the Clan could use all ten. "He's a Hasuma!" '_Or at least someone with the blood of the clan._'

"Well, he's good," admitted Kendra.

Rina huffed as she finally caught up with them. "Hey, what are you…gawking…at?" She then saw the Rider standing with the sword and then back at Ryuji. "Isn't that you?"

Ryuji didn't answer as his eyes were still transfixed on the fight.

He holstered his weapon and said, "Time to finish this." He then took a high leap into the air. He pressed the button at the top of his belt which not only activated the belt, but also the Rider Finisher system.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

The energy lines zigzagged out of his belt and were focused into his feet. The bands glowed brightly as the energy crackled around his feet. There was a ball of energy with lightning arching all around. He then performed several flips in the air as he came down before he plummeted with both legs outstretched.

"DYNO KICK!"

The attack struck the imprisoned Imagin and instantly the prison and captive both were obliterated in an eruption of flames. Stone was sent flying in all directions and the Imagin's remains were blown into the wind.

Neo-Ifrit landed on his feet as the energy build up receded. He walked away from the battlefield and removed his belt and pass. His armor shattered into fading shards as he continued on his way.

Yuji then took notice of the spectators and asked, "Hey, did you see all that?"

"Yes, we did, and we got questions," said Ryuji as he walked over and took out his Dyno Pass.

Yuji's eyes widened and he gasped. "No way!" He exclaimed, "You're my great-grandpa!"

This nearly made Ryuji fall over in shock as Kotonoha gawked. "Nani!" the couple exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yuji apologized. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ryuji Hasuma Katsura II!" He added, "Everyone else calls me Yuji!"

At the revelation, Kotonoha suddenly passed out and fell backwards but Ryuji managed to catch him.

"Koto-chan!" Ryuji exclaimed as his girlfriend suddenly fainted.

"Wow, Obaa-chan wasn't kidding when she said that great-grandma fainted a lot," said Yuji. His eyes fell on Kendra but he didn't recall anything when he saw her. His eyes did go wide when they fell on Rina. "You!"

Rina pointed to herself. "Me?" He walked over and then clasped her hands in his. "Hey!" She didn't like to be touched without permission and would've slapped him but then he saw the look in his eyes.

"I've…found you," he said, smiling. "Again, it's been so long."

"What…are you talking about?" Rina asked, stunned. Yuji blinked.

"Don't you remember? I was fighting Heartless on your world and then saved you and your friend!"

Rina and Ryuji's eyes went wide in shock but Rina's eyes were so wide that you could see all the whites in them.

"W-w-what?" she stammered in shock.

"You and your friend were being chased by those black things, the Heartless, and so I had to rescue you both. It was a good thing I took you into the DynoLiner," Yuji continued.

Rina stared at this youth in disbelief and then looked towards Ryuji who looked just as surprised, and then back at Yuji, before looking back at Ryuji, and then locking her eyes on Yuji once more.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"What did you tell us when we were with you?" she asked. She had to make sure.

Yuji answered, recalling his words, "Don't worry, you two, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will protect you." He let go of her hands as Rina backed away, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you, but I had to go and fix things. I would've come back but when I did…you were gone." He sounded saddened.

Ryuji was surprised. He actually thought it'd been his future self that caused this mess with Rina and Siera. Well, it was the future version of Ifrit, but he never thought it'd be his own great-grandson. Still, at least now Rina wouldn't be alone.

"I need to sit down," Rina said. This was too much for her.

"There's a bench over there," said Yuji, pointing to the bench. He took her hand and gently led her to the seat. "What's your name?"

"Rina," she told him, smiling a little. "Call me Rina."

"And you can call me Yuji," he grinned.

Rina scrutinized this boy who claimed to have saved her and Siera those years ago when those black things (Heartless) attacked. Oddly enough, this stranger felt familiar to her. What confused her was how Topper could've been mistaken in finding Ifrit. Then, it struck her. They wanted to find the armored hero who piloted the train, but they never specified which one. If what Yuji said was true, he inherited the DynoLiner. Since it was a time travelling train, it wouldn't have been so farfetched to think that he had indeed been the one to save her and Siera.

"Are you busy later?" Rina asked.

"I guess not," said Yuji. "Why?" She grabbed his hand. "Huh?"

"Come on, I'm going to show you around!" she said eagerly.

"OK!" replied Yuji brightly with a red blush on his face. Rina then stood up with him and pulled him along with her to someplace else.

Kendra, Kotonoha and Ryuji just watched them as they went and the Rider scratched his head. "What just happened?" he asked in confusion.

Kotonoha happily explained, "I think Rina's finally found her true love." She was happy now because this meant that Rina would no longer have a reason to get between her and Ryuji.

"Time travel…confusing," said Ryuji simply.

"I thought you'd be used to it now," said Kendra.

"Time travel? Yes," he replied, "Relatives coming from the future? That's a whole different story."

* * *

"You want me to meet your father?" asked Ryuushin.

"Yes," Siera nodded. Both were sitting in a booth at the Radish together. She was in her work clothes still and serving him since he was a customer. "I want you to meet him and I also want to explain to him about how I can't marry Sir Ryuji anymore."

"You liked him, I believe," replied Ryuushin.

"Yes, I did, but then I realized that there was no possibility for him to return my feelings." She sighed depressingly.

"So I'm just a rebound?" he questioned.

"No," she denied, "You're not. You're the man I really, really like and I feel that…I love you."

Ryuushin was taken aback by the confession and then reached over to take her hand, "I feel the same. You remind me of something…something I lost a long time ago…"

"So…will you be able to come over to my house to meet Daddy?"

"I will," said Ryuushin. However, inside, he was hesitant. He wasn't anything close to royalty at all. How would Siera's father, a king, react to their relationship?

* * *

"Hey, Ryuji," said Warren from the couch. He was in the Katsuras' home and reading the paper. "Welcome back." Both Ryuji and Kotonoha had just come back from their job at the Radish.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, waiting for you," he replied. "Loki let me in. I also brought my kids but they're upstairs with Kokoro and Tatsu."

"Great…" Ryuji rolled his eyes.

Warren cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Did something happen that I need to know about?"

"Actually…" Kotonoha began. "It's a long story."

"I got time," Warren stated.

"OK, what happened is…"

* * *

Yuji sneezed and Rina asked, "What's wrong?" Both were standing in line to get tickets to a movie.

Yuji rubbed his nose. "I dunno. So, what do you wanna watch, milady?" He grinned.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that the Ifrit that saved Rina and Siera's world was not your future self, but your great-grandson who's come here for a visit?" summarized Warren.

"Yes, and he's a Kamen Rider too," finished Ryuji.

"Well, that explains a lot. Well, at least we know Rina won't end up alone and depressed," said Warren, relieved.

"Yes, but it just seems too…convenient," said Ryuji suspiciously.

"Just like how convenient it was for us to end up in this world and for you to find love?" Warren pointed out. Ryuji blanched. Warren got him there. "But…it does seem like a coincidence that he comes here and now after the Imagin are gone."

"Not all of them it seems," added Kotonoha. "He fought one. That means the Imagin aren't all gone yet."

"I'd like to speak with this Yuji then," said Warren. "You think he'll come here?"

"I'm not sure," shrugged Ryuji. "The last time we saw him, Rina was dragging him away somewhere."

"A date, or someplace private where she can have her way with him," Warren teased.

"Why would she be the aggressive one?" Ryuji retorted.

"From the way you described him, he acts a lot like Ryuki," Warren stated, "And he was never the aggressive one in a relationship."

* * *

"Rina, please, we shouldn't," Yuji resisted as he and Rina sat in seats way back in the theatre where nobody could see them.

"Aw, don't be shy…" Rina purred.

* * *

"You actually imprinted on her?" asked Kotonoha.

"You could say…it was love at first sight," admitted Yuji with a blush.

They were in the Katsura residence and Rina and Yuji were sitting together. The pair had come back after their movie date and Rina was all giggles and hugs. Obviously things had gone very well. The lipstick on Yuji's face was another indication. Rina definitely wasn't one to hold back.

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure we're related?" Was Yuji really who he claimed to be and was his great-grandson? He acted a lot like…Ryuki. Even his fashion statement reminded him of the other Rider that was his brother, the goggles included.

"Um…yeah," Yuji nodded. "I've met you plenty of times and have birth records to prove it."

"But…you act like my brother Ryuki," Ryuji frowned.

"Well, he did train me," Yuji chuckled. He'd used his train to meet Ryuki. "I can't use GenJyuKen like you do. So Ryuki taught me the Hasuma style of kempo. I guess I picked up a lot from him."

"That explains things," Kotonoha nodded.

"Isn't he great?" Rina squealed as she glomped Yuji from the side, making the boy blush. "I can't wait to show him to Pop. He'll be so happy!"

"Aren't you two moving a bit too fast?" Ryuji asked. "And, Rina, doesn't it feel weird that you're in love with my future great-grandson?"

"And how would your father react?" questioned Kotonoha. "He does have his heart set on Ryuji-kun."

"He wanted to engage Siera and me to the hero who saved our world." She hugged Yuji into her breasts. "And I've found him! My hero!"

"Yuji, I don't know if I should be happy or feel sorry for you," said Ryuji with a smirk. "But you're one lucky bastard."

* * *

Ryuushin stood in front of the large house that both Rina and Siera lived in with their fathers. By his side was Siera who was feeling excited and anxious. She really wanted to introduce Ryuushin to her dad but Ryuushin didn't share her sentiment and she noticed this.

"Sir Ryuushin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I haven't even told you about my past yet and…" he was silenced when she placed her finger against his lips.

"I know you are a brave and courageous person who cares for me. Your past is your own. When you're ready, you'll tell me." She moved her finger away.

"Your father will demand it."

"Then be ready to defend yourself. Despite his…behavior, he became a king for a reason," said Siera seriously.

"He also wanted you to marry Ryuji," Ryuushin reminded.

"I know, but that was because I wanted to marry him too and Daddy supported me. Now I've changed my mind and I want him to support me too."

"Are you sure you can see a future for us?" Ryuushin asked her. She then leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"I do," she said to him. "I really do. Now, come on, he's waiting for us inside."

* * *

It arrived out of nowhere as it landed. Large black wings shrunk down as it looked around. Its eyes were gleaming yellow and sinister as it inspected the area. It was scanning and sniffing for its prey. Slowly, a fanged grin formed as it uttered, "I've found you, filthy slave. Your stench is strong here."

The wings unfurled and the creature swooped high into the air.

* * *

In the dining room, Ryuushin was sitting at a table with Siera next to him. Their hands were clasped together. Sitting across from them was King Eustace and he didn't appear as his idiotic or drunk self. He was wearing clean robes and had his arms crossed as he leveled a glare upon Ryuushin.

"So, you're the boy my darling daughter has become enamored with," said Eustace. He'd been hearing rumors about Siera seeing a boy aside from Ryuji but he'd dismissed them. However, he was seeing it for himself and he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He'd always thought that Siera desired Ryuji, but clearly she'd given up on him and moved onto newer prospects.

Set on the table between them was a spread of delicious food. None of them had touched the food yet.

Ryuushin said, with his eyes never wavering and his posture firm and solid. He wasn't going to be frightened off. "That's right. I am her boyfriend, Your Majesty." Ryuushin didn't respect royalty, having hated the ruler of his old world. Still, if he wanted to stay with Siera, he would have to gain her father's approval.

"What makes you think you are good enough?" asked King Eustace.

"Daddy!" gasped Siera.

"Quiet, Siera," said Eustace firmly and she did. This was her father's serious side and she couldn't snap at him. This was the King of the God Kingdom. "Alright, Ryuushin, give me a reason why I should allow you to be with my daughter?"

"In all honesty, I'm not sure why. I'm not from this world, or even Ryuji's. I'm pretty violent and I'm the kinda guy that fights whenever he gets bored. But I love Siera, more than anything else," answered Ryuushin.

"So, you came from another world like us? Tell me, what was it like for you?"

Ryuushin spoke hesitantly, dodging the question, "I…rather not say."

"Really?" King Eustace's right eyebrow was raised. "Is there something you're hiding from us?"

"I…just don't feel like talking about it…"

"Now, now, don't be shy," King Eustace encouraged in an insistent tone.

"Daddy, you don't need to force him," Siera protested. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

"But he has to be ready now, if he wishes to be yours. He has to earn that right," stated King Eustace. "Now, my boy, what was your past like?"

'_Painful_,' Ryuushin thought bitterly.

Before Ryuushin could continue, the doors exploded open, sending the guards flying and sliding inwards. Ryuushin stood up and stood protectively in front of Siera. He watched at the creature entered and let out a low growl before roaring, "Bat!" Ryuushin then quickly shifted into his true form and lunged at the creature.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Frederick has been invited over to the Katsura residence for dinner and was surprised, yet amused, by the revelation. "So, the one we thought was you was really your great-grandson from the future?" King Frederick asked.

"That's right," said Ryuji.

"Greetings, sir," said Yuji nervously as Rina continued to cling to him. He wasn't put off, rather he was flattered by her attention. His cheeks were red from having her so close.

"Now this is wonderful!" said the King of the Demon Kingdom happily. "I was getting worried about my dear Rina's future! Looks like she'll have a husband after all! We'll make preparations soon."

"Actually, Pop, I want to finish high school first," said Rina.

"And I gotta tell my parents about this too," said Yuji, even if he was looking forward to a wedding.

"Are you sure?" King Frederick asks as his smile vanished. "I would've thought you both wanted to get married as soon as possible."

"I can't lie to you, sir," said Yuji, "I have fallen head over heels in love with Rina…"

"Understatement of the year," muttered Ryuji.

"And I know Rina likes me A LOT," added Yuji, "but…we've only just met. I wish to get to know her first, but…I'm from the future. I need to check things out first."

"Then this may turn into a long-distance relationship," said King Frederick as he shook his head. "Rina, can you stand being away from him when he's so far away?"

Rina looked towards Yuji who smiled at her. She returned it with a smile of her own before turning to face her father. "I am," she answered. "I'll wait for him when he decides to come back."

"And don't worry, sir, I will come back," said Yuji firmly.

Suddenly, Ryuji, Yuji and Kendra froze as they felt a malevolent energy signature. Even Tatsu was stunned by it.

"Ryuji-kun?" Kotonoha asked. "What's wrong?"

"Trouble," he answered as he stood up. "Tatsu, stay here," he ordered. "Kendra, Yuji, come with me."

"Be careful, darling," said Rina before giving Yuji a kiss. She pulled away and winked, adding, "For luck." Yuji was grinning like an idiot as Kendra and Ryuji both grabbed an arm and dragged him out the door.

* * *

When Kendra, Yuji and Ryuji arrived, they saw Ryuushin in his true form fighting another monster. It had a black cape running down its back while metal shields seemed to be connected to its arms. Its face was fanged with sinister yellow eyes and small bat-like wings coming out of its head. Black wings extended from its shoulders and it looked like it was wearing a blood red coat over its form. It looked like Ryuushin was holding his own but a little help wouldn't be bad, right?

"Ikuze! Cho Henshin!" Ryuji commanded.

"Henshin!" Kendra followed.

"Henshin!" finished Yuji.

"**DYNO FORM!**"

"**HUNTER FORM!**"

"**NEO FORM!**"

The three Riders were about to move in and assist when they were suddenly stopped by the Dragon Demon's words of protest.

"NO!" roared Ryuushin. "This thing is mine! If you get involved I'll kill you too!"

"Oi, teme!" snapped Ifrit angrily. "We're trying to help you!"

"Then make sure Siera is kept safe!" shouted Ryuushin. "This bastard is mine and mine alone!"

"He's as territorial as you are," commented She-Garoh. Ifrit rather not think of the similarities he shared with Ryuushin, numerous as they were.

"Filthy slave!" growled the Bat Demon. "You dare fight against one of Lord Shouma's knights?"

"That's right!" replied Ryuushin. He grabbed the Bat Demon's arm and tore it off. "And what's more, I'm gonna kill every last one of you!"

'_Slave?_' Ifrit thought after hearing those words from the Bat Demon, 'Is _that why he's so hesitant to reveal his past?_'

"Woah, he's pretty violent," admitted Neo-Ifrit as he saw the 'show'.

"Kinda like you when you're pissed," stated She-Garoh as she directed this opinion at Ifrit.

"And protective," added Ifrit, agreeing with her. If something like this thing attacked Kotonoha, there would be nothing left of it once he was through.

Ryuushin grabbed the Bat Demon's head and slammed him into the ground. "How does it feel?" growled Ryuushin. "How does it feel to be at the mercy of a Dragon?" His razor sharp teeth were twisted into a malicious smile.

"I will never beg for mercy from the likes of you!" spat the Bat Demon.

"Good," said Ryuushin. And with a vicious jerk, the Bat Demon's head snapped off. "I was going to kill you anyways."

Neo-Ifrit looked sick and paled under his helmet as both Ifrit and She-Garoh stared at the body apathetically. Then, with a wave of his hand, Ryuushin incinerated the body of the Bat Demon before reverting to his human form. Ryuji approached his friend, removing his helmet and tucking it under his arm, before he asked, "What was that?"

"Something from my past," said Ryuushin simply. He then remembered Siera. "Siera!" He spun around towards the house to see King Eustace leering at him with his arms crossed. "Your Majesty, I-"

"You put my daughter's life in danger, kept secrets, and nearly destroyed our home," said King Eustace firmly, "And you're also incredibly violent and dangerous. I should forbid you from seeing my daughter on those grounds…"

"Daddy, no!" Siera protested. She was behind him and her father was shielding her.

Ryuushin was about to retort, but King Eustace interrupted, "But, you fought to also protect her, putting yourself in harm's way." He gave a smile, "And you're strong too. You're just the kind of man I want as my daughter's husband."

Ryuushin was stunned as Ryuji nudged him, "Man, you lucked out."

Ryuushin gave a shaky smile before he was nearly knocked to the ground by a heavy slap on his back from the now laughing God King. "Welcome to the family, kid! Come on in and I'll open a bottle of sake for the both of us!"

"Daddy, he's underaged!" Siera objected, but she was happy that her father approved of Ryuushin.

'_Not exactly,_' Ryuushin thought. He looked towards Siera and swore to himself, '_One day I'll tell her everything…everything about who I was and where I came from_.'

"Looks like you've lost, Ryuji," said King Eustace to Ryuji. "I was starting to really consider you part of the family."

"It's alright," said Ryuji, relieved. "All I want is Siera to be happy, that's all. I'm just sorry I couldn't be the one to give her that happiness." He was too nearly knocked down when King Eustace's hands slammed down on his shoulders, causing him to grunt and nearly lose his balance.

"That's fine, kid! How about you, Ryuushin and I have a few drinks like men?" King Eustace.

"Actually…I have a prior engagement back home and..." Ryuji began as he tried to decline the offer before being rudely interrupted.

"Then I'll bring the booze and we can have it there!" King Eustace proclaimed. Siera groaned.

Ryuji looked towards Ryuushin and said, "Congratulations, you bastard. You're now related to the loudest and most obnoxious drunk in the Multiverse." That was an exaggeration, but that was how Ryuji saw King Eustace who was now carrying a large crate filled with bottles of sake.

"It could be worse," said Ryuushin.

Ryuji questioned, "How so?"

Ryuushin slugged Ryuji, knocking him down. "I could be related to you!" laughed Ryuushin.

"Teme!" Ryuji got up with a laugh and then smashed his fist into Ryuushin's chin. It soon turned into a brawl but both young men were still smiling and laughing.

"Is this normal here?" Yuji asked Kendra after banishing their suits.

"Pretty much from what I heard," she said. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm glad I don't live in this era," commented Yuji.

* * *

Ryuushin was in a bathtub. Before he could actually join the party that would take place at Kotonoha's house, he wanted to get the stench of the Bat Demon off him. After lathering himself up and rinsing, he decided to take a relaxing soak in the tub.

Meanwhile, Siera was outside the bathroom and waiting for Ryuushin to be done. Rina, of course, walked over and was smiling at her friend in an innocent yet evil way.

"Whatcha doin, Siera?" asked Rina as she saw Siera clutching a towel to her chest, gasping in shock.

"I was just waiting for Sir Ryuushin to be done so I can hand him this towel he forgot," said Siera.

"Oh…" Rina smirked. "Well, how about a better idea? Why don't you go in there and offer to wash his back?" Siera blushed.

"I couldn't!" Siera protested.

"Sure you could…" said Rina and with a wave of her hand the door swung open before Rina shoved her inside and slammed the door shut. "Enjoy!"

Ryuushin was startled when Siera was pushed into the bathroom as he was coming out of the bathtub. She screwed her eyes shut and exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hesitantly, she cracked her eyes opened which then widened when she saw the numerous scars on his back. "Sir Ryuushin! Those scars!" Since he'd worn a shirt at the beach, she hadn't seen them before.

"They're nothing," said Ryuushin simply as he quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped himself up. "These scars are a constant reminder of how I've failed." He added, "I didn't want you to see them," Ryuushin said, avoiding eye contact with her. He then felt her fingers tracing them and he shuddered. "Siera, stop, please." She did.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Will you tell me, one day, how you got them?"

"I will," he promised, "One day I will tell you everything about my past, every detail, the good and the bad. I…I just need more time, that's all."

"I'll be waiting." With a mild blush, she asked, "Could I…wash your back for you?"

"I guess…"

Siera silently began to wash his back as he sat on a stool in front of her with his back facing her. Silence passed for a while before one of them began to speak again.

"I'm glad your father accepts me," said Ryuushin.

"Why wouldn't he?" questioned Siera.

"Let's just say the last King I knew didn't approve of me…"

Outside, Rina was grinning from ear to ear and as she walked away, wondering if she could one day do the same for her Yuji.

* * *

From the Diary of Kotonoha Katsura (hopefully to become Kotonoha Hasuma one day):

_Dear Diary,_

_Looks like even more surprises are just dropping into our lives unexpectedly. Where should I begin? I guess I can start with the appearance of our great-grandson from the future. Oddly enough his surname is Katsura and not Hasuma. Could Ryuji have decided to take my family name and marry into my family instead of the other way around? Come to think of it, Ryuji Katsura doesn't sound so bad though. Well, when Yuji showed up, he also revealed that he was in fact the one who saved Siera and Rina's home world and was mistaken for my Ryuji-kun. I guess it's because of their nearly identical suits of armor which led to a case of mistaken identity. This is good news for Rina and me. She finally got herself the fiancé she desired and I got to keep Ryuji-kun all to myself (yay!)._

_Ryuushin was accepted by Siera's father and now he and Siera are now engaged to be married. I am happy for them, really. At least now neither Siera nor Rina would end up alone. Now they have two men who would become their husbands._

_I was hoping for a peaceful summer vacation, really, but it would appear I would never get it. However, I would rather not change what I have now. I have a loving fiancé and from what I can guess a bright future with him._

_Wonder what else the future will bring?_

* * *

**Name:** Ryuji Hasuma Katsura II/Kamen Rider Neo-Ifrit

**Age: **16

**Nickname: **Yuji

**Bio:** Yuji is Ryuji and Kotonoha's great-grandson from the future and the successor of the Kamen Rider Ifrit name. He goes by the name Kamen Rider Neo-Ifrit and possesses the ability to manipulate earth. His armoured form, Neo Form, resembles Ryuji's Ifrit Form, which uses the Ifrit Pass and belt, but with various differences in design. His weapons are the Twin NeoGashers which are a pair of shotguns holstered at his hip that can convert into Sword Mode for close-ranged combat. On his first appearance, he reveals that he was in fact the hero that saved Rina and Siera's world. Not only that he's fallen in love with Rina and had been searching for her ever since. He basically imprinted on her after experiencing what is considered love at first sight. Since he is from the future, he must periodically go back and check whether it has been altered by actions and events in the past. Like his great-grandfather, he too must fight the Imagin. The Imagin he fights are strays which still remained even after Ryuji defeated them in the final battle.

**Appearance: **He resembles Ryuji, except that he has shorter hair and he wears a pair of goggles on his forehead. He also has softer and warmer looking eyes and a smile that makes him more approachable compared to his ancestor.

**Personality: **Yuji has a sort of child-like personality and also possesses a heart filled with justice. He also doesn't appear to have a temper. He is often blunt and doesn't think twice whenever he has an opinion. He will always voice out what he is feeling. This may be influenced by his teacher, Ryuki, whom he visits periodically via aid of the DynoLiner.

**Powers and Abilities: **Since he is of Hasuma blood, he possesses the family's bloodline ability to manipulate an element. His element is earth and thus he can manipulate and control it, using it in combat both offensively and defensively. His fighting style follows the Hasuma Clan's kempo style in which he practices the Confrontation and Defensive styles. As a Rider, these abilities assist him greatly against the Imagin and other monsters that dare to threaten the timeline.

**Rider System Data: **It is presently unknown if he possesses multiple combat forms like some of the other Kamen Riders. So far he only has one form, **Neo Form**, which resembles Ifrit Form save for some aesthetic differences in the armor's design like the lack of armor on the upper arms and thighs as well as the addition of eyes on the visor.

**Equipment:** He uses the Ifrit Belt and Pass to transform and is armed with the Twin NeoGashers, identical looking guns that also have a secondary Sword Mode for close ranged combat. Since he inherited the title of 'Kamen Rider Ifrit', he also possesses the DynoLiner. His armor can take a lot of damage but even so a hard enough impact can force it to deactivate. He also rides the Machine Dyno-Breaker.


	11. Camp Blood Part 1

The small group ran into the cabin and Warren slammed the door shut.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hunting Jason Voorhees!" shouted Ryuji as he pushed a table to barricade the door Jason was trying to smash open.

"Well, I thought if I did you'd refuse to come!" Warren stated.

"Oh I would have come," Ryuji growled. "But I would have prepared better! That guy has a body count up in the triple digits!"

* * *

_Ryuji: OK, you're probably wondering what's going on right now, right? Well, it all started when Warren came to me and invited me on a mission. Things were getting too boring and I wanted a taste of some action. Even with Ryuushin providing a good spar once in a while, I needed the variety._

_Maybe I should've said no…_

_It all started when Warren called me to his apartment. He sounded urgent and when he had that tone I knew it was serious. So, without hesitation, I went there._

* * *

**"CAMP BLOOD PART 1"**

* * *

Both Warren and Ryuji were in the former's office and Warren had a serious look on his face.

"OK, I'm here. So whasup?" asked Ryuji. "You sounded urgent on the phone."

Warren answered, "Ryuji, I got a mission for ya."

Ryuji grinned. He was enjoying his vacation, but the lack of action was getting to him. To put it simply, he was getting bored. Now he had his chance to get the action he desired. "Lay it on me then."

Warren explained, "OK, I got news of something big happening on a different world. You and I need to go fix it. Shouldn't be too dangerous for just us though."

"OK, So just us then?"

Warren nodded, "Yeah, basic stuff. Find the bad guy, put him down, and keep casualties to a minimum."

Ryuji inquired, "So, do I need to pack anything?"

Warren instructed, "Just some summer clothing and some powerful weapons."

"Kay. Just let me tell Koto-chan before I go."

* * *

_Ryuji: So, when I went to the Radish for my shift, I pulled Koto-chan into the locker room to tell her. She wasn't too happy about it._

* * *

Ryuji told his fiancée, "Hey, Koto-chan, Warren asked me to go on a mission with him."

Kotonoha immediately protested, "You can't go!"

Ryuji blinked, "Huh? Why not?"

Kotonoha elaborated, "The last time you went on a dangerous mission...you nearly..."

* * *

_Ryuji: I shouldn't have told her. You see, after I just got up and left her to fight the Imagin and nearly got myself killed, Kotonoha insisted that I no longer take such huge risks. But, this was my job and something I had to do. I tried to reason with her…but well…_

* * *

Ryuji stated firmly, "I gotta do this, Koto-chan. It's my job."

Kotonoha requested, desperately, "Then take me with you!"

* * *

_Ryuji: Normally I couldn't refuse her when she used that tone and look, but I had to put my foot down._

* * *

Ryuji retorted, "You know I can't! You said it yourself that it might be dangerous!"

Kotonoha argued, "I don't care...I want to be there with you." She didn't want to lose him and wanted to be by his side.

* * *

_Ryuji: I tried to reason with her, but she was stubborn…and well, we had eavesdroppers. I should've locked the door too._

* * *

The door suddenly burst open as Rina and Siera came into the locker room.

Rina exclaimed, "Me too!"

Ryuji stared. "Huh!"

Rina spoke, "Siera and I couldn't help but overhear that you're going to go on yet another mission. If Kotonoha's going, so are we."

Ryuji groaned, "Oh, for crying out loud..."

Siera added, "I don't want to see any of you hurt, especially you, Sir Ryuji, so I'm coming too. "

Ryuji questioned with eyes narrowed and his lips in a scowl, "What makes you think that you can convince me to take you girls along?"

* * *

_Ryuji: I shouldn't have asked…_

* * *

Ryuji and the girls were now with him on top of Warren's apartment building, all ready to go.

Ryuji grumbled, "I can't believe you girls were able to convince me to let me take you along..."

Warren rolled his eyes and commented sarcastically, "Well, this is just wonderful..."

Ryuji apologized, "Sorry, but I tried to talk them out of it but they ganged up on me."

Warren noted the extra member to this party, Ryuushin, and asked, "And why are you here?"

Ryuushin answered, "I'm just here to look after Siera." He'd appointed himself as her bodyguard for his own personal reasons. Obviously, he cared for her and the feeling was mutual.

Ryuji added, "He wouldn't take no for an answer. So, looks like we got some tagalongs."

Warren sighed, "Fine…just follow my lead. Let's go." What Warren wasn't telling them was that his real mission was to study the barrier around that world. It had special properties that may be useful in the future if they were able to duplicate the effects.

The tune of the ChronoLiner played before said time train sped out of the portal. It ran along its tracks and stopped in front of the group before one of the doors slid open. Ant was at the door to welcome them.

Ant paused for a second. "Thought it was gonna be the two of you," he said, obviously disliking the unexpected surprise.

Warren replied, "Trust me, I'm not happy about this either."

Ant sighed. "Well, hop on aboard anyway. Might as well take the extra company along."

Ryuushin just stared at the train and exclaimed, "Damn, this thing is huge!"

Siera smiled excitedly, "What are you all waiting for? Let's go!"

All were packed for the trip, by the way, since they weren't sure how long they'd be gone. As the civilians settled in the dining car with Andie serving them, Ant pulled Ryuji and Warren out of the car to an empty passenger car.

Ant crossed his arms to stare at the two members of his team. "Alright, you do realize that this is a mission, NOT a vacation, right?"

Ryuji shot back, "Hey, it wasn't my idea!"

Warren retorted, "Ryuji, because you didn't put your foot down on this, the whole mission is turning into a huge clusterfuck."

Ryuji frowned, ashamed. "I'm weak when it comes to the opposite sex sometimes. Sides, they pulled the whole puppy-dog-pout on me. Can you handle a triple assault?"

Warren answered flatly, "I've built up an immunity."

Ant spoke, "In any case, you two have to keep them safe and try and finish this mission."

Ryuji asked, wanting details, "OK, but what are we supposed to be doing, exactly?"

Warren explained, "There's a special barrier around the world, similar to the one around Kotonoha's. Basically, we'll be completely powerless. Ant here is gonna get some samples and maybe help us develop some weapons from it. Meanwhile, the rest of us will be dealing with a Slasher that has been terrorizing this world."

Ryuji frowned, "A Slasher? You couldn't have told me earlier?" He could've used that to convince the rest not to come.

"I didn't think you'd bring company," retorted.

Ryuji didn't like how this was turning out. Powerless? That didn't sound good to him. "So, we'll be normal and powerless like regular humans, even Ryuushin?"

Warren nodded, "Even Ryuushin. You won't be able to access your Orphenoch powers or your Ki either."

Ryuji frowned but then felt relieved when he reached into his pocket. "Well, at least I have these to back me up." He was holding up his Ifrit and Dyno Passes. He then offered one (the Ifrit Pass) to Warren, "Here, just in case."

Warren wanted to decline, "Don't worry." He held up his gun to make a point, "I got this baby."

Ryuji rolled his eyes and insisted, "Just take the Pass, Warren. I'd hate to see your family cry because you refused some extra help."

Ant agreed, "Exactly. You can never be too prepared for these things."

Warren took the pass anyway, but still assured them, "Don't worry. I've been through my fair share of Slasher Hunts. Besides, I can handle myself even without powers."

Ryuji questioned, "So, about this Slasher, is he hiding somewhere?"

Warren answered, "He's got a hunting ground. Ever heard of Camp Crystal Lake?"

Ryuji scratched his head in deep thought. "Sounds familiar..." He knew he'd heard the name somewhere but it just wasn't coming to him.

"You'll remember soon enough."

* * *

_Ryuji: That was probably the most obvious clue that I should ask for further details the next time Warren asks me to go on another mission. Well, serves me right. In the meantime, Kotonoha had questions about this camp we were headed to._

* * *

"I've never been to an American summer camp before," said Kotonoha. She was sitting across from Ryuji in one of the dining car booths. Siera, Rina and Ryuushin were occupying another. While the Dragon Demon and God Princess were chatting merrily, Rina kept casting her gaze upon Ryuji and Kotonoha and let out a sigh. "What's it like?" she asked.

Ryuji answered the best he could, which was harsh, "Well, personally, I think it's the parents' way to dump their kids in the middle of nowhere and let other people worry about them while they get drunk." Kotonoha gave him a leveled gaze. "What?"

"I was hoping for a more positive answer, Ryuji-kun," she spoke.

"Well, honestly, I've never been to one," he remarked. "But, from what I've heard you get to sleep in a cabin, there's a cafeteria, a lake and camp activities like arts and crafts and the like. There are also games you can play with the other campers."

Kotonoha smiled and Ryuji couldn't help but smile back. "Now, that sounds more fun," she said. "I'm glad I packed my bathing suit then." At the mention of a bathing suit, Ryuji's cheek turned crimson. If it was a bikini, then a lot of guys were going to get a great show.

'_Damn, why did I have to get such a hot girl for my fiancée?_' Ryuji asked himself mentally. He then realized he had to explain a couple of things and then called, "Rina, Ryuushin, Siera!" They shifted their attention towards him. He continued, "I forgot to mention that while we're there, we won't have our powers. Heck, we won't be able to assume our true forms while there either." Siera and Rina gasped in shock, but Ryuushin looked neutral.

"So, you're telling us that we'll be like powerless, regular humans?" Ryuushin asked, wanting clarification.

"Pretty much," nodded Ryuji.

"Damn…" muttered Ryuushin. How was he supposed to protect Siera without his powers? Well, he could fight and even without his powers he had above average human strength like Ryuji. "So, what makes this mission so dangerous anyway?"

Now Ryuji was hesitant. Should he tell them what Warren had told him, about the Slasher? "Just the usual stuff. Catch the bad guy and call it a day."

Ryuushin was sure Ryuji was hiding something, but would wait until later to ask.

* * *

The train dropped them off right in front of the camp's entrance. It wasn't like anything they'd seen before, except from certain reference materials like magazines and TV. There were various wooden cabins set all around the place. Most of them were cabins for the campers while one was for the camp counselors. There was also a communal shower. Finally, there was a cafeteria where they served three square meals a day. Hanging above them at the entrance was a wooden sign that read "Camp Crystal Lake", named after the nearby lake where campers could take a dip.

For some reason, Ryuji felt a little ominous about this place.

"So, this is a summer camp," Kotonoha admired.

"Yup, and a place where you can be sheltered, get good food and enjoy the great outdoors," added Warren.

"While avoiding the bears," added Ryuji.

"Bears?" Siera looked worried. "There are bears here?"

"I'll protect you from any bears," said Ryuushin. Rina rolled her eyes.

Ryuji's eyes looked towards the sign and narrowed. '_Why does that name sound familiar?_' he asked himself. He then took notice of the sound of an engine and looked ahead at the road. "Warren, we've got company."

"Do we now," said Warren as he saw the bus that was coming towards them. He frowned. This wasn't in the plan.

The big yellow bus stopped and one by one various teens stepped out of the bus before finally two adults stepped out.

"This is going to make things interesting…" muttered Warren.

Stepping out in front was an older guy with rugged good looks and windswept black hair. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. Obviously he took a lot of effort to look good.

"Hey, who are you guys?" he asked with confusion. "You miss the bus or something?"

"Uh…" Ryuushin mumbled.

"We're camping," Warren spoke up. "We were exploring and stumbled onto this place."

"Ah, well that's okay then," the guy snickered. "You guys can chill out here if you want. The campers probably won't mind."

The campers in question seemed to be a rag-tag group of teens from all levels of the social ladder. There was one girl with long black hair who had a scowl on her face, obviously feeling that she was above everyone else. Leaning on the bus was a pair of lovebirds making out. One was a jock-like guy wearing a red tracksuit and headband while the other was a girl in a red shirt with blonde hair held back with a blue kerchief. There was one guy in green clothes who had a guitar hanging on his back who looked more like a camper. He was better suited than the large guy with the wide shirt or the skinny guy with thick glasses and red hair. Heck, the two Goths were probably the most eye-catching of them all. One had a green buzzcut with a skull on his t-shirt and a studded collar while the other was a girl who was pale and had blue streaks in her hair. Actually, the male Goth looked more like a punk. Strangely enough, the punk had his arm wrapped around the waist of a brunette dressed like she was heading to an honors presentation. There was this one boy who was just so…damn…good-looking. Ryuji noticed that there was a football-physique guy who was holding a squirrel in his hand. There was one dark-skinned girl who looked like she had a nasty attitude. At the back of the group were two shorter nerdy guys. One looked absolutely bored while the other was making goo-goo eyes at the female Goth.

"I'm sure they won't," Ryuji mumbled.

"I'm Chris," the other camp counselor introduced himself, "And the big guy over there is Chef Hatchet, our cafeteria cook."

Chef Hatchet was a large, dark skinned and intimidating man that had a scowl on his face and wearing an apron and chef's hat over his clothes. He didn't look happy. Heck, he probably didn't know how to be happy.

"I'm Warren, and the kids behind me are my students," stated Warren. "So, I guess you're all coming to camp here."

"Yeah, right!" the black-haired girl with as snooty attitude snorted, "I didn't even want to be here but my stupid parents signed me up!"

Ryuji instantly didn't like this girl.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, I give you victim number one,_' thought Warren.

**

* * *

**

_Ryuji: In hindsight, most of the bunch seemed to be okay people. Well, except for a few anyway. Not gonna miss one or two of them to be honest. Don't tell Koto-chan, she'd kill me._

_I'm getting off track though. Basically we stumbled onto our target area just as a bunch of campers came in to enjoy their summer. That would have made our job that much harder._

_Teens, wilderness, Camp Crystal Lake, why didn't I put it all together before? _

* * *

As the counselors and Chef Hatchet got settled into their own cabin, the boys and girls were split up into two groups. The cabins were large and could fit a large number of people and were equipped with bunk beds.

Ryuji and Ryuushin ended up with the boys and they all began to mingle.

"Hi," one of the nerdy kids said as he approached Ryuji, offering his hand, "I'm Cody."

"I'm Ryuji," said Ryuji as he accepted Cody's hand and shook it. "This is Ryuushin."

"So, you two are Japanese, huh?" Cody noted, "You're both a bit far from home, aren't ya?"

"It was summer vacation and Warren offered to take us camping here," stated Ryuji. He then looked over to the football player and saw that he still had the squirrel in his hand. "What's with you and animals?"

The guy looked up and smiled, "I just love cute little animals, don't you?" Ryuji frowned.

"Not really, but my brother does," said Ryuji.

"I'm DJ, by the way."

"Ryuji."

"OK, Ryuji," said Cody, "Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." He pointed them out one by one, "That's Duncan, Owen, Trent, Noah, Harold, Justin and Tyler."

They gave their own responses at the introduction.

'This is going to be interesting," said Ryuushin.

"Yeah, but I wonder how Koto-chan is doing with the girls," said Ryuji as his eyes wandered to the cabin where the female campers were going to be staying in.

* * *

"Like wow," the blonde, named Lindsey, smiled. "You all came from Japan? Cool!"

"Its not that great," Kotonoha smiled humbly.

For the most part, the girls seemed like a friendly bunch. Well, Lindsey, Courtney, and Gwen seemed to be okay. Leshawna and Heather were instantly at each other's throats because of their alpha-dog attitudes. Not ten minutes into the cabin and they were having a catfight with each other about the bunk they wanted. Siera and Rina were contenting themselves with a game of cards with Gwen and Courtney. Siera and Courtney seemed to be getting along well enough while Rina seemed to like Gwen's fashion.

"Should we…stop them?" Siera asked as Heather and Leshawna fell to the ground tugging at each other's hair.

"Nah. They'll tire each other out," Gwen shrugged. She revealed her hand. "Full house."

"Darn!" Courtney frowned as she threw down her cards.

"Ha!" Rina grinned. She revealed her own hand. "Straight flush!"

"Um…Royal Straight Flush," Siera spoke up, revealing her hand.

"Damn!" Gwen and Rina hissed.

"I love your hair," complimented Kotonoha. "It's really shiny."

"Really? Thanks," said Lindsey. "I make sure to really take care of it." She then asked, "So, was one of those boys you were with your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Kotonoha replied with a nod.

"My boyfriend's over there too. Tyler's just so sweet," said Lindsey dreamily. "I wonder what they boys are up to."

* * *

THUD!

"Ouch!" Tyler yelped as he shook his hand after having it being pushed down onto the tabletop. "That hurt."

"Hah! That just means you need to work out more!" said Ryuji with a smirk. Ryuji just had an arm-wrestling match with Tyler and the jock lost. "OK, who's next?"

Duncan rolled up his sleeve and smirked, stating, "Oh, you're on." He sat down across from Ryuji, taking Tyler's place and placed his elbow on the tabletop. Ryuji grasped his hand and the two glared at one another.

"OK, on the count of three…" began Cody, "1, 2, 3, GO!"

Duncan and Ryuji both began to try to push each other's hands down. Exertion was evident from the throbbing veins and the struggling looks on their faces. Neither boy was going to give up.

"I bet you 5 bucks that Ryuji wins," Ryuushin challenged Trent.

"Heh, you're on," said Trent.

"Wow, those two are really going at it," said Owen in amazement.

"You should see what he's like at home," stated Ryuushin. He then eyed Justin who was staring at his hand mirror. "Hey, pretty-boy, what are you doing there?" He was blatantly ignored.

"Don't mind Justin, he's just really vain," said Trent.

"Yup, he is," spoke Noah who was reading a book. "He doesn't care about anything but his looks."

Suddenly, there was a loud siren and then Chris' voice came out of a loud speaker, "OK, CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH! EVERYONE HEAD TOWARDS THE CAFETERIA!"

THUD!

"Hah, you lose!" Ryuji gloated.

"Rematch, next time," Duncan challenged.

"Sure," Ryuji smiled as they shook hands, "You're on."

* * *

The teens came into the cafeteria and picked up their lunch tries, lining up to get their food. Chef Hatchet dumped something into Ryuji's tray and the Rider gawked at the slop that looked like mashed potatoes but looked lumpy. Then there were some partly burnt fries and then a steak that looked partly undone and partly overdone before gravy (I hope it was gravy) was poured all over the tray.

"Thanks," said Ryuji insincerely before he walked over to where Kotonoha was sitting. She was sitting next to the blonde, Lindsey.

"Ryuji-kun, meet Lindsey," said Kotonoha.

"Wow, so this is your boyfriend," said Lindsey as she stared at Ryuji. "You're right, he is hunky."

"I see you've been talking about me," said Ryuji with a smile.

"We were comparing notes on boyfriends," said Kotonoha.

"And there's mine! Tyler, over here!" Lindsey called.

Ryuushin sat down with Siera and she stared dubiously at the food. She then stared at Ryuushin who was actually eating it. Rina asked, gawking, "You don't seriously like that stuff, do you?"

"I've had worse," Ryuushin told her. "Way worse, trust me."

* * *

Eventually night rolled around for the campers. Half of them were hungry since they didn't want to see if they would contract food poisoning. Of course, Ryuji, Ryuushin, and Owen didn't seem to have a problem with the food at all. In fact, Owen had asked for seconds. Unfortunately for the boys, he had gas for the rest of the day.

Once night had come into play, Chris gathered the campers around the campfire for a good wind down from the antics of the day.

"Okay dudes and dudettes, before we all turn in, I've got a story for you all to hear," Chris snickered. "One about this very camp that happened so long ago!"

"Oh please," Heather snorted. Ryuji was tempted yet again to swat her upside the head.

"It's called the Curse of Camp Crystal Lake!" Chris explained. "Years ago, a boy drowned in this very lake! The counselors who were supposed to be watching him were too busy doing the horizontal mambo if you know what I mean. Heh heh."

"I don't," Owen muttered, confused by Chris' innuendo. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Anyway," Chris continued. "In the name of vengeance, his mother went postal on the campers. She killed them all for letting her kid die. She killed all but one of them, who fought back hard. She lobbed off her head to do it!"

"Ew!" Lindsey grimaced.

"Anyway, no one found her head," Chris shrugged. "But, some people say her son never died. In fact, he lived in the woods for years and saw his mother being killed. Then he snapped and so began the Curse of Camp Crystal Lake!"

Siera was shivering in terror and cuddling into Ryuushin's side with his arm wrapped around her. Kotonoha seemed interested in the story, but made sure Ryuji was right next to her.

"I know I've heard that story before," Ryuji muttered to himself, "But where?"

Warren glanced at his young charges and frowned. He knew very well what Chris was talking about but hadn't said a thing.

"So, who else wants to do something?" Chris asked.

"I do," said Trent. "I got a song I wanna play."

"Well, by all means, play!" Chris insisted and so Trent began to play on his guitar.

* * *

_Ryuji: That story was the damn fucking clue and I missed it! How the hell could I have missed it! Well, it was late and time to turn in. However, none of us realized that this could probably be our last night alive._

* * *

"Is something on your mind?" Kotonoha asked. Only Ryuji and her were left at he campfire.

"That story just sounded eerily familiar," said Ryuji.

"Really? You mean it could be true?" asked Kotonoha.

"In our line of work rumors and urban legends always have a shred of truth in them," remarked Ryuji. "I just hope this isn't one of them."

"Well, you could keep watch to make sure nothing happens to me," said Kotonoha.

"OK, I guess I could do that," said Ryuji. "So, it's lights out now. You should be in bed."

"Right," agreed Kotonoha. "Mind escorting me back to my cabin, Watashi no Senshi?"

"Of course, Ore no Tenshi."

* * *

Both Lindsey and Tyler were busy making out in the woods. It didn't take long for someone to find them. It was a large figure and he was holding a weapon. He slowly snuck up on them and without hesitation ended their lives.

Neither of them knew what had hit them.

* * *

"Well, goodnight," said Ryuushin after he walked Siera to the girls' cabin.

"Sir Ryuushin, do you think that story was true?" Siera asked.

"Maybe that Chris guy was just trying to scare us," said Ryuushin. "It was just a story, Siera."

"Reminds me of some of the stuff I'd hear about back home," Rina shrugged. "People get kind of crazy about revenge and stuff."

"Mnnn," Siera shivered timidly.

"Don't worry, Siera," said Ryuushin. "I'll protect you."

"OK, goodnight, Sir Ryuushin."

"Goodnight, Princess." The two kissed each other good night before parting ways towards their respective cabins.

* * *

"Some story," Duncan shrugged as he lay back on his bunk. "I've seen scarier movies. I mean, who'd be scared by something like that?"

Owen whimpered from where he was cowering underneath the blankets.

Duncan deadpanned, "I stand corrected."

"Hey guys," Harold spoke up from his poster pasting. "Anyone feel up for a prank? I heard that's what people do at camps. I have mad pranking skills."

"I'm sure you do," Noah sighed from behind a book.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Cody.

"Well, I would say the Chef, but he's scary," Harold shrugged. "So I say we prank the girls. Just for laughs."

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked Trent. "Some of us are dating some of the girls…or hoping to."

"Yeah," Cody sighed, dreaming of Gwen

Trent also noticed how close Ryuushin and Ryuji were to Kotonoha and Siera. He had a gut feeling that they didn't like anyone messing with their women. Well, he wouldn't like anyone pranking his girl.

"Well, that's why we should prank a girl we all agree we don't like," Harold nodded. He was dense but there was no mistaking the threatening glare Ryuji was tossing around. "Any ideas?"

"HEATHER!" the majority of the boys cried out.

"Exactly," Harold nodded.

"You got a plan?" asked Duncan with interest.

"No," Harold shrugged.

"Good, cause I do," Duncan grinned. "I bet the girls are still freaking about that story Chris told. So why not get someone dressed up like some psycho and rattle their cages a little?"

"Hey, that sounds good!" Cody grinned.

"Koto-chan loves stuff like this," Ryuji chuckled. "After she calms down she'll think it's the funniest thing in the world."

"So who's gonna do it?" asked Ryuushin. He had his doubts, but it sounded harmless. "And how do we hide who it is?"

"With this," Duncan grinned as he reached under his pillow and produced an old fashioned hockey mask. It was white with red triangular marks near the top. Holes were in it to allow sight and breathing.

"Nice!" Trent grinned. "It'll be spooky in the dark!"

Ryuji frowned slightly. Now that nagging feeling was back in his head. Something was definitely familiar. He just couldn't get it.

* * *

_Ryuji: I was so f-ing stupid. I should've realized it sooner!_

* * *

"So who's gonna do it?" asked Noah, finally showing interest.

"It would be better if someone big does it," Duncan explained. "So that leaves Owen, DJ, Ryuushin and Justin. Any of you guys want in?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Justin with a frown. "All the sweat trapped behind that mask with cause me to break out! I can't afford that!"

"What if the real psycho comes out?" Owen squeaked in fear.

"Owen, that was just a story," said Trent. "And this is just a harmless prank."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked.

"So, any volunteers?" Duncan asked, "DJ?"

"Sure, it's all in harmless fun," DJ shrugged.

* * *

_Ryuji: Famous last words, DJ…_

* * *

Shadow Element 13: Well, Warren and Ryuji got a new mission. Let's just hope our heroes and their friends manage to survive…

ZK Chromedragozoid: If you know your movie facts, you can guess where this is going. Camp Crystal Lake...ring any bells?

Ten-Faced Paladin: This is going to be SWEET! I'm a big fan of Friday the 13th and I really hope this turns out well with the fans. I've watched amost every Friday the 13thmovie so I hope the events are like that in the movie.


	12. Camp Blood Part 2

"This sucks," DJ groaned as he tried to find his way through the campsite. The mask had enough space for someone like Duncan to see, but DJ's face was too big. His sight was restricted by the narrow eyeholes so he couldn't see much of anything except a faint glow in the distance.

"Okay, that must be the campfire," DJ mumbled to himself. "So then the girls' cabin must be nearby."

Turning around, he suddenly walked into a wall of a cold body. It was even taller than him. Looking up, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the face that was looking back at him, "HOLY MOTHER OF-!"

SHNK!

DJ gurgled as blood dribbled out of the mouth holes in the mask as he slumped over the machete that was piercing him right through the gut. A rotted hand ripped the hockey mask off of his face before removing the machete. DJ's body fell to the ground before the tall mountain of flesh began dragging his body away.

* * *

"You hear something?" Warren asked as he looked out in the night. He had a bad feeling about the situation.

"Nah," Chris shrugged. "Probably some of the campers pulling pranks. Kids do that."

Still, Warren knew what was lurking around the area. If what he heard was truly what he had feared, then Jason had struck first. If that was true then he had better start hunting.

"Still, I had better check it out," Warren sighed.

"Knock yourself out, dude," Chris replied as he started looking at his swimsuit magazine.

* * *

Jason watched the man leave the cabin. Another bad person that had come to hurt him. Just like the bad people who killed his mother. Well, he was going to strike back. He would get rid of them before they tried to get rid of him.

Walking around the side of the cabin, he stood at the front door. He tapped his machete on the door, waiting to see if there was anyone inside.

"Just a minute, dude," someone called from within. Probably some dirty person.

The door swung open as Jason let the light fall on him, the man was about to say something before Jason gabbed his throat and pushed the man inside.

From outside the cabin, a gargled scream could be heard before a wet cutting sound followed. Anyone who watched the cabin would notice blood splashing against the window. Jason slammed out the back door not a moment later.

* * *

Warren returned and opened the door. He grimaced when he saw Chris' bloody and mutilated body on the cabin floor. With a shake of his head, he closed the door and sighed.

"It's started."

* * *

**"CAMP BLOOD PART 2"**

* * *

Chef Hatchet, meanwhile, was busy making preparations for the next morning's breakfast when he heard footsteps approaching him. He spun around to see Jason, standing at the entrance of the kitchen and holding his blood-covered machete.

"Who the fuck are you!" Chef Hatchet demanded as he picked up a butcher knife. "Don't make me use this!"

Jason cared little for the resistance and lunged for Chef Hatchet.

* * *

"Hey, does anyone think that Noah's been gone for a long time?" asked Cody. Noah had gone out to the bathroom.

"Little nerd probably started peeking on the girls or something," Justin shrugged as he continued checking his face in his mirror.

"If that's true he'd better be prepared to die," Ryuushin growled.

"He'd better do it fast too," Ryuji frowned as he got out of the bed. "I'm going to hunt down the little turd if it turns out he's doing that. Be back in a minute."

"Happy hunting," Duncan waved as he played his Gameboy. "If you see DJ make sure to get my mask back."

"Will do."

_

* * *

_

_Ryuji: Come to think about it, we never did find DJ's body. I can only assume that Jason decided to keep the mask for himself._

_

* * *

_

Ryuji wandered around the path to the outhouse for a couple of minutes, seeing no trace of Noah or DJ. He was a little confused as to what had happened to the boys. Had they decided to keep pranking the girls or something? They were putting an awful lot of effort into it.

"Ryuji!" someone called out. The youngest of the Hasuma quadruplets turned around and saw his sempai running towards him.

"Warren, what are you doing out here?" Ryuji asked. He thought Warren would be in the counselors' cabin or something.

"Remember that slasher I told you about?" questioned Warren. Ryuji nodded. "He's close by."

"What!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Oh shit! Noah and DJ are missing too!

"Damn! Chris is dead so I'm not holding much hope for them," Warren frowned. "We can only protect the survivors so get your gear coz it's time to go hunting."

The two suddenly heard a loud scream that was silenced and then turned towards the cafeteria.

"Crap!" Ryuji cursed. A scream like that was never a good sign.

"Let's go!"

* * *

When the pair got to the cafeteria, they saw Noah's body and also Chef Hatchet's body with one of his hands cut off. That had answered Ryuji's question about what had happened to Noah anyway. DJ's fate didn't need much of a guess.

"Damn it," Ryuji growled. "We gotta go warn the others."

"Right! I'll go check on the girls and you can check on the boys," said Warren.

"Keep Koto-chan safe," Ryuji said.

"I will."

* * *

"Are you saying that the Curse of Camp Crystal Lake is real!" Owen yelped after hearing the story.

"That's right," nodded Ryuji.

"Do you expect us to believe that story?" Justin questioned, scoffing at the idea.

"Fine, you can come with me and see for yourselves. The proof is in the cafeteria," said Ryuji. Everyone looked at each other before following Ryuji out. Well, almost everyone. "Are you coming, pretty-boy?" Ryuji asked Justin who was busy staring at his own reflection in his hand mirror.

"Whatever," replied Justin without a single care.

Ryuji grunted and said, "Suit yourself." Even if Justin did die, Ryuji wasn't going to miss him.

* * *

"Warren-sensei, is this true?" Kotonoha asked.

"That's right," nodded Warren in confirmation. "I saw Chris, Noah and Chef Hatchet, dead." The rest of the girls gasped.

Heather was skeptical and questioned, "Oh, please! This is probably some joke!"

"This is no joke!" Warren snapped. "Three people are dead and there's a crazed killer on the loose!" He was serious and then he noticed something. "Hey, where's Lindsey?"

"She never came back," said Kotonoha.

* * *

"Hey, where's the jock in the red tracksuit?" Ryuji asked as he led the group into the cafeteria.

"I don't know," said Trent.

"Don't care," added Duncan.

"Well, I did see him go into the woods with Lindsey," spoke up Owen.

* * *

Justin needed to take a leak and so he went to the bathroom alone. He wasn't going to use the outhouse. After doing his business, he walked past a fogged up mirror and with a grin wiped the mirror clean to gaze at his own reflection. "Yup, you are one hot stud," he said as he winked at himself. He then noticed a figure walking up behind him but it was too late. He did have time to scream.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, the boys were green in the face at seeing what happened to Chef and Noah. Of course, their disgust didn't last long when something else came up. Everyone heard a scream and Owen shrieked in shock.

"What was that?" Cody questioned.

"It came from the bathroom!" Ryuushin exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Ryuji yelled.

* * *

When the guys got to the bathroom, they all stood frozen at the sight of Justin's mutilated body that now lay on the floor.

"Poor Justin," said Cody.

"He was just too beautiful to die!" Owen wailed, earning odd looks from the rest of the boys. "I mean…"

"Now you believe me?" Ryuji asked. He then saw Duncan walking off. "Where are you going? We need to stay together!"

"I'm going to go find a weapon. I think I remember finding an axe near the logs," said Duncan. "I am not going to become a victim. If you guys are man enough, come with me."

Ryuji growled and said to Ryuushin, "Ryuushin, go with him."

"Right," said Ryuushin. He then noticed that Trent was coming along too, "You too, huh?"

"Alright," began Ryuji as he spoke to Owen, Cody and Harold. "I want you all to stick with me. Nobody else is going to die here."

They then heard girlish shrieks from the girls and Cody jumped into Ryuji's arms.

"Did the killer get the girls next!" Owen shouted.

"No," Ryuji said. "I think Warren just showed them the proof." Warren was in no way subtle about things like this.

* * *

_Ryuji: We got everyone at the campfire. We could only assume that Tyler and Lindsey were dead too because they were missing as well. Now we had two dead adults, two dead teens and three missing (and most probably dead) teens._

* * *

"We have to stay together," advised Warren to the collected group. Duncan, Trent and Ryuushin managed to score some make-shift weapons from he tool shed and sports equipment shed. Duncan now had an axe; Trent was holding a baseball bat and the rest of the guys had either sledgehammers or whatever tools or instruments they could use as a deadly weapon against the Slasher.

Kotonoha was definitely armed. If she didn't have a dozuki, then she had her Fangire Slayer. Still, neither would help against this killer.

"What is going on?" Courtney asked fearfully.

"It's the curse!" exclaimed Owen. "The Crystal Lake Slasher has awakened to kill us all!"

"I still don't believe in that garbage, but I do believe someone is out there killing people," stated Heather.

"Which is why we need to stay together," said Warren.

Heather looked over to Ryuji who was busy comforting Kotonoha and then glanced over to Ryuushin who was doing the same for Siera. She had on a devious smirk and thought of an idea to get some bodyguards. All she needed to do was to flaunt her assets.

* * *

_Ryuji: That girl, Heather, tried to convince me and Ryuushin to protect her. Despite the fact that we were going to do so willingly, she even tried to seduce us. Well, if she was going to end up Jason's next victim then who was I to stop him. As far as I was concerned the little bitch deserved it._

_Out of nowhere, Jason showed up an attacked Warren. He sure lived up to the hype that the movies back in Ryuki's world showed of him. I didn't even sense him coming. It was a good thing that Warren had experience for this kind of thing. He managed to avoid Jason's swing but we couldn't stop the rest of the campers from running in terror at the Slasher's appearance._

_We shouldn't have separated. It made us easy targets to pick off one at a time by Jason. Of course when people were in a panic, their rationale minds went on vacation so they were running around like chickens that just had their heads cut off._

_This brings us back to where we were now._

* * *

The small group (Warren, Ryuji, Ryuushin, Kotonoha, Siera and Rina) ran into the cabin and Warren slammed the door shut.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hunting Jason Voorhees!" shouted Ryuji as he pushed a table to barricade the door Jason was trying to smash open.

"Well, I thought if I did you'd refuse to come!" Warren stated.

"Oh I would have come," Ryuji growled. "But I would have prepared better! That guy has a body count up in the triple digits!" He exclaimed, "I knew the name of this camp was way too familiar. Kat always made Ryuki watch the Friday the 13th series back when they were younger. That movie series had FREAKED HIM OUT!

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Rina. "We don't have our powers here!"

"It's a good thing I brought this along," said Ryuji as he slung his belt around his waist. "I'll keep the psycho busy while you run."

"But…Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha wanted to protest.

"Henshin!"

"**MAMMOTH FORM!**"

"Ryuushin!" commanded Warren, "Ryuji and I are gonna keep the goalie here busy! You make sure everyone gets to safety! Find any survivors and get them out of here!" Warren's attention shot back to the door as Jason finally had enough and ripped it off the hinges. Warren drew his gun and aimed at Jason. "GO NOW!" Ryuushin nodded and ushered the others out of the cabin. "Alright, momma's boy! Let's dance!"

Ifrit let out a roar and tackled into Jason who was pushed out through the door. Ifrit started to smash his fists against Jason's masked face over and over again. Jason, however, grabbed Ifrit by the throat and tossed him away before getting back to his feet. Ifrit too was getting back up but got slashed by Jason's machete. He thanked his armor for protecting him but still Jason wouldn't quit until he killed Ifrit.

"Warren, if you got a plan, now's a time to use it!" Ifrit shouted. Warren ran up and rammed into Jason, sending the Slasher sliding.

"Here's the plan. Hit him hard and keep hitting him until he can't get up anymore!" said Warren as he began bombarding Jason with shots.

"Good plan," said Ifrit as he got his DynoGasher pieces together and then formed his gun. With Warren he started shooting a barrage of shots at the Camp Blood Slasher.

Jason staggered backwards from the shots and then Ifrit rushed forward and slammed his shoulder into Jason, hard, sending the killer flying out through the wall of a nearby cabin. The Rider went to check to see if Jason was there and growled when he saw that Jason was gone. All that was there were a few bloody smears and an open door on the opposite side of the room. Ifrit quickly ran through the open door, but the Crystal Lake Killer was long gone.

"Kuso," Ifrit cursed. "How can a zombie be so damn fast?"

"Come on," said Warren as he ran over to his kohai. "Let's split up and find him. We have to finish this."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ifrit then pressed the white button on his belt and swiped his pass over the buckle.

"**TYRANO FORM!**"

"I'm gonna show him who's the better hunter!" Ifrit growled before he blurred out of sight.

* * *

_Ryuji: Jason was a good hunter. Probably because he had spent years in the woods so he knew the layout pretty well. As we were hunting him, he was hunting us. He went after the others and killed them one by one. The first to go down was Heather who ran right into his machete. Duncan, refusing to be a victim, fought Jason with the axe he'd found but died in vain. Courtney tried to escape after seeing her boyfriend being slain but Jason tossed the axe into her back. Cody, Leshawna and Harold were also unlucky enough to bump into Jason and he killed them all. Unfortunately I was the one to find them strewn up in the trees like some fucked up ornaments._

_Damn he was good. Warren and I kept finding the bodies one by one, with Jason long gone. We were running out of places to look and he was still on the hunt._

* * *

Jason was coming for Gwen, Trent and Owen, who were the only survivors of their group. The killer had them cornered in the cafeteria and was gripping both a bloody machete and an axe.

"Oh…man!" Owen let out. "This is so not a good way to go!"

Gwen was clutching onto Trent. His guitar was crushed under Jason's foot after he'd tossed it in the killer's face, which didn't do anything save to piss him off further.

"**TRICERA FORM!**"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three gunshots hit Jason in the back and drew his attention towards the cafeteria entrance where someone was holding a gun at him. Owen, Gwen and Trent gawked as they saw the figure enter. He was clad in blue armor with a triceratops head on his left shoulder and holding a gun in his right hand.

It was Ifrit in his Tricera Form.

"Hey, hockey-face, you and I have an appointment," said Ifrit. Trent recognized that voice.

"Ryuji!" Trent yelled out.

"Ryuji's a superhero!" Owen exclaimed.

"Hey, you three, get out of here!" Ifrit told them. "I'll hold this bastard off!"

Jason, registering Ifrit as his new target swung at the blue-clad Rider with his axe. Ifrit raised his arm and blocked it with his gauntlet before pressing the barrel of his gun against Jason's stomach and shooting at him several more times. Blood spilt out from Jason but he as still moving as he swung at Ifrit. Ifrit ducked and then slammed one of his fists down on Jason's arm, forcing him to let go of the axe. The Tricera-Buster slid down his arm and then he slammed it into Jason. The force of the blast from the Buster sent Jason flying and smashing through several tables and benches until he crashed into the kitchen.

"Let's go!" Ifrit called and the three campers ran out of the cafeteria with the Rider close behind. Ifrit could see Jason was getting up and got out of the cafeteria. He had his pass in hand and swiped it over his belt buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"Get ready for some fireworks!" shouted Ifrit as he turned around and aimed his charged up DynoGasher Gun and Tricera-Buster at the building, just as Jason was coming out.

"Hyah!" Ifrit shouted as the two energy blasts blew at the cafeteria and blew the entire building sky-high with Jason inside. Ifrit's armor disappeared and he let out a sigh of relief. Owen excitedly slapped Ryuji on the back, nearly knocking the Rider over.

"That was awesome!" Owen cheered. "You were so cool!"

Gwen looked towards the burning building and gasped. She yelled, "Guys, I think you should put any party plans on hold! Look!"

A flame-covered Jason lumbered out of the fire. His clothes were burnt and his skin looked melted, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were locked on the teens and Ryuji yelled, "You have got to be kidding me! That's just bullshit!"

"Run!" Trent shouted. There was no room for argument and they all did as Jason went after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotonoha had gotten separated from Ryuushin and the rest. Fortunately for her, she'd run into Warren. Warren had just told her the situation.

"So, Jason is…unstoppable?" Kotonoha questioned.

"For the most part," said Warren. "We can try to blow him up but that would just slow him down. We need a more permanent solution."

Kotonoha now knew that it was up to her to end this. A long time ago she was a helpless and weak little girl, but since becoming Ryuji's girlfriend and now his fiancée, Kotonoha was determined to not be that weak girl ever again.

The resolve came to her after a rather vicious fight Ryuji had with an Imagin months ago.

* * *

_The harpoons went flying straight for Kotonoha and the girl shrieked out in terror. Suddenly, her knight in shining armor jumped in he way and spread out his arms._

"_UGH!" Ifrit exclaimed as the harpoons penetrated._

_Kotonoha let out a shriek as the harpoons ran through Ifrit all at once. Blood dripped off them from behind the Rider after they impaled him._

"_Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha cried._

"_I'm fine!" Ifrit grunted. "I've had worse!"_

"_You're not fine!" she protested as she saw the blue flames erupt from his wounds, "You have half a dozen harpoons speared right through your body, Ryuji-kun!" She added, tears flowing from her eyes, "You could die!"_

"_And I told you I've had worse!" he repeated, hoarsely. 'Luckily none of them penetrated my heart. That's the last thing I need.'_

_The Sea Urchin Imagin prepared another assault as it aimed its harpoon guns at Ifrit who suddenly raised an arm up and opened up his palm which was pointing at the Imagin._

"_YOU DIE!" Ifrit roared as he called on his power. Instantly, hundreds of ice needles materialised in the air and then soared at the Imagin. The Sea Urchin Imagin's eye widened as he saw the spikes flying at it from all directions, but it was too late for it to escape as the spikes pierced right through it non-stop._

"_!" the Sea Urchin Imagin wailed out as sand poured out from its wounds before it collapsed and exploded._

"_Yatta," said Ifrit before he fell to his knees. The harpoons that were impaled in his body vanished after the Imagin's destruction right before his suit deactivated. He collapsed forward but managed to catch himself on his hands. He was on his hands and knees, panting as blue flames continued to bleed out from his wounds. "Kuso…" he cursed._

"_Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha cried as she ran towards him and helped him up to his feet, with one arm around his waist and then slinging his own arm over her shoulders to keep him study. He was heavy but he helped her to help him stand. "Are you going to be alright?" She stared at the dying flames as the wounds sealed up. His clothes did have bloodstains on them, though._

"_I'll…be fine," he said slowly. "I just need to rest, that's all." Her shoulders shook as she bowed her head. "Koto-chan?" He saw the tears dripping onto the ground._

"_I'm sorry that I'm so weak…" she said. "If I wasn't so weak then…then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

_Ryuji frowned and used his free hand to cup her chin and turn her head to face him. He then planted a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. She gasped in surprise but then slowly began to enjoy the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes closed as she kissed back. They were like that for almost a minute before the need for air forced them apart._

"_Don't blame yourself, Koto-chan. I want to protect you," said Ryuji._

"_I know…but I just wished…I was stronger," she told him._

* * *

Kotonoha was stronger now and it was thanks to Ryuji. She refused to become weak and helpless ever again. If Ryuji was going to be fighting, she would support him anyway she can.

"I have a plan," said Kotonoha. "But first we need to find the others."

"I don't think we need to look far," Warren pointed to the survivors being led to their direction with Ryuji leading them.

* * *

Rina had gotten separated from Siera and Ryuushin as she ran through the woods. "Siera! Ryuushin! Where are you two?" She tripped on a rock and fell. "Ow!" She heard footsteps approaching and froze in fear when she saw that it was Jason. "No…!"

Jason stood over Rina and was about to bring down his machete on her when all of a sudden he was attacked out of the blue by an armoured figure.

"Get away from my fiancée!" shouted Neo-Ifrit as he sent Jason flying backwards with a haymaker in the chest. Jason crashed into a tree.

"Yuji!" Rina called. She was glad to see her fiancé from the future. He quickly helped her up to her feet.

"Are you okay, Rina?" asked Neo-Ifrit.

"I'm fine, now that you're here," she answered, relieved.

The two then heard Jason coming for them and Neo-Ifrit stood before Rina protectively, "Go and get to someplace safe."

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

Neo-Ifrit reached down to where his weapons were holstered. He slid one out and pulled the handle back so it was aligned with the rest of the gun before a blade folded out at the other end.

"Trust me," he said reassuringly before he rushed at Jason and fought. The blades connected as Neo-Ifrit tried to get Jason away from Rina.

Rina did as Neo-Ifrit said and ran away to find the others.

Neo-Ifrit knew his powers were non-existent in this world so he had to rely on his weapons, skills, and the enhancements his armor gave him. However, fighting against a super-human killer like Jason proved to be a challenge to the young Rider from the future. However, he was not going to let his beloved Rina, who he'd imprinted on, nor let anyone else die because of this psycho.

Jason grabbed Neo-Ifrit by the head and smashed him against a tree. He was disarmed in an instant as Jason continuously bashed his helmet-clad head against the tree while applying crushing force against it, trying to crack it open.

"Let…me…GO!" Neo-Ifrit struggled as he grabbed Jason's wrist to wrench off his hand but the Crystal Lake Slasher was proving to be a formidable opponent.

Suddenly, Ryuji jumped out of nowhere and tackled Jason in the side, causing the killer to drop Neo-Ifrit. Neo-Ifrit's armor deactivated as soon as he was dropped and he looked over to see Ryuji dodging Jason's vicious attacks.

"Gramps!" Yuji cried out.

"Shut up and go!" Ryuji shouted as he avoided another swing. "Get to the lake! I'll take care of this teme!" He slammed his foot into Jason and caused the hockey-masked killer to stagger back before he went into a flurry of punches that slammed into Jason's chest, gut and face.

Yuji didn't want to run but obeyed anyway. He got up and fled to allow Ryuji to do his work.

"Just you and me now, Voorhees," Ryuji growled. Just because he didn't have his powers didn't make him any less of a fighter.

Ryuji ducked under a slash meant to take his head off and taunted, "Come on, Voorhees, is that all you got?" He then ran with Jason following, "Come and get me!"

Jason gave chase after his intended victim. Ryuji fled into one of the cabins, where a showdown was about to occur. Ryuji turned to see Jason at the door, bloody machete in hand and smirked instead of cowering in terror.

"Henshin!"

"**SABRE FORM!**"

Jason cocked his head to the side as his prey suddenly changed again. This was odd.

"Alright, teme," Ifrit growled as he gripped his DynoGasher Sword, "Come and get me!"

Jason lunged and then swung his machete down to cut into Ifrit but the black-clad Rider parried with his sword and then kicked Jason in the gut. His job was almost done anyway. All he had to do was to lure Jason into the cabin and keep him there until the make-shift bomb went off.

He had to hand it to Kotonoha. She sure knew how to make a plan.

Jason grabbed Ifrit by the neck and pinned him against the wall and squeezed hard. Ifrit thanked whoever made his for making it so durable but the pressure increased and Jason had his machete pointed at Ifrit's head.

Ifrit gripped his DynoGasher and stabbed it clear through Jason's shoulder. The psycho flinched for a moment before turning his attention back to Ifrit. The Kamen Rider retaliated by punching Jason several times in the face, making his famed hockey mask begin to crack.

"Dammit, let go!" Ifrit growled. Pulling out his DynoGasher, he kicked Jason in the kneecap, making a delightful cracking noise and force Jason to fall. Grabbing Jason by the shoulders, Ifrit smashed his head through the window. Pulling the killer back, he smashed his head through the wood wall for good measure.

Kotonoha, Rina, Warren, Ryuushin, Siera, Yuji, Owen, Gwen, and Trent all stood at the shore of the lake, waiting for something to happen. Kotonoha had gotten the idea to try and blow up Jason inside one of the cabins. It was the logical choice since the counselor had stocked his cabin full of modern needs. Mainly a BBQ and enough propane to keep it running for the summer.

Unfortunately, Jason and Ifrit were still slugging it out in the cabin when it blew. Both of them were thrown into the lake by the explosion. The water was calm for a moment as people waited.

"Dude," Owen gulped. "You think he made it?"

"After the way we saw them go at each other, I'm not sure it was enough to put either of them down," Trent gulped.

"Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha sniffled.

All of a sudden, the water seemed to explode as a body came rising out of it. The majority of the people screamed, fearing that it was Jason. When the water clearing through, it was revealed that it was Ifrit.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha cried as she dashed into the water to help her struggling boyfriend out of the water.

"Yo," Ifrit waved weakly as he managed to limp his way out.

"DUDE! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Owen cried as he dashed up to Ifrit. "You totally made like a rocket! You got him good!"

"You okay man?" Trent asked as he took Ifrit's other shoulder.

"Yeah," Ryuji nodded weakly as he removed his helmet. "I'm just not used to fighting underwater."

"Did you get him, kohai?" Warren asked.

* * *

_Ryuji: I am a good fighter. That may sound a bit overconfident but it was the truth. However, I didn't have much experience fighting underwater. Still, I had to take down Jason for good. Jason grabbed onto my leg and pulled me down to kill me with his machete but I managed to catch Jason's arm and with a twist that broke Jason's wrist forced the machete out of the psycho's hand. I then kicked at Jason's face, hard, slamming him against a rock. I then grabbed the machete and with all the strength I could muster stabbed it through Jason's chest and pinned him against the rock as it went through him. Jason struggled as I watched as the Crystal Lake Slasher eventually stopped moving and slumped against the rock. I was relieved that it was over and then swam up to the surface._

* * *

"Pinned him to a rock with his own machete," Ryuji snickered. "He stopped struggling after a couple of minutes. Guess even he needs to breathe."

"Let's hope so, kohai…let's hope so," said Warren.

"Too bad people died, huh?" said Ryuji.

"When hunting Slashers, casualties are to be expected," Warren grimly stated.

"At least there are some survivors," pointed out Yuji. "It's best we get out of here. This place…it's depressing."

"I've been through worse," retorted Warren.

"Well, Jason's gone, and we've got survivors…Still, a part of me wished we could've saved them all. I may not have liked most of them, but well…I don't think anyone of them deserved to die like that," said Ryuji.

"So, how about we take a little trip to Elm Street next?" asked Warren with a knowing grin.

"OK, now I know where this is going to lead," sighed Ryuji. "You expect us to fight a demon that has power inside dreams? Do you think I'm that insane to just go on an adventure like that?"

"Well, we could always make a trip to Haddonfield, Illinois instead," suggested Warren.

"Warren…never mind. Let's just go home."

Warren then pulled out his cell phone. "Ant, did you get the info and the sample?"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, at the other side of the lake…

A big, hulking figure stepped from the lake. Those things had attacked him, in his home. There was no excuse for that. If he ever saw them again, he would be sure to put an end to them. He moved his head as a black SUV drove by.

His mission was never ending. He would punish all those who would impose on his territory.

It's what his mother would have wanted…

* * *

_Ryuji: I may not have cared for some of the people Jason killed, but none of them deserved to die the way they did. So, with a ticket that was dated a day before our arrival, I showed up at the camp onboard the DynoLiner._

* * *

The DynoLiner sped out of its portal and stopped in front of the entrance of Camp Crystal Lake. The peaceful appearance was all but an illusion. It was the hunting ground of a psychotic killer, plain and simple. Of course, said killer would never wander out of his natural habitat and only attacked and killed those who would trespass upon his home.

Inside, Ifrit looked through his viewing screen as he tapped several buttons. "Sayonara, Camp Blood," he said without a hint of regret before he pressed the 'FIRE' button.

The DynoLiner fired its entire arsenal of lasers, energy bolts and flame blasts that destroyed the camp completely. The place was blown into smithereens without any hope of rebuilding anytime soon. It was a fitting end for a place cursed by so much death and blood.

After the DynoLiner was done firing, it sped out of that world through a portal. No reason to stay here. A day from now the campers would come and then leave when they found that the camp was no longer there.

**

* * *

**

_Ryuji: I know, I know. It was a temporary solution. Camp Blood had a way of attracting victims. If not that, it was people who wanted to develop the land no matter the history of the place. Still, I was satisfied knowing that the friends I made there would be alive to see the future._

_I check on them now and then. Turns out Chris got a job as a television host and the campers, along with a few others, were all put in a reality TV show up somewhere in Canada. They call it Total Drama…something or other. I forget._

* * *

Shadow Element 13: C'mon Ryuji, this is Jason we're talking about. You really think leveling the camp is gonna stop him? Well, at least everyone survived.

ZK Chromedragozoid: True, it's a temporary solution, but at least there won't be any new victims for a good long while. Wonder if Ryuji is gonna be reprimanded for altering the timeline? Well, he did have a good reason.

Ten-Faced Paladin: And Jason is still on the loose. The guy is a near force of nature so I'm not too suprirsed that he slipped away from Ifrit and Warren. I don't think anything can stop him for long.


	13. Ryuji's Birthday

**August 19****th**

During summer vacation, students would go out and have fun, forgetting about school and their academic duties, namely their studies. However, the unfortunate ones would end up stuck in summer school, unable to fully enjoy their summer break all because they failed their final exams in the previous school term. Those who were preparing for their entrance exams for their chosen future schools were also stuck in cram school.

Of course, there was one constant thing all students shard and still needed to do:

SUMMER HOMEWORK!

"You mean you haven't even gotten started on your summer homework?" Kotonoha questioned in disbelief, "At all?"

"Stuff came up and I've been busy," Ryuji answered. That was his excuse anyway. Even in the summer he was still being kept busy because of his duties as a Rider.

"I know, Ryuji-kun, but you can't put it off any loner. Summer vacation is almost over."

Ryuji glanced at the marked calendar on the wall and sighed. "I know…I know…you don't have to keep on reminding me, Koto-chan."

"Someone has to," said Kotonoha.

"And I appreciate it," he replied.

"Well, now is a good time as any to get started," said Kotonoha optimistically. "Just pull out those books, take out a pen or a pencil, and we can get started!"

"Okay…" Ryuji seemed slightly hesitant, "But I have to warn you that it's a lot…"

"This is why it's best that we get started now!"

"Could I…?"

"You're not copying off me," she interrupted, knowing fully well what he wanted to ask of her.

"Dang it," he muttered. He said aloud, "Well, can I at least ask for some help?" She took his hand in hers and smiled warmly.

"I'd love to."

Shortly after that, it was only a matter of finding Ryuji's school bag and books so that they could get started and get to work. As luck would have it, the Rider indeed really have a lot of homework. Oddly enough, the extra homework was from their World History, Japanese History and English classes.

"Why do you have so much?" she questioned. She hadn't been assigned this much. Nobody else in their class got this much either.

"I think its Warren and his wife's way of keeping me in line and out of trouble," he replied with a shrug.

"Well, for now, let's just get started on the easy stuff," she said as she opened up his math text book. "Let's start with math."

Ryuji picked up a pencil and got to work, supervised by his lovely fiancée.

* * *

**"RYUJI'S BIRTHDAY"**

* * *

For Otome, it took her awhile to accept that Ryuji Hasuma, the badass of their school who was dating Kotonoha Katsura, was Kamen Rider Ifrit. She placed herself into denial after he revealed his identity to them but slowly she began to accept he was who he was.

"Guess you can't judge a book by its cover," Otome spoke to herself. She looked around her room where posters of the Kamen Riders were put up. Her favorite was Ifrit ever since he revealed his existence to the public but now she wasn't sure anymore if he was. It was a real let down to see that the hero she admired was a guy she used to be afraid of.

When she was a little girl, she always imagined being saved by a knight in shining armor, and Kamen Rider Ifrit was pretty close to being said knight. He was selfless and noble, fighting those monsters to protect people…or so she thought. Several days after they got off that island, Otome had bumped into Ryuji in town and they both talked.

* * *

"_What's the matter with you, Otome?" Ryuji questioned._

"_I just want to know why you're…a Rider?" she asked, hushing her voice. He still heard her._

"_My reasons are my own," he stated before he went on his way again._

"_Wait a sec!" she called and he stopped to look over his shoulder. "That's not an answer!"_

"_Then find out for yourself," he said before walking off._

* * *

Well, it had been a short conversation and well Otome was trying to think of an answer. Why was Ryuji Hasuma a Rider? What did he stand to gain from fighting these monsters?

And then it finally struck her. He was close to Kotonoha and so…he became a Rider to protect her.

It made perfect sense. After all, Kotonoha was the first friends he ever made in this world. It surprised her to find out he was from another world, but it made sense as well. His weapons and suit definitely weren't of this world. And…being what he was he definitely wasn't local.

Of course, Otome was never going to live it down if anybody found out she had a crush on Ryuji's alter-ego!

* * *

**August 20****th**

The following morning, Ryuji yawned as he came down to breakfast.

"Ohayo, Ryuji!" Loki greeted cheerfully. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Whatever," Ryuji grunted, "Just gimme food and coffee."

"Right away!" Loki obeyed immediately.

Ryuji sat down and rubbed his temples and yawned some more. He was exhausted. Last night, doing homework for hours into the night, had been exhausting. Fortunately, he managed to complete half of it with Kotonoha's help. The remaining half would be completed pretty soon. However, Ryuji was cursing homework right now and the people who'd assigned it.

"Damn Warren," he grumbled, "Damn Rachel." Loki set the plate and cup down in front of his master as Ryuji grumbled yet again, "Damn stupid homework." He grabbed the cup and took a gulp of the coffee before he dug into his food.

"Well, schoolwork is important," said Loki. Not a smart thing to say to Ryuji at this point.

"Urusei!" Ryuji snapped. He was in no mood to talk about homework. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night because of homework. Kotonoha kept him awake trying to help him finish up half of it.

Moments later, the rest of the house's occupants came down to have breakfast. Kotonoha frowned when she saw Ryuji scowling so early in the morning. She sat down next to him and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Ryuji denied, "It's nothing…" He glanced at the calendar, "Nothing at all…"

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about Warren-sensei?" asked Kotonoha curiously as she placed down the tray with two cups on it. One cup contained coffee while the other contained tea. Warren had come to visit her to talk with her about something. Ryuji was out right now doing some training like he always did.

"Just something that came to my attention," Warren answered. He took a sip of coffee before he continued, "Did you know that Ryuji's birthday is coming up?"

"It is?!" Kotonoha gasped. "But…he's never told me when his birthday is!"

"Really?" Warren blinked. "Wow. I thought he told you everything. Anyhow, I just thought Id let you know that a surprise party might be in order. Now that your group of friends finally knows Ryuji's secret, I figured what better chance to hang out more."

In truth, Warren had been glad that Ryuji could finally be honest with Makoto and the others at long last. They were friends finally after the events in which the anime that was based on this universe began and the damage had been repaired. Ryuji just didn't let many people in. Now that they knew, his kohai might actually be a little more open and trusting to those around him.

* * *

As Sekai, Kotonoha and Ryuji were cleaning up the Radish before locking up; Sekai began to ask, "So…Ryuji..?"

"Hm?" Ryuji turned his attention towards her. He was currently cleaning the tables as Kotonoha was cleaning the windows.

"Why did you become a Rider in the first place?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I thought I told you," reminded Ryuji. He gestured towards Kotonoha.

"I know that, but there has to be more than that," Sekai insisted.

"Sometimes it can be that simple," he retorted.

"Nothing like this is that simple," she countered.

"How would you know?" he argued.

"I just do," said Sekai confidently. "So, what other reasons is there that made you want to become a superhero?"

"You're one annoying onna, you know that?" Ryuji stated, none too fondly. "OK, fine, my reasons for being a Rider are to protect this world. At first I became a Rider simply to be with Kotonoha, but as time went on I found more things I wanted to protect. Otome, Nanami, Hikari, Benitora, you…heck even Itou has become important to me. I want to protect this world that's become my home."

"Is that really it?" Sekai asked skeptically. Nobody was THAT noble…okay, maybe they were but Ryuji never struck her as the type but then again she would've never suspected him to be a Rider so ANYTHING was possible.

"Well, besides being able to be with Koto-chan, I'm getting paid to do this," Ryuji answered simply.

"You do it for money?" Sekai asked incredulously.

"To be honest, I'd do it for free if Koto-chan is always waiting for me at home," Ryuji shrugged. "The monsters I fight almost always have a bounty on them and it pays pretty well. The DynoLiner doesn't take care of itself, you know?"

"I guess that makes sense," shrugged Sekai.

"There's more to it than that," Ryuji added.

"Really?"

"Well, the money's good, but I also like the fact that I get to fight and not have to hold back when I fight these monsters," he told her. He loved a good fight, but he was in no sense an adrenaline junkie like Kat. He had a purpose. "Also…" he began again.

"Also?"

"I want to prove I'm not just a monster." Sekai knew what he meant. He was an Orphenoch, a monster able to assume human form. He continued, "Sure, Koto-chan says I'm not a monster but I'm not so sure. I want to prove that to myself at least, and I want to protect everything that's precious to me."

Sekai had to admit that was pretty deep and so unlike the Ryuji she'd initially known until he revealed his secret to them. Then, another question came to mine. "But, what about sensei? Why is he a Rider?" After Warren learnt that Ryuji's friends now knew he was a Rider, Warren just told them outright he was one too. He wasn't even discreet about it. As soon as he got them all in one room he just told them.

"Warren?" Ryuji guessed that what she meant and she nodded. "Well, his reasons are probably the same as mine."

"Meaning?"

"He wants to protect the people close to him. I guess you can say he wants to make sure his precious people are safe and protected from harm. He has a wife and two kids so he wants to protect them with all the power he has. Sure, he's strong even when he's not a Rider, but it gives him an edge when facing some really tough opponents."

"You sound like you really admire him," Sekai noted.

"Maybe…just a little."

"Say, now that we all know, maybe we should tell Nanami," suggested Sekai.

"No. Way," objected Ryuji.

"Oh, come on! I mean even Hikari knows!" Sekai pointed out. "And she's one of my closest friends."

"Enough people know already. I don't need anyone else knowing," said Ryuji.

"Fine, whatever," said Sekai.

Ryuji gave Sekai a suspicious look. "You haven't told her, have you?"

"No, of course not! Would I do something like that?"

"I don't know…would you?" he countered.

"Just clean up those tables!" Sekai ordered, agitated. Ryuji smirked.

* * *

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Taisuke cried as he kneeled in front of a large poster of Kamen Rider Ifrit. "Why? Why did Hasuma have to be you? The guy who put me in the hospital! WHY?!?!?!"

To say Taisuke was disappointed about the revelation of Ifrit would be an understatement. He was expecting one of those strong-faced types who would fight evil at all costs. What he got was they guy he was terrified of. Life really wasn't fair.

Taisuke had been afraid of Ryuji ever since that night of the school festival when…well, when Taisuke had tried to take Kotonoha by force. He never knew what hit him and then he got beaten to a bloody pulp by Ryuji. It was only because of Kotonoha that he managed to survive. Ryuji would've killed him.

Taisuke still couldn't believe that a girl like Kotonoha would date such a guy, but as he got to know him and how protective he was of her, he began to understand. Still, Kotonoha could do way better.

When Ifrit first appeared in public, Taisuke turned into a fanboy almost instantly. He and Otome had both created the "Kamen Rider Fanclub" at school in honor of Ifrit but now Taisuke wasn't sure if he wanted to continue now that he knew that Kamen Rider Ifrit and Ryuji Hasuma were one and the same.

Taisuke had all sorts of Kamen Rider Ifrit merchandise; ranging from posters, t-shirts and even an action figure. Now, looking at them just served to remind him that it was Ryuji he'd been admiring this whole time.

How could he not have seen it!?

* * *

**August 21****st **

Ryuji stepped into the DynoLiner with Kotonoha and was stunned to see three new Imagin inside as Loki stood at his station making food and drinks.

The first Imagin had red skin and wore a black vest. It was big and muscular with big ears and a snout that resembled an elephant's trunks. It also had tusks jutting out the sides of its mouth and the vest it wore was covered in fur. Around its wrists it wore spiked bracelets and it also wore heavy boots with steel toes. His knees also had spikes on them. It resembled a wooly mammoth.

The second Imagin, who was enjoying a cup of coffee, was slender and had white armored skin with red markings. It was reptilian in appearance and when it opened its mouth it revealed sharp teeth. It also had red eyes and around its neck it wore a spiked collar. He resembled a T-Rex.

The third new Imagin was blue with a horn where its nose should be and two horns above its eyes. He wore a thick suit of blue armor over his body but on closer inspection you could see that he was wearing glasses over his eyes. Within his hands was a book and he took one hand off said book to pick up a cup of tea. It resembled a triceratops.

Feeling alarmed, Ryuji got in front of Kotonoha protectively and demanded, "OK, who are you temes and what are you doing in my train!?"

Loki admonished, "Ryuji, that's no way to talk to guests."

"Guests?" Kotonoha questioned.

"Hey, don't you remember us, boy?" the Mammoth Imagin asked.

"I've never seen you before in my life!" Ryuji snapped.

"Odd, because we've been with you all this time. Call me Kishamoth," said the Mammoth Imagin.

"I'm Tirain and this is my brother", introduced the T-Rex Imagin as he pointed to the Triceratops Imagin, "Cyrain."

"Hello," nodded Cyrain.

"Oh, good, new friends! This is great! Who wants cookies?" asked Loki.

Ryuji glared at the three new Imagin but then it softened as he felt a sense of familiarity with them. "Who exactly are you?"

"The spirits of the DynoLiner," the three Imagin answered.

"Huh?" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," said Cyrain, "But we are who we claim to be. We were also the partners to the original owner of this train."

"The original owner?" Kotonoha questioned. "Who was he?"

"In battle he referred to himself as Kamen Rider Dyno," said Tirain, his voice filled with respect, "his name was Sosuke Emiya, our friend, partner and master."

"OK, so what happened to the guy?" asked Ryuji suspiciously.

"We don't know, but we suspect he must've perished," said Kishamoth sadly. "Before that he sealed us within the trains. I was in the Mammoth."

"I inhabited the Tyrano," added Tirain.

"And I inhabited the Tricera," finished Cyrain.

Ryuji realized what that meant, "So, that's why I always had a feeling that the train was alive."

"Yes, and we found you," said Kishamoth. He stood up and then got down on one knee, "You are now our master, Ryuji-sama."

Tirain and Cyrain did the same, "Ryuji-sama."

Ryuji couldn't help but grin as his ego swelled. Now he had four Imagin partners instead of just one. Loki followed the rest and got down on his knee too, bowing his head in respect.

"Things have become interesting…" mused Ryuji. "Guess I gotta call Warren so he can see this."

* * *

Makoto was never really a diehard fan of the Kamen Riders but a part of him did admire them. His little sister, Itaru, was also a fan even if she was just a little girl that was about to enter kindergarten.

When Ifrit first appeared in the newspapers, Makoto just shrugged the news off as some sort of publicity stunt. Then, it was revealed that the Kamen Rider and the monsters he fought were real. Makoto was still skeptical about a real superhero but then his doubts were put to rest when Ifrit continued to fight monsters and save lives.

It was still shocking to him to find out that Ryuji was one of the Kamen Riders and the first to appear. It took awhile for him to accept but the reality was that Ryuji really was Kamen Rider Ifrit.

If he ever told Itaru he knew a Kamen Rider personally, his little sister would just beg him to go and see him. Makoto wasn't sure if he wanted to. Ryuji was still kind of scary.

* * *

"Warren, meet the DynoLiner Guardians," introduced Ryuji.

"So, got your own Imagin team huh?" asked Warren.

"Actually, they've been with me all this time. It's the reason why I felt like my train was alive," explained Ryuji.

"Well, welcome to the group everyone," welcomed Warren.

"We will follow Ryuji-sama to the ends of the Earth," stated Kishamoth proudly.

"Just like we did Sosuke-sama," added Tirain.

"Sosuke?" questioned Warren.

"Sosuke Emiya, the original owner of the DynoLiner. Before he perished, he sealed us in the trains. Since then we've been asleep but our subconscious has been keeping the trains alive," explained Cyrain.

"We waited for a new master, and found Ryuji-sama," added Kishamoth.

"And we've been with him since," finished Tirain.

"Please don't call him '-sama'. I don't need his ego getting any bigger," requested Warren.

"I don't have an ego!" snapped Ryuji.

"You refer to this world as 'your' territory. I'm pretty sure that constitutes an ego," pointed out Warren.

"Che, whatever," scoffed Ryuji. "Now I got a team of my own to lead. I think I'm gonna like running the DynoLiner Guardians."

"Don't press your luck. You're still my kohai," smirked Warren.

"Urusei!"

* * *

Setsuna closed the scrapbook of Kamen Rider articles and sighed. Well, the mystery had been solved. Ryuji had come clean about his involvement as Kamen Rider Ifrit. Still, there were many more Kamen Riders who appeared. Even if some of them only stayed for a short time. She felt the need to try and find out more about them. Maybe she had a taste for mysteries or something. Still, she had to admit that things were never boring with the Kamen Riders around.

The blog was still up and even with the lack of Kamen Rider activity people still sent entries on the Riders. All of them were of recent sightings and various theories. Most of the theories were bogus but some came pretty close to being right. One of the theories was of the Riders being aliens, which was technically true.

Setsuna would never admit it out loud, but she deeply admired the Riders, Ryuji especially.

* * *

"Wow. Things sure have changed," Kishamoth admired as the group walked through King's Terminal. Kotonoha and Loki were playing tour guide while Ryuji was making sure that nothing went wrong and no one got lost.

"Last time we were here the station was much smaller," Tirain nodded. "I can't believe how much bigger it is."

"I estimate it is somewhere between ten to fifteen times larger than when we last set foot here," Cyrain spoke as he looked in his book. "Amazing really."

"Just stay with the group," Ryuji frowned. He didn't need his three new Imagin to rubberneck everywhere. Kotonoha was taking time out of her day to show them around. They should at least pay attention.

"So, why are we here, Ryuji-sama?" asked Cyrain.

"I'm gonna go to the Station Master and ask him about my predecessor," stated Ryuji.

"Why now?" asked Kotonoha. "You never bothered before."

Ryuji sighed and said, "I know, but this time I'm going to learn all I can about the guy who used to own the DynoLiner, and why his Imagin chose me."

"That's easy," said Kishamoth, "Because you share the same qualities as Sosuke-sama."

"That's exactly why," pointed out Ryuji. "I want to know what he was like for myself so I can understand what's so similar between him and me."

"Well, you are strong like him," began Kishamoth.

"You have an iron will," added Tirain.

"And you have courage," finished Cyrain.

"That's right," agreed Loki since he knew his contract holder well enough.

"Those are pretty vague," Ryuji retorted, "But I need to know more. I'm sorry, you three, but even if you guys know Sosuke, I want to know what REALLY happened to him. You said he perished, but I want to know how, when and why." The three Dyno Imagin nodded, accepting Ryuji's reasons.

"Hey, look over there!" Kotonoha pointed and Ryuji looked over and his eyes widened. There was Kenzaki and Neko, but this time they had a baby stroller and in it a pair of babies.

"Kenzaki? Neko-nee?" Ryuji identified. The married couple looked over to see Kotonoha and Ryuji and Neko beamed. "Is that you?"

"Ryuji-chan! Kotonoha-chan!" Neko waved. She went over, pushing the stroller with Kenzaki following. She hugged both Kotonoha and Ryuji in greeting.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Kenzaki. He then noted the new Imagin in their company. "And who are these?"

"My new team," said Ryuji, "They are Kishamoth, Tirain and Cyrain." The three Imagin nodded as Ryuji introduced them. Kenzaki chuckled.

"So you've got a team now too, huh? Got a team name yet?" Kenzaki questioned.

"We do, but you need to tell us about this," Ryuji said as he pointed to the two babies. One was a girl with storm blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing what appeared to be full body pink footy pajamas. There was a hood pulled up that had a pair of cat ears on it. The other was a boy with storm blue eyes and silver hair. He was dressed similar to his sister, but the footy pajamas were silver and modeled more after a wolf than a cat.

"You mean our precious Gou-chan and Maya-chan?" asked Neko. "I had twins!"

"Kawaii!!!" gushed Kotonoha.

"Guess time passes differently between worlds," stated Ryuji. "Now I'm a freaking uncle."

"And I'm a dad," said Kenzaki with a smile.

"So, was the delivery a smooth one?" Ryuji asked.

"Well…"

* * *

"_I HATE YOU, KENZAKI!!" Neko screamed as she was pushing the baby out of her and squeezing Kenzaki's 'family's jewels'. "DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!!" Neko shrieked. "YOU PERVERT!! HENTAI!! SUKEBE!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" In order to get her to stop screaming, she was given his hand to bite on. Thank goodness he could feel no pain._

* * *

"I'm just glad neither of us has to go through that again for a very long time," finished Kenzaki with great relief. Hearing Neko shout all those awful things had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry about the things I said," Neko apologized, recalling the day of the babies' birth.

"But, I bet it was worth it in the end, right?" Ryuji said with a smile.

"Yes, it was," Neko smiled.

* * *

_After hours of painful labor, the babies were finally born. Neko had given birth to twins. The girl was tired but she still had the strength to hold one of her babies, a little boy with silver hair like his father's. Kenzaki was holding a little girl with hair and eyes like her mother's._

"_So, what are we going to name them?" asked Neko._

"_How about we name the boy Gou and the little girl Maya?" suggested Kenzaki. Maya was Kenzaki's sister's name while Gou was the name of his adopted father, the original Garoh and GekiViolet, Gou Tsukuba_

_Neko smiled, "I like those names. How about I give middle names to go with those?"_

"_Sure," Kenzaki nodded._

"_For my little Gou-chan, I'll give the middle name 'Beowulf' and for my little Maya-chan, I'll give the middle name 'Catalina'," Neko said._

"_Those are perfect," Kenzaki agreed._

* * *

Kenzaki unbuckled the girl from the stroller and lifted her up, smiling at her. "These two are the most precious things I have, besides Neko of course," said Kenzaki. The baby girl giggled, waving her arms and kicking her legs about in excitement.

"Can I hold her?" Kotonoha asked.

"Sure," said Kenzaki as he gently handed his baby daughter over to Kotonoha. Kotonoha cradled the small child who giggled as she stared up at Kotonoha's face. "So precious…"

Kotonoha actually missed out on this when she had her miscarriage so she was unable to hold her own child. However, another chance would come. She had Ryuji-kun with her. One day they would have children of their own again and then Kotonoha would be able to hold her child like this.

"Kawaii…" cooed Kotonoha.

Ryuji smiled as he watched Kotonoha cradle the baby. '_One day it'll be our turn…_'

* * *

**August 22****nd**

Ryuji was in the city on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings there. He was sitting at the edge and swinging his legs about as he looked towards the night sky.

"Same sky, different world," he said to himself as he gazed up at the stars and the moon. He glanced at his watch and scowled when he saw the date, "And today's the day."

Ryuji wasn't a normal human by any definition of the world. First: he was an Orphenoch and possesses superhuman abilities. Second: he was a Kamen Rider and fought monsters for a living. And third: he wasn't really born like a normal person.

"It's today," he said to himself. "_His_ birthday." He scowled. Ryuki's birthday was coming soon and due to their connection it was also Ryuji's birthday. However, it was just another day to him…even if the day held a very important meaning.

The day just served to remind him that he wasn't human. He was just a fragment of a person. He wasn't truly 'born' and never really grew up. He was just the accumulation of all of Ryuki's negative thoughts, desires and emotions given form and as for a birth it'd been because of Yoshido trying to corrupt Ryuki.

Ryuji then began to think of his life in general, from how it'd began to now. He recalled the time when he was just an evil part of Ryuki's mind and even now those tendencies still existed. Yet, not they'd been tamed for some reason and he knew exactly what that reason was.

"It's odd," he said to himself. "When we were first stuck here I couldn't wait to get off this stupid world because it took away my powers. Yet, now I don't ever want to leave." He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He looked through the photo album and then stopped at Kotonoha's image. He smiled fondly as he gazed upon the girl whose image was now decorating the screen of his phone. "Kotonoha Katsura. I don't believe in fate or love at first sight, but you proved me wrong. You were always so nice to me even when I didn't deserve it. I can't believe a girl like you fell in love with a monster like me." He then recalled her words:

"_But you're not a monster…"_

In the past Ryuji would most likely snort at the idea. He was a monster. He was an Orphenoch. He was never human to begin with and had lied to everyone else of his origins when he used Ryuki's own story to tell them how he got his power.

"What changed about me?" Ryuji asked himself. "Is it because of you, Koto-chan? Did you change me? Were you able to find a person in here?" He stared at the date and said, "Happy Birthday to me?" and then chuckled humorlessly. "A birthday? Yeah, right. Like I need something like that," he snorted. That was why he never told Kotonoha his birthday and whenever she would try to mention it, he would quickly change the subject. He just didn't want to think about it.

"Why do I need a birthday anyway? It's not mine. It's his. I am not him, I'm not." He then looked down to the streets below, "And yet…I feel myself wanting." He smacked his forehead and scolded himself, "Baka, stop thinking like that! You're going soft!"

Indeed, he had gone soft.

"What happened to me?" he questioned himself again. "I never had any real friends before and yet now…Itou, Sekai, Otome…and everyone else have become important to me. They don't care that I'm…different."

His cell phone rang and he flipped it open to take the call. "Hello?"

* * *

"OK, Koto-chan, I'm here," said Ryuji as he arrived at the Radish. Kotonoha was waiting for him. He looked into the restaurant to see that it was dark inside. "What's so important?"

"Come with me," she said to him and took his hand. He blinked as she led him inside the Radish. All the lights were out so it was dark.

Suddenly, the lights came to life and everyone inside shouted, "SURPRISE!!!"

Ryuji's eyes widened and he looked towards Kotonoha who beamed. She then kissed him on the lips before pulling back and saying, "Happy Birthday, Ryuji-kun!" Ryuji looked around. There were balloons, streamers and a banner hung about inside the Radish. There was also a large table with various foods and drinks on it. Youko Saionji stepped forward and smiled.

"When everyone told me that your birthday was coming up, Ryuji-kun, I couldn't resist. So, I allowed them to use the Radish for your party," she said. "I hope you don't mind." Ryuji was speechless.

"But…why?" he asked, "…How?"

"That would be because of me, kohai," said Warren as he stepped forward. "I told Kotonoha here about your birthday. We've been planning this for days."

"Warren," Ryuji growled. He felt Warren's hand on his shoulder.

"Kohai, use this time to have fun with your friends. You've earned this," said Warren. Ryuji looked around. He could see all of his friends he'd made in this world and was surprised to see them smiling at him. Ryuji covered his eyes.

"Kuso…got something in my eyes." He was actually shedding tears of joy but wasn't going to let anyone see them. He still had a reputation to maintain.

"Hey, come on!" Taisuke cheered. "Let's party!" Otome smacked his head.

"Not yet, baka!" she snapped. "Don't forget the cake!"

"Yay! Cake!" said Kokoro happily

"Oh, alright!" Taisuke said. "And we also have to sing the song."

"No songs!" threatened Ryuji. "I'm not a little kid anymore." He then felt Kotonoha place a party hat on his head.

"For today, please be a little childish," she said.

"Fine, but no songs," Ryuji repeated.

Ryuji was led over to where the cake was and sat down. The cake was big had 17 candles on it. It was a chocolate cake and Ryuji was glad that Kat, Neko and Ryuki were not here. One bite would just make them go crazy. The cake was shaped like his Kamen Rider Ifrit's Sabre Form helmet.

"We made it ourselves," said Sekai as she pulled Kotonoha over to show him who'd made the cake.

"We thought it'd be nice," said Kotonoha.

"I helped too!" said Kokoro.

"Make a wish, Kohai," Warren said.

"Yeah, Old Man, hurry up!" insisted Tatsu.

Ryuji closed his eyes and then blew out all 17 candles. They all applauded and he looked up at them all.

"So, what did you wish for?" Sekai asked.

"I'm not telling," said Ryuji with a smirk. "Now, is this a party or what?"

"Not yet!" said Warren. "It's time for presents."

Ryuji looked wary of this. "Presents?"

"Yeah, like us for example," said a voice as two figures walked into the light. "Happy birthday! Ryuji-chan!" cheered Neko.

"Neko-nee!" Ryuji was surprised to see her as his sister went over to give him a hug.

"Happy birthday to the both of you," said Kenzaki.

"Oh, right," Sekai realized, "You're both twins."

Of course, Neko wasn't the only Hasuma to show up. Two more were going to suddenly pop up.

"Make that triplets!" Kat said as she suddenly appeared.

"Quadruplets, you mean," Ryuki corrected as he too suddenly appeared.

"Ryuki? Kat?" Ryuji blinked. Both his Yin-sister and Yang-brother walked over and placed a hand on his shoulders. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we came to celebrate your birthday," said Ryuki. "We didn't want you to feel alone."

"But that's a moot point now, huh?" Kat questioned as she saw all the guests. "You got some good friends here."

"You could say that," Ryuji said as he looked around to see all the friends he'd made in this realm and beyond.

"You're never alone, Ryuji-chan," said Neko.

"And this is our birthday too," said Kat.

"Remember that," Ryuki added.

"So, you all have the same birthday?" Nanami asked, wanting to confirm. She was surprised to see Ryuki there.

"Sure do!" the Hasuma-siblings said in unison.

Ryuji then, fearfully, remembered the cake, "Um…you three…don't touch the cake."

"Hey, don't be stingy," Kat frowned.

"Don't worry, Ryuji," said Warren reassuringly, "I gave those three some potions that neutralized the effect chocolate has on them." Ryuji gave a sigh of relief. Good, no cocoa-craziness.

"Come on, let's party!" said Taisuke as the music came on.

"I like the sound of that!" agreed Kat.

"Yay! Party! Party!" Neko clapped her hands together.

A pair of lips were pressed against Ryuji's cheek and Kotonoha smiled saying, "Happy birthday."

"Yes, it is," admitted Ryuji, smiling warmly.

**

* * *

**

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well, that's the end of Summer Days of the Kamen Riders. This was just something fun to write to end this arc. Summer vacation with some conflict and a happy ending at the end. Don't worry, though. There's still a lot more to tell in the next series so please wait for the next installment of the School Days of the Kamen Riders.

Shadow Element 13: A fun birthday celebration for the Hasuma family. Well, that's the end of Ifrit's second adventure…Now onto the next one!

Ten-Faced Paladin: And it all comes to a close. Summer days are ending and the new school term is coming up. Wonder what adventures are looming overhead.


	14. Special Chapter: Ifrit VS Decade

Ryuji yawned as he returned from another night of monster busting. This time it was Horrors. They had crossed over as he was on patrol. However, half a dozen Horrors were no problem for him and he wasn't alone. Less than a week ago he'd discovered three new Imagin partners who'd been under his nose the whole time.

There was Kishamoth, the mammoth-like Imagin with the strength of a mammoth. There was also Tirain who was super fast and extremely brutal in a fight. Finally, there was Cyrain who was an expert marksman and an intelligent bookworm. While they've tried to possess him in the past, he managed to set some ground rules with them. Also, when he transformed into his Rider form, the Imagin would possess the belt and the synchronization resulted in enhanced battle capabilities. For Ryuji who used to be a lone wolf who worked alone, having partners was comforting. He had people to watch his back and back him up in a tight pinch.

Stepping inside the impressive house, Ryuji let out a tired 'tadaima', announcing that he was home. For such a weak announcement, it had garnered a large reaction. Two girls immediately appeared as if by magic in the main hall. The first one was around his age and had dark hair which reached down her back. She had a gentle face and an impressive bust.

"Oh, Ryuji-kun!" the girl beamed. "You're back!"

Her name was Kotonoha Katsura. When he first met the girl, she'd been an emotional wreck. She'd been betrayed and had her heart broken. However, little by little, as they began to spend time together, she began to grow out of her shell. That much was proven the night they'd first made love. It still made his cheeks burn. He may be a tough guy, but he'd been nervous when they'd taken their relationship to that level. Now they were living together. That was just how close they were.

"Ryuji-niichan, come and play with me!" the second, and younger girl insisted childishly as she tugged on his sleeve.

Kokoro was Kotonoha's little sister. The little girl looked up to Ryuji like an older brother and the young man saw her as a little sister as well. She was considerably younger than her big sister, but was an energetic girl with a bright disposition. She had instantly taken to Ryuji, finding him much better for her big sister than Kotonoha's last boyfriend, Makoto Itou. The Itou boy had made her sister cry while Ryuji had made her happy all the time. In her mind, he was perfect.

"Kokoro-chan, he's tired!" Kotonoha scolded.

"Oh, Onee-chan!" Kokoro giggled. "I don't think he can tire so easily."

Ryuji was living with the Katsura sisters while their parents were on a business trip. Before this he'd been living alone with his Imagin partner, Loki. Speaking of which, Loki was on the DynoLiner with Kishamoth, Tirain and Cyrain. With them also were Athena and Eros, Kotonoha and Kokoro's Imagin partners respectively. The large group of Imagin all had their own quirks and despite some conflicting personalities at times, they all managed to come together to create the strange family Ryuji had found himself becoming part of.

School was due to start in a few more days. Ryuji sighed, wishing that summer would last forever. However, he just had to face facts that as soon as it was September 1st, it would the start of his 2nd term as a 2nd year student in Sakakino High School. What he didn't know, however, was that he was going to have guests in this world he'd taken up residence in.

* * *

**SPECIAL CHAPTER: IFRIT VS DECADE**

* * *

It should be noted that in every world, there are differences which make it different than any other world out there. The most obvious examples are the Kamen Rider Worlds where the protectors are different in every way. However, for the worlds where there are no Kamen Riders, they were different in other ways. For example, Elvis lived a long and fulfilling life, becoming an international celebrity in one world. Another world has the people do battle with each other in machines called Gundams. Each world has something different to boast be it minor or major. The School Days World is no different, but it isn't a positive one.

In this particular world, there are people who go to extremes to get what they believe is theirs much more easily than other worlds. Were it not for Ryuji and his friends' timely arrival and intervention, people like Kotonoha and Sekai Saionji would have been pushed to this, causing a web of sex, murder, heartbreak, and insanity which would have ended a few lives and possibly ruined more. However, since this web was broken before it could be woven…fate had created another one with further reaching consequences.

Case in point, a couple was hastily trying to bury a body that they had put inside a sack. Blood dripped from the sack and flowed into the soil. The man was using a shovel to dig up a hole. He wiped sweat off his brow and complained, "You know, this would go a lot faster if you'd help!"

"Just shut up and dig!" his girlfriend hissed at him. She didn't want to be out all night. And plus the place they were in was creepy. Still, she wasn't about to try and help out her man at the moment. She was trying to make sure she left as little evidence of her involvement as possible. She didn't want to get pinned for this crime if she could avoid it.

The man and woman were lovers in the beginning of their relationship and now they were conspirators in the murder of the man whose body was now occupying the increasingly bloody sack. His tragic story involved the pair as the boyfriend for the girl; however she lost interest and went to the man who was currently digging the hole. She didn't want to dump her first man since she was getting some luxurious gifts in the process. Still, as most affairs go, they were found out and in the resulting argument, the first man was killed by the girl who refused to let her reputation get tarnished. She cleaned up the scene and had her new boyfriend wrap up the body and bring it to the secluded spot for disposal.

As the couple bickered, their attention was turned away from the sack which almost completely red from the blood being drained. Normally a single gunshot wound wouldn't do this, but it was if the soil was drawing the blood out of the body and drinking it greedily. As blood dripped on the soil, blood red runes began to glow and spread under the light of the full moon. The runes were connected like chains as they wrapped around the sack. The bickering pair didn't seem to notice at first, but the dull red glow coming from the sack had soon captured the man's attention. Glancing over to where the body lay, he began to pale in fright.

"Hey, Megu…?" the man began.

"What is it, Taki!?" she snapped, completely oblivious to what was occurring. Most would consider a glowing red sack with a body in it impossible to ignore, but vain people tended not to pay attention to their surroundings unless their surroundings were paying attention to them.

"Something's freaky is going on!" he shouted.

And indeed something freaky did occur, because no sooner after he'd said that, the sack exploded and sent the man flying backwards and falling on his butt. The pair coughed to try and get the dirt out of their lungs while the girl hissed and tried to get the dirt and soil out of her designer clothes. The stench of blood hung in the air, but the pair was used to that, having been with the bleeding corpse which had just exploded for some time. As the dust began to clear, a third figure was found.

Standing over the hole Taki had dug up was a humanoid figure dressed in dirty grey Chinese robes. The sleeves went over the hands. The figure had long blue hair and pale skin with blue lips that barely hid the yellow fangs under the upper lips. Its eyes shone yellow. There were strange designs along the sleeves and on its chest. The upper half of its face was hidden by the shadows cast by his straw hat.

The man, Taki, cowered and was frozen in terror as the figure hovered over to his girlfriend. It raised its hand and shot crimson and black chains out of the void within his sleeve which wrapped around her. She tried to scream as she was suspended off the ground but the chains went into her mouth and into her body. Her struggling stopped as her body slowly turned into a dried up husk. The chains loosened and dropped the carcass on the ground. Her limbs cracked like dried leaves as her dried bones snapped like twigs from the impact. Fortunately she was already dead or else the shock from those breaks alone might have killed her. Glancing, the figure spotted Taki cowering on the ground nearby.

"_You_," the demonic figure spoke, pointing to the man. "_Do you want to die?_"

The man shook his head rapidly.

"_Good, then join my clan!_" the figure said as it pulled the man over via his chains. In his other hand was a white organic mask with yellow eyes and scars over said eyes. It placed the mask over the terrified man's face and watched as the change occurred. Screams of pain sounded off behind the mask as white barbs emerged from the edges and pierced the man's skull, striking his brain. Rather than killing him, a horrific change occurred. The man's hair became spiked as his clothes turned into black rags. His fingers became long and claw-like. The mask fused with his face, black scars over his eyes which had become yellow, his lips turning black, and his teeth turning yellow and sharp.

The figure dropped his newest minion who bowed at his feet. "Legolas-sama!"

Legolas smirked and with his power summoned Horrors around him. The black skeletal beasts quivered and shook, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near the demonic figure, but the power he held over them forced them to come all the same. "_You all will join my clan as well!_" He created more masks which planted themselves over the Horrors' faces. They lost their horns as the masks became their new faces as their bodies became wrapped in crimson bandages. They also lost their wings as they got on all fours, their hands and feet becoming sharp spikes like spider legs.

Legolas looked at his hands which were slowly rotting. Already the once pale skin was beginning to turn dark as the necropsy began to fill in. Give it a few hours and the flesh would be threatening to drop from the bones. A few days and the body would be useless to inhabit. "_This body won't last long! Find me a stronger body and be quick about it!_" His legion of Karakuri Horrors, led by Horror-Taki, leapt away to find their master a new host.

* * *

The School Days World was no stranger to travelers from different dimensions and/or timelines. Riders from a variety of worlds had come to visit now and again to just relax and lend a hand against the forces of evil from time to time. To that end, it wouldn't have been a terrible surprise to those in the know when a flash of silver light erupted in the middle of a marketplace that had closed down for the night. The light had quickly died, making anyone who might have noticed it from the windows think of it as a passing car which forgot to turn off its high beams or something.

Emerging from that light were two people one was a male with dark hair drawn up in a pigtail. In his hands was an ornate mirror which looked like it was missing pieces not only to its frame, but also to the glass surface itself. The second was a slightly older woman in a housedress with dark hair tied in a loose ponytail and a pleasant look of surprise on her face.

"What am I wearing!?" Ranma blurted out as he saw his clothes. He was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt with a blue vest, white pants, black shoes and a yellow bowtie. He had a nametag on which stated that he was an employee at a family restaurant called the Radish. Ranma had been forced into some odd outfits in the past, having been given them to fit into the world he was visiting, but this was the first time he had been put in a waiter uniform.

"You look really smart, Ranma," Kasumi complimented.

Again, the two world travellers had arrived in a new world. They thought that after travelling the 9 worlds their mission would be over, but after their experience in the Nega World, they discovered that their mission had not ended and that there was something more they needed to do. However, the problem was that there was no way to figure out what that might be. Neither of them had been given a sign as to what they had to do after saving the nine Rider Worlds. However, since the Nanban Mirror had yet to become whole, there were still more worlds to explore and possibly find the answer.

Ranma placed the Nanban Mirror in a ki pocket so to protect it from harm. Reaching into his pants pocket for any kind of clue as to what he had to do, he found a blank card out from his Ride Booker. It was either an Attack Ride card or a Kamen Ride card, but the face was blank and there was no symbol or data on it to tell him what it was. He shrugged. He would find out sooner or later. If nothing else, the fact that the card would be filled as he faced the threat to this world was still reliable.

"We better find a place to stay," said Ranma, pocketing the card. "It's dark out." As the pair began their journey, Ranma's danger sense began to go off. At first it had been tuned to rivals and/or fiancées who were coming at him, deciding that he had done something wrong and deserved to be beaten for it. In his latest days, Ranma was able to sense when a kaijin was coming for him. In this case, he felt several. "Kasumi, stay close to me. Something's coming."

And Ranma's guess was proven right once again. From the shadows, demonic creatures with white mask-like faces, sickly yellow eyes, bodies wrapped in red bandages like mummies, and walking on all fours with leg like spiders, walked out to 'greet' them. Ranma grimaced at their gruesome images. They were definitely not like any kaijin he had ever seen before. Still, they meant business of the look in their eyes and the drool from their mouths was any indication.

"Take cover, Kasumi," said Ranma as he took out the Decadriver and strapped it on. "Things are about to get a little more ugly…well,uglier."

"Alright," nodded Kasumi as Ranma took out his Decade card.

"Henshin!"

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Katsuras', Ryuji's watch beeped. Kotonoha and Kokoro frowned.

"Again?" Kotonoha asked.

"No rest for the wicked, and it looks like none for me too," sighed Ryuji.

"I wished I was a Rider," Kotonoha stated. "That way I can help instead of worrying."

"Who knows?" Ryuji shrugged. "Maybe you'll get your chance."

* * *

While the Karakuri Horrors indeed outnumbered Decade, the world-traveling Kamen Rider had them outmatched. With his Ride Booker in Sword Mode, he slashed at them violently, spilling their black blood on the ground as they screeched in pain. One lunged at him, attempting to impale him with its spike-like hands and feet, but instead got ran through. Decade kicked the Karakuri Horror off his weapon before whirling around and beheading another.

From where she was taking cover, which was behind a bench, Kasumi watched as Decade fought. This fight was oddly bloodier than what she was used to seeing but Kaijin came in all shapes and sizes. Maybe Decade mission in this world involved stopping these things at accomplishing whatever plan they had. However, from what she could see, these Kaijin didn't show any unique intelligence. They just attacked Decade, following their instincts as Decade cut them down one by one. Their blood stained his sword and his armor. They didn't explode but instead faded into the darkness. After several of their numbers had been cut down several of the strange monsters began grouping together for a final lunge at the Kamen Rider. Decade grimaced, but kept his cool. Pulling a card from his Ride Booker, he slipped it into his Decadriver before snapping it shut.

"**Attack Ride: Slash!**"

"Hyah!!!" Decade roared as he slashed his energized blade across the charging Karakuri Horrors, putting them down for good. He ran his hand up his blade, flicking his hand to get rid of the blood. The collected beasts dropped, having been cut through the middle, their corpses fading into darkness.

* * *

As Ryuji raced to the scene, he skidded to a halt as his path was blocked by a man in a long coat, glasses and a hat. "Hey, old man! Out of the way!" Ryuji snapped.

"Listen to me, Kamen Rider of this world," spoke the man, "As we speak the destroyer of worlds had shown up in this world."

"Destroyer of worlds?" Ryuji mumbled. "Wait! How did you know I was a Rider!?"

"Heed my words, Ifrit. Decade will destroy your world. If you don't stop him, then your world is doomed." The scene around Ryuji and the man changed into a wasteland. Ryuji looked about to realise that it was the city and sprawled all over the ground were the bodies of his friends. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Kotonoha's body.

"Koto-chan..." Ryuji murmurred.

Standing among the bodies was Decade himself. He stood with a malevolent crimson aura and emerald eyes. After a few moments of taking in the scene, everything turned back to normal. "Remember, Kamen Rider Ifrit. If you want to prevent this from happening you must destroy the destroyer of worlds. You must destroy Decade!" The man vanished as mysteriously as he'd appeared.

Ryuji did not know the man nor had he seen him before in his life and thus had no reason to trust him or his words. However, the scene he'd witnessed looked so real. If this Decade truly was the destroyer of worlds then Ryuji was going to have to kill him.

"Decade, huh?" muttered Ryuji, taking in all that he'd learnt.

* * *

"**Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade!**"

Decade launched himself at the Karakuri Horrors, flying through the card projections as he aimed to execute his Dimensional Kick attack. His attack collided, finishing the Karakuri Horrors.

Horror-Taki, terrified, fled from the scene as he vanished into the darkness.

"Well, that's all of those freaks," said Decade, dusting off his hand. However, his troubles had not yet ended.

"HYAH!!!" a black-clad Kamen Rider shouted as he lunged at Decade, ramming his fist across the green eyed Rider's face in the process, sending him stumbling.

"OI!" Decade snapped. **"**What the heck was that for?!" Decade looked at the Rider. Everything from his armor to his bodysuit was black. He did, however, have a blue stripe running down the middle of his chest with another stripe on his back. Blue bands were around the wrist and ankles of his gauntlets and boots. His helmet reminded Decade of something one of the Ryuki World Riders wore due to the visor, which was glowing red through the slits. The visor had sharp points near at the top corners to look like cat ears and longer points at the bottom corners to look like fangs. Around the black Rider's waist was a belt that vaguely resembled Den-O's, except it had square buttons to the right of the buckle and the buckle itself resembled a pair of jaws with sharp teeth and a black centre that held an 'X' in the centre. Furthermore, he saw Gasher bars attached to both sides of the belt, two on each side.

He looked like a combination of Kamen Rider Den-O and Kamen Rider Tiger, only in black and with a meaner attitude.

"Decade, I won't let you destroy this world," said the black Rider before charging at Decade.

"Again!?" Decade gawked but he was pushed to the defensive as he blocked a punch.

* * *

When Kotonoha heard the doorbell ring, she expected to see Ryuji back. However, the one who came in was none other than Warren and he looked worried.

"Hey, Kotonoha," Warren greeted. "Is Ryuji home? I got something urgent to discuss with him."

"I'm sorry, Warren-san, but he just went out," said Kotonoha.

"Crap," Warren cursed under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Kotonoha asked worriedly.

"Kotonoha, things are more wrong than you can possibly imagine."

* * *

From out of nowhere, the black-clad Rider had conjured a pair of Chinese broadswords which he had generated from blue hands that shot out of his hands. He began slashing at Decade who slashed back. Their blades connected, causing sparks to fly.

"Who are you?" Decade asked as he pushed against the black Rider.

"Your executioner, but you can call me Ifrit," the black Rider, Ifrit, introduced himself.

"Look, I know where you got your information from, but I'm telling you that guy was lying!" Decade snapped.

"I'm not taking any chances, Mr. Destroyer of Worlds. If you are going to destroy this world then it's best that I destroy you first!" Ifrit shot back.

"I'm telling you I'm no destroyer!" Decade retorted. He kicked Ifrit in the stomach and then slashed him across the chest. "Looks like I have fight fire with fire," said Decade as he held a card between his thumb and index finger which depicted Den-O. "Henshin!" He slid the card into his Decadriver and activated it.

"**Kamen Ride: Den-O!**"

Ifrit watched, curiously, as Decade transformed into Den-O. Aside from the belt he wore, Decade looked exactly like Den-O Sword Form. It was a strange power for a Rider, copying the appearances of other Riders, but the dinosaur-themed Rider didn't hold any hopes that the mimic was just in appearance only. Ifrit didn't ponder it any further and charged at D-Den-O. Their swords clashed. In the form of Den-O, Decade possessed all of Sword Form's skills. Their blades collided, clanging, clashing, with sparks raining at their feet.

Ifrit, to Decade, was acting like Ryoga when he was angry. There was no reasoning with the Lost Boy when he was angry. He was like a berserker in his enraged state. D-Den-O suspected that Ifrit thought he was doing the right thing, despite the information coming from someone who'd dedicated himself into eradicating Decade.

Ifrit and D-Den-O broke apart, sliding along the ground in opposite directions. The black Rider put his swords together, pommel to pommel, before taking out a Pass much like Den-O's. D-Den-O knew what was coming so he quickly opened up his Ride Booker and activated it with the Decadriver.

"**Full Charge!**"

"**Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Den-O!**"

Crimson energy transferred from the Decadriver into the Ride Booker, causing the blade to glow with a bright crimson light. Ifrit's blades were also glowing. The temperature fell as frost began to form around them.

"HYAH!" D-Den-O shouted.

"RARGH!!!" roared Ifrit.

The two Riders charged at each other and swung their weapons.

* * *

In a now quiet nightclub, Legolas sat at a stool. All over the floor were the dried up bodies of his latest victims. Their blood and life energy sustained his decaying body but not for long. Patches of his skin had turned a sick black already and the odd spot was threatening to break out in open wounds. Blood and life energy kept the rot from progressing, but they didn't repair the damage which was already done. "_I can only delay this for so long_," he spoke to himself. "_I need a new body! A stronger body_!"

"Legolas-sama!" Horror-Taki cried, bursting into the club like a bat out of hell. Skidding to a halt, he bowed at Legolas' feet.

"_What is it, minion?_" Legolas inquired.

"I've found it! The body you will need, Legolas-sama!" Horror-Taki reported.

Legolas emptied a glass of liquor and smashed it down on the counter before wiping his lips. "_Good job, minion. Very good job_."

* * *

Ifrit and Decade's battle had been halted and not willingly by them. Their blades had been caught within the hands of none other than Warren Smith. His hands clung to their blades tightly. Somehow, the energy from the blades wasn't able to cut through him as he held them until the glow faded. With the weapons losing their charge, Warren released them, allowing both of the Riders to reclaim their weapons.

"Oi, Warren!" Ifrit snapped. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, but no can do," Warren replied. He then eyed Decade. "So, you must be Decade. I've heard a whole lot about you."

Decade looked at the white-haired and sunglasses wearing man oddly. How could a normal guy catch his energized blade like that with no worries? Unless…he wasn't totally human.

"Now, disengage your suits. We need to talk."

Ifrit did as told, his armor shattering of him. At the same time, Decade's armor vanished as the images separated him. As soon as Ryuji got a good look at Decade's human form, he gaped.

"Ranma?" Ryuji spoke.

"Do I know you?" Ranma asked.

"Great…" Ryuji grumbled. "Another alternate Ranma."

"Let's take this talk elsewhere. Oh, and Mr. Saotome, we should pick up that friend of yours. It's not safe out here."

"Oh, right," nodded Ranma.

* * *

Warren's teleportation always had Ryuji feeling a little disoriented since he was so unused to Warren's method. Even Ranma was feeling slightly queasy. However, Kasumi didn't seem fazed at all by the trip.

"What a delightful way to travel," said Kasumi, smiling. It reminded her of the DenLiner and all of the friendly people who were on it as well. Thinking of Momotaros and his friends made her idly wonder how they were doing at the moment.

"Thank you, Miss Tendo," Warren nodded.

Ryuji looked around and realized where they were. They were in the Katsuras' driveway. "Hey, we're at Koto-chan's!" exclaimed Ryuji.

"Yes, because I know you won't try anything here," Warren remarked. "Now, let's go in and talk. We have a lot to discuss. There's trouble brewing in this world and you all need to be put up to speed."

* * *

When Ryuji entered, Kotonoha had embraced him tightly, relieved to see that he was alright. She'd feared the worst following Warren's earlier warning. After introductions, they all sat around in the living room. The first order of business was to clarify a few things.

"Let me guess. The guy who told you I was a destroyer of worlds wore a coat, hat and glasses and just as he showed up he vanished, right?" Ranma summarized.

"Sounds just about right," nodded Ryuji.

"Damn Narutaki," murmured Ranma.

"So, he was lying," Ryuji realized. "Damn, and I fell for it." Narutaki had used an illusion to convince Ryuji of his words. He'd been made into a fool.

"You mustn't dwell on it, Hasuma-san," said Kasumi. "Narutaki-san has a way of using your convictions against you. You were only looking to protect your world."

"Heh, no matter what universe, Kasumi is always Kasumi," thought Ryuji in amusement.

"OK, now that we know who we all are, it's time to get to business," said Warren. "Just a few hours ago something woke up and it's something bad."

"You mean those monsters I fought?" Ranma asked. "They weren't so tough."

"Those things are Horrors, and they look altered," Warren told Ranma, "And they are more like footsoldiers than anything else."

"So, it's Sauron again," grumbled Ryuji.

"Sau-what?" Ranma blinked.

"Self-proclaimed Overlord of the Horrors," Ryuji answered. "We've dealt with her a few times. She's one nasty bitch if I do say so myself."

"Well, even if Horrors are part of Sauron's MO, the dark energy I sensed was not hers. It was similar, but not hers," said Warren.

"What are you saying, Warren-san?" asked Kotonoha.

"What I'm about to tell you is disturbing and if we want to save this world we better act fast," said Warren. "This is the Legend of Legolas."

* * *

Legolas frowned after Horror-Taki had led him to the spot and was angered to find nothing but the remains of his foot soldiers. He then grabbed Horror-Taki by the throat and growled.

"But, Legolas-sama, they were here! I swear it!" wailed Horror-Taki.

"_Find them, and bring them to me!_" Legolas demanded.

"Yes, Legolas-sama! I promise, Legolas-sama!"

* * *

Warren began his tale, "Long ago, centuries in fact, there was a Horror who was so powerful that he was head of his own clan of Horrors. He was known as Legolas. Legolas had the power to create portals between worlds, spreading his influence across the Multiverse. However, his plan was stopped midway when he was sealed away."

"And now the seal's been broken," Kotonoha concluded.

"Someone must've spilt blood at the place where his original body was sealed," Warren stated. "And now he's back."

"Just how bad is this Legolas?" asked Ranma.

"Let's just say that there is going to be a lot of bloodshed," Warren answered.

Silence.

"Ryuji-kun, don't you have something to say?" Kotonoha nudged Ryuji in the side.

"What?" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"An apology," she whispered. "You did attack him."

Ryuji gritted his teeth. If there was one thing he would never do it was apologize.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ryuji refused to apology.

"Ryuji-kun…" Kotonoha looked imploringly at him.

"Ugh…" He hated it when she looked at him like that.

"OK…fine." He looked to Ranma. "I'm…sorry I attacked you." It was a sincere as he could make it, which wasn't much.

"Don't worry about it," Ranma shrugged. "People attack me all the time. At least you had a good reason to attack me. Half the time people try to jump me for reasons that they made up in their mind. I could tell you dozens of stories about the Fiancée Brigade."

"One of your counterparts did tell me those stories," Ryuji nodded. "Losers the lot of them."

"No kidding," Ranma snickered, remembering how pathetic his rivals could be.

"OK, now we have something important to do, and that's look for Legolas," said Warren. He pointed to both Ranma and Ryuji, "You two, come with me. We're in for a long night here."

Ryuji and Ranma stood up and Ryuji warned Ranma, "Just remember to stay out of my way."

"Same to you," Ranma replied.

Kotonoha watched as the three men walked out the door. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You mustn't worry, Kotonoha-san," said Kasumi. "In my experience, Kamen Rider always win."

"Thank you, Kasumi-san," nodded Kotonoha. "But…I can't help but be worried."

* * *

"It stinks here," Ryuji grimaced as he covered his nose. He was entering a nightclub with Warren and Ranma. However, the nightclub was oddly quiet and it should be filled with noise of both music and patrons.

"And for good reason," said Warren. "Take a look."

"Holy…" Ranma began as he saw what Warren was pointing at. Bodies, pale and dried up bodies, littered the ground. Warren walked over and examined one of the bodies, a young girl from the looks of it.

"Drained dry of all bodily fluids," Warren said. "All of them had been killed…"

"By Legolas," finished Ryuji. He knew a bit about Horrors. They fed on humans. Most Horrors fed on the flesh but the more unique ones had more unique tastes. There were Horrors that fed only on the brains of their victims, their souls, their essence and even the bone. A Horror that fed on bodily fluids wouldn't be surprising. "He must've been hungry."

"He was looking for something," Warren commented. "Something that he needed."

"So, you deal with this sort of thing a lot, huh?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah. Because of Sauron freaky things have started to cross into this world," said Warren. "You should've seen the big eye that was floating in the sky almost a month ago."

"Big eye?" blinked Ranma.

"It's a long story," said Ryuji.

"Come on, let's go. We should call the police too," said Warren.

"Do we have a lead on Legolas?" asked Ryuji.

"It's faint, but I can follow it. Come on you two. We have a demon to slay before this world falls into darkness."

* * *

"I couldn't help but notice that pendant you're wearing," said Kasumi as she and Kotonoha conversed in private. They were in Kotonoha's room.

"Oh, this thing?" Kotonoha said, holding said pendant. She wore a small smile as she recalled what it meant to her. "It's a gift from Ryuji-kun. He gave it to me for Christmas."

"It's lovely," Kasumi admired. "Is it made of crystal or diamond?"

"Neither," Kotonoha answered, shaking her head. "It's eternal ice. He made it using his own powers. It's ice that will never melt."

"Amazing…"

"Yes, it is, and so is he," Kotonoha mused aloud.

"So, how did you two meet?" Kasumi asked, interested to hear about this love story and how it began.

Kotonoha began to tell her tale, "It was in the middle of our second term of high school. Ryuji-kun and his friends enrolled at my school and he ended up in my class. He took the seat next to mine."

"So, it was love at first sight then?" Kasumi asked.

"Not really. At the time I was dating someone named Makoto Itou. We were very happy; at least I thought I was. I didn't know it at the time but he was seeing Sekai Saionji, a person I thought was my friend, behind my back." Kasumi gasped. How could someone cheat on a girl like Kotonoha. "I didn't realize it until I caught them together. I confronted them about it and after that I tried to kill myself."

"Oh my!"

"But Ryuji-kun saved me," Kotonoha continued. "After that he comforted me and became my emotional crutch. He became my best friend. He was always at my side, defending me from bullies, and just spending time with me. He even waited for me while I was at my student council meeting. I realized that I was slowly started to develop feelings for me, feelings that were stronger than what I felt for Makoto-kun."

"Then what happened?" Kasumi asked.

"During the school festival, Ryuji-kun saved me again from someone trying to take advantage of me. Then we went to the bonfire dance and that was when we had our first kiss. The next day, Makoto-kun and I officially broke up and since then Ryuji-kun and I became a couple."

"Wow," said Kasumi. Kasumi was envious. Why couldn't Ranma and Akane be more like that?

"We've had some ups and downs in our relationship, however, like any normal couple, but we've always come out stronger with our bonds strengthening. People look at us and can't believe we're together, and some have tried to break us up." The KLLA was a good example of that. They were no different from the Hentai Horde.

"And your parents?" Kasumi asked.

"They approve of us being together. Despite Ryuji-kun's personality, they know he makes me happy, and Kokoro-chan likes him too," confessed Kotonoha. It was a hard road for Ryuji to win her parents' approval, but after seeing him during the holidays and seeing how Kotonoha's confidence had taken a boost and that Ryuji had become less and less temperamental, they saw that the relationship was beneficial to the both of them.

* * *

Legolas slumbered in his coffin. He and his minions had found an old abandoned temple to use as their stronghold. Legolas was not yet at full strength and so he needed to rest and feed. His Karakuri, led by Horror-Taki, would bring him fresh victims. After all, he needed to be at full strength to conquer this world and expand his power. However, in the rotting corpse he'd chosen to possess, there was not much he could do. He needed a stronger body and he needed one immediately. If not then he'd die when this body completely deteriorated.

"Humiliating, isn't it?"

Legolas sat up quickly and glared at where the voice was coming from. "_Show yourself!_"

The figure walked out from the darkness, revealing it to be Sauron in her human form. She wore blue jeans and a black tank top and on her face was her mask. Black hair flowed down the back of her head, ending at the small of her back.

"_You are…Sauron_," Legolas identified.

"That's right, Legolas-kun," she smirked under her mask, her eyes on him through the holes of her mask. "And I see you having problems with your body. That's what you get for possessing a corpse, after all."

"_What do you want?_" Legolas demanded.

"What we both want. To spread darkness all over the Multiverse and claim it all in the name of Horrors," said Sauron firmly.

Legolas didn't trust Sauron one bit. There was hardly any honor between Horrors at all, especially high level ones like them. However, there was little he could do against her in his deteriorating body. As powerful as he was, Sauron was of a different level. His only hope against her was to find an immortal body with incredible power to inhabit and one was available in this very world.

Legolas' own Karakuri Horrors had appeared to defend their master. At the same time, Sauron's own legion of Horrors appeared. The two groups of Horrors hissed at each other.

"_How do I know I can trust you?_" asked Legolas.

"You don't, but I do know where you can get the perfect body."

"_And where can I find this body?_"

"Well, the body you want is looking for you. His name is Warren Smith and I think that you will find his body quite comfortable."

* * *

"We haven't found anymore bodies except for the ones we found at the nightclub," frowned Ryuji. "And no other leads on Legolas. The trail went cold just a few blocks from the place."

"Maybe that Legolas is resting," suggested Ranma.

The two of them were walking towards the front door of Kotonoha's house. While they didn't well trust each other, Warren made sure that neither of them came to blows. It was like trying to separate a pair of angry pre-schoolers.

"Yeah, maybe," Ryuji half-agreed, "But Warren is going to keep us posted."

"Hey, about that Warren guy…" Ranma began.

"Hm?"

"What is he exactly?" Ranma asked. "He stopped our swords like they were nothing and from what I gathered from his ki, he's a lot more powerful than he lets on."

"I'm not really sure what he is," answered Ryuji, "All I know is that he claims to be my sempai. He also happens to be my homeroom teacher, but he treats me like a kid sometimes and that really annoys me."

"Maybe that's how he shows that he cares."

"Maybe, but it's still annoying as hell."

Ryuji opened the door and they entered. "Tadaima," Ryuji called.

"So, why are you living with your girlfriend?" asked Ranma.

"Not like it's any of your business, but her parents are on a business trip overseas and won't be back for awhile. So, she asked me to move in with her," said Ryuji.

"Her parents trust you that much?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, they do," nodded Ryuji. "Come on, I'll lead you to a guest room."

"Thanks," Ranma smiled.

The next day, things were going to get even freakier.

* * *

Ranma and Kasumi were not the only visitors to that world, however. There was another. While he'd been born Ranma Saotome, he went by a different name and was a master thief in his own right. He targeted both beautiful women and rare treasures (to him, beautiful women _were_ treasures).

"So, this is Ifrit's World," the man said. He wore a brown leather jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans with black and white sneakers. On his head he wore a cap. He resembled Ranma in every way. The only differences they had were their upbringing and philosophies. While Ranma was raised to become a master martial artist, this guy was raised to become a master thief.

"Let's see what sort of treasure is in this place. According to my information it's…" He heard a scream, a female scream. "Looks like I need to make a detour."

* * *

Otome Katou was just on her way home when these…things suddenly appeared. When she ran, they chased after her, and while running she'd tripped and fallen. She tried to scramble away from these red, malformed humanoids that stared at her with eerie dead eyes.

"Someone…help me…" she whimpered. "Anyone…HELP ME!!!" she screamed.

The Karakuri Horrors were suddenly bombarded by shots which shifted their attention towards the shooter. Otome's eyes turned to see a man running to her and helping her up. Her eyes met his and she blushed.

"You better go," the young man said. She didn't need anymore encouragement as she dashed away. He glared at the Horrors. "Horrors, huh? Interesting." He took out the Diendriver and his Diend Kamen Ride card. He slotted the card inside and extended the barrel forward.

"**Kamen Ride.**"

He aimed high and pulled the trigger. "Henshin!"

"**Diend!**"

His symbol was shot into the air as red, green and blue images of his armor zipped around before overlapping his body, forming a black and grey suit of armor. His emblem turned into blue panels and spun before dropping down and embedding themselves into his helmet, filling parts of his armor in blue.

"Alright, let's play," said Diend. The Karakuri Horrors attacked and Diend, using the superior speed granted by his suit, dodged them, shooting at them from their blind side. They collapsed and twitched before picking themselves back up. "You want more, huh?" Diend drew a card from the card case on his belt and slotted it into his Diendriver.

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

Multiple bursts of blue energy cut through the air and impacted against the Karakuri Horrors, sending them flying before skidding on the ground. Diend had half-expected them to explode, but whatever was powering these Horrors apparently made them out of tougher stuff than the Horrors he had learned about. Snickering softly, he drew another card while resetting his Diendriver

"This might even be a little fun," Diend chuckled as he slipped the card into the Diendriver and activated it.

"**Kamen Ride: Blade!"**

Diend pulled the trigger, unleashing a burst of energy which emerged as red, blue, and green images of a body before the merged together. Standing between the Karakuri Horrors and Diend himself was the silver and blue Kamen Rider known as Kamen Rider Blade. The wielder of the Rouze Cards took a stance and charged at the Karakuri Horrors, bringing out his Blay Rouzer and slashing at the monsters. The monsters didn't lay back and take the attacks though. They retaliated with force and aggression. Diend watched as Blade was struck in the chest several times, sending him stumbling backwards.

"It seems these things are tough, and not just in endurance," Diend nodded, drawing another card and sliding it into his Diendriver. "That's fine. I can get pretty tough to."

"**Final Form Ride: B-B-B-Blade!"**

Diend aimed his weapon at Blade's back before pulling the trigger. A blast of energy shot through the second Kamen Rider, making him freeze as a large spade appeared on his back and card-like sheets of metal spread out behind it. Blade then hovered into the air; his head sinking into his torso as his abdomen retreated, forming a handle. His legs were repositioned between his shoulders as his weapon was placed between his feet, forming a metal shaft which turned into a sword as blades extended from his legs.

Nodding to the Blade Blade, Diend drew another card and inserted it.

"**Final Attack Ride: B-B-B-Blade!"**

Diend gripped the Blade Blade as blue energy rippled through it, making it shine brightly. With a battle cry, he charged at the Karakuri Horrors with his new weapon raised high. Leaping high, he brought the edge of the blade down on the first Horror, making it explode in flames. Energy waves rippled off the Blade Blade, catching the remaining Horrors and causing them to explode as well. Seeing the dark monsters eliminated, Diend released the Blade Blade, letting it vanish into thin air.

"Easy as pie," Diend snickered before looking around. "Now where did that cutie with the ponytail run off to?"

* * *

The following morning, Ranma and Kasumi were joining Kotonoha, Kokoro and Ryuji for breakfast.

"Hey, Ranma," began Ryuji.

"Yeah?" Ranma responded.

"You were wearing a waiter's uniform for the Radish," said Ryuji, recalling the clothes Ranma had worn the previous night.

"Yeah, so?" Ranma remarked.

"That means you're coming to work with us then," said Ryuji.

"You work at that place too?" Ranma blinked.

"We both do," said Kotonoha. "We work part time during summer."

"A word of warning," Ryuji smirked, "Pack lots of tissues."

* * *

Ranma blushed as he saw what the waitresses were wearing. They wore skimpy white tops that had blue lace straps and exposed the entire stomach. They also wore short white skirts and blue sandals. On their arms they wore blue sleeves.

"And _this_ is supposed to be a _family_ restaurant?" Ranma remarked, looking at Ryuji and Kotonoha.

"Yes," said Ryuji, nodding. "The concept was created by the mothers of two friends of mine. Now, let's get changed. If what you said is true then you're already employed, somehow."

Ranma looked at the waitresses then at Kotonoha. His eyes wandered a bit but then Ryuji stood in his path.

"Let your eyes wander elsewhere, buddy. She's mine," warned Ryuji possessively.

"OK, I get it," said Ranma. He did not want to get in trouble with a guy over a girl. He had enough of that and that was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

Kaitoh whistled as he entered the Radish. The waitresses were hot girls in skimpy uniforms. He was definitely enjoying the eye candy. "Won't hurt," Kaitoh commented. Maybe he'll get to score with one, or two, of the waitresses. He went inside and was greeted by Sekai Saionji.

It didn't take long for Kaitoh to realize what world this was. It was the School Days world. He had the game back in his home world and had scored with all the girls in that game. He never got a bad ending, ever. He always knew how to maneuver himself.

As he took a seat, he put on a pair of sunglasses and hid his pigtail. He did this when he saw Ranma taking orders. Knowing well that this was Decade, Kaitoh decided to hide his identity before the time was right. He scanned the restaurant and eyed Kotonoha appreciatively. However, he was surprised when he saw her talking to another boy with long hair and cold blue eyes. He never saw him before in the game. Was he some new character?

"Curioser and curioser," Kaitoh murmured. He then eyed the pendant Kotonoha was wearing. It was either made of diamond or crystal, judging by the shine, but he knew there was something unique about it. "I just found my treasure." It didn't hurt that it was on a pretty girl.

"Don't look now, but that guy is checking you out," Ryuji warned Kotonoha as he gestured with his head towards Kaitoh's table.

"Oh?" Kotonoha blinked.

"Let me take care of his order," said Ryuji. Ryuji walked over to Kaitoh who was reading the menu. "May I take your order?"

"No," Kaitoh answered, "I want one of those girls to take my order. You, shoo!" Kaitoh made a dismissing gesture with his hand. Ryuji scowled.

"OK, sir…" Ryuji said through clenched teeth. '_What a jerk!_'

Kaitoh smirked and waited for a waitress to come and take his order. He did get one, a pretty looking bluenette with pigtails. She looked cute. "May I take your order, sir?" the waitress asked cheerfully.

Kaitoh was planning on getting her number before he left. "OK…"

Ranma looked to Kaitoh, cocking an eyebrow, "Something about that guy seems familiar."

"Hey, Saotome! Get to work!" Sekai said to him.

"Oh, sorry!" Ranma apologized. His gaze did not leave Kaitoh and judging by the blush on Akemi's face he was flirting with her.

* * *

Their shift over, the trio headed for home. Ryuji was on his bike with Kotonoha behind him. Driving alongside him was Ranma on the Machine Decader.

Suddenly, Ryuji stopped. He sniffed the air. "Something stinks," he growls.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ranma asked, stopping his bike.

"Something sticks," Ryuji answered.

"What?" Ranma blinked.

"Horrors," Ryuji identified the scent. "Koto-chan, I think you should take the train home. Ranma and I have to take care of something."

"Will you be alright?" Kotonoha asked as she dismounted.

"Of course," Ryuji smirked. Kotonoha leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Be careful," she said. Ryuji nodded and drove off with Ranma close behind him. She watched them go, her hand clutching her pendant.

"There," Ryuji said, pointing to a nearby construction site. He stopped his bike and got off, tossing his helmet away as Ranma did the same. They went through a huge gap in the fence and saw the bloody scene. Construction workers, ripped to shreds, and looming over them were the red bandaged and masked Karakuri Horrors. "Damn," Ryuji hissed. He took out his Dyno Belt and strapped it on as Ranma strapped on the Decadriver.

"Henshin!" the two Riders called out, Ryuji swiping his pass over his belt after pressing white button as Ranma slotted the card into his belt, before resetting his Decadriver.

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

"**Tyrano Form!**"

The nine images overlapped Ranma's body, forming his suit as the panels which had been his emblem flew off his belt and got into his helmet, filling his suit with the signature red color as the eyes flashed green.

Energy shards enveloped Ryuji, forming into his Plat Form suit before his Tyrano Form armor bonded onto the sub-armor. The Tyrano Form armor was white with a vertical line of sharp teeth in the middle of his chest armor and shoulder armor shaped like small T-Rex heads. His visor looked like a jaw with sharp gold teeth.

"Tirain, back me up," Ifrit said to his belt.

"**I will do that, Ryuji-sama!**" replied Tirain from the belt.

Decade drew his Ride Booker, converting it to Sword Mode, and then ran his hand up the blade as Ifrit pulled out his Liner Cross-Rod. They then charged at the Karakuri Horrors. The Horrors, ruled by their instincts, attacked with their blade-like arms and legs. Sparks flew as blows connected. The rod-like weapon Ifrit was wielding bashed against the head of a Horror, knocking it into a cement mixer. A few jumped at him but he was faster. He did a reversal and jumped to land a kick across their backs, causing them to smash into several steel beams.

Meanwhile, Decade was slashing at the Horrors coming at him. He got one and sliced its entire head off. This caused both the head and body to melt into a pool of ooze which made Ranma grimace in disgust. He whirled around, running his blade through one, kicking it off before ducking a swipe and thrusting his sword upwards, stabbing it through the chin and out its head. He pushed the demon off. Again, they melted upon being defeated.

Ifrit converted his weapon to Gun Mode, focusing his Genki into his Liner Cross-Rod, and fired at the Horrors. The shots pierced through their bodies, filling them all with holes. A dark viscous fluid flowed out from their wounds. He tossed his weapon away. This was not working. The armor of both his shoulders then slid down his arms and onto his fists. The jaws opened and red blades slid out. He then charged, swinging, slicing off heads and limbs.

It didn't take long for the two Riders to eliminate all the Horrors. "That takes care of them," said Decade but he frowned as he saw the bodies, "Too bad for them."

"There are always casualties in a war," said Ifrit apathetically, "But nobody deserves to die like that."

Decade gave Ifrit a look. For a second, he'd sensed the native Rider's aura spike a little.

"Come on, we better tell Warren about this," said Ifrit.

* * *

Sauron loomed over Legolas' coffin as the demon inside slumbered. Here was a demon who could pose a threat to her and he was lying all helpless before her. She could just kill and devour him right now, but then again she wanted to see what he could do. Still, she didn't like Legolas' presence. Like her he had plans for world domination which could expand beyond this world.

Legolas, like most Horrors, was a nocturnal creature by nature. That nature would change depending on the host. However, Legolas was still just awakened after escaping his sealed prison. She could smell the stench of decoy coming off him. He would need to feed to sustain his body but that was only a temporary solution. What he needed was the perfect body to house his essence and what better body than that of Warren Smith's.

Since she'd met the man, she knew there was more to him than meets the eye. He had a lot of power, power that was beyond anything she'd felt. She'd felt it once and only briefly during the Hyper Dimension Wars. She knew Warren was just holding himself back.

Sauron had told Legolas about Warren to keep him focused on the man so that he would not realize that Sauron was plotting against him. Sauron knew there was no way Legolas could take over Warren's body even if he tried. Warren would be able to reject him before vanquishing him.

The Overlord of Horrors would just watch all the action from behind the scenes. She could sense the day ending and the night starting. She saw Legolas rise from his coffin. He said, "_I…hunger…_"

"Come on," said Sauron. "There's this family reunion taking place in a hotel. If you want we can crash the party and you can help yourself to an all-you-can-eat buffet of humans."

* * *

"You're back," Kotonoha said as she saw Ryuji and Ranma enter the house. "What happened?"

"Horrors," Ryuji answered. He saw that Warren was present as well. "Oh, hey, Warren. You're here too?"

"Yeah," answered Warren. "Hey, Ranma, I met a friend of yours today."

* * *

_Earlier, Warren was confronted by Narutaki. Narutaki warned him, "Decade's presence will only bring misfortune that will eventually destroy this world. You, Warren Smith, with your power, must end him."_

_Warren__ cocked an eyebrow and said, "I don't know who you are so how do I know I can trust a word you say?"_

_Narutaki frowned, "Because I am a prophet and…"_

"_Decade will destroy the world," Warren finished in a bored tone. "OK, pal, I've met Decade and he's not as scary or as powerful as you make him out to be. Let me tell you that I've faced world destroyers and Ranma is no world destroyer."_

"_You are making a mistake."_

"_Well, if I am, I'll fix it myself."_

* * *

"So, you didn't believe him?" Ranma blinked. Others had taken the bait.

"Of course. I'm not Ryuji," Warren chuckled.

"Geez, thanks Warren," Ryuji remarked sarcastically.

Suddenly, Warren's eyes widened. He got up. "We have to move, now!"

* * *

Legolas was feeding. Bodies lay at his feet as he'd drained them of their bodily fluids, leaving them as dried up husks. He could feel himself rejuvenating already. His army of Horrors were already helping themselves to the remains.

The door to the banquet hall was thrown open as Warren, Ryuji and Ranma stepped inside. Ranma blanched as he saw what Legolas' Karakuri Horrors were doing.

"Legolas, I presume," said Warren, eyes on the Horror standing before him with the bodies littering the floor.

"_That is I_," Legolas answered ominously, "_So, you must be Warren Smith_."

"No one but me has that name here," Warren remarked.

"And don't forget about us," Ryuji growled.

"Yeah, that's right!" added Ranma. "We're here to take you down!"

Legolas laughed and then a second laughter joined his.

"He's not alone, Riders," Sauron announced as she made her presence known, appearing out from the shadows with her cruel smile and her mask on the side of her head. Ranma freaked out when he saw her face which was scarred by cracks and the razor sharp teeth. Her eyes were like orbs of darkness waiting to suck him inside.

"Sauron, should've known you'd get involved," said Warren.

"Well, when I found out that Legolas-kun here has awakened, I had to check it out," said Sauron. She snapped her fingers, summoning her won army of Horrors. Horror-Taki and the Karakuri Horrors stood ready to obey their leader's orders. As the Riders prepared to fight, a new voice was heard.

"Hey, is this a private party, or can anybody join in?" Sitting on a chair near an overturned table was Kaitoh.

"Diend!" Ranma recognized his counterpart who got off his seat.

"Another one?" Sauron questioned.

"I'm not with him," Kaitoh and Ranma answered, pointing to each other in unison.

"_It matters not!_" yelled Legolas, "_You will all die and we shall feast on your blood, flesh and bones!_"

"Well then, we're going to put you on a diet!" Warren shot back. "Shatter!"

Ryuji, Ranma and Kaitoh called out, "Henshin!"

"**Mammoth Form!**"

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

"**Kamen Ride: Diend!**"

Warren had transformed into Skull Rider Wraith. He had a black skull-like helmet, chains crisscrossing his chest armor, and gloves and boots worn over a bodysuit. "I'll take care of Legolas," Wraith said. "Ryuji…"

"I know," said Ifrit, hefting his Liner Cross-Rod. "I'll take care of Sauron." His armor was now red with gold tusk-like protrusions on his chest and shoulder armor shaped like mammoth feet. His visor had vertical slits with gold tusks and bull-like horns.

"And I'll help," said Decade. He eyed Diend, "What about you?"

"Me? I'm just hoping to take care of this before I go hunting for treasure," said Diend.

The Horrors attacked and the Riders themselves charged. The leaders of the Horrors also entered the fray.

Huge and sharp claws came out of Legolas' sleeves and he swiped them at Wraith who ducked and did a sweep kick to knock Legolas off his feet. However, he hit only air. He realized that Legolas was hovering and that his robe was hiding his feet. Legolas brought his claw down but Wraith took his gun and fired, pushing the claw away as he got to his feet. He performed a reverse roundhouse kick that hit Legolas in the side and knocked him over. The Horror Lord recovered and hissed before swiping at Wraith. Sparks ripped off Wraith's armor as he staggered backwards.

Sauron, after putting on her mask, summoned Horror-like armor. She was clad in dark armor which was worn over a black bodysuit. The chest armor was rib-like and dark armored covered her arms and legs. Her fingertips had claws and she had spikes running along her forearms and on her shoulders. The armor on her legs had toes with sharp talons. A helmet had formed over her had, covering her mask with a demonic appearance. The eyes glowed and she had red horns. A pair of black crow wings sprouted from her back. In the very centre of her chest was a red eye. She also had a long tail with spikes on it. She resembled her minions, just more feminine and with more power.

With a swipe of her claw she'd disarmed him and laughed as she slashed at him, causing sparks to rip off his armor. Ifrit grunted but recovered before driving his fist into her stomach. She grabbed him by the throat and spread her wings. They flew through the air and Sauron smashed him up against the wall.

"Even now you still need help," Sauron sneered, "Can't ever fight me alone, can you? Hah, Kamen Rider Ifrit! What a joke. You don't deserve to be called a Rider!"

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

Red energy bullets hit Sauron and drove her off Ifrit. "Hey, are you okay?" Decade asked.

"Mind your own business!" Ifrit snapped. The armor on his shoulders moved down and covered his fists and forearms. He bashed them together and charged at Sauron.

Decade went to help but the Horrors got in his way. "Out of my way!" He put a card in his belt.

"**Attack Ride: Slash!**"

His Ride Booker automatically went into Sword Mode and he slashed at the Horrors, slicing them to ribbons. He saw Ifrit and Sauron trading blows and while Ifrit had a lot of power, Sauron had more. "I don't care if you hate me for this, but I'm still gonna help you, Ryuji!"

"Not so fast!" Horror-Taki shouted, getting in his way. "You're mine!"

"Out of my way!" Decade shouted as he attacked Horror-Taki and the two fought. Horror-Taki jumped around like a demented monkey, dodging Decade's slashes and laughing the entire time.

Diend shot at the Horrors with his Diendriver and mused, "Looks like I need backup." He drew out three cards and put them in his gun.

"**Kamen Ride: Kiva!"**

"**Kamen Ride: Saga!"**

"**Kamen Ride: Rey!**"

He shot his gun and fired, summoning his trio of Kiva World Riders. The three Riders fought alongside their master, striking the Horrors down. Rey had his claws out while Saga had his Jacorder. They lashed out, slashing at the Horrors with ease. Sauron blinked at the three strange Kamen Riders who had appeared with the blue one. She had never seen Riders like them before and she had seen several since she took up her chosen profession. The way that the three were cutting through the Horrors made it painfully obvious that they were a threat as much as the other Riders.

Diend shot a Horror down as he saw that the ranks of the Horrors had been cut down enough to grant a clear shot at Sauron and Legolas. Never one to miss an opportunity, he grabbed Kiva by the shoulder and place him directly in line with the two demonic warlords."I have a special job for you," said Diend as he took out a card that depicted Kiva and the Kiva Arrow. He put it in. "This will hurt a little." He aimed and shot Kiva in the back.

"**Final Form Ride: Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**"

Kiva hovered, a Kivat-like face with wings emerging from his back as he performed a split. Wings unfolded from his legs, maing the new contraption appear like a bat as his head sank into his chest cavity. An arrow resembling Kiva's chained boot extended from the top of the Kiva Arrow. Satisfied, Died then put in another card.

"**Final Attack Ride: Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**"

Diend took hold of the Kiva Arrow and pulled. The tip broke open, its power unsealed. "Kivatte Go!" Diend fired the Kiva Arrow, the energy arrow destroying the Horrors that were hit before flying straight towards Legolas. Wraith, seeing the attack, jumped away and allowed Legolas to be hit. He was sent flying into the glass window and he was thrown out as the window shattered to pieces.

"Legolas-sama!!!" Horror-Taki exclaimed before jumping out the window and after his master. The Karakuri Horrors also followed.

Sauron, seeing her ally had been defeated, frowned. She pushed Ifrit away and said, making sure Diend and Decade heard, "You should stop pretending, Ifrit. You and I both know that monsters like us can never change!" She then vanished out the window, taking her Horrors with her.

"Hey!" Ifrit ran over and stopped at the window. She was gone. Looking down, he did not see Legolas on the ground below or any of his Horrors either. "Damn!" He felt Decade's hand on his shoulder. Ifrit shrugged him off.

"Ryuji, what did Sauron mean…?" began Decade.

"It's none of your business!" Ifrit snapped. He then exited the banquet hall.

"Not very good bedside manner," said Diend as he saw Ifrit leave. "Well, since there's nothing to do…"

"**Attack Ride: Invisible!**"

"Ja ne," Diend said before he vanished.

"He's up to something," Decade said to himself. He turned to Wraith, "Sorry about that. I know you wanted to bust Legolas."

"Right now he's weakened," said Wraith. He added, "The more power he uses, the faster his body begins to deteriorate. I saw him decomposing while he fought. He also told me he wanted to claim my body."

"That does not sound good," Decade frowned.

"No, it doesn't," said Wraith, "And I don't intend to give this body up."

Decade had a question, "Hey, Warren. Sauron said that Ifrit was a monster. Is that…"

"If it is true, what would you do?" Wraith asked. Decade didn't answer. "We should go. I'll tell you along the way."

* * *

Ryuji was in the DynoLiner as he bashed his fist against the wall. "Damn it!" he cursed. "I had her! I had her!"

"We know, Ryuji," said Loki. The rest of the DynoLiner Imagin nodded in agreement.

Ryuji dropped down onto a seat and laid his head, facedown, on the table, groaning, "I shouldn't have lost her like that."

* * *

Ryuji arrived home, welcomed by Kotonoha. She noticed the depressed look on his face and asked, "Ryuji-kun, what's wrong?"

Ryuji looked her in the eye and said, "Koto-chan, could we go to your room?"

"Alright," she nodded. "Come on." Kotonoha led him up to her room. She went in and he entered after her, closing the door and locking it behind her. He then approached her, wrapping his arms around her, his mouth near her ear.

"I need you," he said before he claimed her lips. Kotonoha returned the kiss. A hand went up to one of her breasts, giving a light squeeze. She gasped. He then pushed her to the bed, suckling on her neck and running his tongue up and down, his hand still fondling her. Kotonoha moaned at the sensation. He put his mouth near her ear and blew, causing her to shiver. She moaned as he licked and nibbled on her earlobe.

* * *

Legolas was recovering from his wounds in his coffin as he rested. Sauron leered, leaning against the wall of his lair. 'Now's my chance to eliminate him,' she thought to herself. '_However, there's still those Riders I need to worry about, especially that blue one. What was his name again? Diend? He could summon Riders to aid him. He's gonna be trouble_.'

"Hey, Legolas-kun," said Sauron. "How are you going to claim Warren Smith's body the way you are now?"

"_It would be impossible_," Legolas said. The Diend Fang attack he'd received had torn through his body. While he was able to heal his wounds, that still didn't stop him from decomposing. The fluids he'd taken from those humans would give him more time but he needed a proper body to function at full strength. "_When is the next full moon?_"

"According to my calendar it's tomorrow night," Sauron answered.

"_I will need to perform my ceremony by then, and I require a virgin sacrifice_," Legolas said.

"What is it with you demons and virgin sacrifices anyway?" Sauron huffed. It was just so cliché.

"_So that I may perfect this body and gain my full power to plunge this world into darkness and open a gateway into other worlds!_" Legolas declared.

"Yeah, I've been there and done that," said Sauron. "It's not as easy as you make it sound, especially if you've got powerful opposition like Kamen Riders."

"_I require a virgin!_" Legolas exclaimed.

"How about we do things my way?" Sauron suggested. "I have the perfect plan to draw them out and on our own terms."

* * *

"Hey, Kasumi," Ranma greeted. "Did you wait up for me?"

"Yes, I did," nodded Kasumi. "Welcome back, Ranma."

"Did Ryuji get back yet?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, yes, he did. He went upstairs with Kotonoha-san. I think they're asleep," Kasumi explained.

Ranma nodded. Warren had told Ranma a bit about Ryuji and he was sympathetic about it.

* * *

"_Because of his powers, he thought himself a monster and the way people would treat him convinced him that he was," Warren explained. "Before I met him he's done a lot of bad things. Me and a few friends caught him and he was locked up for a long time. However, recently, he was freed. He was put under my custody and enrolled in Sakakino High where he met Kotonoha. The reason he fell for her was that, despite his past and his powers, she was the first normal person to treat him like a human being even after he's convinced himself he was a monster. After that he got his Rider powers and started to protect this world."_

* * *

The next day, the deaths caused by Legolas, Sauron and the Horrors was on the news. Ryuji scowled as he listened. It was even on the newspaper. "Sauron's gone too far this time," Ryuji growled.

"And don't forget about Legolas," remarked Ranma. "He's still out there, and the two of them have joined forces. From what Warren's told me, Sauron is a huge threat to the Multiverse."

"One of them," Ryuji corrected, "Aside from her there are other threats who are at her level, and some even more dangerous. Right now, she's a threat to this world along with Legolas."

Ranma's eyes were focused on Ryuji. It was obvious that this world's native Rider hated Sauron, and for personal reasons. He also knew that Ryuji didn't trust him all that much. Maybe they could talk, later, in private. Warren had given him some basic information about Ryuji, about how he was mistreated due to his abilities. What abilities? Ranma had only seen Ryuji fight in his armor. Was there something he was hiding?

"Hey, Ryuji," Ranma began.

"Yeah?" Ryuji responded.

"Wanna spar?" Ranma offered.

Shrugging, Ryuji said, "I've got nothing else to do. Might as well."

Kotonoha and Kasumi both watched as the two walked out of the house through the veranda.

* * *

Outside in the lawn, Ryuji and Ranma stood facing each other. Ranma was back in his Chinese clothes as Ryuji was clad in baggy black pants and a tight sleeveless shirt with his emblem. Ryuji's Rider emblem was a pair of jaws that sported sharp teeth and framing an 'X' in the centre. He also wore cut off leather gloves.

Ranma got into a standard Anything Goes stance as Ryuji got into a stance the off-world Rider had never seen before. "What is that stance?" Ranma asked.

"GenJyu Ifrit-Ken," Ryuji answered.

"GenJyu…Ifrit-Ken?" Ranma blinked. '_Mythical Beast Ifrit-Fist?_'

Ryuji's eyes flashed gold for a second before he got on all fours and lunged at Ranma. Ranma's eyes widened and sidestepped the attack just as Ryuji swung, his hand like a claw. He hit the tree instead, leaving scratch marks. Ranma noticed the tree's bark had a lot of scratch marks.

'_Those were ki claws_,' Ranma realized. He'd seen a flash of gold around Ryuji's hand just as he struck. Ryuji wasn't treating this like a spar at all. It was a fight to him. Ryuji whirled around with a kick aimed at Ranma's head, which the pigtailed boy blocked with his forearm. He then followed up with a punch that Ranma ducked under. '_He's fast!_' Ranma realized. '_But I'm faster!_' He found an opening and slammed his palms on Ryuji's chest, driving him backwards. Ryuji snarled and lunged at Ranma with a spear hand. Ranma grabbed Ryuji's wrist and then bent backwards, tossing Ryuji over him to land on his back. Ranma quickly straightened up and looked to Ryuji who'd flipped to his feet.

For a brief second, Ranma swore he saw a familiar set of markings on Ryuji's face flashed before quickly fading. Those were like the markings his counterpart in Faiz World had before he changed…into Orphenoch form. Realization struck Ranma. '_Monster…no wonder_.' Ryuji charged but was stopped in his tracks when Ranma asked, "You're an Orphenoch, aren't you?"

Ryuji's arms dropped to his side. "So, you were able to guess."

"I didn't figure it out until I saw those markings on your face," said Ranma. "I mean a counterpart of mine had those and I know that those markings appear only on an Orphenoch before they change from human form to their true form." Ranma questioned, "So, I know this world isn't one with Orphenochs, so how did you become one?"

Ryuji bristled. He wanted to snap at Ranma and tell him it was none of his business, but if they were going to work together, then Ranma needed answers. "I'm like you. I'm not of this world."

Ranma knew there was going to be a story behind this, a long and interesting one.

* * *

Kotonoha walked onto the veranda to see Ryuji and Ranma sitting across from each other on the lawn, talking. She kept quiet, not wanting to disturb them. For Ryuji to sit down and just talk was a rare occurrence. He was, by nature, a man of action.

"Guess when Sauron said you were a monster…" began Ranma.

"She was spot on. She knows how to get under someone's skin. That what makes me hate her. She tried to mess with my head and nearly made me betray my team…again," said Ryuji.

"So, you became a Rider only after Sauron nearly killed you, while you were protecting Kotonoha?" asked Ranma.

"I was nearly dust, but my team saved me. When I got back, I was officially made a Rider. Of course, I had to do some training before I could earn my Rider Gear." He held up his hand a gold aura rose off his fingertips. "This is Mythical Ki, the ki I began to master during my training. With it, I was able to grow stronger and stabilize my body." He put out the aura and put his hand down. "Since I've come here, I've been protecting this world from any and all otherworldly threats."

"Wow," Ranma blinked. From what he'd gathered, Ryuji was not all that noble to begin with. "Guess you've changed."

"Not really," said Ryuji, "If someone were to ask me if I'd had the choice between saving the world or Kotonoha…I'd choose Kotonoha without question. Of course since this is her world and there are important people here, I have no choice but to protect it."

Kotonoha smiled. It was good to see the two Riders bonding.

"Ranma, when I was told you were a destroyer, I almost believed it," said Ryuji. "I was just acting on instinct. I wanted to protect this world and made to believe you were a threat."

"Hey, it happens," said Ranma. '_A lot._'

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. There's no way you're a destroyer of worlds. You don't have the heart for it." Ranma smiled at hearing that. He'd made another friend and ally in another Rider. However, he began to notice something strange.

"Hey, Ryuji?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah?" Ryuji responded.

"Why is the sky red?" Ranma asked, pointing up. Ryuji's eyes widened as he stood up and looked up. "That's not normal, I take it."

"No, it isn't."

* * *

The sky was blood red and was casting a red glow all over the city. Ryuji and Ranma were riding on their bikes, searching for the source. Everywhere they looked, they saw people frozen like statues. It was like time had frozen.

Time had been frozen, and by Sauron no less. This was a Stasis Field, an ability she'd developed to allow her an easier time to hunt for victims. It was easier to go after prey when they couldn't run away.

"She's already started," frowned Ryuji. He suddenly hit the brakes as Horrors rose from the ground in front of them. "What do you want, Sauron?"

"Oh, the usual," shrugged Sauron, "Multiversal domination and to devour every living person in this world. Let me start with you both."

Ranma dismounted and said, "Let's see you try. We might give you indigestion." Sauron scoffed. Ranma put the Decadriver on as Ryuji put his Dyno Belt on.

"Everyone, pile right in!" Ryuji called as he swiped his Rider Pass over the belt buckle. "Henshin!"

"**Tricera Form!**" His armor formed, now blue with his left shoulder covered by armor resembling a triceratops' head. The visor was green with a horn bisecting it and two horns flanking it.

"Henshin!" Ranma called as he put his card into the Decadriver and then pushing the handles to reset it.

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, Warren was facing Legolas. While the Horror Lord was not at full strength, he was still powerful as he overwhelmed Warren with Horrors.

"Shatter!" Warren called, summoning his Wraith suit. His fists and feet bashed against the Karakuri Horrors, knocking them down. Legolas' claws came out as he lunged at Wraith, slashing him across the chest. The Skull Rider staggered back from the hit and drew his gun. He aimed and fired his gun at Legolas' sending him reeling. Wraith shot at the Karakuri Horrors around him, vanquishing them. He then lashed out with shadow chains, tearing them to shreds as the bindings constricted around them and crushed them.

"_Your body is mine!_" Legolas shouted.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way!" Wraith shot back.

Legolas roared and summoned several more of his Karakuri Horrors with Horror-Taki leading them. They charged at Wraith, only to be halted by a rain of fire power.

Standing not too far was Diend. "Let me play too," he said as he put a card in his Diendriver.

"**Attack Ride: Illusion!**" He conjured 5 clones of himself and they charged, firing at the Horrors.

* * *

Sauron had knocked Decade and Ifrit off their feet, smashing them to the ground. The two Riders groaned as they got to their feet. "Decade, I thought you destroyed monsters, so why are you working with that monster?" Ifrit frowned when he heard those words.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Decade asked, curious. Sauron laughed.

"Why? If you knew of the terrible things he's done before coming into this world, you'd agree with me. He has blood on his hands. Deep down, Ifrit is evil. It's in his nature. He can resist all he wants but sooner or later he will fall under the influence of his true nature." She continued, "Even GenJyuKen and Genki, the power he uses, were originally founded to destroy the world and cause suffering! That's all the proof you need! He'll one day destroy everything!"

Decade had heard enough. He'd been said to be a destroyer of worlds but had proven that theory wrong and Ryuji was no destroyer either. He was a Kamen Rider and a protector.

"No, you're wrong," Decade argued. Ifrit looked to his comrade in surprise. Was he defending him? "Ryuji might be a monster, but he's working hard to get past that. He possesses a resolve that you will never understand. That is why I believe that Ryuji here can defeat you!" said Decade.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Sauron demanded angrily.

"I'm just a Kamen Rider who's passing through! Remember that!" Decade announced. His Ride Booker swung open and a blank card flew out. He snatched the card out of the air and he gazed at it. The card flashed and the image on the face depicted Decade in one of Ryuji's GenJyuKen stances and surrounded by a golden beast-like aura.

"Ryuji, let's go," said Decade. Ifrit nodded and stood next to him. Decade put the card into his Decadriver, activating it.

"**Attack Ride: GenJyuKen**!"

A golden GenJyuKen aura surrounded Decade and Ifrit also called on his Mythical Ki. They then went on the attack. Decade mimicked Ifrit's movements as he performed GenJyuKen alongside him. Decade and Ifrit's fists caused an explosion as they smashed into Sauron. They then kicked her backwards.

"JIGOKU TSUME!" Decade and Ifrit exclaimed slashing the air and sending blades of Mythical Ki flying at Sauron, striking her. Blood splattered the ground from the wound as she hissed.

"JIGOKU HO!" Decade and Ifrit concentrated and fired golden beams of energy at Sauron, sending her tumbling along the ground in pain.

"Now, to finish it!" said Ifrit as he took the Dyno Pass and putting it in his Liner Cross-Rod.

"**Full Power Charge!**"

Decade also put a card into Decadriver.

"**Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade!**"

Decade and Ifrit aimed with their respective weapons, the Ride Booker and Liner Cross-Rod in Gun Mode respectively. They lined up for their shots, holographic cards lined up in front of Decade. They pulled their triggers, a red energy bullet going through the holographic cards and growing in size and power. Ifrit fired an AuraLiner of his DynoLiner.

Both attacks struck Sauron with explosive might, sending her flying through the air. She tumbled along the ground. Once she stopped rolling, she struggled back to her feet. She glared hatefully at the two Kamen Riders.

"Damn it!!!" Sauron cursed, feeling the energy crackle through her body. Ifrit was one thing, she could take it, but this Decade guy was something else. He wasn't powered by a simple machine. He had a power that spanned dimensions like her! Where the hell did he come from?! Spitting a curse, she faded from sight, deciding to retreat for the time being.

"Good riddance!" Decade called.

"She'll be back. OK, we've taken down the Queen Bitch, but now we have to go after King Bastard!" said Ifrit, getting on his Machine Dyno-Breaker. "Come on, follow me!"

"Right behind you!" responded Decade as he got on his Machine Decader.

* * *

Legolas and Wraith were trading blows as Diend took care of the Horrors.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**"

Diend squeezed the trigger as the spinning tunnel of cards forms and fired a burst of power that obliterated them all. Horror-Taki was also destroyed and as he perished he praised his master's name, "Legolas-sama~!!!"

Diend snorted, "Cults."

Wraith smashed his fist into Legolas and sent the demon skidding backwards. He slammed his palm down on the ground and chains made from shadows bound Legolas in place. "_LET ME GO! LET ME GO!_" Legolas demanded.

"No," said Wraith. He jumped up, dark energy around his foot. "Hyah!" He executed his Skull Rider Kick that slammed into Legolas. From the impact, the Horror Lord exploded and black flames erupted from the spot.

When Decade and Ifrit arrived, they saw that everything has been taken care of.

"Looks like we came too late," said Ifrit.

"Yeah, he's done the job," said Decade.

Wraith approached the two Riders and reported, "Legolas is now gone for good."

"You sure about that?" Decade asked, pointing.

A dark aura arose from the spot Legolas had perished before taking form. Rising from the remains of Legolas was a 30 foot tall Horror made of metal. It roared out loud as the shadow the Metallic Horror cast had Horrors crawling out from it.

"Looks like it's round two!" said Decade, taking a stance alongside Ifrit and Wraith.

"Damn it!" Ifrit cursed.

The three Riders charged at the Metallic Legolas Horror and then leapt at it. However, they were easily swatted away by its tail as it whirled around and slammed them away. The three went flying and skidding along the ground.

"Kuso…" Decade grunted.

"He's too strong," growled Ifrit.

Wraith suggested, "Then we hit him hard, and hit him fast." Decade and Ifrit nodded at that. The Horrors summoned from the Metallic Horror's shadow were making their way towards the Rider.

"Warren, do you mind taking care of the Horrors while we take down the daddy?" Decade asked.

Wraith gave a nod, "Of course. You two just take that thing down." Ifrit and Decade nodded.

"How troublesome," Diend shrugged and joined Wraith in taking down the Horrors the Metallic Legolas Horror had summoned.

Decade took out the K-Touch and slid in the Complete Card before pressing the icons.

"**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade-Ranki-Caucasus-Den-O-Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

A Kamen Ride card appeared and set itself between his antennae. Pixels covered his body and then changed him into Complete Form. His Complete Form armor was silver and black. The former red armor had all turned silver and on his chest and shoulders were the Kamen Rider cards of the 9 Riders his alternate selves could transform into. From his right shoulder, across his chest and to his left shoulder were the Kamen Ride cards of Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz and Blade. The cards were held within a red frame. The Kamen Ride card between his antennae depicted his current form. The helmet had also become completely silver with vertical black lines on the faceplate and red eyes. He replaced the Decadriver buckle with the K-Touch, placing the former to the right side of the belt.

"Everyone, pile right in!" Ifrit called as he locked his Rider Pass between the jaws of his belt after pressing the four Form Change buttons. "Cho Henshin!"

"**Dyno Form!**" His base Saber Form suit formed and then the Mammoth Chest, right Tyrano Shoulder and left Tricera Shoulder attached to his suit, finished off by the cape.

Decade pressed the Agito symbol and then the 'F' on his K-Touch.

"**Agito! Kamen Ride: Shining!**" Agito Shining Form appeared next to Decade as he was summoned. He was a Rider donned in silver chest armor and gauntlets which had ancient runes inscribed on the front. His helmet was silver with yellow eyes and red horns spread out, making for a powerful image. The cards on Decade's chest had all flipped over to depict Agito Shining Form on them. When the harbinger of evolution was completely summoned, Decade then drew his Final Attack Ride: Agito card and put it in the Decadriver, Agito SF following his every motion.

"**Final Attack Ride: A-A-A-Agito!**"

Ifrit pressed the buttons on his belt in the following order: black, white, blue & red.

"**Charge and Up!**"

Energy traveled from his belt down to his feet.

Agito's symbol appeared in the air and the three Riders leapt up and launched themselves at the symbol, flying through and gaining power as they threw themselves at the Metallic Horror, causing it to howl in agony as they burst right through it. As the result of both attacks, the Horror exploded.

At its destruction, the sky turned back to normal. At the same time, the collected Horrors began to writhe and scream in pain. One by one they all collapsed as the one who kept them tethered died, taking all of them with it. As the last of the monster vanished, Wraith heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"I think I might finally be getting too old for this."

* * *

The Riders regrouped at Kotonoha's house. Kaitoh was present as well and giving Kotonoha some attention. This had Ryuji immediately come to her defence.

"Stay away from her," Ryuji threatened. Ranma had warned Ryuji about his womanizing and thieving counterpart.

"I was only admiring that pendant of hers," said Kaitoh. "I wonder if I can have it, as compensation for my services."

"Again with the treasure hunting, Diend?" frowned Ranma.

"It's one of a kind, a treasure in its own right. I should have one like it," said Kaitoh.

"You want one?" Ryuji glared. "OK, here you go!" He collected frost into the palm of his hand, forming it into a diamond. "Take it!" He tossed it at Kaitoh who caught it. Kaitoh then admired the gem, examining it.

"Lovely," admitted Kaitoh. "Then, I shall take my leave." With that the thief was out the door.

"That guy was really getting on my nerves," said Ryuji.

"You're telling me," Ranma agreed.

"Ranma, we should take a picture as a souvenir," said Kasumi.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma realized. "Hey, everyone. It's picture time!"

Ryuji, Warren, Ranma, Kotonoha, and Kasumi all grouped together for a photo in front of Kotonoha's house. Kokoro eagerly volunteered to do the photographing after she got a brief instruction on how to use the device. With a bright smile from everyone, she snapped two pictures for the assembled friends. Grabbing them as the Polaroid camera spat them out, she looked on with bright eyes. "Sugoi!"

The people in the photo were still there, but three heads were above them, imposed on the image. The one in the middle was the familiar face of Decade while the ones on the sides were Wraith and Ifrit, making for a very nice image.

"Looking good," Ryuji nodded. "But it would be better if I was in the middle."

"Says you," Warren huffed.

"So, Ranma-san, Kasumi-san," said Kotonoha, deciding to change the subject before an argument broke out. "What will you do now?"

"Go to the next world, I guess," said Ranma, taking out the Nanban Mirror. "Of course, we haven't found a shard to do that."

"Shard?" Warren blinked. He reached into his pocket and took out a wrapped up bundle. "Is this what you're looking for?" He handed it to Ranma who unwrapped the cloth to see the shard inside. "I found it after we beat Legolas and I sensed some strange energy coming off it."

"Thanks," said Ranma. The shard and mirror glowed and instantly the shard flew and attached itself to the rest of the mirror, fitting itself into the glass like a jigsaw piece. The mirror showed the image of a black and white armored Rider with green eyes. Ranma was unfamiliar with the image but then the mirror shone. "Looks like we're off!" said Ranma.

Kasumi and Kotonoha exchanged hugs, saying to each other, "Take care of yourselves." A flash of light engulfed them and when it died down, Ranma and Kasumi were gone.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Kotonoha asked.

"Knowing our lives, it's just a matter of time, Koto-chan," Ryuji answered.

* * *

In another world, a green-eyed Rider in black and white armor with the number 13 stamped on his left shoulder was surrounded by dark humanoid figures. They were like zombies as they came towards him. He then dashed towards the dark figures, leaping into the air, and calling out, "RIDER KICK!!!"

* * *

KR Chrome: First Kasumi and Ranma stumble upon the AR World based on School Days. Next stop is the AR World based on Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. Wonder how Ranma interacts with the cast as he fights alongside the native Kamen Rider known as Showa? BTW, this is a collaboration with Ten-Faced Paladin. I'd like to thank him for his help,


End file.
